Tilted Mirror
by ForeverUlove
Summary: Ste is a young man, whose live revolves around crime and doing tasks for others just to make a living, and with no relations, he feels he has nothing to lose. Till one day he comes face to face with a ruthless, selfish, money hungry gangster. These two have no idea they are about to intertwine in away both would have never imaged possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey beautiful people! I am an artist, so writing is not really something I do. Please bare with me, for this is the first time I have ever attempted to write a story. I am here to attempt to write a Fanfic based on Stendan. The two popular character/couple in British soap HO. Am sure you all already know the true nature of both characters, Brendan and Ste, and in this story I want to even further it. I want to even further darken Brendan's character and take it to boundaries which have not yet been crossed, so be warned. In this story nor Brendan nor Ste (Steven) will have kids; for I believe they are a weakness for the characters, and in this story I don't want anyone getting in the way of their selfishness and determination to be at the top. I don't know if I am making sense, but like I said I am going to try to explore the characters on a higher and rawer level. **

**WARNING:** This is going to be a MA rated fanfic. I want to be as detailed as I possibly can, for I believe it's the portal to feeling and understanding the story, just like one would by looking at a detailed painting. It says more. (I am an artist lol.)

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** Let me know if I am just wasting my time, and if my writing sucks. Be as honest as possible, it wont hurt my feelings, as criticism is part of being an artist. Thank you very much! Hope you guys can enjoy! MUCH LOVE!

Title: **Tilted Mirror** (working title) I honestly have no idea what I want to name the title but this came up for right now.

...

It's a silent night, with only a rush of a chilling wind filling the streets. The sidewalks are paved with broken bricks, aligned with dim lights, abandoned building and turned over garbage bins. However the ground glistens with the light layer of snow covering it.

A scrawny looking young man, runs out of a three story building, almost tripping on its way down. Another runs after, grabs him by the arm, and turns him forcefully. The younger man stops; his face looking uninterested.

"What ya think ya playin at!?... Walker told us to get it by tonite, or else hes havin are heads!" Screams the younger man, no older than twenty, dressed in an over-sided dark navy hooded sweater, and baggy ripped jeans.

"Ste, don't worry about it. I 've got it planned.."

"Oh rite, ya mean like last time, ya screwed up and I ended up almost getting couple me fingers chopped off, covering for ya!" Screamed Ste.

"Never asked ya…" He brushed off coldly.

Ste crossed his arms and looked at Joel with his bright blue eyes.

"Ya what?...…well, ya…rite, this time I aint covering ya arse!..Ya ungrateful git!" He pointed pissed, and turned around, and headed back towards the apartment.

"I'll call ye tonight...be ready!" Joel shouts. Then turns and disappears into the cold night.

Ste gets inside, sits down on an old couch which looked like it had been clawed by cats, and dipped in coffee. He was sulking. Not pleased with Joel's careless behavior. Tonight is a big deal. He puts a hand to his face, as if washing away tiredness. He suddenly gets up and looks into a drawer of a small wooden table next to the couch. He scatters through the rubbish. He finds a piece of paper with a note on it. He puts it in the pocket of his jeans. He grabs his phone, puts his hoodie over his head and heads outside.

**Couple hours later**

Stes stands waiting near a corner of a broken down building, looking at his phone nervously, biting his nails. He looks sheepishly around his surroundings; he blows at his hands to warm them and then stuffs them back into the pocket of his sweater. Suddenly his phone rings. He picks it up right away.

"Where the feck ya at?..It's almost past midnight!" Ste screams in hushed tone; worried.

No answer.

"JOEL?...Ya better not be messing about, we aint got time!..Walkers called me four times already!.." Ste shouts.

Suddenly he hears a chilling laughter at the other end. Ste freezes, he already can figure out what's happened.

"Whose this?!" He demands, fear etching in his voice.

"The Tinman…" The voice on the phone wispers in a low rough Irish accent.

Ste looks propelled; the voice alone has sent shivers of fear through his spine.

"Whe…where's Joel?!" Ste demands, trying to keep his tone strong.

"Joeellll." The man rolls off his tongue. "So that's the name eeh?….he's quite something…" The man says in an eerie whisper.

Ste hears something like yell in the background. Sounds like Joels voice.

"Ya better not touch him!" Ste yells, tears almost pricking from his eyes.

"Ohhh..rough little kitten aren't ya?" The man sarcastically remarks.

"Well listen there kitty… I'll give ye one hour…" He says in a serious tone.

"It's 11:21, if your not here by 12:21, your mate will be fueling my chimney fire tonight." The man threatens.

"Why ya doing this?...we've done nofin wrong!.. jus let Joel go..." Ste says; fear evident in his voice.

"Ye don't seem to be listening boy. I said one hour...One word to anyone, one word, I'll tear ya… don't think I wont find ya." He threatens in a dangerous growl. "I'll text ya the address…"He adds.

The line goes dead, before Ste can reply back.

"Fuck!" Ste shouts.

Second later, there is a beep. Ste looks anxiously at his phone. This is serious.

It's almost midnight, he and Joel are suppose to meet Walker, an ex-undercover cop, they are working for. They decided to help him with some of his shady business, in which they discovered is part of his plan to avenge his brothers death. He helped them in their time of need. They were homeless living on the streets. Walker came across them one day when he was on duty. He was patrolling the area, watching out for drug dealers and other crimes that were common in such a neighborhood. However Walker was fired when he was caught helping them finish of a deal. Now he uses his knowledge and ties to get money. Joel and Ste in return promised Walker they would help him find the killer of his brother Cam. They are grateful because he is keeping them fed, clothed, paying for their rent. Ste feels a certain loyalty to him, even though Walker can be very scary and intimidating at times. He looks like a vampire; tall, slim, pale, long light hair, blue eyes. He would never dream of crossing him.

However tonight it seems he has no choice. Either he risks it and tells Walker, and risks getting Joel hurt. Walker treats Joel like he's his younger brother. Ste's swears at times, that Joel is like a replacement for Cam. Or he goes alone, rescues Joel, and accomplishes what ever deal it is. Either way its risky.

Ste's somewhat lucky tonight. Joel left on foot, so it means he gets the car, a 1995, green BMW, Walker bought for them to do their "Buisness." Usually Joel always takes the car.

Ste get in the car, and starts the engine. He roars off into the night.

The address was not that hard to find, however was a little far. The place looks remote, all covered in leafless trees. He turns off the engine and gets out the car. He looks around all directions, before he starts walking. He's looking for a warehouse, which has a large red X painted on it. The text, said it was in the woods, near the corner of Barns Street. Ste looks around, sees couple off old abandoned buildings, but non with a red X on it. He keeps searching. He nears the end of Barns street, sees narrow dirt path through the woods. He's not sure it's right direction, but he takes it. About ten minutes of walking, he nears a clearing. He see's it. In the middle of that clearing is a very old, broken looking warhouse, with a big red X. He's scared, but relieved at same time. He's found the place. However it appears it's dark, and abandoned. He walks up to the building, his legs almost being carried by force. There's a double door, with two large wooden handles. Ste holds his breath pulls the handles, but to no avail, so he knocks on it hard couple of times. No answer. What if it's a trap? Ste thinks to himself. What if no one is there, what if they have taken Joel somewhere else? What if it's all a big joke? Questions start playing in Ste's head and he's getting nervous, and inpatient. Suddenly, there is a noise. He can hear foot steps. Ste braces himself, taking a step back.

The door opens slightly, Ste cannot see inside, but sees a pair of eyes starring at him.

"Umm...I was told to be here by 12:21…" Ste says nervously.

The door closes, but then opens fully. Ste steps back, startled by the bulky man, dressed in all black, clothes and mask, pointing a gun at him.

"Get in." The man orders.

As Ste walks in slowly observing the entrance, the man, pushes him inside quickly. Ste stumbles, but catches his fall.

"Oi!.."Ste screams.

The man grabs Stes arms and pushes him further into the building, through another door. Ste looks around the interior. It's very empty. Nothing but old wooden walls, dirt floor. It smells musky, dirty, wet, almost like sewage. However there is no sign of Joel. Ste fear starts to etch into his face.

The man pushes Ste to the ground near a wooden poll. Ste feels his hands being forced behind him, he struggles

"Sit down and don't fucking move, or I'll blow your fucking head off!" The man threatens as he ties Ste's hands behind his back around the poll.

"What the fuck ya doing? …let me go!" Ste screams.

Ste starts to panic.

The man proceeds and ties his feet up too.

"Ya aint going anywhere till boss is here!" The man declares.

Boss? What boss, Ste thinks. Wait, shit. He's in a bigger mess than he thought. There is more than one person involved. Ste is pissed now, Joel has messed up once again, and this time he may not even be able to save his ass or his own. Only Walker can help them, but he can't even get to his phone now.

Ste looks around his surrounding, it's dark, only a very dim light bulb attached by a wire hanging above him attached to the ceiling.

Suddenly the man moves away from Ste. He takes out his phone.

"He's here…ya….alright, got it …ya..I've tied him up…"The man says.

Ste assumes he's talking to the _Boss._ He's getting pissed, why is the boss not here and where is Joel?

"I am here ya bastard! Where is Joel! You better not hurt him! Ya hear me! Why are ya hiding?..I…" Ste shouts, but he's quickly silenced by a punch to his face. He's being stupid and risking it, but times like this people get desperate. Ste groans.

"Ya fucking bastard!" He screams and spits out some blood.

"That was me boss, he wanted me to say hi to ya." He says sarcastically.

"Ya, well he can fuck off!... arsewhole apparently too scared to meet me face to face!" Ste spits back.

"Don't ya worry, he's on his way." The man says.

It's silent for couple minutes. Ste doesn't know what to say or do. Apparently the bear dressed in all black is just a dog working for the master. So it doesn't help winding him up.

Suddenly there is a noise. Ste hears voices. The door opens, and two men walk in. Both also dressed in black. They look like they are going to rob a place or something. He wonders which is the boss.

Ste can't really make out the words. But as they come closer, the door opens again. Ste freezes. He sees the figure walking in, his footsteps make a loud tap noise. His feature becomes clearer. Ste is taken back. The man screams power, dominance. He already looks very intimidating. More so than even Walker, Ste thinks. He's tall, slim, and strong built, but not too muscular, his skin, pale against the moon light, peeking through cracks in the wooden walls. His eyes are a pale blue which contrast against his dark, short hair that's slightly gelled to perfection. And a moustache, which one would assume only a 80's porn star would sport, yet it fits perfectly on his mouth. He's wearing black leather jacket, and a blood red button up underneath with couple buttons undone, and a pair of black jeans. His hands are causally placed in his pockets. He walks up to the men with swagger. Ste's face scrunches up full of hate. He already hates the man. He stares at the man intensely, as if daring him into a fight. The porn stache pats the men on the shoulder, then walks past them. His eyes catch onto to Ste. Ste cant read his expression. He feels like the man is starring into his soul. He's never seen a gaze so deadly and intense. It causes blood to rush up his body, sweat prickling on his forehead. The man slightly smirks. An evil one. He wants to say something but for some reason is unable to talk. Why can't he speak? The man lowers himself to Stes position.

"So, this the piece of shit I was talkin to, on the phone eh..?" The man says, voice rough and deep.

"Fuck off!" Ste spits back.

Suddenly Stes face is be held tightly and his head pushed against the hardwood poll.

"Don't ya fuckin dare tell me fuck off boy, ya hear me!" The mans hisses loudly, with a deadly glare.

Ste moans, this man in front of him is scarier than any man, or person he's met or seen in his life.

"I...I am..sorrry..I…" Ste says back quietly, his eyes getting watery.

The grip on his face tightens.

"Ye, ye I bet ya are." He remarks back.

"I just…wanna know where's Joel…" Ste crokes.

"Joel's in a peaceful dream rite now," He smirks deadly, and lets go of Ste's face and turns to the men in the back.

"Ain't he boys?"

The men nod. He turns back to Ste, cocks his head to the side.

"Wa…what ya do to him ya bastard! Ya better not have hurt him!" Ste raised his voice without realizing.

"Boys, I'll see ya guys tomorrow…keep an on Joel for me." He says without leaving his eyes from Ste.

"Ya sure about that?" One the men says.

"I can stay here, if ya want." One other adds.

"I am good." He replies.

"I mean I can help, ya kno..."The man says.

"I said I am good, just fuck off, ye." He shouts back bitterly.

"Rite, just call us if ya need anything." The bulky one says.

Ste sees them retreat back out the door. He's left alone, with this crazy man.

...

Please review! Let me know if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back! THANK U SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! **I was sooo happy reading them, I had the biggest smile on my face like an idiot. Lol I've never written any stories so hearing peoples thoughts blew me away. I am glad you guys are enjoying it. So for that, I am going to continue, even if only one person is reading. :) I like making people happy. Because I know reading stendan fanfics make me super happy! And I die when a story I really like doesn't get continued, so I don't want to do that to you guys. And please forgive me, I know I have lots of grammar mistakes and maybe some odd writing sentences, but I promise I'll try my best to improve. The first chapter honestly, was quickly done, more of a test, and was short, just wanted to see if anyone would even take a look at my story. But now that I see that some of you are actually enjoying it, I am going to continue. I ll try to upload as fast as I can, because I know the feeling of having to wait long. So unless something goes wrong, I get sick, or SUPER BUSYYYY, I might be late uploading, but other wise I promise to upload at least two chapters a week, if I can I'll try even three.

**WARNING:** As I said before this story is meant to be dark, so please be cautious. Probably many of you will hate Brendan's character at first, because as I said I am planning to make him way darker than he was in the show. Same, but more raw, censorship.

Oh, and little change in story summery, I recall I said Ste has no family, that will be changed a little. Still no kids though.

So here it is **Chapter 2:**

Oh and hehehe,** PLEASE REVIEW!** You guys are too kind, and sorry if I am being selfish for asking. MUCH LOVE! ENJOY!

...

"I gotta give it to ye's ...didn think ye's actually come." The _Boss _says nonchalantly, with a hint of a smirk threatening to appear.

"Of course I would, I am a man of me words, me!.." He says proudly trying to hide fear prickling through his frying brain at the moment.

The Boss laughs mockingly. He bends down to Ste, glares at him, studying his face, and body, then back to his face and sneers.

"This..." He says, gesturing with his somehow delicate hands, and long slender fingers, that move so eloquently towards Ste's lanky, almost lifeless, but ridged body, looking so fragile, like all he had to do was touch him and he would vanish.

"This...is no man." He ends.

Ste for a few seconds looks down at his self but then right back up with a angry look.

"Ya what!...I am all man rite!..who ya think ya are..just cuz I am no marry muscles , don' mean I ain't a man!" Ste barks back, obviously offended by the _Boss's_ words, which spoke in such a tone, which almost made Ste lose self confidence.

The _Boss_ laughs ruthlessly in Ste's face, and stand ups, slowly placing his hands in his pockets, Ste cant help but look at his hands for some reason. Why the fuck he looking at the man's hands? Really. He's definitely going nuts.

He breaks his thoughts, and his mind wanders back to where it should be.

"We ye, I don care what ya think of me rite, am here aren't I...so tell me what ya want?"

"That's a hard question..." The Boss says, rubbing a hand to chin, that's forming a slight shadow, , scrunching his face, as if seriously thinking about it.

"I ain't playin games...ye either tell me..or..." before he can finish, the mans in his face.

"OR WHAT!?" He sneers right in his face, Ste can sew he felt few spit particles fly to his face.

"wee..well..I ...I...am here obviously for somfin..and ya ...yaa..aint tellin me ann..anyfin..." Ste studders, fear clearly evident in his eyes.

Suddenly the man back away, and looks at him almost normally, as if he was not just in his face couple seconds ago.

"Yea...I guess ye got a point..." He says carelessly, his face blank, almost peaceful looking.

The man is mental Ste thinks. His personality changes like one would flip a stack of game cards.

"I jus...wanna know where Joels at rite...soo..so like if ya tell me rite...then..we can figure out somefin... that will work out for boaff of us...cuz Imean I've come across many people like you..try to scare people, and...and you know threaten them..for money or drugs.." Ste tries to compromise.

"Don't try to analize me boy, ye don't wanna know what happens to people who do..." He says slowly and roughly.

"What like break a couple of fingers, bones, smacks here and there...and..." Ste rambles on, not believing his stupid mouth wont shut up, because obviously he's lying, he's never met anyone like this man. But maybe he thinks if he doesn't show his fear he can somehow get through this.

The Boss suddenly is right in his face, for god knows the millionth time already.

"Breakin bones is just an appetizer for me boy...so now lets get to the real stuff..." He says roughly in his deep Irish accent. He doesn't back away like he usually does.

"can we please!." Ste remarks back. He's really asking for it.

"Ya know, ye would've been hanging from this ceiling rite now, if I didn't need ye's." The Boss barks as he stands, and points to the high ceiling and Stes eyes follow, he swallows for the first time.

"Well, ye aint tellin me what ya want from me, so what am I suppose ta do..rite..it's not like I can read your mind." Ste says. Shit here he goes again, he really doesn't know how to shut up.

The Boss brings his long fingers to his ever so groomed stache, and strokes it kindly with his thumb and index fingers, and sniffles, and puts his hands in his pockets. Ste thinks its either some weird kind of habbit, or he likes his hands clean. That's funny, hands clean.

"sooo...Walker..." The Boss says simply, as if stating some small point.

"Wha..Walker?" Ste says baffled, eyes wide open, his blue eyes peering through. The Boss catches it with his own. Surely cant be the same Walker. Is it?

"Yea ye heard me.." Boss says with firm tone.

Ste take a gulp of his of spit, his mouth all of a sudden very dry.

"How do ya know Walker?"Ste asks

"He... has.. my belongings." The boss simply states as if its a fact, flinging out a hand as a gesture, as if to say obviously, and casually put it right back into his pocket.

"I don know wha ya mean."Ste says.

"Now dont'cha." Boss says starring at Ste intensely.

"No..I don." Ste says back.

"That's interesting..cuz ya see, Jooeelll..." He rolls the name. "...says that ya do."

"What?...no...rite...noo..he wouldn say anyfin, cuz...well..." Ste stutters.

"Well what..." The boss mimics.

"cuz I don know,... so I don kno why Joel would tell ya...rite cuz I don know..."Stes mumbles not even knowing what he's saying. He doesn't know what Joels told this crazy man, whatever it is, he really doesn't know.

"Since ye wanna play dum...I shall..." Boss says, but is interrupted by Stes mumbling.

"I..am..am not...I really don know.." Ste says stuttering more.

"Well let me spell it out for ya...maybe it might jog ur memory...Joel said, that someone... " He points a finger at Ste not moving it away..

"Ste..." Ste says. What the heck is he stupid, why he given his name. Shit, this mans making him make too many mistakes.

"Ste...?...Steven...interesting.." He says putting hands back in his pocket.

"It's jus Ste!" Ste says back, why does it even matter, its not like his name gonna have any affect on this psycho Ste thinks.

The Boss looks down to his feet, and walks back and forth slowly, as if wondering what to say.

"So yea, STEVEN...joel said, ye's were on a little business deal, couple weeks days ago, and that business deal somehow involved robbing my goods right under my nose now I don't know how one likes of ye was able to do so but as its claimed ye somehow did and now that stuff is in the hands of... Walker...The boss says in a long one sentence almost like a mantra, as he walks back and fourth, starring at the floor, Ste trying to catch up with his words. He stops and looks at Ste blanky, and throw out a hand gently and says

"so care to explain the I don kno.."

"Waa..wait a min..it..it wasn't me!..I haven't done the dealings in a while.." Ste says. Shocked by the reveal.

"So your tellin me it ain't ye, and Joel says it aint him, and I am sure it ain't Walker, cuz he doesn't like to get his own hands dirty..so if its not any of ye's, I guess it my dead grandma, rite?" He says sarcastically with an rough edge to his voice.

Ste is dum founded, he really doesn't know what to say, because it really wasn't him, it was Joel, he remembers that the clearly. It was almost midnight, Joel came rushing into the house, looking all high and alert, his face mask on, and a large bag in his hands. He takes it off.

_Flashback..._

_Ste's sitting on the couch in the small living room, eating munching on some chips, and suddenly the door bursts open and is closed just as fast._

_"Joel!...where ya been?! I been ringin ya for couple hours now..I was .." Ste says startled._

_"Well, ye rite, look, ye wont believe what I jus did." Joel cuts of panting, as he takes off his mask, underneath all sweaty, followed by his black leather jacket and gloves._

_"Don tell me u did something stupid again, cuz if Walker finds out ur dead rite!." Ste says as he stands up hurrying towards Joel, to see what's he's collected._

_"Well its cuz of Walker I been out, cuz he sent me to do this...I didn't believe it at first cuz I didn't really think he trusts me to do it on my own ya kno, but yea I did it...and look.." Joel says as he opens the black bag. Ste quickly looks inside._

_"Bloody git! ...wow...where ya get all this from." Ste says ecstatically, pulling out large bundles of coke. _

_"So well ye remember when Walker tol' us there was gonna be a big heist, and he's been following on it for a long while, well he got some people to grass out on some big sleeze, whose practically running the heist, and well I don know much the details, but Walker was able to get some the people to help me out, so...I mean I didn't believe I could do it, but..but I did..I got all this!" Joel says all excited._

_"rite..so where's Walker, and why didn he tell me to help?" Ste arms crossed, says disappointed he wasn't apart of this big heist thing. He's only done robberies, and some dealings on the streets. Always wanted to join in on the big boys stuff, but Walker never let him, always saying.. "Ste ya still too inexperienced for this, ya gotta take baby steps before taking big ones..." But that didn't make sense to Ste because Joel is two years younger than him, and yes he knows he looks like he's barely out of diapers, even if don't like to admit it, he still looks "older" than Joel. _

_"He tole me its risky, and didn't want both of us involved, said one of us had to keep out.." Joel answers._

_"That's not what I am askin, rite, I am asking why he chose you, and not me?..What am I too young, cuz you look barely 12!, and I know just as much as ya do..rite so ..there no excuse..cuz I am qualified too..me!" He points to himself sternly._

_"What.. I don't look 12, I am..I am 21! and everyone says I look older than ye! soo..."_

_"What!..whose says..thats bloody lie, the git lying to you...I look.."Ste tries to complete but Joel takes the bag and walks around him._

_"Am tougher than ya!" Joel says as he picks up the bag and throws over his shoulder as if to demonstrate his strength._

_"What..ya git...no ya aint..I can pick up a cow, me...rite!" He flexes his scrawny, barely there muscles, and pouts._

_Suddenly the door opens, And Walker walks in, wearing a grey trench coat, and black gloves, and jeans._

_"If ya like Ste I can feed ya to the cows...and Joel show me what ya got." Walker smirks as he jumps on the couch, and crosses his legs and puts an arm out on the arm of the couch. But Ste stays put, pouting, his hands folded._

_"s..not fair..why couldn't I do it too." Ste ask all angry._

_"Keep the hair on Ste, your time will come."_

_Joel comes in with the bag and shows him the goods..._

_..._

And today was suppose to be that day. Today he was suppose to do a big deal, even though Joel was also involved. But Joel has messed it up for him. Ste's putting two and two together, he's assuming the "Big sleeze," is this scary, crazy intimidating man standing in front of him, waiting for answers.

"I wasn me I swear, I didn even know about any dealing, the only fin I've ever done was some street stuff, and rob some stores, really that's all."Ste tries to explain. But The Boss looks unhappy with his answer. He comes close to Ste's face and spits.

"Well let me tell ya somthin, STEVEN, ..if..if I found out your lyin to me, I promise ya, the last thing ye gonna be doing is juming in ur grave..." He threatens.

"I..I am not I swear..I would tell ya if it was me." He cries back.

The Boss stands back again, and looks at Ste.

"The thing is don't matta to me, if its u, or him, or my grandma, what matters is me getting my stuff back. And since ya said, ya never done a big deal, well I got one for ya now." The Boss smirks evilly at Ste. Ste cant believe what he's hearing.

"But, but..how..how can I get it..I don know where it is! You cant expect me to just find out where it is!" Ste cries out frustrated. He cant believe Joel has lied about him, but he knows he cant tell this crazy man, that Joel's, the one who did it, because he knows Joel will be dead meat. As pissed as he is at Joel, he could, never let anything happen to his brother. But why, but why would Joel put him at risk? It's something he's going to find out if, he can manage to get out of here alive.

"Yes I can." The boss says blankly. "Ye will get me my stuff within the end of this week.. that's three days...I don't care how, or what you do, cuz ye see boy, I aint stupid, I know one of ye's are lying to me. It's either you, or Joel, so ye figure it out."

"Its not me tho..I swear." Ste repeats again.

"I said I don give a feck, rite, so ye better figure it out...It's 1:53 am...so starting in seven mins, I'll let ya go, and your gonna go get me my stuff."

Ste looks up at him, hoping it's true. If this crazy man lets him go, then he can figure out what to do next.

"Alright..I'll do it." Ste says

"Am no askin ya, I tellin ya." The Boss says.

"But, like so...umm..so how do I find ya, if I get the stuff." Ste asks.

"No..noooo, not if, when, when ya get the stuff.. don't worry I'll find ya." He says smirking. Ste cant believe this man, he's really mental. He knows absolutely nothing about him, and yet here he is being threatened, for something he didn't even do. He just realized he doesn't even know the mans name.

"umm..rite..soo..what's ur name."Ste asks

"I already told ya ..its Tinman." He says dryly

"hahaha funny, cuz I reckon ya don't even know what Tinman is."Ste says laughing.

The Boss looks at him like his crazy or something.

"What?"Ste says

"I better not here that horrific donkey laugh of ye's again, that's acid to me ears." Tinman sneers.

Ste stops laughing

"Rite..umm..so ya gonna let me go or what?" Ste asks.

"let ye go?" Tinman asks, lifting his brow.

"Well..ya jus said ya want me to get ya ur stuff, so I rite, I need to be out of these." He bows his heads towards the rope tied around his hands and feet.

"Rite, well see what I can do about that." Tinman says, as he reaches into the inside of his leather jacket, while not leaving his eyes from Ste. Ste sees a sharp metal blade being pulled, out. Ste holds his breath. The Tinman holds out the sharp blade, and walks to the back of the poll. Ste tries to follow him with his eyes. But he cant really see. Nothing happens for couple second. Ste's heart starts to pound. Suddenly he feels a cold sharp metal along his hands, he gasps.

"So frail looking." Tinman says says, almost a whisper.

"Whaa..t?"Ste says, trying to look over his shoulder.

Suddenly Tinmans face is right by his ear, he can feel the heat radiating from the mans mouth.

"Your hands... I could break them.." He says as he circles the blade around the palm of his hand.

"Well, rite ya wouldn't wanna do that, since ya want me to get ya stuff." Ste says, voice shaky.

"Am not stupid, I am jus sayin..jus incase." Suddenly, Ste feel the pressure of the rope, as its being cut. When his hands are loose, he bring it to his front and looks at them, his wrists are red, from the burn of the rope.

"Arse whole, didn have to tie it so tight." Ste huffs to himself.

"Ur lucky I didn't tell him to nail your hands to the poll boy." Tinman says roughly, as he comes to the front holding his blade.

Ste looks up at him. He doesn't know if he's being serious, but by the look on his face he doesn't doubt it. But Ste being the stupid he is, he says.

"Yea rite, only a freakin pyscho would do that." Ste says looking at his hands again.

Suddenly a hand is around his wrist. Ste looks and Tinman is scrouched down in front of him, holding the blade to the palm of his hands. He takes the tip of the blade and slowly turns it in circular motion as if trying to create a whole. Ste's hands start to slightly shake, as he feel the burning sensation of the tip of the blad digging into his palm. It becomes more of a sting, and Ste suddenly realizes, he sees blood appearing around the tip of the blade. He panics, and pulls his hands away.

"Wha the fuck!...ya bastard! What ya do that for!" Ste cries out.

"Don't ye ever underestimate me boy, cuz I do far more than that." The Tinmans smirks evily. He then goes straight for the ropes on Stes feet and cuts them lose. Tinman stands to his feet and puts the blade into his pocket. He stares at Ste, whose starrying at him in disbelief.

"What ya lookin at, get up!" He shouts.

Ste gets up slowly, and is clumsy and he almost falls back down. All the sitting has cause him to get numb. He looks at Tinman carefully, as if wondering what he is suppose to do. Tinman just stares at him, his face serious, and hands in his pocket. Standing up, Ste finally really sees, what the Tinman is really like. He's tall, not too taller than himself, however extrudes so much strength, and power, and the intensity of his gaze scares the shit out of Ste. He doesn't know whether he should move or not.

"Rite, so I'll be goin.."Ste says trying to lighten the mood, by giving a tiny smirk.

But Tinmans not smiling. He's still starring at him. Ste starts to panic, what if he's planning something else, what if hes not really going to let Ste go, the mans mental as it is, so maybe he's playing cat and mouse right now. He doesn't trust him at all. And at this point Ste decides he doesn't want to stick around any longer to find out. He looks around himself, and realizes their is only one exit, and its the way he came in, which is right behind the Tinman. Ste stares to the corner of the exit. He opens his eyes wide starring, and points.

"Wha the fuck is that?" Ste shouts.

"What?"Tinmans turns his head, towards the direction Stes point. Suddenly Ste throws a big kick right to Tinmans stomache, and he pushes him down, and runs. Oh stupid, stupid STE! What the fuck you do that for. The Tinman groans, it was an obvious surprise attack, which he should have known. How could a stupid, wee bloke surprise him. Tinman gives him no time as he runs after him.

Ste runs, without looking behind him too scared. Why did he do that? He opened his hands and feets so he was gonna let him go right? Well it was too late now. He was running. He almost tripped as he went through the first door. He can hear Tinman after him. Shit!. He stumbles his way to the exit, and pushes the double doors, but it doesn't budge. Shit! He's screwed. He looks around and sees no other opening. Starts to panic, he sees a long piece of wood on the dirt ground and quickly goes and grabs its. Ready for defense. That's it, he's not getting out alive he thinks. Suddenly the door is busted through, and he sees Tinman, his eyes wild and bluer than ever before. He's pissed as fuck. Ste quickly tries to launch the wood at him, but Tinman blocks it and flings it far away into the dark corner. He grabs Ste's arm and turns him so fast, Ste doesn't even process what just happened. He's pinned to the door, his face pressed again the prickly cold dry wood. His arms bent at the back and Tinman is pressed hard again his back.

"Oh...ooh..wrong move boy! WRONG MOVE!" Tinmans sneers into the side of his face. As Ste struggles, but is pinned down by the strength of the mans body.

Ste groans in pain, as the man twist his arms even more, to the point Ste thinks hes about to break it.

".sse...l...let...me...me..go.."Ste fights.

"Ya think ye clever eh, ye think ye can run away, and ye think I wont find ye...once ye's in my hand, ye never get away, understand. No one escapes me. No one escapes Brendan Brady." He growls thickly, his Irish accent more prominent than ever.

Ste has no time to register the name, he suddenly thrown to the floor, and the man is on top of him, blade knife out.

"Please...don..I am sorry!"Ste cries

"To late.." Brendan growels thickly, his eyes wild and untamed. Ste prepares. Today is his last day.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!** Also I apologize if Ste and Brendan are bit confusing at the moment, am trying to keep the same as we know them, but with twists and a different side that could have been shown. And with them having no kids, their personalities towards things are definitely altered. But bare with me, lol I am just as new to this as you guys are reading this story. I get confused and practically pause at time like,"What they heck am I writing? Does this even make sense lol." Since I am trying to upload as fast as I can for you guys, there's more grammers. Hope doesnt get in the way of the story. But as I promised, here is the third chapter!

Please enjoy!** AND REVIEW!** only if you like ofcourse :)** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! LOVE YA GUYS! ^_^**

...

**Chapter 3**

Ste was always used to this. Fear, threats, and on going danger. He has been given many death threats throughout his short life, by his abusive stepfather Terry, druggy so called mother, drug dealers, and some people he barely knew; however he always found a way to escape, regardless of the consequences. But at this very moment, Ste has never felt so much fear in his life as he stares up at the Crazy man, wait crazy is an understatement, at this lunatic, on top of him. His eyes look as if they are possessed by a demon, his lips curled up in a utter disgust, white teeth barring out, and ready to attack, Ste whose laid on the dirt ground feeling defenseless. This cant be it. Can it? He cant just lay here and wait to be killed, murdered by someone who hes never even seen in his life, someone so evil.

"Please...nooo..le...let me go!" Ste cries out in pain as Brendan fights to get Ste's hands in control from erratically trying to escape him. He takes the blade in his left hand, as he grabs Ste by the hair, and puts even more pressure on his lower by using the force of his knees, so painfully keeping Ste locked in place. Brendan Yanks Ste by his shuffled, sweat slicked hair, and bring him literally inch away from his face. And dangerously sneers. Ste still tries to move, to some how loosen himself out of Brendan's grip.

"Shut up, ye piece of shit...did ye really think I am that stupid, huh!" Not really asking a question. Ste barely's able to stare at him, his vision blurred by his own barely held, tears threatening to pore. But he's trying so hard to not let it happen, because then Brendan would see his weakness, his fear, and that alone makes things worse. But he cant fight it, the fear is evident in his every pore. But he has to somehow fight him, even if its not physically. Ste's quivering, lips, try to speak.

"no..noo...I ..am ..sorry...please..jus.."Ste tries to speak, only causing Brendan to tighten his gript on his head and even bring his face closer to Brendan, he can swear he can almost feel Brendan's lips near side of his face.

"Your sorry...that's what everyone says when they mess shit up...well sorry doesn't cut it boy.." He wispers dangerously loud, the fear going right throw his ears and filling every nerve in his body.

"I..ple...I..wont..I wo..jus ple..le.."Ste can barely make out his own spit stuttering words.

"Ye..ye..wo..woont what?!" Brendan mimics bitterly.

"I..wont run..I wont run..promise..jus..pleas...I'll ge it wha eva ya want." He answer, still stuttering but more clearer.

Brendan stares at Ste so intensely, his eyes seeming to somehow roam over his face, yet not moving at all. Ste cant tell what's in his head, but either way hes sure it aint good.

Suddenly Ste feels the cold touch of the blade by his cheek. Shit, that's it, he's really gonna kill him. Ste no long can hold his tears, they literally start flowing down his cheeks, his lashes are dark and even longer with the wetness of the tears drowning his eyes. Brendan gaze seems to shift just a little, one might swear you could see a tiny bit of sympathy. However just as fast his eyes turn cold again, and he brings his lips to Ste's ears and dangerously whispers.

"ye are so lucky boy...cuz even tho I would like nothing more than to shread ye to pieces with this, I still want my money..."

He brings his face inline to Ste's again, whose eyes are little more clear, and almost wide open, he's been given a second chance.

"Ok..ok...I promise...I ..I'll ge..get it!." Ste says, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Brendan's gript losens just a tiny bit, and Ste thinks its ok for him to move, but as he tries to move, Brendan tightens his gript right back.

"ah uh, not so fast...cuz ye see, Steven.." He drags out his name. "... when someone tries to cross me..they either die, or..." Brendans says as he trails the blade down Ste's flushed cheeks, stained with dirt. Ste gasps, and moans in fear. What does he mean by mark.

"wa..wha..ya gonna..d..."Ste barely finishes his words as he feels an stinging pain. He doesn't register it right away, because of the shock. But he can feel it, he feels warm liquid trailing down his cheek slowly, he knows, now..its..its blood. He cries. A loud moaning and shobbing cry. Brendans cutting his face.

"Sssshhh..." Brendan whispers as he deepens the blade against Ste's soft skin, Brendan stares in fascination, as he sees the contrast of the shinny sharp blade cutting throw so smoothly down the boys clear, smooth skin, and the blood leaking throw it. He turns the blade and slowly at another angel, makes another slow torturing cut. Ste can do nothing by cry, hoping it ends soon, if he does. Stes eyes are shut tight, trying to not focus on the pain. Suddenly he no longer feels the blade on his skin.

"There ye go..beautiful." Brendan says in a evil whisper. Ste slowly opens his eyes, doesn't even know what damage he been given, but either way, he's glad its stopped. Ste still panting tho, and his lips quivering. Brendan Stares at Ste with cold eyes, and slowly brings the blade to his mouth, Ste can see his blood on it. Brendan opens his mouth slowly, darts out his tongue, and slowly wipes Stevens blood off with it, and licks his lips stained red with Steven's blood. He doesn't know what to say..he can't speak. He just stares into Brendan's eyes. So cold. He's never seen anyone with such beautiful pale blue, but such soulless eyes..he never met someone so evil, so heartless.

Ste swallows, and he feels like its forever, before Brendan lets him go. Brendan quickly throws Stes head back onto the dirt ground, and gets up, still standing above Ste, and puts away his blade in his leather jacket, and wipes his hands, and his mouth. He licks his lips and kicks Ste's legs.

"Get up..."He says starring down at Ste, whose still laid on the floor, almost feeling limbless. Ste doesn't move, doesn't feel its safe, just stares at Brendan like hes no human.

"GET UP!, ye fecking deaf."Brendan shouts.

Slowly, Ste tries to pick him self up, but feels so weak, he hasn't been beaten up or anything but still, he feels half his strength if there was every any, has been taken away. Suddenly, before he can fully stand, Brendan grabs his arms, and violently brings him to stand wobbly in one pull. Ste groans at the strain of his hands being pulled. He holds onto his arm, as if trying to aid. Brendan pushes Ste to the door, and gets close up to Ste's face, for first time Ste's this close to his face, standing, still, but without touching. Ste swallows. This man is unpredictable.

"Remember three days. THREE DAYS, no more no less...well the faster the better." Brendan speaks clearly

"Umm..but whaa..what... am I exactly suppose to get...?"Ste ask slowly, pouting. Why the fuck he pouting, this ain't no childs play.

"Don play dum boy, ye know exactly what...ye gonna go out there and get me my 180 pounds." Brendan says dangerously, his eyes not leaving Stes. Ste's mouth falls open like an idiot.

"wa...one...one hun...one..hundre eighte..?" Ste stutters.

"something wrong in there.."Brendan sneers back, jabbing Ste with two fingers to his head. No, he heard perfectly clear, but where is he suppose to get that amount. He's barely seen couple 20 notes in his hand, let alone a thousands. Only person he knows who has couple thousands is Walker...Ofcourse...Walker. They get him all the money, but they never get to keep it, Walker only buys them stuff and gives them couple notes here and there.

"No..I.. how am I suppose to get all that?" Ste asks.

"That's for ye to figure out...now get out of my way, before I change my mind." He pushes Ste aside, and pushes the double doors, doesn't open, he pushes hard again, still to no avail.

"The fuck.."He shouts. He turns to Ste right away and points.

"Wha..it...I..didnt..it was closed!" Ste says defending what he thinks Brendan's accusing him of.

Ste lets out a laugh.

"Wha the fuck ye laughing at?" Brendan cant believe the nerve of this boy.

"ye actin like I closed the door shut..or somefin..I wouldnt try to run away ye kno If I did." Ste says blankly. Ok, guess this man can be stupid too Ste thinks. Ste knows he's stupid, but no ones that stupid to lock a door, especially on in which they plan to escape from.

Brendan makes a hiss, and pounds back on the door.

"Fucking bastards, gonna kill em..they fucking locked the door..when I said not too!"

"What ye gonna do?" Ste ask.

"No what ye gonna do, is go find me some shit to open this feckin door, " Brendan kicks the door hard. Ste flinches back, startled.

"L...like what?" She ask again.

"I am sure your experienced STEVEN!" Brendan says coldy.

"Yea...well am sure ya can knock it down or somefin, " Ste says

Brendan looks at agitated and annoyed.

"If ye dont get on with it..It will be your arse I'll be knocking down... ye.."Brendan sneers, as he looks at the door, inspecting it.

"As if ye haven't already.."Ste mumles to himself, as he starts walks around looking for something. For a warehouse this place is shit. Why is it so empty. Ste goes back into the other door to the place he was tied up in. He sees some sticks near the wooden wall, he picks them up, inspecting them, some too thin, short, long but not strong enough.

Ste see's something, a metal poll on the ground with some rope around it. He walks to it, and picks it up, when he stands up straight inspecting it, he turns to go and suddenly, see's his blurry reflection in a tilted mirror hanging off the old wooden wall. Dust all over it. He walks up to the mirror, and wipes away some of the dust, he sees his face.v He looks a utter mess, sweaty, messed up hair, his cheeks stained with dry tears, and dirt, and blood. His right cheek. It has the letter X. The one cut Brendan gave him. He looks at it closer, touches it, the skin is raised, and still red, some blood streeks dried on his cheek. He's pissed, but there's nothing he can do. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by a shout.

"What ya doin there, hurry the fuck up!" He hears Brendan shouting and banging.

Ste takes the metal bar and runs to where Brendan is. He barges through the door, and hands the steel bar to Brendan. Brendan looks at him like hes stupid.

"All that fucking time in there and that's all you can find!" Brendan says, more pissed.

Ste looks at the steel rod, and looks back at Brendan.

"Wa..what...this is ace rite...its strong!.. there's nothing else in here, why dont ya go look if ya think ya can find somefin bet'a." Ste defends.

Brendan walks forward towards Ste quickly and powerful, Ste takes a step back, afraid he's opened his mouth again too much. Brendan snatches the bar from him and looks it and then looks to the floor around him and Ste. He walks towards something on the ground. Ste looks and sees it's a brick.

"an ya think a brick is betta." Ste remarks. Thinking this man is stupider than he makes out. Brendan looks at him like hes about to kill him. Ste shuts up

"If ye dont shut ye'r mouth I will smash ur head in with this brick." Brendan threatens in a serious dangerous and agitated tone. Ste doesn't say anything and just stands back, as he watches Brendan place the bar on the door. He takes the brick and smashes the edge of the mettle hard, flattening it. Ste cant believe the strength of the mans hands. Brendan takes the flattened edge, jabs it in between a slight opening in between the double door. He takes the bricks and smashes the end of it, causing the metal bar go further into the crack. Ste thinks to himself, this man is not so stupid after all. Actually the bastard is very clever. He would've never thought to have done that.

"Step back!" Brendan barks. And Ste does as told. But for a second Ste thinks, why he warning him? He doesn't want Ste to get hurt? He cares some what? No, That's stupid he thinks. Ofcourse he doesn't, he doesn't want him to get hurt because he's gotta get him his 180 grand. As these dumb thoughts going through his head, he hears Brendan let out a loud roar as he bends the metal bar in the opposite direction, causing a loud crack from one of the doors, as he kicks it with anther, wood on the edge of the door breaks off due to the pressure of the metal and kick. He throws the metal on the floor and walks out. The cold breeze flies in, Ste shivers with it.

"When I see the fuckers their dead." Brendan says, wiping his hands on his back pockets of his jeans. Ste follows. And Brendan turns around to him, he stares at Ste, and barges towards him, Ste totally caught by surprise. He hits back against the wall of the warehouse, Brendans hands are on his throat. And starring at him with menacing eyes. Fear which had somewhat left Ste, comes flooding right back.

"Dont ye fucking ever dare talk back to me again or think ye know betta than me, ye hear me." Brendan lashes out.

What the fuck is wrong with this man Ste thinks, why is he lashing out at him, out of nowhere. This man is not only a pyscho, lunatic, crazy, mad, violent, but a fucking bipolar arsehole. But ofcourse he cant say it.

"Sorr...sorry...I jus.."Ste couldnt speak with the mans hands around his throat. Ste stuggles to get his hands loose from his neck, he grabs at Brendan's arms, but doesn't budge.

"Hands down boy! dont ever touch me." Brendan sneers.

Ste's hands drop right back to his sides. Brendans face gets closer to his, Ste can feel his hot breath, a contrast from the chilling cold wind. Suddenly his heart is beating faster, faster than ever before. His body feels a chill. Of course he's scared, and its freezing out and this crazy man is in his face, so its only normal for his heart to be beating so fast. He swallows down, and Brendans grip on him loosens, but still stares Ste in the eyes. Why is he starrying at him like that? Ste cant figure him out, especially when he him self is busy starring into Brendan pale blue eyes, then to his pale flushed cheeks, to his sharp nose, and down to his mustache, which so classically hangs above his soft pink lips, then to Brendans long, strong but very elegant, but muscular neck, which has a silver chain with a cross, that glistens against his pale chest with scatter of dark hair peeking through the red shirt he is wearing.

WTF! WTF is Ste thinking. He's pinned down by a fucking 80's porn star looking psycho, yet he's of the mans every features. NO! This is wrong. This is a man, clearly he's going mental, because Ste has never ever thought of a man this way. Walker is a man, and Ste cant deny his good looks, but still it never meant anything. His brother, well half brother Joel's a good looking lad, and so many other blokes hes seen, but it was normal. He never felt anything, its just like looking at a nice car, you cant deny its beauty. So why the fuck is his heart beating like this, not even when he was scared was it beating this fast. He's so lost in his train of thought he fails to notice Brendan's grip in no longer on him and he's looking at Ste as if he's the most mental person he's seen. He might as well be if only Brendan new what Ste was thinking. Soon his train of thought is broken by Brendan shouting.

" the feck ye deaf... I said get goin.. why ye standing like a fecking idiot." Brendan shouts at him.

"Wa...ye..a..I am going." He swallows and backs away from the cold wall of the ware house. He licks his lips and looks at Brendan and around his surrounding. He's acting like a fucking idiot, like hes on crack or something. He quickly starts walking away, he can feel Brendans gaze on him, he starts running towards the path he first came in from. It's dark, freezing, his mind is so in the wrong place, as he runs like a lunatic, he soon runs out of breath, comes to an hault and pants as he leans his arms on his knee to catch his breath. He looks back as if expecting Brendan to follow him. But no one is there. Think straight! Think straight! He says to him self. He then hurries to where he first parked his car, its not far, he can spot it. He runs to it, and opens the door. Idiot didnt even lock the door. Anyone could have taken it. He hurries in the drivers seat, doesn't even buckle up, looks for the keys in his pockets, surprised they are still in there after all that's happened. He also looks for his phone. He looks in all his pockets, then around his seat. Shit! He can't find it. He needs his stupid phone if he's gonna get anything right. Walker will be pissed because this is like the tenth phone he's bought Ste, because every time he has managed to somehow break them or lose them. He slams his hands on the steering wheel, frustrated, no wonder why Walker doesn't trust him to do the big jobs.

"Fuck!" He groans. Then suddenly there is a bagging on his window. And hes so fucking startled, he almost cracks his neck at how fast he turns his head and pops away from his seat. He's shocked to see Brendan starring at him. What the fuck he want? Has he changed his mind?..No...Ste cant wait to find out. So he does what he thinks is best and puts his keys in the engine shaking and starts the car, and Brendan sees what he's doing, so he bangs on it louder. He's about to speak when Ste roars off into the night, he car tire screeching as he goes, smoke flying out of the bottom.

"The fuck! Stupid, git! Ya left ye bloody phone!" He shouts waving Ste's phone. How the fuck he suppose to contact the idiot, if he doesn't have his phone. He stuffs the phone in his pocket and gets his phone out and makes a call.

"Find out where Steven lives." He orders

"yes him!.. jus fecking do it!, and make sure ye don't let that Joel, out of sight!" Brendan says threateningly. He hangs up and walks off into the night.

...

Ste rushes out of his car, and runs up the stairs to his flat, almost tripping because of the ice on the steps. He opens the door and shuts it tight. He licks his lips nervously, and scratches his head. He's a mess. He didn't accomplish anything he was hoping to. Still has no idea where Joel is, and doesn't have his phone, so he cant even try to contact Walker. Where the fuck is he? when he really needs him. He sits himself down on the couch, rubs his face in his hand. His mind is going wild with thoughts of tonight and everything that's happened. He somehow needs to get the hundred and eighty grands to Brendan, whom he cant even contact anymore. But what if its a good thing. But no not really, someone like Brendan wouldn't just let him go would he. No, Ste has to think about what to do. He sighs and looks at the chicken clock, why the fuck did Walker get them a chicken clock? Not important. The hand on the clock seems so loud against Ste's ears. It's like a ticking bomb. Tick. tick. tick. It's 3:54 am. He's tired as fuck, and hungry.

He decides he needs to get some rest, and he can allow himself to think about what to do in the morning. He has three days. Couple hours wont make much difference he thinks. He gets up and looks in the fridge. It's empty, just some cans of beer, and three water bottles. He would definitely drink, if he didn't already feel fucking drunk from all that's happened. All he needs is beer to screw his mind even more. He grabs the water bottle and jugs it down, gulp after gulp. Maybe the water can clear his brain a little from all the wired mess it's in. He binges the water and then wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. He puts the water bottle down and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the water and splashes cold water on his face. Suddenly he feels a sting. And he looks up in the mirror in his reflection. He almost forgot that cut on his face. He sees it more clearly, the blood is washed away, but still red. He wonders why Brendan cut an X into his face. Not that it really freaking matters, he cut his face, and no one has ever done that, not even his stepdad Terry, whose beaten him to a pulp so many time, broken bones and all that, but never has he cut Ste. Brendan has marked him like no one else. It will probably leave a scar. He scrunches his face into a pissed look, and punches down on the cold stone sink.

"Shit!" Ste groans. His face was the only thing that got him out of trouble majority of the time. He doesn't think he's the most beautiful creature, but he's proud of his looks. He knows he looks good, as lanky and scrawny as he may appear, his features are one of his strong points. But now that bastard has left his mark on him. He'll pay for this. Ste thinks in his head, someway, someday. At least he wishes. Ste grabs a towel and wipes his face, he goes into the living room and drops himself onto the couch. He turns on the TV, it flickers, the channels never work right. Fucking Walker! So cheap can't even pay for a proper cable.

He turns the TV off. and puts an arm to his face. Closes his eyes. Finally he can get some peace, even if today is the last day. He stays quiet, with his eyes closed, moments pass, and he's snoring. His mouth open little. One would think this boy has been here sleeping all day peacefully, if not for the cut on his right cheek. He looks so young, and vulnerable.

Suddenly there is a loud banging on his door. Ste wakes up, surprised, he almost thinks he's hearing things. But the banging continues. He gets up, wiping the drool off his mouth. It's 4:48 in the morning. WTF Ste thinks. Must be Walker, but wait no Walker has bloody keys. Shit! Should he just pretend he's not there. The banging continues, so he leans to open the door, but first asks.

"Whos'e it?" He asks in a normal voice.

"Open the door STEVEN."

FUCK! FUCK! Hell no! It's that fucking crazy bastard. How he get here, how he even know where he lives? This not right, this fucking man wont let him be. What does want? He's hesitant. He doesn't trust opening the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR STEVEN." Brendan says in a low voice, with an edge of anger to it.

The door is not really made of metal, anyone could kick it down and bloody well Brendan is strong enough to do so. Ste breaths hard, and swallows. He unlocks the door and gets ready to turn the handle, but before he can even say or do anything, he's thrown back to the ground by the impact of the door being pushed open. Brendan comes in and closes the door and locks it. Ste stays on the ground, holding himself up by his elbows and stares at Brendan like he has horns on his head. Well figuratively, the man does. He's the devil impersonating a human. Tempting and fucking heartless. Brendan looks around his surrounding, taking a looks at Ste's shitty flat.

"Cute.." He says, bobbing his head. Ofcourse Ste knows he's fucking with him, the last thing this place is, is cute. Steven gets up finally.

"What the fuck ya doin here!" He shouts.

"that's no way to treat ur guests... Steven." He says casually as if he's done nothing wrong.

"No you practically barged ur way in here...what ye doin..I thought we already settled everfin."Ste answers.

"Far from settled Steven, far from settled." He quietly says his voice threatening, as he reaches into his pockets. Ste backs away. Shit, Ste thinks, he's probably gonna murder him.

But Ste's surprised when Brendan brings out his phone. And holds it up.

"You can't get far without this Steven." He says waving it casually.

"aaa..umm...I was lookin for it..I thought I lost it." Ste says, sounding somewhat thankful.

"ye did, I jus found it, and was coming to give it to ye's but your feckin ran like a chicken, with its head stuck far up its arse." Brendan says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Ste then thinks, oh yea shit. That's why he had come for him, but he got fucking scared and drove off like a insane lunatic, but common who wouldn't.

"I...ye...sorry I jus wanted to get head start ya know...didn want ya to change ya mind..rite." Ste says swallowing his spit.

"Now why would I change my mind..." Brendan asks slowly, walking closer to Ste.. "I am mean.. I have no reason too...do I Steven?"

"Noo..noo ya don't. Cuz rite..I gotta dead good plan...me" Ste lies as he backs away step by step. Fucking hell. He cant even think right, let alone come up with some fucking mastermind plan, to get 180 grand back to some crazy gangster.

"Ye'r a fast planner...impressive...lets hope that plan of ye's works out, cuz if not..." Brendan says still walking towards Ste slowly, and Ste slowly walks back more till his back hits the wall. He brings the phone to Ste's chest and taps him with it, slowly...and continues.."If not, I have my own plan for you..." and he bends his head close to Steven's ears and whispers. "..and I never fail in my plans Steven." He brings his face back to Ste's view, and slowly puts the Phone into the pocket of Ste's sweater. But doesn't back away. Ste's starring at him again, fuck, his hearts beating again. He swallows, as he sees Brendan's eyes trails his face, down and back up, he brings his hands up slowly, and his fingers move like they fucking limbless worms, as it reaches Ste's face. He slowly traces his fingers over the cut on his face.

"I can do so much more..." He growls slowly.

Ste flinches at the cold touch of his hands, however is surprised at the softness of them. Ste's eyes roam to Brendan's face which is looking so soft and pale, in the dim light casting from the lamps. His eyes bright and glistening, nose, lips, that look so fucking delicious right now.. WTF, why is he thinking this again. He only thinks of women's lips as delicious, only women's body as desirable. But he cant stop his mind, it's not working right. He's starring at Brendan, and in his eyes is not fear, at least at this moment, because all he can think of is why the fuck is this bastard so beautiful. Brendan hands linger above his cut. Ste just keeps starring, he cant help it, he cant. He's trying to fight this...he really is..but it's too late, he suddenly moves forward and places his lips on Brendans. Just the touch sends him over the edge, so soft, cold at first, but warm. But that feeling lasts less than couple seconds, he's suddenly turned around and slammed over the couch. His hands being twisted.

"WHAT THE FUCK YA THINK YE DOIN!" Brendan shouts viciously.

Shit Shit! Ste's screwed...yes what the fuck was he thinking. He's fucking losing it. Who fucking kisses a fucking crazy, bastard who cuts up your face, and threatens you.

"ahhh...ahhh.."Ste groans in pain, as Brendan twists his arms even more. He's gonna really break it this time.

"...so...sorry...I ..I don...sorry.."Ste cries out, can't explain his actions.

"Ye fucking queer!" Brendan hisses.

"I...I am..not...I ..." Ste tries to explain. He's not, he's not queer, he's never ever had feeling about any man. This was just a mistake. He's not thinking right. Must be because he hasn't shagged in a while. Exactly, that's what it is, he tries to convince him self, but before doing that, he better find way to convince Brendan.

"Ye kissed me...ye fuckin shit...What I hate is hypocrites... but what I hate more is fucking queers." Brendan drawls angrily, his face flushed red, vain popping throw his forehead.

"noo..I swear..I am not..I don...I don..I neva kissed a bloke before!..I don know why I did it!...please ..am sorry!" Ste cries

"Then why ye fucking kiss me!" Brendan demands, pinning Ste to the softa, leaning down over him.

"I...I really don kno!...am sorry, I..it wont happen again." Ste cries.

"Too right it wont, cuz this was ye'r last chance, and ye blew it." Brendan threatens into Ste's ears. Tears start falling from Ste's face. He really really blew it this time. But if he's gonna die he might as well try to fight back, doesn't wanna back down and be killed because he was so fucking stupid and kissed a fucking homophobic, crazy, lunatic, psycho with a 80's porn stache, in the middle of his shitty flat, for a stupid deal that went wrong, a deal he wasn't even part of.

...

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I hope u guys are still interested. AM trying to make the chapters longer as I go. Thank u guys so much! much love!


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE!** Once again, **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND CRITIC! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!** And I hope you all know I am reading each and one of them and taking your suggestions. So please don't feel bad, and write whatever you feel. Because it really helps me improve and know what I should be working on.

**NOTE:** I know my grammar is horrible! T_T Puts me to shame! I once again apologize, but I promise you guys I am trying my best to improve. Five years of Art College and barely any writing hasn't exactly helped me become a better writer. But after reading almost all the Stendan Fanfics I've somehow improved, but of course can never measure up to their excellence and brilliant writing. But I will try my best to read over my work more. These three chapters were pretty rushed. I will go back and try to fix the things that are wrong. It wont be perfect, but I'll make them at least readable. I apologize if writing has put any of you off, I mean I my self know how important good and proper writing, with proper grammar makes a story so much more interesting and better. I am trying to write the descriptions in American English, and dialogue, in English English. For instance I try to make Brendan sound, "Irish," and Ste and rest, "English." If that makes any sense. So please pardon my ignorance of writing. But otherwise thank you guys so much! You guys are making me want to become a better writer. So hopefully through out the story you guys can see my improvement.

LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^

And after all that rambling lol, here is: Chapter 4. Hopefully it's more up to your guy's expectations.

**Chapter 4:**

Ste curses himself in his head, as he's being forcefully pinned down over the back of his couch. He's more afraid at this moment, then when he was in the warehouse, because now he's given Brendan a fucking good reason to hurt him. He's never done anything so stupid.

"I am sorry!...Please!" Ste cries with his head bent down; almost touching the cushion. His face is turning red from all the blood rushing to his head.

Brendan yanks him back up off the couch and slams him hard against the wall and puts both his hands around Ste's throat. For the second time today. Ste sees how pissed Brendan really is. His vain is popping out of his forehead. He looks like a fucking mad man.

"Ye... disgust... me.." Brendan drawls out roughly, as he tightens his hands around Ste's throat. Ste struggles to breath as he tries to fight Brendans hands off him. Which just makes him tighten his grip even more.

Suddenly a phone rings.

"Is that ye phone?" Brendan asks thickly. Ste shakes his head. Brendan loosens his grip a little, as he reaches for his phone in his back pocket. He answers, with one hand, while holding onto Ste's throat by the other, and keeps his gaze on Ste as he speaks.

"What ye fucking want?" Brendan asks pissed.

"What?...How?...ye fucking idiot!...I told ye to keep fucking eye on him!" Brendan shouts. He's no longer looking at Ste.

"Police?...What fucking police!?" He keeps shouting, spit flying out his mouth. Even though Ste can't hear what the person on the other line is saying, he knows Joels escaped and Walkers the one whose saved him. Being an ex-cop has its benefits. He's relieved. Joels safe. Now he just has to find a way to release himself from Brendan, while he's still distracted.

Ste notices he's near the lamp table, and the lamp is not too far away. He slowly tries to reach for it, without moving his body. He doesn't want to alert Brendan, while he keeps shouting.

"What ye fuckin waiting for! ..go fuckin fin...!" Brendan is cut short as a lamp is broken on his head. He falls to the floor hard, and his phone flies out his hands. Ste looks at Brendan whose not moving and then at the half broken lamp in his hand. There is blood on it. Ste panics. He drops the lamp and runs for the door.

He's fucking shaking. He just killed a man. He's done dealing, robberies, beaten people, but never has he killed. He struggles to get the door open. Finally when he does, he runs out the house, not even shutting the door behind himself. He runs down the steps, slips on the bottom one, and scrapes his hands, but he gets right back up. He runs to his car, yanks the door open, gets in, and locks himself in as he grabs for his keys. He looks in all his pockets, and touches the chair underneath him. Fuck! They must have fallen. And there is no way he can go back in there. He quickly grabs his phone in his back pocket. He dials Walkers number. His hands are shaking. He grabs at his hair as he waits torturously for Walker to answer. But there is no answer. Fuck. Joel. He's got to try Joels. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. No answers.

"Fuck! Fuck!..." Ste shouts, as he slams his hands on the steering wheel. He gets out the car, and quickly looks around his surroundings, and runs down the sidewalk. It's freezing out, and no one is outside. For fucks sake, it's past four in the morning. He doesn't even know where to fucking go. He doesn't get too far before he runs out of breath.

...

He see's an opening in between two apartment buildings. He runs in. He leans against the cold brick wall. He wraps his skinny arms around himself and shivers. He looks down at his phone and tries to call Walker and Joel again. But still no answer. He's going crazy, all jittery and his nerves are all over the place. He then decides to text them.

_**To Walker:** tryin 2 reach u, please pick up. Is important! **Ste x**_

_**To Joel:** I kno wut happened, can't go home, please pick up! **Ste x**_

He sends another text.

_**To Walker, Joel:** I did something bad, plz hury, am hidin **Ste x**_

Ste anxiously waits for any reply. He looks around nervously, and blows at his hands to try to keep them warm. He pulls up his hood over his head. He looks back at his phone. Still no reply. He cant wait much longer. He's freezing and super hungry. He suddenly hears a noise. He freezes up. Put's his phone in his pocket so the light from the screen doesn't give away his hiding place. He slowly walks sideways against the wall, then peeks around the edge of the wall. He see's nothing. He sighs in relief. He looks the opposite direction just incase. Then moves back in little more. He looks back at his phone. Fuck. Still no reply. Why aren't they replying back? What if he misunderstood. What is Joel hasn't escaped. And What if Walker still doesn't even know what's going on. But it can't be. Because they were suppose to meet Walker tonight. So Walker must have realized something's wrong since they both failed to show up. Ste notices the time on the phone. It's 5:37 am. He's dead tired. He sinks down the wall, and curls himself up in a ball. He's shivering and his lips are turning blue. The winter's here are harsh, for one second thinks about going back to his flat. But he cant face what he's done. He's afraid of going and seeing Brendan's dead body in his living room. He puts his head in his arms, and starts sobbing. Suddenly he hears a beep. He smiles pathetically, and quickly brings out his phone. He has a text message. But there is no name. He opens it.

_Steven do u really think ur gonna get away? I will find u._ BB X

Ste gets stands right back up. His heart starts beating faster and faster. Brendan's alive. Ste doesn't know what to do. If Brendans alive means he's still in his flat. He cant go back, nor can he go anywhere else, he has no other place to go. He decides to do something only someone stupid would do. He's going reply back.

_I had no choice rite, u was gonna kill me... soz. 4 wut eva its worth, am glad ur ok tho. **Ste x **_And it's true. Deep down he's glad he's alive.

Couple seconds later he gets another text. Ste hoped it's Walker or Joel, but nope.

_U jus made me laugh_ BB X

Ste's confused. Why would Brendan be laughing.

_Why?... **Ste x**_

Minutes later another text.

_Steven who fuckin replies back 2 sum1 who tried to kill them 2wice, n is happy to find out they ok afta almost killin em, eh. **BB X**_

The realization hits Ste. Then laughs bitterly. Of course. He's a fucking idiot. Only he would do something like that, and still is continues.

_Oh ya...well am not a killa. I jus wanted to get away cuz ur a proper syko **Ste x**_

Another text seconds later.

_hahahaha...ur 1 funny bloke Steven. U got guts **BB X**_

Ste smiles slightly when he see's the text. If someone were to see him, they would think he's secretly texting his lover or something. Ste replies back.

_R u forgivn me? **Ste x**_

Ste waits for a reply. Minutes pass and still no reply. He must be stupid. Of course he's not forgiven. Why the fuck would Brendan forgive him? He hates his gust, especially after bloody kissing him and then smashing his head with a lamp. He shakes his head. Why should he being asking for forgiveness. It's Brendan who fucking tried to kill him more than once, and caused all this shit. He sighs, and frowns as he puts his phone in his pocket, but suddenly he's altered by the phone ringing. He thinks it's Walker or Joel. But it says Unknown number, fuck. He declines it. But then it rings again. Maybe it's Joel or Walker calling from another phone he thinks. So he answers.

"Hellloo.."Ste says quietly.

"Why didn't you pick up Steven?"

Ste's eyes wide in disbelieve.

"Didn't know who it was...what.. ya want?" Ste asks, his voice horsey.

"Ye'r the one who asked me a question Steven...don't u wanna know the answer? " Brendan says sounding somewhat amused.

Ste swallows.

"I...I already figured it out.."Ste says quietly.

"Really?..." There a pause for a while. "Steven..." Brendan drawls slowly.

"W..what?" Ste asks.

"Were are u?..."

Ste tenses up. He looks around his surroundings, checking if anyone is around him.

He swallows again.

"I know I am stupid, but not that stupid right, I aint tellin ya." Ste nervously remarks back.

Brendan laughs. For a second Ste thinks it sounds harmless, almost pleasant.

"Steven, I know ye's not gotten far..."

"Well no. Your wrong. I am far gone, right, really really far." Ste replies loudly.

"I wonder how far ye can go, without.." Ste hears jingling. He assumes is his car keys.

"I have feet ya kno..."Ste replies.

"You can only get so far...especially with those chicken legs." Brendan jokes.

"Wa.. well...me chicken legs can do far more than urs...I won our school race four time in a row!..right..so..yea!" Ste explains loudly and proud; making hand gestures. He's forgetting he's talking to a psycho.

Brendan laughs at the other end.

"Why ya laughing?" Ste asks pissed.

"Steven.. ya really know how to set the mood." Brendan slowly drawls out.

Ste pouts like a child. The whole situation almost looks so innocent, only if one does not know what's really happened within these couple of hours.

"Are ya still at me flat?" Ste asks. What a stupid question.

"Why ye's wanna know?" Brendan asks.

"Well..I am sure ya would wanna know if there's a pyscho in your flat, while your freezing ur arse of!" Ste says loudly.

"So ye outside?" Brendan asks.

"What? No...no I am not..."

"Steven, ye's just said ye's freezing..."

"Well, umm...no..rite..I..I am at a me mates, and he's proper cheap, so it's like proper freezing."

"Sure ye are."

"I am!"

There is a pause. Ste wait's few seconds.

"He...llloo...? He looks at his phone checking if Brendan's still on the line. He is.

"Helllo...?!" Ste asks again this time louder.

Still no answer.

"Boooo..." Brendan slowly creeps.

His voice sounds so distant, yet so near. He looks at his phone. His eyes fall on a shadow casted in his direction. He looks up, his mouth drops open, and he drops his phone. Brendan's standing only couple meters away from him. Ste takes couple steps back, and then runs, but Brendan catches up with him. He grabs his arms and pushes him against the cold brick wall. This is his third time he's been pushed against sometype of wall tonight, by the same psycho. He tries to break away, but Brendan grabs both his wrists and pins them above his head.

"Let go of me!" Ste shouts.

"I thought ye's said use was inside?" Brendan whispers roughly close to his face.

Ste swallows, he feels too weak to move or fight back. And it doesn't help him with Brendan's gaze on him so intensly as he leans closer to his face, sniffing him. At least that's what if feels like to Ste. It's like an animal, that's caught it's prey. Ste cant help notice how shockingly blue, and wild his eyes look. His face looks paler than before, and lips redder. He looks to his head, where he had hit him. Brendan must have cleaned off some one the blood, because there is still some dried blood near top of his forehead.

Brendan's breath is hot against his cold skin. The heat sends shivers down Ste's whole body. He swallows, and closes his eyes. He afraid to keep starring at Brendan.

"Open your eyes Steven.." Brendan whispers.

"..n..nooo.."

"I said, open them ." Brendan demands roughly and low.

Slowly Ste opens his eyes. They are filled with tears, which make his eyes look electrifyingly blue and his lashes darker and longer. A tear falls down his cheek. Brendan tilts his head, as if curiously inspecting Ste's face. Ste's lips quiver. They looks almost purple, and dry, mainly due to the time he's spent outside. Their gaze is on each other seems like an eternity, when in reality it's just a couple seconds. Slowly Brendan's face gets closer to Stes. Ste closes his eyes, and tries to turn his head away, but then he feels a forceful hang on his face, as it's being turned, and suddenly feels the pressure of cold lips on his, forcing it's way through into Ste mouth. He doesn't kiss back. He feels paralyzed. He feels Brendan's body push into him more, and as his hands are being restrained above his head. This must be some sick joke Ste thinks. Brendan's probably going to bash him, but then he suddenly feels his lips being parted open, by Brendan's tongue, as he puts more pressure into the kiss. Ste doesn't know when it started, but he somehow allowed for Brendan's tongue to enter. Ste starts kissing him back, but still somewhat hesitant. Shit, it feels so good, the unexpected softness of his stache, the sweet and warm taste of Brendan's tongue. Ste moans, and tries to move his arms, but Brendan just pins them harder and molds him further against the wall. Brendan tilts his head more, giving him a better access to thrust his tongue in deeper. He's lets out a groan, which sends shivers down Ste's whole body. He's never ever kissed a man before. Only girls, and some women who were older than him. He loved it. But never has it felt like this. So powerful, breathtaking, strong, sweet, overbearing, hot, and so good. But this is no woman, or just any man. This is the crazy asshole who wants tried to kill him, and use him, to get 180 pounds. He tries to break the kiss. But Brendan just forces him even more and then continue to kiss along his jaw and neck. Fuck it feels so good. But no it's wrong. It's so wrong Ste thinks.

"Noo...s..stop...plea..se.."Ste cries out. Suddenly he doesn't feel Brendans lips on his neck. Ste turns his head to look at him, and he's looking back at him. His red lips are swollen, his eyes dark, and pupils blown wide. He looks almost vicious and animalistic, so dangerous, but fuck he looks so bloody gorgeous. Brendan move his face closer to his, but Ste moves his to the side. Brendan's lips touch his ear lobe. He darts out his tongue, and circles it around Ste's earlobe, then bites on it, a bit hard. Ste thinks he probably has drawn blood from it. Ste moans at the pain and pleasure of it.

"Is that what ye like, huh." Brendan whispers. Sounds almost threatening.

Ste's confused. Brendan's the one who kissed him, and didn't stop. Ste turns his head to face him, and glares at him.

"Ya..ya.. fuckin bastard...get off me!" Ste struggles, trying to get lose from Brendans grip. Brendan then turns him suddenly, his face hits the cold brick wall, and both his hands put behind him. He feels Brendans body press on his.

"let ...me..go!" He shouts. Brendan presses his head close to Ste's ears.

"Is that what ye want, is it?" He whispers seductively, yet dangerously, and pushes him even more into the wall.

"Uggh...pl..ea..se..." Ste begs.

Brendan lifts his hands to Ste's side. He slowly lifts the side of Ste's sweater and White T underneath. His long, fingers, swim their way up Ste's side. Ste's skin is burning. He flinches at the touch of Brendan's cold, but soft touch. He starts slowly feeling Ste's soft but hard abbs, then trails his hands down to Ste's torso, and nears the edge of Ste's Jeans. He slips his hand slowly underneath.

"Noo..plea..se.." Ste cries softly. It's so hard. Brendans touch is killing him. It's sending him over the edge. But it's dangerous, and he cant let Brendan know what it's doing to him.

"S..sto..stop.." He continues.

"Don't pretend.. ye don like it..Steven." Brendan drawls out in a whisper. "I bet I could fuck you right now, and you would still be begging for more... " He threatens as his hands go further down, just above his join.

"Ye'r disgusting!" Ste tries to shout out.

"No..No Steven. Ye'r the fucking disgusting one." Brendan says more alert and dangerously. "Ya like it don't ya, ya like a guys dick fucking ya hard...how many have ye taken it, eh? 1,2,5,20, 50? Bet ya lost count." He thickly growls.

"No...nooo...I..I've neva..I've.. neva slept with...a bloke...I am not queer!" Ste cries.

With that, Brendan reaches his groin. Ste flinches. Fuck. He's fucking hard. So much for denial. But it's true Ste's never slept with any man before and has never thought about it, or had any kind of feelings towards them. Till now. But why? Why out of all men, him? There are gorgeous men everywhere. But out of all them he had to get a fucking hard on, over some fucking dangerous, drug dealer, homophobic, perverted gangster.

"Ya'r sick.." Brendan whispers in his ears. He takes his hand away from Ste's groin, and uses one hand to hold his hands and with the other reaches into his pocket. Ste feels something being tied around his wrists. Fuck. No. Not again. This can't be happening.

"Wha...what..ya doing?...NO! Let me go!" Ste screams. But it's no use. Brendans get his hands tied. He grabs Ste's hair and turns him.

"Ye see, I've had to change my plans, cuz ya fuckin mate Jooeell somehow managed to escape. So now ye's gonna be paying up for it." He looks up and down at Ste and whispers into his ears.

"I am sure ye'r worth lost of money..."

"No... .."He sobs.

Tears start running down his face. He cant even get words out. Brendan takes him by the arms and pushes him out between the two buildings.

Ste knows he cant run with his hands tied up.

"Please...ple..let me go...He cries out. Brendan holds his arms tighter and suddenly Ste feels a sharp object against his side. A knife, the same one used to cut his face earlier.

"Shut up, or else I will finish ye right here." Brendan threatens. He pushes him into a dark alley. Ste spots a black shinny car parked. It looks expensive. It's not a car that belongs in this neighborhood. Brendan goes up to it, and opens the passenger seat.

"Get in!" He orders. Ste hesitates, so Brendan pushes him in. He leans over him, grabs the seat belt, their eyes catch each other as Brendan passes to get the belt over his shoulder. For a second Ste thinks Brendans eyes seem different. They don't look so wild, and dangerous like a they did moments ago. But he's unable to linger on it, because Brendan moves away and fastens his seat belt, and then shuts the car door. He quickly walks to the drivers side, opens the door, jumps in. He fastens his seat belt too, and put the keys in the engine, and the car springs to life. The high beams on his car flash on, lighting the front of the alley way.

"Consider ye self lucky boy...no ones driven in my car before." Brendan says, than steps on the gass, and speeds the car out the alley. He's a fucking crazy driver as well.

Moments have passed and it's dark in the car, and silent. Brendan turns on his CD player. A Johny Cash song starts playing.

The beast in me Is caged by frail

and fragile bars Restless by day

And by night rants and rages at the stars

God help the beast in me  
The beast in me Has had to learn to live with pain

And how to shelter from the rain

And in the twinkling of an eye Might have

to be restrained God help the beast in me...

Ste's never heard of this song before, but he can't help but listen to the lyrics, as he turns to look at Brendan. Suddenly Brendan turns it off.

"Oi, I liked that song.." Ste shouts. Brendan glares at him.

"I think ye have forgotten, ye are tied up in my car, so don't fucking think ya have a choice of what I listen to."

"It's jus a freaking song." He yells.

Suddenly, Brendans phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Ya...about an hour...ya, alright..." Brendan hangs up.

"An hour, for what?!...Where the fuck we going?...We've been driving for ever already.. right, and I am fucking tired, me arms are proper killin me." Ste shouts.

"If I like Steven, I will fucking drive for days, so shut the fuck up, your given me a headache!" Brendan shouts back.

"Oh, rite, like ya haven't fucking given me one!...I haven't slept all day, and I am starving... all I had was some cereal in the morning and water... because...I got a phone call from some crazy pyscho, threatening me, then forcing me to meet him at some dodgy warehouse, where I got tied up, beaten, cut, threatened...then ye broke into my house, threatened me more, choked me..and..and..harassed me..right...and here I am tied up in this dam car, driving off to only god knows where, and ya telling me I am giving ya a fucking headache!" Ste shouts. Breathless.

"That's..that's a nice story Steven. Really. I reckon that would make a great film..oh..actually..ye know who would be the perfect person to play ye's?...Ye wanna guess. I'll give ya a hint.

"Bay ba, bay ba Noo...bay ba yea..."Brendan sings horrifically.

"Justin Beiber? Ste asks looking disgusted.

Brendan nods, with a smirk on his face. "Ye's like twins really. When I first saw ye's I thought use was Bieber... I almost killed ya on the spot."

"What?..No. I look nofin like that git! Have ya seen my face? Ste would point if he could. "I would've killed me self, if I looked like him..and ..and ya know..he can't even sing to save his life...he sounds like a fucking donkey choking.." Ste says.

"Ye mean like how ye's laugh." Brendan adds, smirking.

"Fuck off!" Ste shouts, turning away from Brendan.

Brendan laughs. Ste turns his head suddenly.

"W..well rite...ya know what? I ..I know who would be perfect to play ya!...umm...umm yea...it's..umm...it's Bill!...Bill..umm...shit..common...Billl..." Ste trying real hard. Brendan wants to laugh.

"Bill?..Bill Evens?" Brendan asks.

Ste shakes his head.

"Bill Jones?

"Nooo." Ste says.

"Bill Cosby?"

"No...fuck..." Ste groans.

"I hope not, cuz I would hafta get ya glasses." Brendan laughs.

"Well...wut eva, his name doesnt really matta right...all I know he was some 80's porn star or something..and he had a weird stache like yours." Ste says, sounding all proud of him self.

"This." Brendan points to his stache. "This...Steven is classic. Timeless."

"Right, and so was he." Ste says sarcastically.

"Anyways, what were ye doing watching 80's men porn? Brendan asks, sounding serious.

"Huh, No...I don't watch porn! Well not that type anyways...I ..I..accidently walked in on my ex watching it." Ste quietly adds.

"Ex?...Ex-boyfriend?" Brendans ask with a tense look on his face.

"No!...Ex-girlfriend." Ste shouts.

Brendan doesn't say anything, he turns on the radio, and some random pop song starts playing.

The sun has fully risen, and god knows how long they have been driven. Brendan's dead tired, and it's gotten stuffy and hot inside. He pulls over onto a side road, in the middle of a no where. Brendan takes off his leather jacket, rolls up his sleeves and opens the window a little letting the cold breeze fill the car. He turns to look at Ste, and notices Ste has fallen asleep. His head is turned towards Brendan. The wind is blows his dirty blond hair off his face. Brendan eyes trail his face. First to his long lashes, that are casting a shadow on his cheeks, then to his small, perked up nose, then to his soft, pink full lips, sporting a pout.

Brendan almost smirks at the sight. Then he eyes travel down to his long slender neck, and his Adams apple that protruding out slightly, and rest covered by his hoodie. His sweater has risen slightly, revealing some skin just above his torso. He looks so young, vulnerable, and so innocent. But Brendan shakes the thought of out his head. He's not innocent, far from it. He's a just a filthy drug dealing thief and a lowlife, queer chav, who has a useless big mouth. He looks away and wipes his hands over his face and threw his hair and sighs. He hears some type of whimpering coming from Ste. He suddenly starts the car again. The sound of the engine wakes Ste up. He squints at the sun light that's peering through the window and then looks at Brendan.

"W...where are we?" Ste asking sleepily.

"Almost there, had to stop to get some gas." Brendan says as he steps on the gas.

Ste looks towards the window.

"Wa..where?...Don't see no gas station." Ste says.

"Passed it already."

"No..I would've seen.."Ste says.

"Ya were to busy snoring."

"Huh...what..I don snore...rite..I sleep like a proper baby..rite..so.." Ste tries to speak, then is cut of.

"Shut up will ya!...Geeze ya jus don't know how to shut ye'r fuckin mouth do ya!" Brendan shouts.

"Why ya having a go at me?!" Ste shouts. Brendans eyes are on him. He can't concentrate on driving, too distracted with how Ste's lips are moving. Brendan breaths in and out hard, as if trying to contain his anger. And Ste just continues. "...and..ur the one who said I snore, not me...so don't act like I am only one talking here, right!..so jus do me a fa..."

"If ya don't SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! I WILL FUCKING TAPE UR MOUTH SHUT AND PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING TRUNK!" Brendan shouts; both his hands slam the steering wheel gript tight.

Ste eyes open wide, as he pushes him self into the corner. He looks away from Brendan.

Moments later the car turns into a peddle paved drive way, passing a open black metal gate. The car stops in front of an old two story, Victorian red brick house, with large windows, framed by white. A tall stone wall surrounds the house. Dead trees and bushes cover the yard in side and outside. No other houses are visible. Brendan opens his door, and goes around to Ste's door and opens it. He opens his seat belt.

"Get out." Brendan orders.

Ste gets his feet out of the car, but struggles to stand up. So Brendan grabs his arm and yanks him up.

"Oi, that hurts!" Ste shouts.

"Ye'r so fucking weak." Brendan says as he pulls Ste with him up to the entrance of the house.

Struggles to hold him self up, with all the pulling. Ste looks up at the door. It's huge. Two white double doors.

Brendan reaches into his pockets for his keys, and unlocks the door. He opens it, and turns to Ste.

"Welcome to my home Steven." He smirks.

Before Ste can say anything he's pulled into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!** It keeps encouraging me to write more, especially when I feel like I should stop because of all my stupid grammer and spelling mistakes. But I won't because I can't let those of you who are reading my story, down.

Warning: LOL. This story is going to have crazy things, so just you know. I love stories that are unusual, intense and weird. So that's why I am trying to make my Stendan story like this as well. Hope it doesn't turn you guys off. To me it works very well with Stendan and their characters. hehehehe. I have a morbid mind, but really I am like the most innocent person. ^_^ I just think of weird stuff. Also as you guys can see I am not exactly involving lots of characters. I want this fic to really just focus on Ste and Brendan, it being all about them. But there will be characters that change the situations and effect their lives, but I won't be getting into them. I just really want a STENDANY FIC! I hope that's all right with you guys. Oh and one more last note. Brendan doesn't have a sister in this fic. So that's why it's easier for him to be the way he is.

Anyways my loves, here is Chapter 5. It's a very long one! At least compared to the other ones. It's really all kinds of crazy, so I apologize if you guys get confused or disturbed.

**Chapter 5**

**...**

The door slams shut behind Ste. A large chandelier hanging above in the high ceiling, lights up the entire place. All his life he's only lived in apartments: trashy, broken, and bombarded with rats and garbage and it reeked of shit. His recent apartment, is a luxury compared to the previous ones he lived in with his mom and stepdad. This place looks like one of those homes one would find advertised in some high class living magazine.

It's classy, but modern, and scream masculinity. The dark wood floors, contrast the white couches and grey carpet placed in the living area. Couple black and white paintings are hung on the walls. Above a large brick fire place, is a wide screen TV. A wooden spiral stairway matted with a long burgundy carpet, leads up to the second floor. Long Black curtains hang from the large windows, which contrast the light grey walls.

Ste's in awe. He's never seen such a luxurious place. But his admiration is short lived, by a hand shoving him.

"What ya standing there for, move!" Brendan pushes, as he drops his keys onto a table near the door.

"Oi, can't ya be gentle for once!" Ste shouts.

Brendan turns him around forcefully by the arms, and pulls him close.

"I don't do gentle Steven..now move it!." Brendan pushes.

"Why ya bring me here?!" He shouts nervously.

"Business." Brendan simply growls as pushes Ste forwards towards the staircase.

"What business?" Ste asks.

"Stop fucking talking, and go up."

"I ain't moving till ya tell me, right." Ste says stubbornly.

Brendan grabs his arms and pulls him close.

"Ya gonna move when I tell ye to, and I ain't gotta tell ye a fucking thing!" He pushes Ste closer to the step.

Ste struggles his way up, almost tripping. Brendan follows from behind. He's gaze falls on Ste's arse as he walks up. Ste turns and looks at Brendan attempting to give him a mean look.

"What ya looking at?..Get going!" Brendan shouts.

Ste walks up faster, reaching the top then stops and turns to Brendan.

"Where ya taking me?" He asks. Brendan ignores him and pushes him towards a door near the end of the hallway. He opens it and pushes Ste in, and turns him against the wall.

"Oi, what ya doing!? Ste screams.

Brendan grabs his hands, and reaches into his back jean pocket, and grabs his knife. He cuts Ste's hands loose. Ste tries to move his hands, but Brendan pins them down, and he leans into him, sniffing him.

"Ye stink.." He whispers.

"Oh, sorry I don't smell like fucking daises." Ste remarks. Brendan pushes him harder against the wall. "Don't get smart with me boy...ye have 20 minutes to get cleaned up. I'll be waiting behind the door...and if you try anything stupid..." He raises the knife to Ste's jaw. I will fucking kill ye." He dangerously hisses. He then releases Ste, pushes him further into the bathroom.

"And ya better not make the floor wet, or ya gonna be licking it off the floor." Brendan warns.

"Don't worry I won't make these rocks wet." Ste says looking down at the floor.

"Those are not rocks, Steven. Those are expensive pebble stones imported from Italy." Brendan explains. Ste rolls his eyes and huffs. Fucking seriously. Here's a hardman, gangster, whose fucking worried about the floors getting wet. Ste wants to laugh.

"Right, well they look like normal rocks to me." Ste shrugs, unaffected.

"I don't expect filthy chav like ye's to understand quality." Brendan insults. That gets to Ste. All his life he's been called a useless Chav, and even though it maybe true, coming from a fucking gangster boils Ste's blood.

"Fuck you! Right! Just cus ya got a bloody fancy house and bathroom, makes ya the shit, does it? Ste shouts pointing. Brendan surges forwards and slams him against the shower door, and puts his hand around his neck. The glass shakes. And glares at him; eyes wide, dark, and teeth baring.

"Who ye think ye's fucking with!" He hisses. "I've been very gentle on ya boy...and ye really are fucking pushing it!" Brendan tightens his grip. He looks like a mad man.

Ste shakes his head, unable to speak. Ste just stares into his eyes. They are deadly, and Ste doesn't doubt it for one second that Brendan could kill him.

"Ye disgust me." Brendan roughly hisses and then releases him, and storms out the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ste lets out choked breaths and closes his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily.

After calming down, he opens his eyes and looks around the bathroom. It's huge. Has a large hot tub, shower, steam room, and vanity with two sinks. There is a large window by the hot tub, with black curtains. Brendan's right, Ste thinks, regardless, Ste is nothing but a chav. Atleast Brendan's doing very well for himself. He sighs and swallows. He walks up to the window, and opens the curtain just a little, enough to see outside. An idea pops in his head. But then he remembers what Brendan said. But he can't help it. As the saying goes. _Curiosity killed the cat._ Ste looks outside. There is a large yard, with a stone walk path. A stone wall surrounds the yard with a small wooden gate. It looks locked. Ste wonders if he can climb over it. He's climbed over many things in his life while escaping from people. Cops, drug dealers, his stepdad. He's suddenly startled by a banging on the door.

"Hurry up in there! Brendan shouts. "...and Steven...don't even think about it...ye can never escape through the window." Brendan adds.

Ste quickly moves away from the window. What the fuck, how does he know Ste's thinking of escaping through the window.

"Clever bastard." Ste whispers to himself, and sarcastically adds.

"Thanks for the idea, would've never thought it."

"I ain't stupid Steven...now get washed up quickly before I come in there and force ye." Brendan threatens behind the door.

"No..I am good, I am getting in now." Ste says quickly.

Ste quickly undresses himself and walks into the shower. It's plastered with dark grey stone pebbles. Ste looks to his side and sees some products. He picks one up. It's a shower gel. He opens it and sniffs it. It smells so good. Fresh and masculine. Ste smiles, all a sudden his thoughts flood with the memory in the dark alley. The kiss and Brendan's powerful body against him, and his intoxicating scent filling his senses, but then remembers what happened right after. He shakes his head and puts the shower gel down. He turns on the water. Makes it's almost scorching hot and stands under it, letting it cascade down his body. He squeezes a good amount of shampoo and scrubs his head hard, and his face. Then he uses the shower gel and washes himself thoroughly. It's been days since he's had a shower, and non have ever felt this good. He wishes he can stay in here for hours, but he knows he can't. He rinses himself clean, and then opens the shower door, grabs a towel on the handle and wraps it around his waist. He steps out, and walks to the large mirror. He looks at himself, checks his face. Besides the wound on his cheek, he looks clean and fresh. He brushes his hair with his hand. His wrists are red from being tied. He turns and picks up his clothes. Shit they stink; they smell of sweat and shit. He throws them back onto the floor. He looks around to see if there is anything he can wear. But there is nothing, he sighs heavily. He walks to the door, and touches the door handle but doesn't open it. Brendan's probably standing out there like he said he would.

"Brendan?" He calls out. But no answer. So he calls out again, louder this time. "Brendan!" But still no answer. He slowly opens the door, just enough to peek. He looks to both corners and then straight down the hall. There is a double white door. It's closed.

"The fuck he go?" Ste whispers to himself. He can't just walk out there in a towel, knowing Brendan is somewhere lurking. So he decides to call out one more time.

"BRENDAN!" Suddenly the double doors open, he see's Brendan. He quickly shuts the door and locks it. His heart starts beating fast. What the fuck. Why is it beating fast? Brendan startled him that was all. Ste convinces himself.

"Ye done?" Brendan ask, his voice deep.

"Ya...but I don't have any clothes...I do, but they are a proper mess." Ste answers.

"Hang on a second." Brendan says. Ste hears him walk away.

Couple minutes later.

"Open up." Brendan says knocking on the door.

"Just leave em by the door." Ste says.

"Ye think I am gonna sneak a peak or something?" Brendan asks in deep voice.

"No..." Ste says slowly.

"Don't take long or I'll take them back and ya will be forced to walk out naked."

He waits for a little before opening the door. He quickly grabs the clothes and shuts the door and locks it. He looks at the clothes; a white button up, and black sweat pants. Ste sniffs the shirt. It smells like Brendan. He smiles. What the fuck wrong with him. He puts the shirt on and buttons it, but not all the way. Then puts on the pants. He checks himself in the mirror, he looks good. They are loose on him and little long. Especially the pants. He ties the drawl string as tight as he can, to keep it from sliding off. He then dries his hair with the towel and leaves it on the sink, goes to the door and slowly opens it, just enough to peek his head out. He then notices Brendan standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He's still in his red shirt, and black jeans, he looks exhausted, but still so bloody hot. Brendan turns his head and notices Ste. He quickly walks up to him, but Ste shuts the door in instinct. Brendan tries to turn the handle, but Ste locked it.

"Open the door Steven." Brendan says.

"Umm...I forgot to brush my teeth." Ste lies. Seriously, brush your teeth. What a dumb excuse.

"This isn't a fucking hotel...open the door, before I break it."

"Ok, but first promise ya not gonna hurt me." She says nervously.

"Open the door." Brendan roughly says.

"No..promise, or else I won't open up." Ste demands.

"Ok.. promise." Brendan growls lowly.

Ste slowly unlocks the door, his hearts beating fast again. But before he can open the door, Brendan pulls the door open, and grabs Ste by the arm, and shoves him against the wall outside the bathroom, holding his hands down, with his. Fifth time now being held against the wall. Ste should start keeping a record on it.

"Oi, what ya doing? Ya promised." Ste shouts.

"Ya don't get to bargain with me Steven...and don't ya ever shut the door on me again, or I will smash your hands in it next time." Brendan threatens.

Ste can see the front door, that leads outside, from where he's at. It's not too far from the stairs. But before he can think of anything, Brendan grabs his hands, and pulls him down the hall. Ste suddenly falls down. Brendan turns and looks down.

"What ye doi..."Brendan says but notices Ste's not moving.

"Steven?" No answer. "Steven!" Brendan says more loudly, slapping his face. No answer.

He picks Ste's head up, and picks him up by the waist.

"Common Steven. Wake the fuck up. Ya can't be this fucking weak." Brendan says as he tries to shake him awake. But Ste doesn't move. Brendan picks him up into his arms like a groom carrying a bride. He takes him through the double doors and lays him down on a large bed, covered in white and grey bed sheets. He leans in and checks Ste's face, he's totally out. He checks his pulse, touches his forehead, he feels hot.

Brendan gets off the bed, walks out of the room and down towards the bathroom. He grabs a small hand towel and runs it under water then squeezes the rest. There is a noise. He turns off the water, and quickly looks out the door.

"Fuck." He shouts. He drops the towel and runs. Ste already down the stairs. Brendan runs after him. Ste quickly looks by the dining table, checking if the keys are there, but then he spots Brendan. Shit. Shit. He goes to the door, opens the locks, pulls the door open. Adrenaline pumps through his body as he runs out the door and practically jumps down the stairs. He almost falls, but catches his balance. He runs quickly towards the open gate. He can hear Brendan running after him. But he's too scared too look behind himself, to see how far he is, so he keeps running. He's close to the gate, but suddenly he falls to the ground hard. Brendan's tackling him.

"No!" Ste screams as he tries to get up and run, but Brendan grabs his legs causing him to fall again. Brendan crawls over his back and tackles him like a cop retraining a criminal.

"Noo..get off..ya arsehole!" Ste shouts as he tries his hardest to fight Brendan.

"YE FUCKING SHIT! Brendan hisses as he grabs Ste by the hair and twists his arm behind his back hard. Ste cries out in pain.

"Ye don't fucking learn ye lesson do ye?" He growls dangerously. That's it, there is no way he can escape him this time. Not for the bloody fourth time.

He then gets to his feet, and pulls up with him by the hair. Ste struggles, Brendan puts the knife to his neck. "Ya fucking move, and I will fucking kill ye!" He hisses loudly. Ste can do nothing but cry out. Brendan practically pulls Ste through the gate, and up the stairs, like a fucking serial killer from one of those horror films teenagers watch. He pulls him up the stair and through the door, locks it, not letting go of Ste. He pulls him up to the stairs and all the way Ste scream, shouts, and struggles but it's no use. Brendan is much more stronger than he is. He's taken into the room thrown on the bed. Brendan quickly grabs couple of ties, and jumps on Ste as he tries to get back up.

"NO! GET OF YOU BASTARD!" Ste struggles as Brendan pins him down, sitting on him as he grabs his wrists. Ste tries to get up, but Brendan punches him in the stomach causing him to fall right back down. Ste gasps in pain. Brendan puts the knife in between his teeth, as he ties Ste's wrists to the head board. Then he ties two of the ties together and ties Ste's feet together. He goes back on top of him, and cups his face hard, digging his nails into Ste's cheeks.

"Ya think ye escape eh?...I should've known it was a fucking act." Brendan hisses dangerously.

"Guess..y..ya not so clever afta all." Ste bitterly remarks. This fucking boy gots guts.

"Steven, Steven, Steven..." Brendan says dangerously; closes his eyes, scrunches his lips together and licks his lips, and chuckles bitterly.

"Ye gonna get it... real soon!" Brendan threatens. He pushes Ste's face to the side hard, and jumps off of him. He stands and stares at Ste, as he rips off his shirt, and then unbuckles his jeans. Ste's face fills with fear.

"No...no..please." Ste quietly begs, his lips quiver.

Brendan bends down to him, and grabs his face.

"Ye disgust me. Ye think I wanna touch ye filthy body?" Brendan hisses, barring his teeth. He releases Ste's face and walks out the room and shuts the doors and locks it.

Ste sobs silently, eventually he falls asleep. Brendan returns an hour later, with just a towel around his waist. He comes into the room, and shuts the doors. He looks over to the bed and notices Ste is asleep. His body is lost in his big clothes. The white shirt has risen, and his skin above his torso is visible. It looks golden against the white shirt. He walks over and looks down at him. His eye lashes are wet, and couple tears are drying on his cheeks. His hair has dried, and has fallen on his face. Brendan lifts his hand and brings above to his hair. He lifts his fingers, just ghostly touching his hair with the back of his hand, lets it linger there, but then takes them away quickly. He kneads his brows in frustration, and smooth's down his stache with his thumb and index fingers and sniffles. He turns and walks over to the dresser and changes into a black T, and black sweat pants. He takes the covers of the bed, and pulls it over Ste's body. He takes another quick look at Ste and exiting the room. He goes into another room, just next to his, and closes the door behind himself. He lays on the bed, puts his hands under his head, and closes his eyes.

...

Hours later.

Ste opens his eyes. It's somewhat dark. He cant tell how long he's been asleep, but judging by how he feels, it must be couple of hours. He tries to get up, but then he remembers he they are tied up. He sighs, and looks to his sides, lift his head up a little and looks towards the door. It's closed. He lays his head back down and stares the ceiling; the only thing he can do. His stomach makes a loud rumble. He's starving, feels like his stomach has caved in. Soon he hears a voice. Brendan's. Sounds like he's talking to someone. But he can't hear any other voice, so means his on the phone. Ste assumes it's one of his dogs he's ordering around. He tries to listen to what Brendan's saying. He can make out parts of the conversation.

"...I told ye I want it...once ye have made a decision let me know. I'll be coming by tonight...alright...see ye soon." Brendan says behind the closed door. Foot steps come closer to the door. Ste closes his eyes, pretending he's still asleep. The door opens. Brendan walks in, looks at Ste whose still _asleep. _He walks to the side of the bed and cocks his head to the side, stares at him. His face looks smooth, fresh, and well rested. He eyes trail to Ste's lips, they look so soft, and pouty. Brendan licks his lips, then taps Ste's face.

"Ey, wake up."

Ste doesn't want to open his eyes right away. So he pretends he can't here him. So Brendan slaps his face harder.

"Wake up...common." He says again.

Ste then slowly opens his eyes. Brendans looking at him with blank expression. His eyes trail Brendan's face, he looks fresh and well rested, his hair groomed, and he's shaved, only his stach there. Then they trail down to his chest, which is almost popping out of the black button up he is wearing. The collar is popped up and couple buttons open, revealing some dark hairs. His sleeved are rolled up. Ste swallows. Fuck, he looks so bloody sexy. Ste hates himself for thinking it, because as gorgeous as the man is; his insides are fucking hideous. He's evil and ruthless. He yawns pretending he just woke up.

"Afternoon... sunshine..." Brendan sarcastically drawls.

"How long have I been out?" Ste asks, just so he can get out of the awkward situation.

"Ya been practically hibernating Steven, I thought ye was dead for a moment."

"I am sure ya would've loved that...didn't try to kill me in my sleep, then?"

"Common Steven, gotta give me more credit than that, I am not that...heartless." He says lifting his brow. Then lowers his head to Steven's ears.

"If I kill ye, I will make sure ye are wide awake." Brendan threatens roughly in his ears, then quickly stands up and cocks his head.

"Well it's time to get up...ye laying he like a zombie isn't helping with anything." He says as he bends slightly, and unties Ste's hand from the head board, and then unties the other one. Ste can smell him, he smells of aftershave and shower gel he used in the bathroom. The thought sends shivers through his body. Brendan releases his hands. Ste brings them to his front. They are sore from the position they have been in for hours. He twists his arms trying to get them comfortable. Brendan grabs his arms and suddenly lifts him up onto his shoulders, surprising Ste.

"Oi, what ya doing?" He shouts as he hangs over Brendan's strong shoulders.

"I can hardly trust ye on ye feet." Brendan says as he walks out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. He brings Ste down to the sink. It's hard for him to stand on his feet with them being tied. Brendan holds him up by his arm.

"Common wash up..." Brendan says as he reaches for a tooth brush and hands it to Ste. Ste looks at him like he's fucking insane. Which he is.

"Ya serious, can ya at least open me feet...I need to take a piss, me."

"Wash ye face and teeth then I'll think about it."

Ste makes a face, then turns on the faucet and splashes water on his face. Then takes the tooth brush which Brendan has already put tooth paste on. He starts brushing his teeth, he catches Brendan's intense gaze in the mirror; he brushes his teeth more vigorously, then spits, and rinses his mouth. Brendan looks at him.

"Ok done, lets go." He says as grabs him, to pick him up.

"Oi, I still need to piss!"

Brendan picks him up by the waist and puts him down near the toilet. Ste's impressed by his strength.

"Ya gonna just stand there?" Ste asks looking over his shoulder at Brendan.

"There's nothing to see Steven...so hurry before I change my mind."

Ste mumbles under his breath, quickly unties his sweat pants, and pulls out his baby. He turns his head quickly and notices Brendan's faced the other way. Thank god, at least he's not a peeping Tom. He starts to take a piss, and it feels like it takes forever before he's done. He hears Brendan groan.

"Geeze, what are ye, a fucking fountain, hurry up." Brendan says standing with his arms folded, and standing tall.

"Well it ain't my fault, right. I can't exactly control me own bladder." Ste remarks, as he finally finishes off and pulls up his pants and ties them.

"Done." He says turning his head to Brendan. Brendan walks to him, then carries him to the sink. He washes his hands, while Brendan holds onto his waist. He's so skinny, and boney. He hands a towel to Ste, their fingers brush slightly. The touch sends an electric shock, through both their bodies. Brendan suddenly presses his body against him. Ste falls against the sink. His eyes wide open, and starring at Brendan in the mirror.

Brendan leans in and whispers, "I am gonna take ya down, and if ya try anything. I mean anything, I will kill ye, ye here me?" Ste nods and swallows. Brendan turns him around and picks him up, over his shoulder. Ste doesn't even try to protest. Brendan walks out the bathroom, with Ste on his shoulders draped over like a rag doll, gets him down the stairs and walks over to the dinning room and sets him down on one of the chair.

"Ye better not move."

"I can hardly move with me feet tied." Ste rolls his eyes. He watches as Brendan goes into the kitchen and comes out with a plate with food. He places the plate in front of him. Ste looks at him like he's grown horns. He's giving him food, Brendan doing something, nice. This is suspicious Ste thinks. Brendan looks up at him as he grabs a lap top on the dining table, and sits across from Ste, raises his brow.

"What ye looking at?..Eat..before I take it away." He says as he opens his lap tap and leans back against the chair.

Ste pouts then grabs the sandwich in both his hands, and chomps on it. He looks like he's a child whose been starved. He chokes as he swallows. Brendan slides a glass of water forward to him.

"Geeze, slow down, ye sandwich's not gonna escape." Brendan says as he opens his laptop, and starts typing. Ste looks at him while he jugs down the water in the glass. He catches Brendan starring at him under his eyes.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks gesturing towards the computer.

"Applying for a job." Brendan answers as he types.

"Don't ye already got one... I mean drug dealers have to work too right." Ste says. Brendan looks up at him and raises his brows.

"It's not for me Steven, it's for ye...actually just finished it, just gotta get a picture now."

"What?..Why?" Ste asks totally oblivious, while holding onto his sandwich.

Brendan brings out his phone and while Ste is looking at him totally confused, he snaps a shot of him. He looks at the pic and smirks.

"Not bad."

"Oi, why ye taking me pic for?!" Ste shouts. He really doesn't get it does he. This boy is so naïve.

"Keep ye hair on... Ye will see." Brendan says as he plugs in his phone wire to his laptop. Minutes pass as Ste anxiously waits to see what Brendan is up to.

"There we go. Done." Brendan smirks as he turns the lap top screen to Ste. Ste reads the first word on the screen, and he's never heard of it.

"What the bloody hell is escort? Ste ask, totally confused.

"Keep reading." Brendan smirks evily, as he lays back in his chair waiting for Ste's reaction.

Suddenly, his eyes widen and brows knit together in pure anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Ste shouts loudly, and drops his half eaten sandwich into the plate.

"Ye don't like it?" Brendan gestures to the picture on the screen. "I can take another one if ye want. No?" Brendan says, ignoring Ste's outburst.

"YA FUCKING ARSEHOLE!..I am not some fucking prostitute! Right!" Ste screams louder.

"It's nothing ya don't already enjoy." Brendan calmly says, making Ste even more pissed.

"FUCK YOU! Right! I've never fucking slept with a bloke before!...I ain't a fucking queer like ya are!" Ste shouts. Brendan shoots out of his chair, grabs Ste's head and shoves it hard down on the table, and twists his arm around his back.

"What ye fuckin say?!" Brendan hisses.

"I...am..s...orry..." Ste cries out as Brendan twists his arm more.

"Ye better be prepared tonight...because ye already got an offer."

"No...noooo...please." Ste sobs out.."I'll..do anything, anything else, just please..don't..."

"Don't what?" Brendan harshly drawls.

"I...can't..I..can't sleep with another man, I don't." Ste cries.

"Would ye sleep with me?" Brendan thickly asks his voice low.

"Wa..what?" Ste's confused.

"Yea heard me."

Ste swallows. The silence give it away.

"Ye sick!" Brendan hisses,

"No..please.." Ste sobs, not even knowing what he's saying no too.

"I wouldn't wanna touch ye even if ye gave me millions." Brendan disgustingly says.

He grabs a cloth on the dining table and ties his hands behind his back, then grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up.

"No..please..let me go!" Ste cries, but Brendan ignores him and throws him over his shoulders and goes up the stairs, into the room he slept in last night. The room is little smaller than his room, but the bed is huge, covered in heather grey bed sheets, with a lamp table and arm chair next to it, and a closet and vanity on the other wall. The window is covered in dark grey curtains.

Brendan Throws him onto the bed. Ste just stares at him, his eyes watery.

Brendan walks out the room and shuts the door before Ste can say anything. He locks the door from the outside.

Ste tries to turn him self over and tries to get his hands loose. But it's too difficult. Brendan fucking tied it super tight. He tries to wiggle his feet out, but also is unable to.

"AAghhhh fucking bastard!" Ste shouts.

...

Brendan walks into a night club called CHEZ CHEZ, located in the small town of Hollyoaks, where he visits often for his shaddy business deals. He walks through a crowd of people, dancing to the upbeat music. He walks up towards the bar. The barman comes to Brendan.

"What can I get ye?" He asks Brendan, smiling.

"A pint would be good, ye." He says, tapping his long fingers on the bar counter, and looks around his surroundings. He licks his barman comes with Brendan's drink.

"Enjoy." The Barman smiles.

Brendan takes the pint and sips it. He notices a figure leaning over the bar. He glances to his right; he see's a petite, but curvaceous woman with long wavy brown hair, and a tight fitted red dress hugging all her curves.

"Darren love, can ye get me a couple of charnade." She says licking her lips.

"Ofcourse, anything for ya gorgeous." Darren winks at her. She winks back and turns her gaze towards Brendan. She smiles gorgeously, at his presence. Her teeth super white contrasting her red lips. She looks like a model on one of those vogue magazines.

"Ya new here?" She asks twirling her fingers in her hair.

"Not really...come here once in a while." Brendan says as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Really, because I reckon I would remember such a handsome face like yours." She says seductively and leans closer to him. He tilts his head to the side and looks up at her.

"I like to keep a low profile, sweet heart." He slowly says, his voice smooth, as he raises his drink.

"I love ya accent...is it French?"

Brendan wants to laugh.

"Irish." Brendan corrects as he takes another sip.

"Oh really, it's dead sexy. I've always loved Irish men." She says as she lowers her self closer to him. Her melons in full view for Brendan's eyes. He stares at them but then back to her face.

"Actually the owner here, Cheryl, she's Irish as well."

"A woman owns this club?" Brendan asks.

"Well she half owns it, she runs it with her boyfriend Warren Fox."

"Anyways, what do ye do?" She asks.

"Nothing much...actually I am trying to buy a club right now."

The woman's eyes widen, and then she smiles.

"Omg, really? Where?" She excitedly asks, smiling her tongue between her teeth.

"Here." He says as he puts down his glass of pint on the bar.

She looks confused.

"This the only one though." But her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Ya wanna buy CHEZ CHEZ?"

"Trying to."

"I didn't know they was selling the place."

"People change their minds all the time." Brendan smirks.

"So how much they selling it for?" She asks. "Oh..sorry..I...it's not my business." She adds, realizing it's a bit of a personal question.

"175." Brendan says quietly.

"Pounds?" She repeats, eyes wide open.

"Yup."

"That's bloody insane...Where ye gonna get that kind of money?"

"Got some savings, but am working on cutting the price."

"So that why ya here tonight...for business?" She ask licking her lips, lust filled in her eyes.

"Something like that...but pleasure is always part of the mix." Brendan says picking up his glass and holding it up into the air and takes a sip. and looks at the woman intensely.

She smiles at him, and gets close. She runs her finger against his jaw, and down to his chin and pulls his chin up, then presses her lips against his.

"Ya wanna take it to the back, Cheryls out for the night, I am covering for her." She seductively whispers close to his face.

"Lead the way." Brendan smoothly says.

She stands up and takes Brendans hand pulling him up.

She leans into him and kisses him on the cheeks.

"I am Mitzee by the way."

"Brendan." He says.

"Bren..dan.."She drawls slowly. "Sexy, I like it." She pulls his hands and both move through the crowd, and into an office. Mitzee shuts the door and Brendan shoves her to the door and kisses her right away. She claws at his leather suit jacket and gets it off. She puts her hands through his hair, and lifts her legs to his waist. Brendan carries her to a couch near the wall. He lays her down and starts kissing her more. She starts to undo his buttons on his shirt. But then he suddenly stops her.

"What's wrong?" She says breathlessly. She tries to kiss him again but get gets up, and redoes his buttons.

"Sorry I can't." Brendan says as grabs his jacket off the ground and walks out the office, before Mitzee can say anything.

"Bloody hell!" She shouts.

Brendan walks fast through the crowd. Suddenly someone grabs his arms.

"Brady!"

Brendan looks and notice the man.

"Mr. Fox."

"I was looking for ya." Mr Fox says.

"Oh, sorry I had to use the loo." Brendan says.

"Well I've got good news I am sure ya would love to hear."

"Lets go over there." Brendan says, as he directs Mr. Fox to a more quiet area in the club. They sit down on the table.

Mr. Fox brings out some papers, and slides it to Brendan. Brendan takes a look at it.

"120...is that the lowest ye can go?"

"Well it's the best I could do, I talked to my girlfriend Cherly...and she proper went mad when I told her ya offer. She said it was too cheap, but I convinced her, because I really wanna get out of this town. We want to start a family somewhere else. Too much crazy shit going on here." Mr. Fox explains.

"I know what ya mean." Brendan says. "Alright, I'll take it."

Mr. Fox smiles, and shakes Brendan's hands.

"I didn't think ye would agree to it, after this morning." Brendan says.

"Well I was just having hard time convincing Cherly, ya know what woman are like...well anyways all ya gotta do is sign these paper, and the club will soon be yours." Warren smiles.

Brendan reads the papers and makes sure everything is correct. He brings out a pen and signs all the papers.

"Congradulations Mr. Brady, after this week is over, you will be officially the owner."

"Thank ye, I promise to look after it well." Brendan smiles.

"What ya gonna name it?" Warren asks.

"X."

"X? Ya mean like the letter X." Warren asks confused.

"Yea."

"Is there a reason behind it."

"Ye can't cross out an X."

Warren laughs.

"That's..that's clever Brady. It's simple but I like it." Warren smiles.

"Thanks...well, I gotta go, it's getting late, got some business to handle...I'll transfer the money into ye'r account once everything is done on ye side as well." Brendan says as he gets up.

Warren stands up and shakes his hand.

"Thank ya Mr. Brady. I'll be contacting ya shortly." Warren says, and Brendan smiles and walks out the club.

...

Brendan's on the road, his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yea...I'll be there shortly...see you soon." Brendan hangs up.

Brendan opens the door and walks into his house. He puts the keys in the pockets of his jacket, takes it off and drapes it on the dining chair. He goes into the kitchen and drinks some water. He leans against the counter, looks down at his feet, as if thinking. Suddenly the door bell rings.

...

Ste hears the door bell. He lifts his head. It can't be Brendan, he thinks. Brendan has the keys. Suddenly he hears voices, he can't make out the words. But he knows one of them is Brendan. Shit. It can't be. His heart starts to beat faster, and he starts to pant. The sound of foots steps come up the stairs. He swallows. The door opens. Brendan walks in, and behind him appearing, is a shorter, average size, older man. Brown hair, with splatter of grey. He's wearing an expensive dark grey suit, with a white button up. The man looks at Ste intensely.

"Is this him?" The man asks.

"Yup, this is Steven, in flesh." Brendan smiles to the man, then looks to Ste.

Ste shakes his head, he can't muster up any words.

"Steven say hello to Daniel Houston."

Daniel smiles, and walks up to Ste.

"Ye can call me Danny." He says as he stands above Ste observing him. His face, body.

"Ya got a fine one Brady." Danny says as he looks Ste up and down.

"Well I'll leave ye to it." Brendan says turning on his heel.

Danny takes his hands and slowly trails his fingers down Ste's jaw. Ste moves his head to the side quickly.

"No..dont fucking touch me!" Ste cries...

"He's a feisty one..this should be fun." Danny says amusingly as Brendan leaves.

"Please Brendan! Don't leave me!" Ste cries out as Brendan walks out the door. He stops for a second then shuts the door behind him. He leans against the it, closes his eyes, and sighs heavily.

...

Danny get closer to him, and he starts taking off his suit Jacket, Ste tries to back away.

"No!...Get the fuck away!" Ste cries loudly as he tries to kick Danny with his feet tied. But Danny holds them down and then crawls onto him. He takes Ste's face into his hands.

"Ya are so fucking beautiful." Danny growls. Ste tries to move himself underneath Danny, but to no avail. Tears start falling down Ste's face.

"Don't cry baby, Just here to have a good time." Danny says low and seductively. Ste shakes his head repeatedly, his lips quivering. Danny grips his face harder, and leans in and kisses Ste. Danny tries to get his tongue inbetween Ste's mouth, but Ste bites hard on it.

"OWW ya fucking piece of Shit!" Danny slaps Ste hard in the face. He grabs Ste by the hair and yanks his head up close to his face.

"I was gonna try to be fucking gentle with ya boy, but I guess ya like it rough!" He hisses dangerously, and suddenly brings out a gun and points it to Ste's head. He freezes. Danny assults him with a fierce Kiss, and then starts ripping Ste's shirt open. Suddenly the door opens. Danny turns around and notices Brendan. Brendan's eyes open in shock when he notices the gun.

"What the fuck ya doing?" Brendan shouts.

Danny quickly hops off the bed and points the gun to Brendan. Brendan freezes and hold his hands up.

"Ay, I thought we are here for little fun, eh?" Brendan smirks, trying to remain cool.

"Well this cock jockey here decided he wanted to play rough, so I am giving it to him."

"Well that's alright...right, just.." Before Brendan can finish, Danny interrupts him.

"Get in Brady, and lock the door."

"It's fine, I'll just wait downstairs till ye finish." Brendan says as he tries to turn and leave.

"No..Stop!..Get in the fucking room and lock the door, or else I will fucking blow both of your brains out." Danny threatens.

Brendan slowly shuts the door locks it and turns.

"Now get on the other side." Danny orders Brendan with the gun. Brendan moves to the other side of Ste's bed.

"Sit down on the bed."

Brendan hesitates.

"Sit the fuck down." Danny shouts.

"Ok, ok." Brendan says, and he sits down slowly. Danny walks backwards and sits down on the arm chair, still keeping the gun pointed to Brendan.

"We had a deal Daniel." Brendan thickly says.

"Well the plans have changed now, so I am gonna play it my way."

"I'll give ye your money back." Brendan says.

Ste just stares at Brendan. He's never seen Brendan in such a powerless position. It scares him. Because as much as he's afraid of Brendan, he's more afraid of Danny at this moment.

Danny laughs.

"No, keep it. I still expect my services." Danny says.

"That's why I was leaving, so ye can get to it." Brendan says.

"Well, I decided I want to spice things a bit more...ya know...thought ya could help me out."

Brendan looks almost disgusted.

"Ya want me to hold him down?" Brendan asks.

"That's not a bad idea, but no. I got better idea." Danny smirks.

"Like what?"

"I want you..." Danny says pointing the gun at Brendan. "To fuck him." He says pointing the gun at Ste.

Both Brendan and Ste's eyes open wide in shock.

"What?! No... Danny. You are paying to fuck him, not me. I ain't fucking queer." Brendan hisses angrily.

Danny laughs ruthlessly.

"Well that just makes it even better. Once ye fuck him, then I'll take him. I want you to prepare him for me. Get him exhausted, so that way, I can take my time with him, without him acting like a bitch." Danny explains.

"Danny I said I aint fucking him."

Danny stands up straight and point the guns to his face.

"Oh yes ye fucking are, or I am gonna blow your fucking head right now and then fuck him and blow his fucking brains too...does that sound like a better plan." Danny threatens.

"How much do ye want? I'll give ye whatever ye want?" Brendan tries to bargain.

"Brady, Brady, I don't want any money. I've got plenty to last me a couple of life times...what I want is to watch you fuck his pretty face, simple as." Danny says casually.

"So common, get on the bed." Danny orders Brendan. "And don't ya dare say no, because I swear ya say it one more time, both of ye will be dead, so now move it!"

Brendan hesitates before he slowly moves more onto the bed.

"Untie his arms, and legs."

"What?" Brendan asks.

"Just fucking do it!" Danny orders.

Brendan nervously starts to open Ste's feet, and then goes to his arms. He looks at Ste, whose eyes are red, and tears falling down his face. He looks so fucking vulnerable and scared. Brendan finishes untying his hands.

"Now get off the bed and strip." Danny orders.

Brendan gets off and slowly starts undoing his buttons. Danny quickly looks at Ste.

"And don't ya fucking move boy. Or I'll blow ya head." Danny threatens. Danny walks backwards slowly, he adjusts the arm chair and sits down. Keeping the gun pointed at them.

"Common faster Brady. I wanna see the action."

Brendan takes off his shirt all the way and drops it on the bed.

"Oh yea, that's what I like to see." Danny seductively whispers, as he puts his hands trails down near his groin and spreads his legs.

"Now take off ya belt, and unzip, but don't take ya pants off."

Brendan does as he says. Ste just stares at him, unable to move. Danny watches him in the corner of his eyes.

"Ye like that Steven, don't ya?" He asks as he keeps his eyes on Brendan.

"Ok, now get on the bed...common."

Brendan slowly gets on the bed while looking at Danny the whole time.

"Now Steven, I want ye to get up."

Ste rises up on his elbows. His feet are inbetween Brendan's thighs.

"Good..now grabs Brendan's hair, and kiss him."

Ste hesitates.

"Do it boy!" Danny shouts.

Ste takes his shaky hands and tries to move it. He looks Brendan in the eyes. His lips quiver with fear. He's more afraid of what Brendan will do.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Danny shouts.

Ste then grabs Brendan's hair and presses his lips against Brendans, and closes his eyes tight.

"What ya kissing your fucking grandma!...I want to see tongue." Danny orders.

Ste has Brendan hair in his hands, their face literally an inch away. Ste stares into Brendan's eyes. They are dark, intense, dangerous. Ste can't tell what he's thinking. But it doesn't matter, because right now someone else is playing the game and both of them are just the subjects. They didn't chose to do this. He pulls Brendan's face to his and kisses him fiercely, thrusting his tongue into Brendan's mouth. But Brendan doesn't him back. Of course, Ste's not surprised. Brendan is disgusted with him.

"Oh ya, that's what I am talking about." Danny breathes out heavily, as his runs his hands down and up his groin.

"Common Brady...move it."

Brendan hesitates for a moment, then he suddenly grabs Ste's head hard, and deepens the kiss. He shoves his tongue far down Ste's throat. Brendan tilts his head to the side to get better access. Danny lets out long moans.

"Fuck yea...ya..ya.. play convincingly well for a straight man Brady." Danny lowely says as he moans and then says.

"Oh yea. Fuck! Ya guys are so fucking hot."

Brendan breaks the kiss, but leaves their foreheads touching. The kiss has left them breathless.

"Common, no stopping!...Brady rip off Ste's clothes now...common!"

Brendan kisses Ste again, with even more force, pushing Ste back down on the bed, and he start's ripping off Ste's shirt.

"Oh God, yea, jus like that." Danny moans, tilting back more into the chair.

Brendan start's kissing Ste's jaw, then adam apple, and lingers on there for a while, sucking it hard, then trails his tongue down to Ste's collar bone and sucks. Ste let's out a moan. This isn't how it should be. It shouldn't be feeling this good. But fuck. Ste's forgetting about what's reallys happening here. He's too far deep in the pleasure Brendan is giving him. If he didn't know any better he could swear Brendan was receiving it too. But he knows Brendan's not gay. Brendan's trying to just save himself.

Danny moans louder, getting lost in the heat. Brendan kisses Ste's neck, and shoulders. He slowly tilts his head, and notices Danny's eyes are closed and his hands are getting limp, the guns almost practically about to fall out his hand. He turns his head quickly and starts kiss Ste, hard. Their tongues intertwine, fight each other like they are punishing one another. Brendan then starts kissing his jaw again and then move up to his ears. He can hear Danny cries and moans. He sounds so fucking high. Brendan licks Ste's ears and bites on his lobe, to arouse his attention.

"Steven.." He whispers quietly.

Ste's eyes open, and he tries to turn his head but Brendan kisses his ear, and pins him harder.

"sshhh, don't move...jus listen." His voice is so low, Ste can almost barely hear. Brendan kisses his jaw and then his neck and collar bone then up to his other ear.

"I gotta plan...We gotta make things hot, and move off the bed." Kisses him again and grinds him body against Ste, so Danny doesn't catch him.

"I need.. ye to.. get on the floor...distract him... I think of...the rest." He says in between kisses.

"Got it?"

"Yes." Ste says very quietly, his voice a barely a whisper.

"Moan for me.."He seductively demands.

Brendan starts kissing him hard again. Ste lets out moans like Brendan asked him to. But Brendan doesn't have to ask. They come naturally.

He starts kissing down his neck, collar bones, then his chest, down to his nipples and plays with them for a while, while stealing glances at Danny every chance he gets. Danny looks fucking high, his groin is bulging out of his pants.

"Oh yes Brady...common... I want ya to fuck him now." Danny says breathlessly.

Brendan continues to kiss his way down. Licking sucking, and leaving a wet trail with his tongue. He stops at Ste's belly button, licks and kisses it. Ste has his eyes closed, mouth slacked open, his head strained back, while his hands rake through Brendan's hair. Slowly Brendan moves off the bed back wards towards Danny.

"What ya doing?" Danny shouts, pointing the gun at him.

Brendan and Ste look back at him.

"I am gonna fuck him now." Brendan says thickly.

"Then why ya getting off the bed?." Danny asks.

"I thought I would give you a better view. I want Steven on the ground, in front of ye. Thought he can suck ye off, while I fuck him..you'de like that Danny?." Brendan ask seductively, licking his lips.

"Fuck Brady, that's better than I would've thought...Right then, get to it." Danny leans back even further.

"Get ye self ready Danny..." Brendan says as he goes up to Ste and kisses his neck and ear.

"Ya with me Steven?" He whispers.

Ste nods his head. Brendan kisses him one more time, before slowly backing off the bed and pulling Ste's arms with him.

Ste gets up slowly. Brendan grabs his waist and puts his head in his neck and kisses his way to Ste's ear.

"Pretend...to...fight me." He says in between the kisses.

Ste nods again as Brendan kisses him on the mouth then grabs his arms.

"Get on the floor." Brendan orders.

Ste hesitates. Brendan grabs his arms and pulls him down to the floor. Ste grabs at Brendan arms.

"No!..Get off me!..Noo..pl..eas..e." Ste cries.

Brendan pushes Ste's hands away and pushes him on the ground.

"I said fucking get on the floor." Brendan hisses.

"Atta boy Brady, show the piece of shit, what ya made of."

"Oh I will Danny...he's gotten me in the...mooood." Brendan roughly drawls. Then grabs Ste by the hair and yanks him up on his knees.

"Move closer to Danny." Brendan orders. Ste doesn't move.

"I said fucking move." Brendan pushes him. Ste crawls on his knees, and gets right in between Danny's legs.

Danny looks down at him.

"Fuck, look at ya..." Danny moans.

"Open his fly Steven, and suck him." Brendan orders.

Ste's hands shake, and tears fall down his face.

"Common ya fucking queer, don't act like a shy bitch." Brendan hisses. Ste is afraid. He can't tell whether what Brendan is saying is part of the act, or it's what he really feels.

"Be gentle on the boy Brady, don't want him biting my cock off."

"Don't worry Danny. I got him under control."

"Why the sudden change of heart Brady." Danny suddenly asks, catching Brendan off guard.

Brendan swallows.

"Umm..well I wanna save my ass, don't I, and honestly, what's the harm in giving a man a show. I mean it's just another tight whole. And I haven't fucked for almost two days."

"Shit ya must be bursting Brady...common then get to it." Danny says, putting his head back against the arm chair.

"First let him get ya prepared, and then I will get him prepared, sound good?"

"Ya, jus do it." Danny says impatiently, leaning back.

"Suck him." Brendan orders pushing Ste head down. Ste hesitates. Brendan grabs his head and pushes his face down to Danny's groin.

"I said fucking suck him."

Ste slowly opens his fly and pulls out Danny hard cock, pre-cum already oozing out.

"First work him with ye'r hand Steven. Slowly." Brendan orders, as he stands over Ste, his legs on both sides of him. Ste takes his thumb and swipes it over Danny's cock. Danny leans his head back against the chair and tenses up.

"Fuck!..oh yea." Danny moans.

"Harder now." Brendan orders. Ste follows.

"Oh..ya...fuck..ughh..oh god."

Brendan sees that Danny's eyes are shut, his mouth wide open and one of his hands is in Ste's hair, the other is drapped over the arm chair, with the gun hanging loose in his hands.

"Now lick the tip Steven. Gently." Ste swallows, hesitant.

"Common do it, don't ruin the mood. I am barely holding up." Brendan says.

Ste sticks out his tongue and gently, but barely lets it touch the tip of Danny's cock, but that alone sends ripples of pleasure down Danny's body.

"OH GOD! YES!...fuck me!..yes."

So Ste licks it again. Brendan moves back alittle and bend down on his knees behind Ste. He pulls Ste up by the waist, his bum up in the air. He leans down over his Ste's back and kisses his neck. Both his arms on both sides of Ste.

"Now suck him." Brendan orders. Just When Ste is about to put his mouth around Danny's cock, Brendan quickly, grabs the gun out of Danny's hand and pushes Ste out the way in one quick move. Danny is startled.

"Get the fuck on the ground ya fucking Queer!" Brendan shouts at him.

"Brady, what the ya doing?" Danny chokes.

"What does it fucking look like to ye Danny?" Brendan dangerously hisses.

"I thought this is what ya wanted?"

"Ya not so clever after all Danny boy." Brendan evilly smirks. "Get on the floor I said." Ste backs away slowly. Brendan notices.

"Steven don't fucking move."

Ste freezes.

"On the floor...NOW!." Brendan shouts, pointing the gun at Danny.

"Ok..ok!" Danny gets up and walks backward slowly.

"Ya can keep the money Brady, I'll just leave, and we can pretend none of this ever happened." Danny suggests.

"I am keeping the money, but ye ain't leaving." Brendan thickly says as he walks closer to Danny.

"What ya gonna do?!" Ste ask nervously.

"Shut up Steven." Brendan barks back.

"Jus let him go, right." Ste pleads.

"Ya fucking serious, this shit was trying to fucking rape ya!" Brendan hisses.

"Oh, and whose fucking fault is that?" Ste suddenly shouts.

"Ya fucking shit! That's what I get for saving ye fucking arse?"

"No, right ya just was saving ya arse! So don't try blaming it on me! You don't give shit about me!" Ste shouts in anger. He tries to stand up, but then Brendan points the gun at him"

"Don't fucking mo..."

Suddenly Danny lunges at Brendan. Ste moves back against the wall. Ste's head moves side to side, trying to figure out whose taking over. Both are tackling each other. The struggle goes on for a couple seconds and Brendan somehow manages to push Danny on the floor, and stands over his head pointing the gun at his head.

"Ya fucking Queer!" Brendan says and bang! Shoots Danny right in the head, before Danny can even respond.

"NOOOO!" Ste cries out. Brendan turns to Ste. Ste's shaking and he tries to get up. But he can barely keep his balance. His bare back hits the lamp table. Brendan get's close to him.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! You fucking MONSTER!" Ste cries.

"Steven calm down!" Brendan shouts, as he tries to grabs Ste's arm, but Ste pushes him and runs for the door. He opens it and runs. Brendan catches him from behind. He grabs him by the waist and pulls him hard towards him.

"NO!..LET ME GO! LET ME GO..YA FUCKING BASTARD, Ya killed him! You MURDER!" Ste cries as he tries to escape. Brendan keeps tight hold around his skinny waist.

"Steven, ya honestly think he's the first person I've killed, huh. He's just a number on my list. People like him is a waste of space...he's better gone." Brendan hisses pulling Ste close.

"NO! Your sick! LET ME GO!" Ste stuggles. Brendan tackles him to the floor. His whole body covering Ste's. He puts his head to Ste's side.

"Steven...sshhhhhh..calm down!"

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ste shouts as he tries to get Brendan off himself.

"STEVEN CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Brendan hisses as he pins Ste's arms down.

Ste just sobs heavily, and pants.

"SSSHHHHH...shhhhh!..It's ok..it's gonna be ok." Brendan whispers, brushing his hands through Steven's hair, trying to calm him.

"Please...shhh...just calm down...it's over Steven...ok..it's over now." Brendan whispers, and kisses Ste's temple, without even realizing.

Ste's cries slow down, and stops his struggle. Brendan stays on top of him for a little longer. His hands raking through Ste's hair, his head rested on his.

"Sssshhhhh...that's it..good boy." Brendan Whispers. Then he slowly lifts his head and looks at Ste's face. His eyes are wide open, blood shock red. Snots coming down his nose. His lips are slightly parted. If Brendan didn't hear Ste's heart beating, he would think Ste's dead, with the way his face looks. His eyes not blinking, and his breath still. He slowly gets off of Ste's body, and grabs Ste's arms and gathers him into his arms. Ste looks like a dead rag doll in his hands. He slowly walks Ste into his room, and sits him down on the bed. He sits next to him and puts Ste's head into his arms and holds him close. Brendan doesn't know what else to do. The boy is in shock. And he can hardly think of hurting him in such a state. He puts his hands in his hair and slowly strokes it. He looks down at Ste's face. He wipes the tears away, and the snot with the edge of the bed sheet, then holds Ste closer. He's waiting for Ste to get out of the shock, then he can think of what to do next.

Couple minutes later

Ste moves his head slowly. Brendan moves his arm to look at him. He lifts Ste's chin with his hand, and makes him look at him.

"Ya ok?" Brendan asks quietly.

Ste's eyes are still red. His lips shake quiver.

"Common Steven, come back to me." Brendan says. Ste is still in shock, but he's slowly getting out of it.

Suddenly Ste moves his head, Brendan looks at him.

"Steven ye gotta get it together...ye have to help me."

Ste shakes his head, still unable to get words out.

"Ya have to. I can't do it alone." Brendan says quietly.

"I can't. I can't go in there." Ste shakes his head.

"Steven ya can't tell me ya have never seen a dead body."

Ste shakes his head.

Brendan gets closer to him, and holds his head in his hands.

"Ok, Ya don't have to look at him. I'll cover him up and ya jus have to help me carry him outside."

"What if someone see's us." Ste mumbles quietly.

"No..No one will see us. The next house is like miles away."

Ste doesn't know whether to be scared or relieved at the bit of new information. He swallows.

"Where we gonna hide him?" Ste asks.

"I will think of something once we get him down." He looks up at Ste, making sure Ste's with him.

Ste nods. He stands up and takes Ste's hands and they both walk into the room next door. Ste hides behind Brendan.

"Just sit on the bed Steven, and look the other way." Brendan tells him quietly. Ste does as he tells him. Brendan takes the bed cover and goes over to Danny's body. He throws the cover over him.

"Steven...come here and help me lift the carpet." Brendan says to Ste. Ste just looks at him for a moment, then slowly gets up.

"Ya take that end and I'll take this end...wait! Let me first move him to that end." Brendan says as he grabs Danny's feet and pulls him to the end of the carpet.

"Ok..now common. Help me roll him up in the carpet."

Ste walks around over to Brendan, without saying anything.

"Ye grab his feet and I'll grab his top..and on count of three we both roll him...got it?" He instructs, as he looks at Ste.

"Ok." Ste says as he lifts the edge of the carpet and Danny's legs, and Brendan does the same at the top.

"Ok...1...2...3!"

They both push Danny's body and roll him all the way till the end of the carpet. Brendan stands up and wipes his hands on his pants and looks at Ste whose just starring down at the rolled up carpet. It looks like a normal carpet, ready to be thrown out.

"Hey, ye ok?" Brendan asks.

"Ya..." Ste says swallowing his spit. "So how we gonna take him down?"

"We gonna slide him down the stairs and take him out the back door."

"Ya have another door?" Ste asks?

"Yes Steven. Every home does." Brendan says, his lips threatening to smirk.

"Mine doesn't." Ste pouts. Brendan would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"It's cuz it's an flat." Brendan answers.

"oh..." Ste says quietly.

"Well common we gotta get him moving." Brendan says as he bends and grabs one end of the carpet.

"Ye grab the other side...I'll push, ye just make sure he don't fall out from the other end...ready?" Brendan asks looking up at him.

"Ya." Ste answers back.

"Ok...go." Brendan pushes and Ste pulls at one end. They quickly get his body to the steps.

"Stop..I'll go to that end, and you push."

"Why?" Ste asks confused.

"Steven , I don't want ya falling backwards down the stars. This man ain't exactly weightless, especially now that he's dead."

"Oi, I ain't that weak." Ste barks back. Brendan raises his brow.

"Steven it's not the proper time to discuss strength, so just do as I say, ye?."

Ste goes around to the other end, and Brendan to the other.

Brendan goes down to the fourth step.

"Push him to me." Brendan says

Ste pushes him and Brendan grabs the end.

"Ok now push."

Ste pushes and Brendan pulls him. The carpet slides fairly easily well down all the way to the bottom. Ste didn't really even have to push. He just followed down.

"Ok that was not hard as I thought." Brendan says breathlessly, as he straightens his back.

"Gonna need a good massage after this." Brendan jokes.

"Seriously?" Ste asks.

Brendan sniffs, and gestures towards the door back in the corner of the living room.

"Go unlock the door over there, and I'll pull the carpet."

Ste looks at the direction Brendan is pointing and then back at Brendan.

"Ya seem like a professional." Ste remarks.

"Many years of experience, Steven." Brendan smirks. But Ste doesn't smile.

"Is it really that easy for ya to take someone's life." Ste asks.

Brendan frowns, rubs his brows together and licks his lips.

"No Steven, but when you are stuck under certain situations, sometimes a man has no choice."

"So I assume ya been in many of them, "situations." Ste asks.

"I almost forget how young ye are Steven...But ye, I have. I am way older than ye, I've been through more, than many men my age." Brendan explains, not even knowing why he's revealing such private information to a boy whose practically his enemy. Ste just looks at him. Brendan can see emotion, something there; sadness, empathy.

"Common ye gonna help me get him out there or are gonna wait for Danny boy to walk him self out." Brendan jokes.

Ste smirks a little, and goes straight for the door. He unlocks it and then opens it. Then goes and helps Brendan carry the carpet out the door, through a pebble stone path. It's dark and cold out. Only some garden lights lit the back. They take him at least four meters away from the house, near the wooden gate and drop him. Both them are out of breath.

"What do we do now?" Ste asks.

"Ye wait here, I'll be back."

Brendan runs quickly back into the house. Ste stands there starring at the carpet. He can't believe it. He's out here in middle of nowhere, with a crazy pyscho, who tried to kill him many times. He's in his back yard, half naked, helping him hide a dead body. Ste shakes his head, and wipes his hands over his face. After this, he really, needs to get away. Suddenly he see's Brendan comes back through the door with a black shirt on, and one in his hands, and two shovels in his hands. He the shirt to Ste throws one to Ste.

"Wear it's cold out." Brendan says quickly. Ste quickly wears the black shirt.

"We burying him?" Ste asks.

"Ye have better suggestion?"

"No."

"Right then, lets get going."

Brendan hands Ste a shovel, and steps over Danny's body, and points and says.

"Stay...Good boy."

Ste looks at him. God this man is fucking mental.

"Common go.." Brendan pushes Ste into the dark woods. They walk for about five minutes before finding a spot.

"Here's good." Brendan says, jamming his shovel into the ground.

"Is it far enough?" Ste asks.

"Ya, I think so...common just dig." Brendan says, as he grabs his shovels and starts throwing out the first pile of dirt. Ste follows his actions. The moon light above shines through, as they dig the dirt beneath them, like mad men.

...

**REVIEW PLEASE? Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY LOVES!** Am little late on this than usual, since I am writing the other story too. Hopefully you guys are not getting bored. But thank you all very much for reading and for those who reviewed! YOU ALL ARE SOO AWESOME!

**WARNING:** I won't tell you what's coming but just remember this is Rated M story so just be prepared. Remember this is a dark story so there are disturbing scenes.

So here's the next chapter of Tilted Mirror.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Only if u want of course. :) I love reading what everyone thinks, it motivates me to write more and better.

...

**Chapter 6: **

With the final shovel of dirt, Danny's body is hidden deep beneath the earth. Breathless, they drop their shovels. Brendan breathes heavily as he puts his hands on his hips. Ste bends down, and places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. For a moment they stand silent, with only the sound of their labored breaths. They stare down at Danny's grave, that now blends with rest of the ground.

"Well that went well." Brendan says breaking the silence. Ste looks up at him, his gaze intense. He grabs the shovel on the ground and stands up straight, and walks off towards the house.

"Steven!" Brendan shouts, as he grabs his shovel too, and runs after him.

"Where you going?" Brendan asks as he turns him by the arm.

Ste looks at him for a second.

"It's freezing, I just wanna go in." Ste says, his face stone cold. Brendan just stares at him. He's never seen Ste look like this; pale, purple lips, and glass eyes, looks like the light has been taken right out of them. Brendan lifts his hands to his cheeks, but Ste turns around and walks off. Brendan stays still for a while as he watches Ste go inside.

Ste throws the shovel to ground by the door and walks straight up the stairs. Brendan closes the door behind himself, quickly puts the shovel against the wall and runs up the steps.

"Steven?" He calls as reaches the top. He walks into the room where everything had taken place.

"Woooahhh...Steven?...what you doing?" Brendan says frozen, with his hands in the air, starring Ste with the gun in his hands, pointing it straight at him.

"Steven put the gun down." Brendan slowly hisses.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Ste hisses, his eyes look dangerous, filled with hate.

"I understand, your shocked, I get that. You went through a lot." Brendan tries to sound as calm as possible, as he tries to slowly walk towards Ste.

"Don't fucking come near me!" Ste shouts as he steps back a little.

"Ok...Just calm down ye...we can talk about it." Brendan calmly says.

Ste laughs, menacingly, like a mental person.

"Talk about it. God do you hear your self. You are fucking mental." Ste shouts, his voice sounding more alive, alert.

"What did you expect me to do Steven. He was gonna hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Whose fucking fault was that ay?" Ste says angrily. Brendan sighs heavily, and licks his lips, brings his hands slowly down on his hips.

"Ok Steven, I know I fucking messed up..." Brendan hisses back.

"You make it sound like it's just some slap in the face. Brendan you were trying to fucking sell me, like some fucking prostitute!." Ste shouts.

"NO..nooo..I..I didn't..I ..."Brendan tries to answer but his words get stuck.

"Yes..yes you did, yes you fucking did! Your sick! If Danny hadn't stopped you, you would have left and let him rape me!" Ste shouts, tears falling from his eyes.

"No...noo..that's not true...I was gonna come back..." Brendan tries to explain.

"You mean after he fucked me!." Ste shouts, he's losing his voice.

"Steven...I would never let him..." Brendan says.

Ste shakes his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"C'mon, just give me the gun. Ok. Everything will be fine." Brendan says quietly, as he tries to get closer to Ste.

"No!...I am not staying here one more fucking minute." Ste says as he turns with the gun, still pointing at Brendan. He backs slowly towards the stairs.

"Steven?" Brendan says as he slowly follows.

"Stay the fuck back! Or I will shoot!" Ste screams.

"Ok..ok...Just tell me what you want?" Brendan ask, his gaze intensely on Ste.

"Where are your keys?!" Ste asks.

"What keys?" Brendan asks.

"Don't fucking act stupid, right! You know what fucking keys!" Ste shouts.

"I have many keys, I don't exactly know which one you are talking about Steven."

"Cars keys!..Give me your fucking car keys!" Ste shouts.

Brendan bites his lips and scrunches his nose.

"I..I can't do that Steven." Brendan says.

"Yes you fucking can! And you will, or I swear I will fucking shoot you right hear and burry you myself right next to Danny." Ste threatens, his voice deep and serious.

Brendan laughs bitterly.

"Burry me? Took two of us to take Danny down, and you think you can burry me by yourself Steven?" Brendan asks, a bit of sarcasm and anger to his voice.

"I'll find a way." Ste spits bitterly. "Now tell me where they keys are?...I won't fucking ask you again." Ste says. He looks serious.

"Alright...they,...they are down stairs." Brendan says.

"Where down stairs?" Ste asks.

"...In the dining room." Brendan says.

"Where in the fucking dining room?" Ste shouts, he's losing his patience.

"In my pocket.. jacket on the chair." Brendan finally finishes.

"...You better not move one step, right, because if you do, I will fucking blow your head off!" Ste says as he slowly backs down on the first step. Brendan just looks at him, intensely. Ste walks down side ways, keeping the gun pointed at Brendan the whole time. He quickly rushes to the dining table. He notices the jacket draped on the chair. Instead of searching in the pocket, he takes the Jacket and wears it. He keeps his gaze and gun pointed towards Brendan whose still stood at the top starring at Ste so bloody intensely.

Ste feels inside the pockets, and gets out the keys. He quickly, opens the door, shuts it, and runs down the steps quickly barefoot. Fidgets as he puts the key into the lock and looks back at the door, making sure Brendan does come running after him. The door unlocks, and he opens and jumps into the drivers seat, locks the door, and turns on the engine. Suddenly Brendan rushes out the door. He quickly shifts the gear to reverse, looks in rear view mirror and steps on the gas, and drives out. Brendans shouting at him, and running after the car. Ste ignores him and speeds out fast, till he reaches the road, turns, shifts the gear to drive, and just when Brendan's about to reach him, he steps on the gas, and roars off into the nights.

"Fuck!" Brendan shouts, standing barefoot in middle of the street. He quickly runs back into his house, slams the door hard. He breathes heavily, looks fucking pissed. He picks up one of the dinning chairs and throws it against the wall. And shouts like a mad man.

...

Ste parks the car couple of blocks away from his apartment. It's still dark out. He puts his head down on the steering wheel, and sighs heavily, then raises his head, brings out the keys, and gets out. He shuts the door and runs towards his apartment. The door is locked. He bangs on it hard repeatedly. Suddenly the door swings open.

"STE! Joel shouts, looks like he's seen a ghost. Ste glares at him, and just walks in. Joel shuts the door.

"You have the nerve to show your face!" Joels hisses. Ste turns, face red, he surges at Joel, grabs him by shirt, and slams him against the wall. Joel looks shocked.

"Ya What?! Do you know what I've fucking been through because of you, you fucking arsehole!" Ste shouts.

"I don't know why your acting all fucking pissed!" Joel shouts back!

"What? Ste ask angrily. "You fucking blamed the shit all on me! Said I stole the 180,000 pounds, and your saying I don't have bloody right to be fucking pissed." Ste shouts.

"I said it that so I could buy myself some time, and so he would call you, that way you would know where I am!..But doesn't matter,does it? You never fucking showed up!" Joel shouts.

"Are you fucking being serious? I showed up but you weren't fucking there! I was tied up like a dog, beaten, and almost killed!. I tried ringing you and Walker, after I found out you had escaped, but you guys never even fucking responded!" Ste says furiously.

"You act like being tied up is the worst thing that could happen to ya, but you never thought about me..or what...I ..." Joels unable finish speaking. Tears fill his eyes. Ste looks at him confused, he lets go of his shirt.

"Joel..what's the matter?" Ste says more quietly.

Joel pushes him away, and walks to the couch and sits down, puts his head in his hands and starts sobbing. Ste walks and sits next to him, and grabs his head and pulls it to his shoulders, Joel sobs harder. Even though Ste doesn't know what's happened, he knows it's probably way worse than he's gone through, because he's never ever seen Joel emotional, let alone cry. He's the toughest bloke he knows. Always fighting back, no matter what. Ste's always looked up to him, even though he's the oldest, Joel was always mentally and physically strongest. It breaks his heart seeing him this way. Ste rubs Joel's back, and kisses him on the head. Couple minutes later, Joels calmed down, and he slowly gets his head off Ste's shoulder. Ste looks at him, curious and sad.

"Joel...please tell me what happened?" He asks very quietly. Joel shakes his head. He stands up, but Ste grabs his arm.

"Please?" Ste begs so vulnerably. Joel slowly sits back down.

...

Joel walks up to a brick two story brick building. He knocks on the door. A tall bald muscular man with tattoos covering his arms, and necks opens the door.

"You Johnny?" Baldy asks.

Johnny's his cover name.

"Ya."

"Come in." The man says. Joel walks in, he looks around the interior. It's messy; boxes, bottles, all over the place, furnished with old un-matching couches, and chairs. It stinks. Joel swallows his spit. He's nervous as he walking after the man down the long hall way. He follows him to a room. The door shuts behind him. Joel turns at the sound of it, and suddenly his mouth is being covered. He struggles, but soon he feels dizziness, and everything fades to black.

When Joel wakes up; he's tied up to a chair, in some sort of room, surrounded concrete walls, no windows, only a door. It's lit up by a large neon ceiling light. Suddenly the door opens. Five men walk in. Three covered all in black, the muscular bald guy he saw earlier, and one he's never seen before. He's dressed in a black leather jacket, red button up, and has a moustache. It's Brendan Brady. Joel swallows, and fear etches through every nerve of his body. They all stand back, while Brendan walks up close to him; tilts his head a little, chewing gum and blowing bubbles, with his hands placed in his jean pockets. He stares at him, like a animal observing its catch.

"Isn't it passed your bed time?" The deep Irish voice asks sarcastically.

"Fuck off!"

"Awww fellas look at that...the baby's first words. Fuck off." Brendan laughs.

"What do you want?!" Joel asks angrily.

"Straight to the point, I like that." Brendan says casually, smirking, then suddenly very serious. He bends his head down to Joels height, and with his hands still in his pockets he leans to the side of Joels head.

"Where is my money?" He whispers dangerously, then looks Joel straight in the eyes. Joel swallows.

"What...what money?" Joel asks.

"What...what money?" Brendan mimics in a chirpy squeaky voice.

"I'll ask ye again." He growels thickly.

"Where is my...money?" He repeats in a deep voice.

"I...I really don't know what your talking about." Joel says, Brendan suddenly throws a hard blow to Joel's ribs. He groans in pain, and then hr grabs him by the neck and pulls him near.

"Wrong answer." He hisses. "Ye have one more chance to answer, so think carefully before ye do."

"Where... is... my... money?" He ask in a thick deep low voice.

"I don't even know who you are, so how can I answer that, without you telling me anything?" Joel quickly answers.

Brendan nods.

"I guess my boys didn't tell ye..." Brendan says as he turns his head facing the men behind him.

"I was going to, but we..we didn't get the chance." The bald one says, fear in his voice.

Brendan turns back to Joel.

"Sorry about that, they have bird shit, for brains. So l'll do the honor of briefing for you." Brendan says in a casual deep voice. He stands up and puts one hand to his temple, and one in his pockets and walks back and fourth slowly, with his head looking down. He sniffs.

"Sooo...Johnny boy, you work for Simon Walker. You deal for him, and carry out most of his plans. I mean I really don't know how, with what, you looking like you just got out of diapers, but then again, like the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover, sooo...yea. ...you I know Walker ordered you to steal $180,000 pounds from my... dealers." Brendan finally adds and looks up at Joel, eye brows raised.

Joels face is shocked. How did Brendan know he took the $180,000? He swallows.

"Jogged your memory did I?" Brendan smirks. He walks up to him and leans close to his face.

"So lets backtrack to what I was asking you...Where is my $180,000 pounds...hm...?" Brendan says, bobbing his head back and fourth in a weird manner. It must be one of his intimidation tactics.

"It wasn't me!" Joel quickly answers.

Brendan laughs menacingly and stands straight, turns and looks at the men behind him.

"Lads, c'mon, untie Johnny boy, he said it wasn't him...sorry lad I apologize for this mistake.." Brendan says quickly.

"It's o..." Joel isn't able to finished his sentence with Brendan's hands on his throat, and his face only inches away, looking pissed and angry as fuck.

"Don't you fuck with me lad! Does it look like I am a joke to you?" Brendan hisses furiously.

"I...it..it wasn't me I swear...it's ...Walkers other bloke." Joel struggles. Brendans grip suddenly releases.

"Other bloke?...What other bloke?" Brendan hisses.

"..It's true, I was sent to get the money, but the last minute, things changed and Walker ended up sending him instead."

"If ye fucking lying to me..." Brendan hisses.

"I am not!...You can even ring him..." Joel says.

"Where's your phone?" Brendan asks.

"I have it boss." The bald man says, walking over to Brendan. Brendan takes the phone.

"Give us the number." Brendan says as he looks at the phone.

"Look for sticky."

Brendan raises a brow.

"Sticky?"

"He's like a stick so I call him sticky." Joel says.

Brendan laughs.

"And ye ain't a stick?"

"Jus call him ye?"

Brendan presses the call button.

"Where the feck ya at?..It's almost past midnight!" Ste screams in hushed tone; worried.

Brendan doesn't answer, smirks while chewing his gun. He's amused.

"JOEL?...Ya better not be messing about, we aint got time!..Walkers called me four times already!.." Ste shouts.

Brendan laughs.

"Whose this?!" Ste demands.

"The Tinman…" Brendan says thickly.

"Whe…where's Joel?!" Ste demands.

"Joeellll." Brendan says, rolling it off his tongue. "So that's the name eeh?….he's quite something…" Brendan says as he looks at Joel, then at the men behind him and flicking his head to the side. Fuck Joel thinks. He's found out. Brendan turns walks away as one of the man walks to him. Joel screams.

"Ya better not touch him!" Ste yells.

"Ohhh..rough little kitten aren't ya?" Brendan remarks.

"Well listen there kitty… I'll give ye one hour…" He says in a serious tone.

"It's 11:21, if your not here by 12:21, your mate will be fueling my chimney fire tonight." Brendan threatens.

"Why ya doing this?...we've done nofin wrong!.. jus let Joel go..." Ste shouts.

"Ye don't seem to be listening boy. I said one hour...One word to anyone, one word, I'll tear ya… don't think I wont find ya." He threatens in a dangerous growl. "I'll text ya the address…"He says then ends the call, and turns to Joel whose now turn over on the ground. Blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"Well..well..well..Joooeelll...Interesting phone call. That mate of yours sound very worried about ye. I wonder why ye's wanted to grass him out." Brendan drawls as walks towards him.

"Well you wanted to know who took the money, so I am telling you...you can believe me or not.." Joel spits on the floor.

"I'll be seeing you soon Joooell." Brendan drawls thickly and turns on his heels and walks towards the men.

"You two come with me..." Brendan says to two of the men dressed in all black. And then pats the other two on the shoulder. "Watch him, and if he acts up you know what to do..." He says and hands Joels phone to the bald man, walks out like a boss, the other two follow along.

The two men watch Joel as he struggles to move off the ground. The bald guy goes and picks him up. He's touches Joels face.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The baldy drawls.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Joel shouts.

"Dave, come here will ya." He calls the other man, and he walks over.

"What do ya think?" The bald man smirks, lifting Joels chin.

"I said get your filthy hands off me arsehole." Joel shouts as he bites the mans hand.

"Ya piece of shit!" Baldy hisses angrily and punches Joels face.

"Well boss ain't coming back for at least couple hours." The other man says. He's bulky, and little shorter than baldy.

"What the fuck do you guys want?! I already gave your boss the information he needs!" Joel shouts.

"Who said anything about information.." The bald man says. They both look at each other, and smirk. Joel notices one of the man opening his belt, and unzipping.

Joel shakes his head violently.

"NO...nooo..please!..." Joel cries out. The other man in black grabs Joel's hair and holds it in place, while baldy comes close and puts both his lets on each side of the chair, and brings out his cock.

"Suck it!" He demands.

Joel tries to move his head away and closes him mouth tight, suddenly he feels a knife to his neck.

"He said fucking suck it." The other man growls.

The bald man forces his cock into Joel's mouth, he moans, and thrusts his cock violently into Joels throat as the other man holds his head still and keeps the knife to his throat. After the bald man orgasms, Joel chokes and throws up on the floor.

"Your turn." Baldy says. The other man smirks and starts untying his hands.

"NOOO!NOOO!..please!..NOO!" Joel cries.

The baldy grabs his hair and throws him on the floor. He holds his hands down, while the other man opens ups his belts and slides down his pants to his knees, then pulls Joel up by the waist, hoisting his ass in the air. He pulls Joels pants down, spits in his hand, coats his cock with it, lines his cock to Joels hole and thrusts in. Joel screams in pain, and the man begins fucking him hard. Joel cries and screams. When the man finally orgasms, he pulls out.

"Bloody fucking shit!" The man hisses.

Joel falls to the ground and just cries silently. The man picks Joel up, and tie him back to the chair, make it look like nothing happened. They go outside, and leave Joel. About two hours pass, suddenly, Joel hears some kind of noise coming from outside. The door suddenly opens, and Joel see's Walker, dressed in police uniform. Walker gets Joel out of the building and somehow the two men had disappeared already.

...

Ste's crying.

"...h..how ...did Walker.. fi.i ..nd you?" Ste chokes on his tears.

"He said when I didn't answer the phone he knew something was wrong, and so he disguised as a copper and tracked my phone." Joel says quietly.

"Where.. is..he now?"

"He had to leave town for a few days." Joel quietly says.

"After all this?...I ..I don't know if I trust him anymore Joel." Ste says quietly.

"Ste, he saved me, saved us. He took us in, bought us this flat, a car and keeps us fed." Joel defends.

Ste nods

"I know..I jus... I..am sorry Joel...I couldn't protect you." Ste cries quietly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's over now..don't worry about it." Joel says quietly, puts a hand on Ste's shoulder and walks into his room and shuts the door.

Ste sits in silence for couple minutes. He suddenly notices the jacket he's wearing. Brendans leather Jacket he took. He stares at it, his face scrunches together in anger. He grabs the edge of the jacket and squeezes it hard, his knuckles turning white.

"It's not over." Ste hisses to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for you lovely reviews! Since the chapter wasn't very long I decided to write chapter 7. Won't go on blabbing, just try to enjoy! XD **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOU SUPPORT!**

**WARNING: HARD M, Language. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

...

The sound of a door slamming shut, alerts Joel. He gets up from bed.

"STE?" He calls out. No answer. He quickly gets up and walks out of his room and looks in the living room. Ste's gone. He quickly runs to the door, opens it and runs down the steps. He see's Ste running down the sidewalk.

"STE! Where the fuck you going?!" Joel shouts running after him. Ste ignores his shouting. He runs to Brendan's car and gets in quickly, starts the car, and before Joel can get to him speeds off.

Joel quickly runs back into the apartment, runs into his room and grabs his phone, and dials Ste's number. It goes straight to his voice mail. He doesn't realize Ste doesn't have a phone. He quickly grabs his jacket and looks into the side drawer for his keys. But they are not there. He frantically looks around everywhere, but still can't find it. He shouts in frustration and grabs his hair. He walks back and forth in thought wondering what he should do. He thinks about calling Walker but he's out of town and there is no one else he can call that he trusts.

"Fuck!" He screams and kicks the coffee table, and ends up hurting his toe. He sits down on the couch and puts his hands to his face and sighs heavily. He has no choice but to sit and wait.

...

Ste turns on the GPS in the car, and looks through current routes taken. He finds the one he's looking for and speeds off. He pissed and angry; he's breathing heavily. He turns the on dvd player to try to calm him self down. He turns the speakers loud. Ste just tenses up when the songs plays. It's the same song Brendan played, so he quickly changes it to the next one.

What the fuck kind of songs are these? He thinks. It's not even his type of music, but for some reason he just lets it play. The lyrics blasts through the speakers.

.._.Six foot six he stood on the ground_  
_He weighed two hundred and thirty-five pounds_  
_But I saw that giant of a man brought down_  
_To his knees by love_

_He was the kind of man that would gamble on luck_  
_Look you in the eye and never back up_  
_But I saw him crying like a little whipped pup_  
_Because of love_

_You can't see it with your eyes, hold it in your hands_  
_But like the wind it covers our land_  
_Strong enough to rule the heart of any man_  
_This thing called love_  
_It can lift you up never let you down_  
_Take your world and turn it around_  
_Ever since time nothing's ever been found_  
_That's stronger than love_

_Most men are like me, they struggle and doubt_  
_They trouble their minds day in and day out_  
_Too busy with livin' to worry about_  
_A little word like love..._

After a while, the cars starts to buffer. Ste pulls over to side of the street.

"The bloody hell!" Ste hisses as he presses on the gass pettle, but the car jerks comes to a complete halt. He looks at the gas meter.

"Ya gotta be fucking kidding!" Ste groans and slams his hands against the steering wheel. There is no more gas in the car. His mind was so occupied, he never thought about the car ever running out of gas. So now he's stuck in middle of some God dam place, with no phone, no money. He looks at the GPS, he sighs, he's couple miles, away from his destination. He grabs the keys, grabs the gun, puts it under his belt and gets out the car, and starts walking. Ste has no idea how long he's been walking but he's exhausted, thirsty and hungry, and to make it worse it starts to pour.

"Bloody hell, jus strike me with lightening already!" Ste shouts as he throws his head up towards the cloudy sky, and waves his hands up. He hisses under his breath and starts walking faster. The rain slows down after a while, and Ste notices the house, Brendan's house from the distance. He starts running. He reaches the end of the park way, he's breathless. He looks around outside, it's getting dark now, and Ste notices there are no lights on in the house. He grabs his gun from his belt, and starts going towards the house, then goes up the steps, brings out the keys and tries both the ones that aren't the car keys. It opens. He slowly walks in. It's dark. He turns on the lights, and the whole thing lights up. Ste notices the broken chair. He looks around the living room and dinning room, then quickly runs up the stairs, the whole nights event comes running back to his mind. He shakes his head, doesn't want to think about it. He goes to the room with the two double doors, Brendan's room. He runs through the drawers, and cabinets. He doesn't even know what he's really looking for. When he opens the closet, it lights up. Ste freezes. It's massive. It's larger than his room back at his flat. Racks of shoes, and loads of hangers of clothing. Each coordinated by color. There are dozens of suits, button ups, blazers, jeans, shirts, pants, jackets, and racks filled with ties, watches, sunglasses and socks.

"Woahh." Ste says to himself as he looks at everything, and runs his fingers on them. He's never seen anything like it. His closet at home looks like a rat whole, with just couple of hangers of clothing, which only consists of hoodies, track suits, couple ripped jeans and some T-shirts. He can't believe all the bloody things Brendan has, but it's no surprise. He tries on couple of glasses and looks at his self in a big mirror on the wall. He smiles. He looks good with it. He's never really bought any pair of shades before. He licks his lips and then hooks the shades to his T-shirt. He knows he's steeling but at the moment he can care less. Brendan's a fucking bloody rich bastard, one less shades wont do any harm. Then he looks at the watches, they all looks so expensive. His eyes fall to a silver one, edgy and sleek. He grins wide. He tries it on, it's little big, but it looks dam good against his golden skin. It's his now. Then he looks through the racks of clothing. He stops at a dark red shirt. Which reminds him of when he first saw Brendan walk into the warehouse, he's mouth goes dry as he remembers. He feels the fabric of the shirt. It's so soft, wrinkleless. He sniffs it. It smells so good. He licks his lips and looks to his side as if expecting someone to walk in right at the moment. He quickly takes off the leather jacket, and tries on the shirt. He buttons it up, leaving only two undone. He looks into the mirror and grins. It's little big, but it looks good. He cuffs up the sleeves. He wears the glasses and stares in the mirror.

"I am Brendan Brady." He says attempting to personate Brendan's deep Irish accent, and laughs. But then he frowns and takes off the glasses. What the fuck is he doing? He didn't come here to play bloody dress up, let alone act like he's Brendan, the man he most despises. He starts to unbottom the shirt, but then he hears a ringing nose. He freezes. It keeps ringing. He looks out the closet, and notices the ringing is coming from the lamp table. It's a phone. He bites his lips. There is no way he's going to answer. Probably Brendan's bloody dogs trying to get hold of him. The ringing stop, but then starts again. What the fuck. He goes to it, and contemplates on whether to pick up or not. It keeps ringing. He slowly grabs it and put it to his ears, but doesn't say anything.

"Hello Steven." Says a deep Irish voice. He slams the phone back onto its case. His heart jumps out his chest. He grabs the gun from his jeans. He starts to panic, and runs out the room, down the steps, and looks around, no ones there. He runs to the door, and opens, no one out there either. What the fuck! How does he know Ste's at his home? Ste thinks. His heart races. He doesn't know what to do. He can't exactly run out the house. Suddenly the phone rings again, by the dining counter.

"Fuck, fuck." Ste groans to him self. He holds the gun tighter. It keeps ringing, but Ste tries to ignore it. Suddenly there's a loud beep, and some noises are coming from the phone. Ste gets closer to it.

"I know ye there Steven, so pick up the fucking phone." Brendan hisses through the speaker. Ste swallows. Sweat starts gathering at his forehead. He doesn't know what to do.

"Alright Steven, maybe someone else can persuade ye?" Brendan hisses dangerously.

"STEE!" The voice yells. Ste eyes widen in shock, he runs to the phone and picks it.

"Joel!?"Ste shouts.

...

"Ay Mr. Fox, this is Brendan Brady, I recall I said I would transfer the money to ye's account, but I have not yet done so, and I apologize, but I understand if ye no longer want to sell it to me, but if ye are still interest I will go ahead and complete the transaction by end of this week. Jus let us know, ye?" Brendan ends his voice message, and sighs sitting at a small dining table, at some café out in a rural area. He takes slip at his beverage and walks out, wearing a black jacket, with black shirt and pair of jeans, he completes his look with a pair of aviator glasses, and hops into his new black Mercedes Benz, and drives off.

...

Joels still sat nervously on the couch. He can't go outside, can't go anywhere, and still hasn't heard from Ste. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a can of beer. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. He puts the can down and quickly opens the door without thinking.

"BOO!" Brendan says.

Joel tries to shut the door quickly, but Brendan pushes it open, grabs Joel by the neck and slams him against the wall.

"W..what do you want?!" Joel cries.

"Where is Steven?" Brendan asks low and deep.

"H...he's not here." Joel says.

"Where is he?.." Brendan hisses.

"I ..I dunno..." Joel answers. Brendan pressed his head down harder against the wall.

"No..no..no..C'mon Joel, don't make things harder...jus tell me where he is, ye?" Brendan asks lowly.

"I swear I don't know!" Joel yells.

"Call him." Brendan demands.

"I've tried, but it keeps going to his voice mail." Joel explains.

Brendan laughs, of course, how did he forget, Ste had dropped his phone in the alley way the night he kidnapped him. Brendan leans in closer to him.

"Joel, where would I go if I was Steven?" Brendan asks.

"What?..How am I suppose to know?" Joel says.

"Ye his mate and ye don't know what places he likes to visit." Brendan hisses lowly.

"He never goes out so late, it's the first time." Joel says quickly.

"How do ye know he left late?...He was here wasn't he?" Brendan ask bitterly.

"He only came for a little while but then left." Joel quickly says.

"Do you think Ste's gone to see him?"

"Who?" Joel asks.

"Santa clause...Walker who else!" Brendan hisses.

"Noo..noo..Walkers out of town." Joel says nervously.

"Aahh saves ye and leaves town...nice one." Brendan says. Brendan puts his head on Joels shoulder while keeping his head down.

"Wallpaper, wallpaper on the wall, tell me where is Steven, of them all?" Brendan drawls slowly.

Brendan stays quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly there is a beep. He looks to his phone.

His eyes open wide. He's watching a live CCTV of his closet.

He installed a camera only in his closet, which can be watched on his phone, incase someone ever came into his house and tried to robbed his stuff. It alerts him right away by sending a message. He only installed one in there because all his valuable stuff are in it.

He laughs.

"What's so funny." Joel asks, and tries to lift his head.

"Down boy, I am watching...a reality TV show." Brendan says as he presses his head down on the wall.

"Interesting." He says to him self as he watches the CCTV like its the most interesting thing in the world. He then turns it off, and dials a phone number.

No answer. He calls again, and lets it ring. The phone is picked up.

"Hello Steven."

The phone hangs up.

"That was Ste?" Joel asks shocked.

"He hung up on me." Brendan says casually, then dials again.

"h..h..how.." Joel tries to talks.

"Ssshhh I am on the phone." Brendan says as he puts the phone to his ears.

"I know ye there Steven, so pick up the fucking phone." Brendan hisses.

"Alright Steven, maybe someone else can persuade ye?" Brendan hisses dangerously, then puts the phone to Joel, and yanks his hair hard.

"STEE!" Joel yells..but Brendan takes the phone back quickly.

"Joel!?"Ste shouts.

"I had a feeling that would work..." Brendan says with a smug tone to his voice.

"You better not fucking touch him!" Ste shouts.

"Steven ye forgot to say hello." Brendan hisses lowly.

"Fuck you! What ya doing at me flat, ye bastard?" Ste yells

"Ye ran away with my car, stole my favorite jacket...which by the way is 100% genuine lea..." Brendan tries to

"I don't give a fuck about your bloody jacket right!" Ste shouts.

"And I don't give a fuck about your mate Joooeell." Brendan hisses. Ste swallows.

"What do ya want Brendan?"

"I could ask ye the same thing?"

"What ya mean?" Ste asks.

"Ye at me house Steven, and I know it's not because ye wanted to return my stuff." Brendan lowly drawls.

Ste doesn't say anything.

"Cat cought ye tongue Steven?"

"Please jus leave Joel alone Brendan." Ste begs.

Brendan closes his eyes, licks his lips.

"If ye not here in two hours, you will be digging Joels grave next." Brendan hisses.

"Noooo Ste! don't..." Joel tries to yell, but Brendan presses his face harder against the wall.

"Noooo..please leave him alone!..." Ste shouts

"Two hours Steven." Brendan says.

"I can't..I can't come!" Ste quickly says.

"Why not?...ye took my bloody car Steven, I am sure ye can manage to drive it back." Brendan hisses.

"I...it ran out of gass." Ste quietly says.

"Ran out of gass? Ye fucking serious?...Where at?"

"Couple miles away." Ste answers.

"I'll see ye soon Steven." Brendan drawls, and hangs up. Puts his phone in his pocket, leans to Joel's head.

"Ye lucky I am in a hurry...but this isn't over...I still want my money." Brendan hisses and then lets him go.

"See ya." Brendan says. Before Joel can says anything, Brendan's out the door.

Joel locks it right away, and punches the door couple times hard.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He shouts and leans his forehead against the door. He then quickly goes and grabs his phone, dials a number.

"Walker, it's Joel. Please call back when you get this, it's Ste, he's in trouble. You gotta come back, we have to help him! Please." Joel leaves a message to Walkers voice mail.

...

Ste walks around the house back and fourth anxiously and nervously. He doesn't know what to do. He's biting his nails. The gun is in his hands, he's still wearing Brendan's shirt. He sits down on the arm of the couch, his knees are shaking. He bites his lips. There is nothing he can do but wait. Brendan's got Joel, so there is no way he can leave, or hide anywhere. So he waits like a mouse stuck in a trap. He stays silent for moment. But he can't stand still too long, he gets up and looks out the window. It's dark now. He rubs his face with both his hands, and goes to sit down, but suddenly he see's a light coming up the drive way. His heart races. He backs up away from the door and stands still, and holds the gun. He hears the engine of the car stop. He feels like his heart is about to burst out his chest, sweat gathers at his forehead and he licks his lips as he hears the foots steps. He braces himself. The door knob turns, and the door opens. Ste points the gun, his heart drops, as Brendan stares at him so intensely, with his hands to his side, feet wide apart, like some fucking cowboy. Bloody fucking hot cowboy. Ok that's not the time to be thinking this. Ste curses himself in his head.

"Ye miss me Steven?" Brendan asks, his voice deep, and smooth, sends shivers down Ste's body.

"Where's Joel?" Ste asks angrily.

Brendan walks in and shuts the door, and step forward slowly towards Ste. Ste takes a step back.

"Give me the gun?" Brendan says handing out his hand.

"No, first tell me where Joel is?"

"Give me the gun first." Brendan says as he keeping walking towards Ste.

"Stay back!" Ste yells.

"What ye gonna do Steven, shoot me." Brendan drawls thickly as he keeps walking towards Ste and as he keeps walking backwards.

"I..if I hafta." Ste says nervously.

"The c'mon, shoot me." Brendan hisses thickly as he keeps walks towards Ste. Ste's hand shake as he tries to keep his focus on Brendan.

"C'mon fucking do it!" Brendan shouts, and just when Brendan's about to reach him, Ste pulls the trigger. But nothing happens. Ste tries to pull again, but before he can, Brendan grabs the gun from him and throws it far across the living room, and grabs Ste's arm and shoves him against the staircase wall, pins his hands above his head. Ste's heart is pounding out his chest, as Brendan stares at him with wild eyes.

"Ye actually bloody shot me!" Brendan hisses.

"What did ya expect!" Ste hisses back. Brendan stares at him, super pissed off.

"And there ye were telling me I am a murder, when ye didn't even think twice before pulling the trigger." Brendan hisses.

"Ya were lucky it was empty." Ste bites back. Brendan laughs mockingly.

" ...no ye were just stupid...didn't think of checking it before ye used it, did ye?" Brendan hisses.

"Where is Joel?!" Ste yells suddenly.

"Ye here trapped, and ye worried about ye mate Joel?" Brendan ask actually quite surprised.

"Of course I am, he's me brova!" Ste yells. Brendan's taken a back. He wasn't expecting that.

"Joel...he's ya brother?" Brendan repeats.

Brendan laughs.

"I was beginning to wonder why he's so special to ye's." Brendan smirks.

"I swear if ye touch him, I'll kill ya!" Ste yells.

"Ye tried that already remember." Brendan says.

"Next time I won't miss." Ste bites back.

"There won't be a next time Steven." Brendan hisses deep and low, and stares deep into Ste's blue eyes.

"I always find a way...ya can do whatever ya want, but ya don't k..." Ste's unable to finish because Brendan's mouth is crushing his. He tries to fight back. But Brendan just pins his hands harder. He pushes his body hard against his. Ste tries to keep his mouth closed but the strength of Brendan's kiss is making it difficult. He feels Brendan's tongue opening up his mouth. He can't fight it. His tongue meets his, and he groans, as much as he hates it, hates Brendan, he can't stop it. Brendan's tongue is powerful, strong, and dominating Ste's, twisting, sucking, pulling. It's hot, wet and so sweet. Ste would say its heaven, if only he wasn't in hell. Their bodies start to mold, and Ste tries to push Brendan's strong body away, but his sinless kiss keeps pulling him in. Brendan plunges his tongue down even more, feeling the back of Ste's throat, licking the sweet wetness from him, and meshing it with his own. The kiss slows down a little, and Brendan bites Ste's bottom lip hard. Ste groans at the pain and pleasure. Blood drawls out and Brendan then sucks it, licks it and moans as the sweetness of Ste's blood over takes his taste buds. Brendan pulls away suddenly, leaving them both breathless. Both their eyes are dark, and glossy. His eyes fall to Ste's swollen and red lips. Some blood still prickling out. He leans in and licks the blood, and whisper into the side of Ste's face, his breath hot.

"I missed ye Steven." He whispers deep and smoothly, sending a wave of shivers through Ste's body. He brings his face back to Ste's view. Ste just stares at him. At those wild pale blue eyes, that are now transformed to dark, dangerous, mysterious eyes filled with lust.

"Did ye miss me Steven?" Brendan asks low and deeply.

Ste looks at his red lips, stained with his blood, then his dark eyes. He can drown in their depth if possible. Fuck he's beautiful. Ste's mind is hazed over. Only two things left in it, keeps going back and fourth. Kill him. kiss him. Kill him. kiss him. Kill him...It's like Brendan can read his thoughts. They both attack each others mouth. Brendan pushes him harder against the wall. They kiss so intensely, hard, powerful, and animalistic. Kissing like it's their last day on earth, like it's their last meal. Deprived of what keeps them alive.

Brendan presses his hardening groin against Ste's whose already hard. Ste moans at the pressure and pleasure. He takes his one hand and pulls on Brendan hair hard, painfully, but Brendan doesn't care. He wants it, wants it to hurt badly. He lets go of Ste's other hand just so he can grabs onto his hair and yanks it back hard, releasing the kiss. Ste's breathless, his eyes glossy, and mouth parted open, wet and heaving. Brendan just stares at him, breathing heavily, his mouth parted to, his tongue darted out. He licks over Ste's lips and then his jaw, up to his ears, and bites on his lobe.

"Ye know what am gonna do to ye Steven?" Brendan asks so thickly, and deep. It sounds almost dangerous to Ste's ears. Ste swallows. He suddenly remembers the kiss in the alley. This is Brendan winding him up again, playing with him, weakening him.

"I am...gonna fuck ye so hard, ye won't know what's up and what's down." Brendan hisses seductively.

Ste is mute. His heart beats fast, faster, his chest pounding up and down. He can't tell whether it's fear, excitement, or like Brendan said, he already can't tell what's up or down. Suddenly Brendan's mouth once again is consuming his, and pushing him against the wall. He lifts Ste's other legs, around his waist. Ste clings on hard. Brendan picks him up and somehow gets up the stairs without breaking the kiss. Ste's hands are in his hair, pulling and Brendan's arms holding his waist and kissing hard and sloppily. Brendan walks into his room, and drops him on the bed, and falls with him. They start kissing deeper if that's even possible. Their tongues going as deep, as hard and punishing as possible. They grind their groins together. Both so hard. Ste starts attacking Brendan's jacket, attempting to pull it off. Brendan tries to take it off without breaking the kiss, but it's not easy. He groans as he breaks the kiss and takes it off. Just when he's about to go back to lean back down, he stands up. Ste looks at him, fuck he thinks. Of course Brendan would change his mind. But suddenly he's being yanked up.

"C'mon." Brendan says breathless. He pulls Ste's hands and walks him out the room quickly, pulling him down the hall towards the bathroom. Ste doesn't even know what's going on. But before he can say or do anything, Brendan swings him into the bathroom, slams the door shut and starts kissing him hard in the dark. All tonque, teeth, and saliva. Ste's never felt so much pleasure in his life from a kiss. He's only ever kissed girls, and non were this hypnotizing, sweet, yes, but this is like fucking fire, hot, burning, sweeter than fucking honey. He digs his fingers into Brendan back. Brendan breaks the kiss for a second, and turns the lights on, and looks at Ste in the eye, grabs the collar of his red shirt and pulls him close to his face.

"Ye looking fucking hot in my shirt." Brendan hisses. Ste swallows, he had totally forgotten about it.

"I..I..am.." Ste tries to speak, but Brendan shuts him up with another kiss, and then pulls him, and pushes backwards. Ste stumbles, tries to hold onto Brendan as, they both walk backwards to the shower. Brendan opens the shower door and pushes Ste in. And starts kissing him animalistic against the cold stone wall. Ste suddenly feels cold water on him. He gasps, but then the water gets warmer, warmer, then it's on fire, or at least that's what he feels like. Water cascades down on them, steam quickly fills the bathroom. Their clothes get soaked, sticky on their body. Brendan feels his waist through the wet layers of material, as Ste digs his hands in his wet hair and soaked material of Brendans black shirt.

Brendan starts kissing down his jaw, neck, down to his Adams apple, then, shit his collar bone is covered by the dam white T-shirt. Brendan quickly rips open the soaked red shirt, then pulls the white shirt above Ste's head and throws it on the floor. Then quickly pulls his shirt off, and grabs Ste's wet hair and pulls it back hard and starts kissing his neck, sucking and licking the hot water off, all way down to his collar bones. Ste moans and goes crazy with the touch of Brendan's wet, warm lips and tongue. His eyes are closed shut, mouth slacked open. Brendan works his way down to his chest sucks and kisses there, licks, slurps, bites, till he gets to Ste's hard perked pink nipples. Works on them. Spits on it, then sucks it back, licks around it, and tugs at it with his teeth; sending shivers of pleasure down Ste's whole body causing him to curse out.

"Oh...ahh..fuck..Brendan.."Ste moans. Brendan then works his way down Ste's stomach, along his treasure trail, which is now dark because of the water. He pulls the hairs with his teeth, then licks and sucks it, then goes to his hips. Kisses and licks and sucks. Ste pushes his groin towards Brendan's face, grabs Brendan's hair with his hands. He opens Ste's button and fly. Pulls down his soaked jeans and underwear, and Ste steps out of them hurriedly. He grabs Ste's hard cock, and kisses its length, and licks it his slit. He can taste the pre-cum mixed with warm water. Ste moans, his hands try to hold onto anything; his knees are giving up on him. Suddenly Brendan turns him around, and parts his cheeks, revealing Ste's tight wet hole. Brendan plunges his tongue in and twists it. Ste gasps, and cries out.

"aaauughhh...fuck..oh...god...Bren.."

Brendan then releases his cheeks and stands up. He runs his hand down Ste's wet and warm back all the way down to his cheeks. Ste shivers at the touch. With one hand he opens his belt, undoes his button, fly and pulls his jeans down and kicks them aside. He turns Ste around and presses him against the wet stone wall and starts kissing him again, its so wet, hot. He presses his hard cock against Ste's stomach, and Ste's hard cock against his. He pulls one of Ste's legs up, and Ste pulls the other one, securing it around Brendans wet and hot solid waist. They kiss for what seems like forever, then Brendan brings his fingers into Ste's mouth and Ste sucks on it, licking, slurping, wetting it. Brendan takes his finger finds Ste's hole and pushes it in hard. Ste gasps in pain, leaves him breathless.

"Fuck...ye'r so tight." Brendan groans deeply, then plunges his tongue into Ste's open mouth, and assaults his whole with his finger then goes in with another. Ste's pain soon turns to please and he's crying with it.

"..fuckk..Bren..dan...ughhh..ple..please." Ste cries.

"Please what?" Brendan hisses into his neck as he thrusts his fingers up Ste's hole.

"Please...fuck me!" Ste cries. Brendan can't take it, Ste's cries and moan have made his cock painfully hard.

Brendan drops his legs and turns him over. He pulls Ste's hips far out and spreads his legs with his feet. He holds his cock with one hand and holds Ste's head down, with the other. He lets goes of his cock, spits on his hands and rubs it on Ste's already wet hole. Brendan pushes the head of his cock to the slippery hole. . He rubs the head around it. He moans at the sensation of it, he can't take it any longer. He pushes the head in just a little but and then rams it in hard. Ste cries and gasps; he's knees buckle. Brendan pull his hip up further so he can get the deepest angel. He holds his hips and starts thrusting into him, pulling out all the way, then watches as his cock disappears into back in to the tight hole, does it couple of time.

"Oh...yea...fuck...ughhh feels so good." Brendan groans and then starts fucking Ste hard. Ste cries out. Brendan's lucky he doesn't have neighbors, because they would be able to hear Ste. The more vocal he gets, the more Brendan thrusts into him punishingly. He fucks him, fucks him, harder and harder. Ste's arms are loosing it's strength to hold on. He wants to touch him self, but he can't.

"...oh..god...Brendan...touch me." Ste cries.

"Say please." Brendan growls as he fucks him.

"Please..please.."

"Good boy.." Brendan drawls and kisses Ste's back as he take Ste's cock in his hands and milks him. Takes only less than a minute.

"Oh, god I am..I am comminng." Ste cries as he orgasms, and spills all over Brendan's hand. Brendan lets go and licks it off, and then thrusts frantically like an animal hitting Ste's sweet spot every time and sending him off the edge. He pulls out again completely and thrusts back in so hard, Ste hits the wall, but Brendan pulls him back, and fucks him with few more hard and deep strokes , pulls Ste's hips hard towards him and rides out his orgasm, and comes hard inside Ste. They both shudder as Ste's hole locks on his cock, milking the rest of him. He falls against Ste's back. Both breathless. Hot water still cascading down on them. Ste slowly turns around, and holds onto Brendan, as he tries to catch his breath, after the best, most shocking, hot, breathtaking sex he's had with...a man...with Brendan...his... Ste pushes him off, Brendans back hits the glass door. It shakes. Brendan looks at him, eyes wide.

"What the fuck?!" Brendan hisses. Then he notices Ste's red eyes, quivering lips. He tries to go towards him.

"No..nooo..get away from me!" Ste shouts.

"What's the matter STEVEN?" Brendan asks. Ste just shakes his head, and then turns and tries to pull the door open. But Brendan grabs him by the waist.

"Steven what's the fucking matter?" Brendan shouts, as he pulls Ste back in.

"No..let me go!..let me fucking go!...let me go..." Ste cries out and Brendan just holds onto his waist tighter. Ste then starts sobbing, hard.

He's betrayed his brother, the purpose he was here for. He's just had sex with the boss of his brothers rapists. He cries and cries. And Brendan just holds him, the hot water cascading over their body.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?** **love hearing what you guys think. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my loves! THANK SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You all are so freaking lovely! love u guys! **And to all my FOLLOWERS! Thank you so so much! It's a honor having you guys! Anyways no more talking, here's the next chapter. ^_^ Please enjoy! love u all!

* * *

So guys I decided to change the Title of the STORY, after writing this chapter, let me know if you guy like it or should I keep it at Tilted Mirror.

I want to change to:  
**"The Devil in Flesh" **Please let me know what you guys think?

**WARNING:** Expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

...

Brendan holds onto Ste's waist as he sobs, while hot water continues to run down their body. He turns Ste around to face him and pushes him against the wall, but not hard; to get out of the way from the water. His tears are blending with the water dripping down his face. Ste doesn't say anything, just shivers and shakes his head, while his lips quiver.

"Steven...what the fuck is wrong?" Brendan shouts as he tries to calm Ste down. He tries to touch Ste's face.

"N...noo..don't touch me!" Ste cries, as he tries to push Brendan away from him. Brendans getting frustrated, he grabs Ste's hand and pins them against the wall.

"Why ye fucking acting like I fucking raped ye or something?!" Brendan shouts, eyes wild. Ste doesn't say anything, his lips just quivering and eyes wet from tears.

"Noo..noo...ye ain't fucking turning this on me boy!" Brendan shakes his head angrily, and breathes out heavily. ".. don't ye dare play this game." Brendan shouts barring his teeth.

"...y..you would tho...if..if I didn't comply.." Ste says as if it was a fact. Brendan's eyes look like they are going to pop right out of his sockets.

"Comply?!..COMPLY?! ye were fucking begging for it...ye wanted it...and fucking loved it..so don...don't ye fuckin...w..why ye doing this? Huh?...this some fucking joke to ye? Trying to make me out some sick r..rapist!" Brendan drawls out so fucking pissed off, if eyes could kill, Ste would drop dead at this instant.

"Ya might as well be!...ya were an accomplice...it..b'cuz of ya..." Ste tried to say but his words not coming out right

"W...what the fuck ye talking about?..accomplice to what!?...Steven I get that the fucked the shit out of ye, but right now ye acting like ye on some fucking drug or shit, that's messed with ye brain!" Brendan yells.

"Ya..ya. I am...It was ya fucking fault! B'cuz of ya .th..th they hurt him!" Ste shouts.

"HURT WHO?!" Brendan is so fucking lost.

"JOEL! They raped JOEL! ...hey raped my brova!" Ste yells..tears coming down his face. Brendan's eyes wide open, he lets go of Ste's wrists.

"..wa...what?..whooo?.." Brendan asks quietly, as if he can't believe what Ste just said.

"Ya DOGS, that's who!...And it's all ya fucking fault!" Ste pushes Brendan, he falls down, but catches his fall, while water cascades down onto him. Ste quickly opens the shower door, grabs a towel and rushes out quickly while wrapping the towel around his waist, and wipes his tears. Brendan doesn't get up, he just says still for few seconds registering what Ste has just revealed to him. Then quickly he gets up, turns the shower off and grabs a towel too, wraps it around his waist and runs down the hall.

"STEVEN WAIT!" He yells as he runs.

Ste quickly goes into Brendan's closet, turns on the light and rushes to find something to wear. Brendan soon catches up.

"What ya doing?...Now ye stealing all my clothes." Brendan says, as he watches Ste frantically pull up a pair of his pants, which are long on him, Brendan would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

Ste then grabs a random shirt, and pulls it over his head. Brendan grabs his arms and turns him.

"Steven listen..." Brendan says holding onto his wrists.

"Let me fucking go!" Ste shouts and pulls his wrist away.

"I...I...d..didn't ..I...didn't know!" Brendan says his voice cracked. Ste's face looks furious.

"Oh and that fucking makes it any betta!" Ste yells.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know they were some fucking QUEERS!" Brendan shouts, throwing his hands in the air, angry and flushed, still naked with just towel around his waist.

"Ya mean like YOU!" Ste pisses back. Brendan see's red, he surges towards Ste, grabs him by neck and pushes him against the wall.

"What ye fucking say?!" Brendan hisses only inches away from his face. His eyes are dark, wild and deadly.

Ste tries to get Brendan's hand off his neck, somehow manages to but Brendan pins his arms up.

"Ya heard me.." Ste tries to finish but Brendan intrupts.

"I ain't fucking queer!" Brendan hisses.

"Right!.. ya fucking me in the bathroom was just a peck on the cheek." Ste sarcastically hisses back.

"...no..that ..that was just..heat of the moment." Brendan tries to explain.

Ste laughs menacingly.

"Right, ya must be doing lot of fucking then, since ya always fucking in the heat of the moment." Ste bites back.

"Wha...no..it's not the same." Brendan says not knowing what he's saying.

"Did ya want to fuck Joel?" Ste says out of nowhere. Brendan's eyes open like he's just heard the craziest shit ever.

"w..what?...what the fuck...Steven..why would ye think that?" Brendan says totally confused.

"Ya were in heat of the moment with him, and he's good looking young bloke, so what stopped ya?" Ste not even believing what he's saying.

"Are ye fucking serious?...Ye think I just fuck any bloke I see..I aint queer!" Brendan hisses.

"Ye sure have a funny way of showing it!" Ste bites back.

"What happened between us..was a one off." Brendan hisses.

"Right...so if I do this.." Ste says and leans his head forward and catches Brendan pink lips with his. Brendan pushes him back, his eyes closed, licks his lips, and sniffs.

"Don't..." Brendan hisses.

"Ya can deny it all ya want..right...but I know ya Brendan..."

"Ye don't know fucking thing Steven." Brendan hisses. Ste looks up into his eyes. So blue, and mysterious, then down to his pink lips, neck and chest. His muscular and hard chest, the dark hairs scattered over it, still wet, contrasting against his pale skin. Ste licks his lips. Before he was to angry to notice, everything happened to fast. Brendan's hot body is so close to him, his scent hypnotizing, and naked with only a towel hung low below his torso. And Ste's still fully dressed. It's turning him on. This isn't what he wanted to happen, but he can't help it. Brendan looks so fucking hot right now, wet hair, body, and his intense gaze, it's making him wild. Without even thinking he takes his hands and touches his chest, and runs his fingers through the dark hairs, down his to his hard pink nipples. Brendan moans at the touch. But then slaps Ste's hands away and pins them.

"What ye think ye doing?" Brendan hisses. Ste just looks at him with lips shut tight, but eyes are glossed over, filled with lust.

"What ya think." Ste says all sassy. Brendan doesn't like this. Doesn't like how Ste seems so confident. He leans in closer and pins his hands harder.

"Ye think ya can play me Steven, hmmm...that I'll fall for ye." Brendan hisses.

"Neva said anyfin bout falling for me, that's ya words." Ste bites back, with a smug look. Brendan grabs his shirt and sneers in his face.

"Ye think ye so special. But ye nothing. Just some fucking piece of shit, a lowlife, brainless council rat. Worth nothing! These cloth ye wearing are even worth more than ye!" Brendan hisses deeply into Ste's face. Tears start to form in his eyes, he tries to keep them back. It doesn't matter what this violent, murderous, psychotic, homophobic drug dealer thinks of him. But why is his heart feeling like someone just stabbed it million times. It hurts, stings, he's never felt this kind of pain, even with so many people telling him the same thing, so why is this mans words hurting so fucking much. Tear falls down his cheek, and he swallows and it fucking burns. Feels like his throat is on fire.

"Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me!" Ste yells, and gets his hands free, and starts hitting Brendan chest, and cries. He can't hold it in. Brendan tries to stop him, grabs his wrists.

"Get off ya arshhole!" Ste shouts while tears stream down his face. Brendan grabs his head and pulls him to his chest.

"N.. .. .ge..off." Ste tries to struggle, but just breaks down, and starts crying onto Brendan's chest.

"sshhh...I...I am .. .sorry." Brendan quietly says as he run his hands through his hair, and pulls him in tighter. After a little while, Ste stops sobbing, just breathes shallowly. He picks up his head, and tries to get out of Brendan's arms. But Brendan grabs his wrist and pulls him to him and presses him against the wall again.

"Let me go." Ste protests but not much strength in his voice. Brendan looks at him in the eyes. His eyes are red, lashes look longer and darker, still filled with tears. He leans in kisses his wet lashes, he can taste his salty tears.

"I..didn't..." Then kisses his cheek. "..mean it." Then kisses corner of his lip, then parts Stes bottom lips with his thumb, and opens his mouth and then presses his lips against his, tries to get access, he pushes his tongue between Ste's teeth, but Ste pushes him away.

"n..noo...get off.. fucking.. hate you..." Ste struggles to speak, voice choked. Brendan grabs his wrists and pins them and kisses him again. This time harder. Thrusts his tongue in far and feels all over Ste's sweet mouth and pulls at his tongue, licks and sucks it. Ste tries to fight it. Brendan's just fucking with him. He belittled him just minutes ago told him he's the most worthless piece of shit, and here he sticking his tongue down Ste's throat, acting like nothing happened, and making Ste feel wanted. He's confusing him, lying to him, manipulating him. Ste tries harder to push away, but Brendan's stronger than him. He lets go of his wrists and grabs Ste's waist and pulls him in hard towards his aroused cock barely covered by the towel around his torso. He can feel that Ste's hard too, so even though he's resisting, his body is telling him otherwise. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and pushes their groins together harder. Both groan at the friction. Ste's giving in; as much as he hates this man, he can't resist his body any longer. He pulls down Brendan's towel and reaches for his cock. Ste feels how thick and hard it is, it makes his cock twitch. Brendan groans into his mouth, and starts thrusting his cock in Stes warm, sweaty hands. He breaks the kiss, tilts his head back, mouth parted, eyes closed. Ste spits in his hands and raps it back around Brendan hard cock, rubs, twists, and rubs his thumb over the slit. Brendan holds onto Ste's hips to keep him self balanced and bites his lips.

"God...fuck..." Brendan moans in a hazy thick, deep voice. Ste keeps stroking, and then leans in and starts Kissing Brendan's neck. His warm skin feels so good against his tongue; it's making him forget about what he's doing to Brendan's cock. He starts licking and sucking; making Brendan moan and groan, the noises coming from him are driving Ste crazy. Ste's grip on his cock loosens as his focus is now on Brendan's long lithe, neck. He sucks the large vain popping out from his neck, and then down to his collar bone. Stes never done this to a man, only women, but fuck no ones tasted this good, felt this hot, sweet and salty. It's filling every taste buds of Ste's. Suddenly, he's pushed against the wall.

He groans and Brendan grabs his head and starting kissing him hard. Ste grabs Brendan's hair and pulls it down so he can feel inside Brendan's mouth more. Brendan's hand drag down Ste's back over the material of his shirt and hisses. Ste's top covered for his liking. He quickly grabs the back of the shirt and pulls it above Ste's head and throws it on the floor, then grabs Ste's head, and digs his fingers in the back of his head, his hair still wet between his fingers. Ste digs his fingers into Brendan's back as they kiss hard, deep, tongues twisting, spit swapping. Suddenly Brendan picks him up by the waist, and he jumps up, and puts his legs around his waist. Brendan walks him out of the closet and drops him on the bed. He quickly pulls down his pants off of Ste, and his strained cock springs up. Brendan grins, and takes his cock in his hand and licks the slit, pre-cum already oozing out. Ste moans, and arches his back, and thrusts his cock. Brendan licks the shaft, and the slit again, then takes him by the head, and sucks there for a while, then goes down so deep, he can feel the hair on Ste's groin against his face. He spits on it then sucks it hard, licking, twisting. Ste throws back his head, mouth parted, eyes closed, as he moans and digs his fingers into Brendan head. He's close, Brendan speeds up, bopping his head up and down, like he's a master at it. Ste cries out and thrusts his cock far down Brendan hot, wet mouth.

"oooh...god...ffff...uc...k..I am gonna..gona cum Brendan..." Ste moans. Doesn't take long before he buckles and shoot down hard into his mouth. Brendan takes it all, but doesn't swallow. He removes his mouth off Ste's cock, and lifts his legs and bends them back so far, his knees reach the bed. His arse sticks up high, near Brendan face, his pink hole right in his view, leaves Ste feeling exposed. Brendan spits all the cum in his mouth onto Ste's hole, and it starts going down his crack, but Brendan licks it back up to Ste's hole, quickly he gets on his knees and brings his hard cock towards Ste's hole. He lets go of one feet, to position his cock. Brendan looks at Ste.

"Hold ye feet for me." Brendan orders, his voice so deep and thick. As Ste holds his feet back, he rubs the head of his cock on Ste's hole, wet and thick with the pool of his spit and Ste's cum. He rubs it around for few times and taps it, "ooh..yaaa...fffuuckk..." he moans, then watches as he pushes his head into Ste's tight pink shinny hole. He feels like he's going to come just by looking at it. Ste gasps, as he pulls his feet down far behind his head; his toes touching each side of the bed by his heaed. Brendan moves closer up, and then pushes in hard, the cum allowes his cock to slide deep in. Ste cries out.

"Aaahhhh OOOH GOD!" Brendan pulls back out, with cum oozing out with it, and then pushes back in, watching his thick cock slick with cum, disappear back into Ste's tight hole. He throws back his head and does it couple more times.

"oooohh God! Fuck...feels so ...fuckinng...good." Brendan moans as he pulls in and out. Then he leans his whole body down, grabs Ste's legs and puts them on this strong shoulders, and leans upward and grabs Ste's hair and pulls him into a hard, and sensual, yet animalistic kiss. He lets go of the kiss, and looks down at Ste's face, eyes shut, cheeks flushed, mouth parted, he can see Ste's wet pink tongue, his white teeth; his lips swollen, red and shinny. He kisses him again hard, and sucks his lips, bites and sucks, as thrusts hard into him, hitting Ste's sweet spot, and moves different angles to get even deeper and more friction. He swallows Ste's every moan and cry with his own. He then lets go of the kiss and holds Ste's calfs and pull his legs far apart as possible and starts moving in and out of his hole, he watches every time as he does it. Just makes him get closer to the edge. He drops Ste calves and Ste wraps them around Brendan's waist and he starts pounding harder then ever before, like a crazed maniac. Ste's head starts moving all way to the head board, which hits the wall with every thrust. Few more hard strokes, Brendan feels his orgasm coming, he comes out all the way out and thrusts back in so hard, the head board slams hard against the wall causing a picture frame on hanging above the lamp table to crash down on the table. Ste cries out painfully loud, and arches his back so high. Brendan pushes up harder as far as possible, as Ste's hole tightens around his cock and he rides out his orgasm, and fills shoots his hot cum deep inside him. Brendan falls on top of Ste, both panting breathless and sweaty. After a moment, Brendan rises up, and looks at Ste. Fuck he's so beautiful. Looks completely fucked up. He regrets what he said to Ste earlier, because he meant none of it, he knew Ste was seeing through him and hated that, it made him look weak, and he can never let Ste know, so he had to say something to put him in his place, but by all means, God almighty, this boy in front of him is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's killed many for even less, Ste saved himself, without doing anything, but just by simply being.

Ste stares into Brendan's blue eyes, and touches Brendans face and traces his thumb down to his lips. Brendan licks his fingers, wetting them. Ste then takes his hand and trails it down Brendans back, Brendan leans in and kisses him. Slow and so fucking sensual. Their tongues wrap around, play, and go deep. Ste moves his hands further down, over his spine, then over Brendans arse, fuck feels so soft and muscular. He starts moving his hands near that spot, the spot he's dying to see, and touch, feel. The tip of his finger finds his hole, he starts to push a finger in, but suddenly, the kiss is broken, and his hands is pinned above his head.

"What the fuck ye doing?!" Brendan hisses loud, taking Ste by surprise. His heart starts pounding. "I...I ...am..ss.. ..ryy..." Ste tries to get his words out, but totaly fails.

"Don't ye ever fucking touch me there!" Brendan growls thickly.

"I ..am s..sorry! I ..I thought.."

"Ye thought what?!..." Brendan hisses through gritted teeth.

"I..I..jus though..ya know I jus..t..wanted to ma..make you..feel good..like ya do..to..me." Ste stutters as he tries to explain.

"I don't need ye to make me feel good, ye jus laying here, and opening ye legs to me, is fucking good enough, ye got it! Ye ever do that again, and I'll fucking kill ye!" Brendan hisses dangerously, and leans so close to Ste's face, Ste turns his head and closes his eyes tight and says.

"I ..am sorry..I won't..I won't."

Ste doesn't doubt it. Brendan's killed before. Brendan hisses into his ears.

"Ye so fucking lucky, so fucking lucky!" Then lets go of Ste's hands and pulls out of him fast, not carrying to be gentle or anything. Ste groans when Brendan pulls out of him. He was still sore from the bathroom and now, it fucking hurt when he pulled out so fast. Brendan barges out the room and slams the door shut. He rushes to the bathroom, with his hands in a tight fist. He slams the bathroom door shut and starts punching the wall, over and over again, screaming in pure frustration, till blood starts falling down his knuckles and fall drip down his hands.

About an hour later, Brendan comes out of the bath room, with a towel around his waist, and his hands washed but still bleeding a little. He leans against the wall in the hall, and brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinches it and sighs heavily. He smoothes down his stache, and sniffles, then walks back towards the room. When he opens the door, he is surprised to still see Ste there. He is cradled up like a fetus in it's mother the womb, still naked. He looks so fucking vulnerable. Brendan walks to the side of the bed, and notices he's fallen asleep, with tears fresh down his cheeks. He lifts his finger to his cheek, but then takes it away and touches the bridge of his nose and breathes heavily. He takes the bed Sheet and covers Ste's naked body. He goes into his closet and puts on sweat pants, then walks over to his jacket on the floor, grabs it. Takes his phone at and looks at it. It's 4:45 in the morning. He sees a missed call, and one voice message. Both from Warren. He listens to the voice message.

_"Hiya Brady, this is Warren, just received your message, just wanted to say don't worry about it, I understand we men get busy, and plus me and my bird ain't going anywhere soon yet, so just let us know when you are really ready, till then we'll keep eye on the club. See ya soon."_

Brendan smiles a little and hangs up. Then he looks up his contacts and sends a text to someone, and puts the phone on the lamp table, and looks back at Ste and feels a pange of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on him, but then again the boy had no right to do what he did. He turns off the light, and goes onto the other side of the bed and slowly slides in, trying not to wake up Ste, which he doubts, because he knows the boy must be tired as fuck, like he is. He slides the covers on him self, and he lays his head on the pillow, facing the ceiling and puts his hands under his head. He closes his eyes.

Hours later.

Ste shifts, and opens his eyes. He turns his head, and notices Brendan faced towards him. One hand is above his head, the other laid on his side, and the bed sheet has fallen bellow his waist. Ste just stares at him. He studies his face; his dark hair, messed up but still somehow styled, his thick and nicely shaped brows, his dark long lashes, not as long as his but long, then looks at his nose, so small and perfectly shaped and pointy, and then at his dark well groomed stache, that feels so soft on his lips, and those pink soft perfectly shaped lips that do sinless things. Ste's never seen his face so close, and clear like this. He looks so peaceful, and calm, its strange because all Ste remembers is him yelling, shouting, threatening, talking, chewing gum, and making all the different type of faces possible, but never saw him like this. S He knew already the Brendan is gorgeous, but like this he looks even more beautiful, it makes Ste's stomach flip. He can't how such a beautiful man, can be so fucking evil. He's like the devil, sent down to seduce and tempt weak souls like himself, into the pit of hell with false lies and facades. But God help him, if that's the case, then he's going to hell. He's fallen for the devil in flesh. He see's Brendan stir a little, so he quickly puts his head back down on the pillow, stays still till he realizes Brendan's still asleep. He suddenly here's a beep. He looks over the over at the lamp table, and see's Brendan's phone. He quickly looks back at Brendan making sure he's still sleeping, thank goodness he's facing the other way, then reaches for his phone and looks at it. He see's it's a text message.

Job done boss. X _Dave_

Ste swallows, he wonders what that means.

Then suddenly he remembers Joel, fuck. He hasn't even checked up on him since he left him at the flat, because of a certain someone. He looks back again at Brendan quickly, then slowly gets off the bed, trying to not make any noise. He walks out the room slowly on his tip toes and walks into the bathroom. He dials Joel's number. It rings for a while, but no one picks up. Common Joel. Then he calls again.

"Joel?" He speaks quietly.

"STEEEE!.? Please..help me!" Joel yells. Ste's eyes open wide, and he doesn't realize how high his voice is, doesn't care at the moment.

"JOEL! what's wrong!? Where are ya!?" Ste shouts, voice filled with fear.

"At the flat, they are back...please hurry..I ...no..nooo...plea.." Ste hears Joels scream go further away.

"JOEL? JOEL?" Ste screams. But the phone goes dead, he opens the door and runs down the hall into the room, Brendan opens his eyes and notices Ste run into the closet. He grabs the shirt and pant he wore earlier. Brendan quickly gets up.

"Steven what ye doing?"

"I gotta get out here! ..Jo..Joel he's in trouble." Ste cries out as he rushes to get his clothes on, and grabs a random pair of shoe from Brendans shoe rack.

"Hey that's expensive!" Brendan shouts pointing at this brown leather shoes he's chosen.

"I don't give a fuck, I need to get to Joel!" Ste shouts.

"Joel was fine when I left him." Brendan says.

"Well I just called him, and he's not!" Ste shouts.

"Ye looked through my phone?" Brendan asks, not happy.

"I just fucking said Joels in trouble and all ya worried about is ya bloody phone!" Ste shouts.

"Give me the car keys!" Ste screams.

"NO, ye aint fucking taking my car again!" Brendan hisses.

"Fine ye fucking driving me then." Ste says as he grabs a random shirt, a dark blue shirt, and jeans, and throws them at him.

"Hurry up." Ste shouts, before Brendan can say anything Ste rushes out the room and down the stairs. He has no choice. He quickly puts on the clothes and then puts on a pair of shoes, grabs his keys and phone...where is his phone? Then realizes Ste has it. He grabs his jacket and heads down quickly. Ste's out the door already, and by the car. Brendan sighs heavily as he shuts the lights off and locks the door and hurries down the steps. This boys got him running all kinds of circles.

"Hurry!" Ste shouts as he grabs the door handle. Brendan gives him a evil look before unlocking the door, opens it and jumps in. Ste jumps in quickly, slams the door hard.

"Ay! Watch it, just bought this fucker." Brendan yells.

"Don't care, hurry up drive!" Ste yells. Brendan starts the engine, fastens his belt, and like a James bond movies, reverses the car out swiftly, and turns the car fast around and speeds off.

He looks at Ste whose fidgeting, and rocking back and fourth.

"Stop doing that ye look like some fucking insane person out of a asylum." Brendan drawls.

"Just fucking drive!" Ste shouts.

"I AM! If ye haven't noticed this is a fucking car, not a plane, it can't all of sudden pop wings and fly!" Brendan shouts back.

"Jus please..hurry." Ste sounds so broken. Brendan doesn't say anything, and steps on the gas and goes as fast as he can. Ste looks at Brendans phone and calls back. No answer.

"He's...he's not picking up..he's not picking up!" Ste keeps repeating.

"Calm down Steven, he's probably..." Brendan tries to finish but Ste shouts.

"I am not gonna fucking calm down! He's my brova! And if anything happens to him I swear I will kill ya myself!"

"What I do!?" Brendan asks furiously.

"It's all your fucking fault!..Everything!" Ste shouts.

"Well ye fucking shouldn't have taken my money!" Brendan shouts.

"Fuck ya'r money! That's all ya fucking care about!..." Ste shouts. Brendan quickly turns on the radio and blasts the music, deafening both of them, but he doesn't care as long as he doesn't fucking listen to Steven. Ste tries to turn it down. But Brendan pushes his hands away.

"Don't fucking touch it!" Brendan shouts. Ste gives him the evilest face, and puts his hands in his ears. Brendan then turns it down himself, can't stand the music anyways. They both don't say anything. It's cloudy out, and looks like its about to rain.

"What time is it?" Brendan suddenly asks. Ste looks at him.

"TIME?" He repeats. Ste looks at Brendans phone.

"4:05."

"Fuck we slept that much." Brendan responds. After a while they reach Ste's neighborhood and drive quickly down to Ste's street and park right by his apartment. He quickly gets out and runs up the steps, and Brendan follows. He bangs on the door.

"JOELL! JOEL? Open up! It's me!" Ste shouts, and Brendan stands by his side, waiting with his hands in his pockets. Ste turns the door knob, the door is open, he quickly runs in calling out for Joel, and Brendan follows.

"JOEL!" Ste shouts.

"Ste..." His voice is barely audible. Ste runs into the room and notices Joels on the floor, face on the ground, hands tied, and feet tied. His pants half way down and his lips bloody. Ste hears a loud thud.

"Brendan!...Help me!"

"n..nooo..noooo...please don't let him near..please.." Joel screams.

"Joel, it's ok.. he helped me get here." Ste says, as he tries to open Joels hands, and pulls him up. Ste holds him tight.

"He...he sent them after me." Joel cries out. Ste freezes. He looks at Joels face, he has blood on his lip, and his eyes stained with tears. He grabs Joel's face in his hands.

"What did ye say?" Ste asks, he heard but can't make him self believe it.

"He...Brendan..he.. made them come back for me, to finish me...but..W...Walker came back just in time." Joel cries. Ste pulls him into his shoulder. He's furious, he grits his teeth together. He remembers the text he saw earlier. He lets go of Joels head, and stands up. Joel grabs his hands.

"No...nooo please don't leave me again..I...am scared.." Joel cries. Ste looks down at him, his little tough brother has become a violated weak puppy. He's so angry, and pissed, he tightens his fists, his knuckles turn white.

"I..am not going anywhere. I just got something to finish." Ste says with dead pan voice and walks out the room. He freezes in his tracks, when he see's what's laid before him.

"Thought I'de give ya a hand." Walker grins evily, with a baseball bat in his hand, and Brendan's body unconscious on the ground.

"Ya killed him?" Ste shouts, not realizing how vulnerable he sounds. Walker walks over Brendans body.

"No..not yet, just gave him a little hit...he deserves more than this for what he's done to Joel." Walker sounds vicious and angry. Ste can't help his heart aching, but he too knows Brendan deserves it. He swallows and walks over to Brendan's body.

"What we gonna do?" Ste asks.

"Lets tie him up...go get a chair over there." Walker points. Ste hesitates at first but then goes and grabs the chair.

"Help me pick him up, he's a heavy boy." Walkers says as he grabs Brendan's arm, and Ste grabs the other.

"Ok..1..2...3." They both groan as they lift his heavy unconscious body onto the chair. He falls over but Walker catches him and straightens him out. Ste notices the blood on his head, reminds him of when he hit him with a lamp.

"In Joel's room, get the rope Joel was tied with. Ste quickly goes and grabs the rope.

"Ste, what's going on?...What ya doing?" Joel asks, all nervous.

"Just stay here and rest, me and Walker gonna handle everyfin." Ste says and walks out quickly. Ste hands Walker the rope and they tie Brendan's hand and his feet.

"What now?" Ste asks.

"We'll jus wait till he wakes up." Walker says as he jumps on one of the sofa and pats the cushion, signally him to join. Slowly Ste walks over and sits down, Brendan facing them, his head bent down, still unconscious. Ste tries to not look at him, instead at Walker.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Ste asks nervously.

Walker tells him he got a phone call from Joel saying Ste was in trouble, and he sounded desperate, so he quickly got in his car and rushed over, and that it took couple hours before arriving. He said when arrived, he saw a car parked outside of the apartment, and quickly ran up, the door was already open. He said he could hear Joel screaming and yelling. He rushed in and noticed two big men, one bald, and other dressed in black. One was raping Joel and the other had his cock in Joels mouth. Ste could handle anymore, tears started falling down his face. This was the second time, and he wasn't there to protect him. So during the time Brendan was fucking him, Joel was being violated and raped. Walker said he hit the men with baseball bat and then strangled them, and put them in their car, and called someone he trusted to dump their body.

"How..how did they know Joel was here?" Ste asks, his voice lost, from all the crying.

"Brendan ordered them to do it." Walker says. Ste shakes his head.

"..how did ya know Brendan was coming?" Ste asks.

"I didn't, didn't even know ya were, but when the door opened, I saw you, I was gonna come out the kitchen but then saw Brendan follow. I moved backed so he wouldn't see me, when he passed the kitchen that's when I hit him." Walker explains. Ste nods.

"Don't worry Ste, it will be all over after this." Walker says, and puts a hand on Ste's shoulder, and stands up.

"..thank ya ..Walker." Ste says quietly. Walker gives him a warm smile.

"Anything for ya lads. Ya are like my brothers, it's my fault all this happened." Walker says looking down, and sadness over his face.

"Noo..noo it's not ya fault...it's his." Ste says staring at Brendan's body in the chair, with an hateful gaze.

"It will be over soon...ya want some water, and ya must be dead hungry, I got some sandwiches for us on my way here, I know what happens when I am not around to feed ya lads." Walker says as he heads towards the kitchen. Ste smiles looking at him. Suddenly he hears a groan. He looks at Brendan and notices, he's moving his head.

"WALKER?" Ste shouts.

"Ya?"

"I fink he's up." Ste says more quietly. Quickly Walker returns and grabs Brendan's hair and pulls his head back, he notices Brendan opening his eyes. Ste stands up to join him.

"Well, well look here, the beast has finally awoken." Walker says as he looks down at Brendan's face. Blood has dripped down his face, his mouth parted open, face pale. Ste looks down at him and can't believe how fucking beautiful he still looks even in this state. He shakes his head. This isn't the fucking time to be thinking this.

Brendan eyes blink couple times and then fully open. He see's Walker first and then notices Ste as when he hoovers over his head. Brendan swallows.

"S..Steeven?" Brendan says, his voice weak. It jabs a sharp pain through Ste's chest, but he ignores it. He grabs Brendan's face and leans in forward.

"It's Ste, ye piece of shit." Ste hisses.

Walker laughs.

"The man can't even get peoples names correct...so Brendan tell us, why did ye do it?" Walker asks.

Brendan doesn't speak. Just keeps looking at Ste. Ste presses his fingers harder into Brendan's face.

"He asked ya a fucking question, so answer!" Ste hisses. But still he doesn't speak. Walker punches him, and Brendan spits blood, and coughs.

"Fuck you." Brendan hisses. Ste can't believe the, he's in the mercy of two people, who want him dead and yet he's still being a cocky.

"NO! Fuck you Brendan!" Ste hisses as he pulls Brendans hair and yanks his head back hard, causing him to groan in pain.

"We gonna ask ye one more time Brady." Walker says almost calmly.

"Why did ye do it?" Walker repeats.

"I ain't answering a fucking thing, till my lawyer comes." Brendan say sarcastically.

Walker laughs, and then pull his hair and yanks it down.

"Sorry mate, police station is the next street.."

"That's ye place, not mine...and Steven... tell him... how was it..." Before Brendan can finish Ste throws him a punch right in the ribs. Brendan groans in pain. Walker laughs.

"Seems ya learned well after all." Walker grins, pulls back Brendan's head, and leans down in his face.

"Since ye wanna play a game, me and Ste here have our own..ya wanna know what it's called..hmm?" Walker hisses and yanks his hair harder. With all this hair yanking they gonna make Brendan bald by the end of it.

"It's called a little game of revenge..." He looks down at Brendan's neck and see's his cross chain. Walker grabs it with his finger.

"Funnny, ya catholic...so I assume ye are familiar with the saying, eye for an eye, tooth for tooth.." Walker drawls out and then pulls the necklace of his neck and gives it to Ste.

"Ya take it, suits ya better."

Ste takes it in his hand and looks down at it, like its a treasure, and remembers the chain falling on him as Brendan fucked him senseless. But he shakes his head again, focus, focus. He puts the chain around his neck. Walker pushes Brendans head up.

"Look at that...suits him much more..dontcha think." Walker says as he looks at Ste and smiles. Ste can see the furry in Brendans eyes.

"Put a diamond necklace on a pig, and it's still a pig." Brendan barks. Walker punches him so hard this, he falls off the chair, and hard to the ground. Walker grabs his hair and pulls it up hard.

"Don't ya ever fucking call him that, the only pig is you, dressed up in ya fancy shit, and ya thing ya'r the fucking king, well guess what ya aint worth shit. Ste's finger is worth morth than ya fucking life." Walker hisses and throws his head down. Ste looks up at Walker in awe. He's never knew Walker thought of him so fondly, however he can't stop the ache in his chest, he literally grabs it and squeezes it. Walker looks down at Brendan and then at Ste.

"Ya ready for the real show Ste?" Ste looks up at him.

"Ya..ya I am."

"Right then...go fetch Joel, he's gonna wanna see this...this is for him after all." Walker drawls as he prepares his knuckles.

"but..he's..he's resting." Ste hesitates.

"...ahh baby face is alright then?" Brendan asks while on the floor. Walker kicks him in the stomach.

"Don't fucking call him that." Walker hisses.

"Without him here what's the point, he needs to see justice being done." Walker convincers. Ste nods and walks to the room. Walker looks down at Brendan.

"Ya prepared?" Walker ask smirking.

"Ya I am, prepared to fucking kill ye once I am done here." Brendan bites back.

"Oh.. ..brady I don't think ya get what's going on here...ya ain't gonna be done till I am done with you." Walker hisses. Ste and Joel both walk out.

"Ay look Brady, ya biggest fan is here...C'mon over here Joel, say hi to Mr. Brady."

Joel and Ste walk over, all three of them looking down at him.

"We all here Brady." Walkers says loudly.

"FUCK U ALL!" Brendan hisses and spits on the ground. Walker grabs his hair and punches his face.

"NO, FUCK YOU BRENDAN!" Walker hisses. He drops Brendans head. Then takes off his jacket, and throws in on the floor. He turns Brendan over.

"Joel, I want ya to do the honor of holding Brady's hands, and Ste ya can sit down and watch, ya are the special guest of honor." Ste hesitates but then slowly goes sits down and nervously waits for what's about to happen.

"Common Joel, what ya waiting for, hold him down." Walkers orders. Joel turns around and walks behind Brendan head whose trying to look up. Joel gets on his knees and grabs Brendans hands and pins them down to the ground.

"Get ya filthy hand off me!" Brendan shouts.

"Just hold him Joel, don't worry he won't be able to move or talk once I am done." Walker says as he slowly opens his belt and then his fly. Ste's eyes open wide, and stands up.

"Walker what ya doing?!" Ste asks frantically. Walker notices his tone.

"What's the matter Ste? Going soft on Brady here? Do ya know what Joel had to go through, he went through it four times Ste, surely ya feel a bit hurt by it." Walker sounds almost pissed.

"noo...no..ofcourse I do!...Ya have no idea...I feel like I was gonna die when I found out...am just saying...can't we just kill him or somefin instead." Ste says more firmly.

Walker smirks.

"Don't worry about that, he'll want to be dead after this anyways...so sit back down Ste and watch the games begin." Walker takes Brendans feet and pulls them toward him. He grabs his hair and yanks his head up and makes him look at Joel.

"Look at him ya arsehole, ya see this innocent lad, ya know what ya did to him? Ya ruined him, he can't even leave the house for a second."

"He was already ruined." Brendan hisses back. Walker slams his head on the floor, and Brendan groans hard.

"No remorse I see...well then now I wont show ya any either." Walker hisses as he quickly grabs Brendans's pants and pulls them down.

"..n...nooo ..get off me..ya fucking..." Brendan tries to speak but Joel slams his head down.

"Ste go fetch a cloth for us please." Walker looks at him. "C'mon go!" He shouts. Ste gets up and quickly looks in the kitchen. He's shaking. He starts biting his nails. This isn't what he want's, yes he want's Brendan to pay, but not like this. He grabs a kitchen hand towel and brings it to Walker, and sits back down. Still shaking his knees. Walker takes the towel and gags Brendan's mouth with it. Brendans trying to talk, but it's only muffled noises.

Walker pulls down Brendans pants all the way, then grabs him by the waist and pulls him up, so he's in a doggy style position. Ste turns his head around he can't watch. Walker then pulls down his pants all the way, and throw it to the side. Joel just stays focus on Brendan's hands, but he looks so fucking scared. Walker throws his hair back, licks his lips and bends down to Brendans head.

"Ya gotta fucking nice arse, Brady, gotta give ya that." Walker hisses in Brendans ears. Brendans protest is only muffles and frantic movement. But Walker grabs his hips again and pulls it up. He leans down on his knees, grabs Brendans arse and parts his cheeks. Brendan tries to move, but Walker holds him back up. He grabs his cock with one hand and holds Brendans waist with the other. He spits in his hands, and rubs it over his cock, which for some reason is already hard, and gives it few strokes. He pulls Brendans hip higher, and positions his cock between his cheeks. Brendan keeps protesting, but Walker got a tight gript on him. Ste's shaking like crazy, he's about to bite his fucking fingers off. He watches as Walker rubs his cock over Brendan's hole. He starts moaning at the touch. Ste's feels sick, his stomach turns and automatically throws up. Walker and Joel both look at him.

"Aaahh c'mon Ste, seriously, I thought ya had a tough stomach, go drink some water and come back quickly."

Ste quickly gets up and runs to the kitchen, he runs to the sink, turns cold water on and splashes it over his face.

"Hurry up, before I start without ya." Walker shouts. He hears Ste walking back.

"Jus stay there, it's less visual, so maybe ya won't throw up." Walker says and then pulls up Brendans waist whose still struggling and protesting. Walker positions his cock to Brendan hole, he groan and then pushes in, but doesn't get all the way in, because he's thrown to the floor. Joel looks up in surprise and see's Ste holding a pan in his hand.

"What the fuck ya doing?" Joel shouts.

"This is sick, ya guys are sick!...How can ya do this to someone!" Ste shouts, as he grabs Brendan pants and pulls them back up, and starts untying his feet.

"What about what he did to me?...was that not sick?" Joel shouts. He tries to grabs Ste's arms, but Ste pushes him down hard, and he falls to the floor. Joel's eyes opens in shock.

"..oh my god...ya..ya fucking fancy him don't ya?" Joel asks. "That why, he way looking for ya yesterday...why..why didn't I see it before." Joel says as he gets up and walks backwards, and runs to his room. He grabs his coat, and runs over to Walkers unconscious body takes his keys. He looks at Ste and hisses.

"Ya are fucking sick! Just like him, hope ya rot in hell Ste!" Joel runs out the apartment and slams the door shut. Ste, hurries up and opens Brendan's hands, and takes out the towel out of his mouth, he pulls him up, on his feet, and take his hands and drapes it over his shoulder. Brendan groans, but doesn't say anything. He's too out of it. Ste reaches into Brendan's pockets and locates his keys. He struggles to get the door open, and slowly helps Brendan down the steps. Good thing Brendan parked close to the apartment. Step by step he helps Brendan down, then walks him over to the car. He presses the open button on. The doors unlock. He takes Brendan to the other side, and gets ready to open the door, but then see's a bright yellow light, before he can do anything, the car hits them both, and they fly over the top and land on the ground. The car that hit them speeds away into the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW? ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK U SOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!** **LOVE U GUYS!** and I decided I am gonna stick with the original title, went pretty far with it anyways, so ignore the other one hehehe! ^_^ Anyways here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

**This chapter was the hardest to write of all the chapters I've done so far for many reasons, one being the context/situations. Once again just want to remind you all this is intended to be a dark story, so I intend to go as dark as possible, I feel this chapter is going to be the darkest and as extreme as it gets, so just prepare yourselves just incase. But I hope you enjoy, you probably won't because honestly this chapter is sick, I wrote it so I know but yea it's part of the story. So hope you can make it through. Wanted to show situations that do and can happen, but not many talk about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

...

_"No...plea...please don't...nooooo.."_ Brendan jolts. His breath is shallow; like he's forcing the air out of his lungs. He only see's darkness, suddenly that darkness is invaded by a hinge of hazy light, he tries to open his eyes, but feels like he's lost the energy to even do that. A dark shadow passes by, at least that what he thinks. It all feels like an untamed illusion.

"Waky waky sleeping beauty." Says a estranged voice, sounds like it's so far away.

Brendan tries to talk, but can barely move his lips. He makes a strong attempt to open his eyes, but they feel heavy and lidded. Feels like an eternity before they open. It's blurry and fuzzy at first, but after focusing, it becomes clear. His pupils expand.

"Ya don't look happy to see me Brendan." Walker frowns animatedly. "Ya know, almost thought you were never wake up." Walker says dryly, with a smirk threatening the corner of his lips. He leans down to Brendan's head, by his ear, and grabs his head and tilts it slightly towards himself.

"I have a surprise for you Brendan..." He whispers thickly into Brendan's ears. Brendan just stares blankly at him, his face ridden of any emotion.

"Don't worry it's nothing you won't enjoy, I promise." Walker whispers, as he traces a fingers down Brendan's jaw, down to his neck, and stops at a there a wound there. It's a cut, looks like an X. He's laid bare on metal bed, with only a bed sheet over his lower half. The room is fairly large, looks like an mini apartment. It's lit with yellow lights, has brick walls, and one window covered up by dark blinds. A large couch, two chairs and a screen TV, hung on the wall, in front of Brendan's view. Walker turns his head and reaches for a remote control by a small table near the bed. He leans back down to Brendans ears.

"It's a special show...just for you. Too bad you were asleep to see it first hand." Walker smirks, as he turns on the TV. He turns Brendans head straight, reaches for a large pillow on his side and puts in under his head, lifting his head, so he can get a clear view of the TV. Walker gets up and sits on the edge of the bed right by Brendans head, puts an arm around his head and casually lays back, and presses the play button on the TV. At first it's black, then an image stars appearing. Brendan just stares at it, has no other choice, he can't even close his eyes anymore. Walker puts the remote back on the lamp table and leans his head against the head bored and rubs his hands on Brendan's arms slowly, as if soothing him, as the image on the TV becomes clear. On the screen is a birds eye view of an empty bed with dark grey sheets. Couple seconds later, there is some noise, almost like a door shutting, two figures, men appear on the TV.

VIDEO CLIP:

_The man holding the other man places the other man on the bed, face down, then takes his arms and turns him over. It's Brendan. Face bloody, and unconscious. The other mans face is unclear. As he is bent down. He starts undressing Brendan; takes off his shoes, then works on his belt and pulls down his pants, but leaves on his underwear. Then he pulls his body up the bed more, then gets off the bed, leave the screen, then couple minutes later comes with, a towel and water in his hands, he wets the towel and starts rubbing off all the blood on Brendan's face, hands and other areas of his body. After cleaning him thoroughly, he covers him with the bed sheet, then walks away from the screen. The screen then goes black but comes back on. This time Brendan is laid down, bare, bed sheet covers him from waist down. His hands are tied to the head bored, but still is unconscious. If not for all the scratches and bruises, one would think he's sleeping peacefully. His hair is slicked back, the dark hair on his chest contrasts his milky pale skin. The lightening on the screen looks different, lighter. Suddenly there is a noise, sounds like a door being shut. The man from earlier appears on screen._

_"There he is lads, what ya think?, Wait first say hello to the camera!" The man says, then looks up. The face is immediately recognizable. It's Walker. Seconds later three other men appear on the screen. One bald, two with dark hair and are buff and bulky.__ They all look up, and wave and smile. _

_"Ay boss, didn't expect to see ya." Two of the men say. They are the ones he left with Joel. The bald one with tattoos and the other one in black. The other two men are unknown. They look down at Brendan sprawled naked and tied on the bed._

"Lets skip the talking and get to the action." Walker says and presses the fast forward button.

"Oh.. ...went to far..Ahh there ya go..this is where the good part starts." Walker says with amusement and looks down at Brendan, wide eyes, unmoving. He rakes his hands in his hair.

"Ya watching?...Good lad." He asks, then stares back at the screen.

_Brendan is alone, his hands still tied, but his head is starting to move just a little. One of the men from before come into the screen. It's one of the bulky men. He starts taking off his shirt, then slowly his belt and then pants. _

_The man gets completely naked, and crawls onto the bed. He leans down on his knees and hands, grabs Brendan's hair and pulls it back and starts sucking his neck, down his chest, stomach and torso. Brendan's body seems to be moving, but the man ignores it as he works his way down to his torso. He pulls the sheets off him. There are muffled noises, almost like squirming coming from Brendan. The man looks up at him. _

_"Ay I think this bitches waking up!" He shouts._

_"Don't worry about it, he's too weak, just get on with it!" Walker shouts off screen. _

_The man takes Brendan's underwear off and throws it aside, he opens his legs wide, and then gets on his knees, stroking his hard cock, and he spits on it, moves up closer in between Brendan's legs. He lifts them up, and then positions himself between Brendan's arse, and then pushes in hard. Brendan gasps, and his body jolts, but his eyes stay closed. Unable to move. The man starts thrusting in and out, and moaning, cursing, and pushing Brendan's legs far apart, as he thrusts punishingly into him._

Brendans whole body tenses, and tears start falling down. Walker looks at him.

"Aaaahhh was that too emotional? I was never one for sad films myself, but this one I can handle. It's become more comedic, it gets better. I promise." Walker says cynically, as he watches the TV screen with Brendan.

_"Slow down there ya git, still want him tight for us too." One of the voices shouts off screen. The man ignores and keeps thrusting into Brendan, then couple minutes later he orgasms, pushes up till he rides the aftershocks, then drops Brendan's legs, and pulls out of him. Brendan naked body is left in view, as the man disappears, and minutes later another one comes. It's the bald one. He walks over to the side of the bed, leans down, grabs Brendans face, and then looks up at the camera._

_"Ay Boss, surprised to see me, you must think we are stupid, me and Tim, know you sent Dave after us. You thought you were so fucking tough, but look at you now. Your fucking filthy, and worthless, only good for one thing now..." He says then trails his hands down Brendan's body. "You got a fit body, and that's pretty useful." He says as his hands trail down to his groin. He grabs his cock, and holds it up. "Gotta big cock, wonder who you've fucked with it? Walker been telling us your dirty little secrets. I'll let you no my dirty little secret now." He bends down and licks the head of Brendan's cock. "I been wanting to fuck you since we first met, but never realized what a fucking shit you were, so had to get some help from Walker, really didn't think he would manage, but he's done proper good...How does it feel being one of us, helpless and powerless?" The man growls, then comes to the bottom of the bed, takes, his pants and underwear off, and T-shirt, but leaves his wife beater on. He has tattoos down all over his thighs and one whole arm, and neck. He goes on the bed and spreads Brendans legs, and spits in his hands and coats his cock, and then Brendan's hole. He looks up towards the camera._

_"Fuck look at you." Sampson says, eyes glossed over and demonic. He tilts his head back down, and goes on his knees, picks up Brendan's legs then gets his hard cock ready and then pushes in hard. Brendan's body doesn't react like the first time. He pulls back out and then thrusts back in hard. He starts pounding into him._

_"Fuckkk...fuck..oh god, fuck your..so tight..so fucking ...so good." The man screams, as he thrusts in and own. He leans forward and starts licking, and kissing up Brendans body, and moans as he gets closer. Final thrusts and he buckles, and rides his orgasms, then falls on Brendan. After few seconds he gets up and pulls out. He looks up at the camera. "You were so fucking good, I'll be back for a second round." He says filthily with a grin and then gets off the bed._

_"Whose next?" He yells as he fades off the screen. _

"You see, it's so much easier when you comply, ain't it Brady." Walker says as he strokes Brendans hair, his head has tilted to the side, near Walkers arms. Eyes blood shocked, and tears stains down his cheeks.

_The next man that comes is Tim, the other man that was working for Brendan. He does the same as the other three, instead tries to kiss Brendan, whose practically paralyzed._

_"Ay this ain't fair, fucker ain't moving his lips, I want to feel inside him." He shouts, as he lays naked on top of Brendan._

_"It's not time to romanticize, just fuck him and get over with it." Walker shouts._

_"Oi, I paid lots of money for this, so I am taking my fucking time." Tim shouts back. He then grabs Brendans mouth and parts it open, then tries to get his tongue in and starts kissing Brendan. He moans at the touch, and starts feeling all over Brendan. _

_"What ya fucking give him, he's like fucking stone." Tim yells._

_"Jus little something, ya think you would be able to touch him if he was awake." Walker yells. _

_Tim ignores and starts kissing down Brendan's body and then lifts up his legs, prepares himself and starts fucking Brendan. Moments later he reaches climax, then slowly gets off the bed and off screen._

"Now the best for last." Walker whispers into Brendans ears. He straightens his head to look at the screen.

_Finally Walker walks into the screen. He looks up at the camera. _

_"Look at ya self Brady, you tried to resist me, and well I almost got ya, but that fucker Ste, he ruined it, actually he made it worse for ya, I would have fucked you there and then, and then killed ya. But because of him, now you are here. Starring in your own special movie, and best of all, with me as the lead character." Walker reaches into the pocket of his jacket, and brings out blade knife and holds it up to the camera._

_"You know what this is, don't ya...I am gonna now show you the skills I have too." Walker drawls drly as he stairs into the camera with wild, and dead blue eyes. He starts taking off his jacket, shirt and unbuckles his belt and takes off his jeans and underwear. He crawls onto the bed, then lays on his side next to Brendan's naked body. He hold up his head with one hands and looks back up at the camera._

_"You see Brady, no one messes with me, not even you. You thought ya had me played, but you never thought about how I was playing you. Guess your not so clever after all...Tim and Sampson, you thought they were your loyal cronies didn't ya, but as you see they are mine. I sent them to you, so I can lower you into my trap. Your probably wondering why I am doing all this, so I think I'll just need to remind you..." Walker says coldy. He takes the knife and slowly drags it down Brendans Chest to his Stomach, then brings it up to his neck, and then looks up at the camera again. _

_"Watch the knife." Walker drawls. He takes the tip of the knife and pokes the end to Brendan neck then slowly drags it down, blood starts oozing, then he turns the knife alittle and makes another cut across it. Marking the letter X. Blood starts oozing out from both cuts. Walker licks it, then looks up at the camera again._

_"This is your trade mark isn't it?" Walker asks, his voice thick now. He swallows. "The one you gave my brother, Cam, after you killed him." Walker darkly hisses. "Do you know what I went through when I saw his lifeless body. Drugged up, beaten and sliced. I already knew I was gonna be on the hunt. It didn't take as long as I expected. I tried so hard to catch the murder while I was still a cop, but you know how that goes, I wasn't able to follow certain laws, so I was fired, which actually was a good thing. I had nothing holding me back anymore. I met Tim and Sampson during a drug investigation; they were being arrested; I told the other coppers there I would take them down to the station, but of course I lied. They told me they work for you, said you were the biggest drug lord and gangster, dangerous and ruthless. I was automatically taken in. I hired them, told them to get facts on you, and things you did. I had them sell drugs for me, while I did other investigations, and that's when I ran into the two little fuckers. Ste and Joel. So fucking naïve those lads. Was so easy to get into their skin and make them obey like sick puppies begging for attention, especially Joel. He'de do anything I'de say, just like when I told him to go fuck up your drug deal, remember the 180,000 your still after, which by the way you will never get back. But do you know who actually gave them to Joel? Wanna guess?...ooops sorry forgot you can't speak...Tim and Sampson, they ones you sent to get the deal done. Joel gave me the money and he was beaming like a fucking energized bunny, and asks for more jobs, thinking he did them so well. He did some, but that boy was shitty as fuck, but not as bad as Ste, that lad can't handle anything. He always had a weak stomach that lad. But of course he doesn't give shit about ya, is that what you thought?...hahahaha..well wrong, cuz the lad practically handed you to me on a platter, and he ain't coming to save your arse this time...I just gave you a speech, you reckon I should be next King of England? I am proper good I see that now...but I am actually tiring myself out now...so I'll leave the rest of my speech for later, right now I have something else I want to finish." Walker drawls quietly, sticking out his tongue slightly, and running the blade down Brendans chest down, to his groin, and over his cock. _

_"Wonder what would happen if I cut this off?" Walker says as he twirls the knifes around Brendans flaccid cock rest on his stomach. "Nah I'll skip, I mean really, I ain't even that heartless, a man still should be buried with his dignity intact." Walker laughs ruthlessly. He crawls to the top of the bed. "You see I am so nice, I am gonna untie your hands, so you can relax." Walker sarcastically says, as he cuts open the ropes on Brendan's hands, then turns him over, face down. He turns his body at an angle. Head facing one corner of the bed and feet facing the other corner. "This will allow you to see better." He says, then gets on his knees and pulls him up by the hips, his arse sticking up. Walker looks up the camera again. _

_"Remember Brady, eye for an eye, tooth for tooth." Walker says thickly and dry, his eyes looks possessed and demonic now. He takes his cock in his hand, spits on it, and then while holding him up by the hip with one hand, he uses the other to stroke himself couple times, and then positions the head of his cock on Brendan's hole. He looks one last time at the camera and says. "This is for Cam... just like you did to him!" And then plunges his cock so hard into Brendan, he almost falls off the bed, but Walker holds on to him tight and starts fucking him like a maniac; crying out, cursing, yelling, just exploding, and nerves popping. He fucks him so hard, Walker thinks he just might have killed him, because his body just moves like a fucking dead rag doll. Moments later Walker reaches his climax, and shoots down his cum deep into Brendan, holds there for few second then slowly pulls out. He looks at the camera tosses his hair back, gets up on the bed, and looks straight into the camera._

_"You look truly fucked to me Brady." Walker drawls then the screen goes black. _

_"So what you think? Good film? I think it deserves an Oscar, you definitely can win best supporting actor." Walks whispers, his head leaned on Brendan's which has fallen off the pillow._

_..._

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep._ The unpleasant sound invades his eardrums. His head starts pounding, he squints his eyes tight, trying to get it to go away. But it's still there.

"Can ya hear me?"

He opens his eyes and notices a petite, pretty woman, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing some sort of white uniform.

"Brendan?" Ste says.

"Brendan?" The woman repeats, looking surprised.

"Where is he?.." He asks his voice dry and horsy, his head twisting all directions, trying to locate him.

"There's no one else here." The woman says quietly, as she grabs one of Ste's limp hands.

"Please I wanna see him!" Ste cries.

"Love there is no one else here." The woman says as she touches Ste's shoulder trying to calm him.

"Noo...noo he was with me..right..we..we where heading to the car..and then I..there were bright lights coming towards us...and." Ste explains trying to figure out what happened afterwards. He remembers everything before, but nothing after that.

"Love there was no one else. You were alone when they found you." Anne tries to reassure, but still concerned. Ste shakes his head, tears start falling down his face.

He tries to move his right hand, but he can't. It's casted from his hand up, passed his elbow. His eyes then trail over tiny blue print fabric and the white sheets covering his body, then it roams around left, right, up, down, and notices everything else; wires, machines, white walls. He's alone, and shouldn't be here. He wants to see him. Where is he? Why isn't he here?

"How..how did I ..get here?" Ste suddenly asks. The woman looks at him thoughtfully. She smiles slightly.

"Ya very lucky love, someone found ya on the street, and called the police, and here ya are now."

"Who?" Ste asks shaking.

"Don't know, it was an anonymous. Police said when they got there the person was already gone." She explains.

"Did they get him too?" Ste asks voice shaky.

"You were alone when the police got there." She says looking at him worriedly.

"NO..No..can't be. I was with him..right...he was hurt..I tried to help him into the car..but I don't remember anything else. I ..I am not lying..I swear..He was with me!..Please..please I need to find him.." Ste begs as he grabs onto the woman's arm, with his left hand, begging her with tearful eyes, and quivering lips.

* * *

SOso

So sorry I know that was disturbing as fuck but like I said this story is raw and uncensored and dark.

I know you all probably hate me at this point, but please **REVIEW? :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies! thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! And I know chapter 9 was very dark and intense, this chapter will be too, but not as much. But either way here it is. ^_^ Love u guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

...

Carefully Walker gets to his feet, touches his head with palm of his hand, squints his eyes and shakes his head, trying to focus. He looks around, everyone is gone. He laughs to himself menacingly; everything went exactly opposite of what he had planned. He cracks his neck, and reaches into his pocket.

"Fuck!" He hisses to himself, realizing the car keys are gone. He runs his hands in his hair and walks to the door, quickly opens it and runs down the steps. He looks around his shoulders, and freezes for a moment when he see's what's in front of him. He laughs chillingly at the scene. Brendan's body sprawled out in the middle of the street, and Ste couple of feet away, face down. He quickly runs towards Brendan. Checks his vitals, his heart is beating, then quickly checks Ste's, his pulse is barely there, then notices the car. He licks his lips and quickly goes checks Brendan's pockets. No keys. Fuck. He turns and looks at Ste's body, of course. Brendan couldn't drive. Checks his pockets too. Fuck, not there. He groans and looks around Ste's body, his hands on his hips. Then grins, as his eyes fall on something shinny near the wheel of the car, and walks over Ste's body and grabs it. He pulls at the door, it opens, he laughs to himself again. Opens the back door, and looks and Ste and Brendan as if wondering what to do. He breaks the rule, the one rule that everyone knows. Do not move somebody if they have been hit by a car. But ofcourse this is Walker. The rules apparently do not apply to him, so he grabs Ste by the shoulders and pulls him away from the car, and leaves him in middle of the street, then goes to Brendan, picks him up by the arms and throws one arm around his neck and pulls him towards the car. He grunts as he does.

"Dam, fuck your heavy." He hisses to himself. He managed to pull, and drag Brendan to the car, lays him down in the back, and shuts the door. He quickly gets into the drivers seat. Takes out his phone.

"Ay, I need ambulance, there's an unconscious lad, in middle of 44th Loyal St..Yes...I just was walking to my car and saw him...yes..no...it looks like he's been hit with a car, not sure, but he's bleeding..no..no I didn't move him...ok..alright..bye." Walker ends the call. He quickly puts the keys in the engine, looks back at Brendan laid down in the back leather seats, still unconscious. He fixes the mirror, and then steps on the gas, and drives off quickly.

...

"Hiya love how ye feeling today?" Asks the nurse, sporting a contagious bright smile. Ste looks up and smiles.

"Anne!..didn't know ya working today." Ste squeels like a child. "I am feeling proper strong ya know!" He says lifting his left arm flexing his chicken muscles. Anne laughs.

"I've got good news." She says brightly.

"Did ya find Brendan?" Ste asks quickly.

"Love, sorry, I really tried to call all the hospitals around the area, and even out of town, there was no body by the name Brendan Brady." She says with a frown. Ste's smile automatically fades and looks down, fiddling with his fingers. She comes and sits at the edge of his bed, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry love, maybe he's alright, and wasn't hurt like you think, and left." She tries to comfort him. Ste looks up at her, eyes filled with sadness. "So...so ya think he left me?...but that's wrong right?...To leave me alone, I could've died...but still...it jus don't make sense to me...why would he just get up and leave?" Ste asks more himself than Anne. She looks at him apologetically.

"Maybe he's the one who called the police, ya know...I am sorry I can't help you...actually there is one thing. I been wondering since ya told me his name. Brendan Brady...Maybe I am looking to much into it, but I actually met a guy at a club...he was proper fit." Anne smiles, remencing back to when she had met Brendan. She tries to finish but Ste's eyes open wide. "Ya met Brendan already?..My Brendan?" Ste asks surprised. "Don't know if it's the same Brendan, but the one I met had this weird." She smooth's her upper lip with two fingers, forming a signature mustache. "Stache, but he looked bloody gorgeous with it...I coul... " Ste intrupts. "It is!...It's him..Brendan I know has a stache! and is proper fit...and..beautiful." Anne looks at him, as if trying to read him. She grins alittle.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, ya fancy him?" She asks all excited.

Ste blushes, then looks down quickly.

"Oh my god ya do...wait...wow..why didn't I see it then?" She says eyes wide open.

"Notice what?" Ste asks.

"Well right, when I first saw him, I was totally pulled, I mean I really thought he fancied me, the way he was looking at me, with his gorgeous mysterious eyes; looked like he was gonna eat me right there and...then when we kissed, god it was incredible, I was ready to take it further, but then he stopped, and ran off. I felt like some cheap whore, made a right fool of my self, but now it makes sense...it's not that I wasn't good enough... it's because I wasn't a bloke." Anne says with a seductive playful look, smiling at Ste. He frowns and looks down at his hands.

"Love what's the matter?...wait don't tell me ya jealous?" She asks grinning.

"Noooo...it's jus..." Ste doesnt finish.

"Babe, if ya want to talk I am all ears." She says looking little concerned.

"We've only known each other for couple days, right, and we didn't get off right, and really still don't, but I can't help but care about him. I shouldn't but I do." Ste confeses quietly.

"Why is that?" She asks.

"It's proper complicated...I..I can't tell ya right now..sorry." Ste frowns.

"I understand love, whatever it is, I am sure you two will figure it out...and also, me to you, I bet you two are bloody sexy together, I can just imagine!" She says excitedly.

"Oi, we nofin like that!" Ste says shly, pouting.

"So you have not, ya know.." Anne says raising a brow and grinning. Ste covers his face, blushing.

"OH MY GOD! Ya have?...you filthy git, only couple a days knowing each other and ya already on him." She teases but with a wide grin.

"Oi, look whose talking, ya were about to pound him the first day." Ste teases back.

"Oi, a woman gots her needs right, and well men like Brendan don't just flying around often; plus he was too bloody sexy that night, I couldn't resist, I am sure ya know..so tell me how was ya first time? Was it romantic? ...Oh my god I bet it was, Brendan looks like a total gentlemen." She says excitedly. Ste looks down.

"Was it not good?..." She asks noticing Ste's sulking face.

"No..it was amazing...but..I jus don't fink it meant anything." Ste says quietly, his face still looking down.

"So like ya didn't feel anything?" Anne says, looking confused. Ste looks up quickly.

"Noo..I did, I mean I don't fink it meant anything to him... I was just some random bloke he shagged." Ste says looking back down, frowning.

"Awww I am sorry love, I mean it's a shame, cuz like he's bloody gorgeous, but there are plenty of other men in the sea." She smirks.

"I mean am not saying we are ya know..jus he was my first, and well I didn't know I fancied blokes, till I met him, I mean I still don't, it's jus it really all confusing." Ste rambles.

"That's men for ya love, ya can't live with em, can't live without em...but like I said, it will be fine. Bloke like you will have fellas and ladies all over ya in no time." She winks. Ste smiles a little.

"Shouldn't ya be going? We been talking for like proper ages." Ste suddenly says.

"Oi, ya trying to get rid of me you git." She play frowns and nudges his arm.

"Well ya don't want people thinking ya trying it on with me." Ste teases with a smirk.

"Oi, ya wish...I've got all the men round my little pinky." She says, teasingly playing with the end of her poinytale.

"Oh...ya almost forgot!...Was about to tell you when I got here, but we got sidetracked talking about sexy stache man. Doctor Browning said you are healing very quickly, and the X-rays look good, so you can be discharged as early as tomorrow." She explains with a wide grin. But Ste doesnt smile.

"What's matter love, thought you would be happy about it?" She's confused.

"I am...it's jus I don't know where to go..I can't go back to me flat anymore." Ste explains.

"Why not?" She asks.

"It's complicated, jus know I proper pissed the owner...like proper piss." Ste says quietly. Anne looks at him for a few seconds.

"Ya know what, ya can stay at mines, till ya get everything sorted." Anne says.

"No..it's alright, don't wanna bother ya with my problems." Ste quietly says.

"Ay, don't be daft, I live on my own, anyways, and would be nice to have some company for a while, common what other choice you got." She smiles. Ste looks up at her and smiles slightly.

"Right then! I'll get you a room ready tonight, and tomorrow I'll pick ya up. I am off tomorrow." She smiles.

"What time?" Ste asks.

"Around noon, I am going to the club later at night, would love for you to join me, get out and relax alittle." She explains.

"Dunno..." Ste says.

"C'mon love, it will be fun just two of us. Ya been in here for too long, gotta relax, have some fun, drink and just talk or dance, as mates of course." She smiles.

"I'll think about it." Ste smiles.

"Ya won't regret it promise!...ya need anything else before I leave love?" She asks as she writes something down on her pad.

"I am fine, ta." Ste says smiling.

"Right then, see you tomorrow!" She winks and wiggles her way out the room, and shuts the door behind. Ste leans back against his bed, and sighs heavily. His thoughts go straight to Brendan. It's been almost two weeks, and he hasn't heard from him. Of course, why would he? He's no reason to contact Ste, does he? It's better off this way actually. No more threats, danger, running away, hiding, being afraid, heart pounding. No more intense gazes, no more death glares, no more hot breaths on his face, no more being pinned against the wall, no more hot body being pressed against him, no more intense animalistic kisses, no more feeling high, no more intense pleasure, no more sex. No more Brendan. Ste's head goes crazy with all the no mores, he should be relieved, but he's not. He closes his eyes shut.

...

Laughter and voices mix together in a distance. He swallows, his mouth feels dry, and his body feels tender and sore all over. Slowly Brendan opens his eyes, and he can see clearly; can move his eyes. He blinks a couple times, checking the reality of it. He tries to move his head, and it moves, actually moves. He looks down at himself, he's naked, barely covered by the grey bed sheet. He checks to see if he can move his hands, his fingers. They are tied to the head board, but they move. They fucking move. He wiggles his feet, and they also move. Is he dreaming, or hallucinating? He must be. He leans his head back down on the pillow. closes his eyes, breathes in and out, then slowly opens them, moves his head, hands, legs and feet. They are really moving. Suddenly he hears something. He closes his eyes quickly and stays still. Sound of foots steps come closer.

"Ay Sampson, ya think I could fuck him before Walker comes back..._Hiccup_.." Tim yells, little tipsy.

"Ya so fucking horny all the time, ya fucked him three times already...if ya not careful Walker will find out, and he ain't gonna be happy knowing ya fucked him without pay."

"Didn't..didn't he say be'de be back later tonight, it's only half past eight...and ya know, its hard to not too, looking at this fuck, laid down so bare, his body's practically calling for me." Tim somewhat yells, his voice laced with lust, his pupils blown wide open, licking his lips and rubbing his groin, while staring down at Brendan.

"We'll jus don't make a mess, don't want Walker being suspicious, and don't forget to tie his hands back up, if ya open em, I'll give him some more Ketamine, when your done." Sampson yells.

"I wish we didn't have to use that shit, it's no fun. I wan't to hear him scream, when I fuck him." Tim yells.

"Without the shit, it will be you screaming, just get on with it." Sampson bites back in the distance.

Tim starts taking of his clothes and drops them on the floor, then he crawls on the bed, takes the sheets off Brendan. He licks his lips and starts feeling up Brendan, from his torso up to his chest, and then up his arms. He moves up closer, almost sitting on Brendan's waist, as he starts to open Brendan's hands. He takes one of Brendan's hands and uses it to rubs him self. Closes his eyes and moans at the touch. He lays Brendan's hands down, and then leans in, grabs his face, and opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, and pokes it between Brendans lips. Suddenly in a swift move. Brendan grabs Tim's head between his hands. His eyes open wide in shock, starring into Brendan dark blue eyes; fucking wild and dangerous as ever. He tries to move, but his tongue is stuck in between Brendan's teeth. Blood all over his mouth, as Brendan bites off his tongue, and then, twists his head so fast and hard, instantly breaking Tim's neck. Brendan attempts to move him, but then he hears foot steps. He quickly place Tim's head on his neck, wipes his mouth, closes his eyes and puts his hands out, above his head.

"Tim, I am gonna go take a quick shower, I reek." Sampson says as he walks towards the bed. It's dark in Brendan's area. Brendan makes moaning sound.

"Filthy git, don't worry I'll close my eyes." Sampson says as he walks past the bed with a hand over his eyes, and quickly walks into the bathroom by the bed and shuts the door behind himself. Brendan opens his eyes, lifts Tim off himself, and tries to get up. But he feels dizzy instantly, he sits right back down, groaning quietly, as he closes his eyes shut and shakes his head. Then opens his eyes again, blinks couple times, then slowly gets up, placing a hand on the wall. He slowly looks around the bed, and locates a pair of shoes, and wears them. He then notices his clothes on the other side of the bed. He tries to walk fast, but it makes him dizzy, so he slows down, and picks it up. He looks inside his pockets. There is nothing. Fuck. He quickly wear his shirt, not buttoning it, and then his pants. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom. He grabs a wooden chair near the bed, it feels somewhat heavy; the effects of the drugs still haven't left his body. He manages to get it to the door and places it under the door knob. He looks around the room, and then walks into the living room area, and notices a coffee table, with bottles of beer and some snacks, and a phone. He quickly grabs it, checks if it works. Yes. Puts it in his pocket. He grabs a handful of the snacks and stuff his mouth with, almost chokes on it. He's so bloody hungry.

He quickly looks around and see's a small kitchen, he goes into the kitchen and turns on the faucet and drinks water out of his hands, and splashes cold water on his face, and breathes heavily. Then quickly he checks the kitchen drawers, and finds a small knife. He puts it in his back pocket, then walks out of the kitchen, to the living room then to the area he was at. The shower has stopped. He freezes for a second, then quickly, moves the chair from the under the door handle, and stands still behind the wall. Couple minutes later the door opens, and Sampson walks out with only a towel around his waist. He lifts his head and notices Tim on he bed, before he can react, Brendan grabs his head and slices his neck, blood squirts out from his artery, he gags as he tries to cover his neck, eyes wide open, but then seconds later he's on the floor convulsing, seconds more and he's dead. Brendan stands over his body, and slices an a large and deep X over his back, and spits on him. Then he walks over to Tims body, turns him over on his back, and slices a big deeps X on his belly, blood oozes out, and drips down his sides onto the grey sheet, he licks the blood. He stands starring at Tim's body, his eyes wide open, pupils large and dark. He leans down on the bed on his knees, he takes Tim's cock in his hands, and starts cutting it fast, and hard, till he completely cuts off his cock, blood squirts out, hitting him in the face and chest. He wipes his face, as he takes it, and walks to the head board. On the white wall above the bed he draws out a large X with the blood oozing out from Tim's cock. Then he jumps off the bed, blood rushes to his head, causing him to get dizzy again. He groans and shakes his head, stays still for couple seconds. He looks down at Sampsons dead body, leans down and turns him over. He take's Tim's cock in his hands and shoves it down Sampson parted mouth, his dead eyes starring at Brendan. He leans down and opens the towel, and takes his cock in his hands and cuts it off, blood squirts out, he takes the cock and draws an X on his stomach, then walks over to Tims body, opens his legs and stuff Sampsons cock into his arse hole. Then goes to the front door, opens it and walks out into a small hall. It's lit dimly, the lights on the ceiling flicker. He notices the steps on his right, and starts walking down them, is unable to run down.

After walking down four flight of stairs he reaches the bottom and walks out. He stands by the door, closes his eyes, tilts his head upwards slightly, with his hands down his side, the bloody knife still in his hand, and feet apart, he breathes in and out the fresh, cold air.

...

Anne opens the door to her apartment, and she walks in, Ste follows behind, his mouth opens in awe.

"Wow, this is proper nice." Ste says as his eyes roam around. It's clean, and very elegant and simple, quiet contrary to Anne's personality. She smiles at him.

"It's not much really. I barely have time to even spend time in this place, you know with me always out and about." Ste says quickly, as she walks over to her kitchen, and opens the fridge.

"You hungry love?" She asks while her head is stuck in the fridge.

"I am good."

"You sure, cuz you barely had anything to eat at the hospital, and no offense love, but your all bones."

Ste looks down at himself, he can't deny it, he's lost lots of weight since everything happened. He frowns.

"Well I suppose a bite would be alright." Ste says.

"I hope you like a chicken sandwich, it's all I've got, haven't gone shopping yet."

"It's good enough, ta." Ste says as he looks around the apartment more. His eyes stop on a large photo hanging on the wall. Ste walks up to it.

"This you Anne?" Ste asks as he looks up at a dolled up, gorgeous woman, wearing nothing, sat on a white horse, and long hair covering her chest, and on the top written Mitzeee.

"Oh, hahaha that?..Yea, I used to model here and there, before I became a nurse." She explains as she prepares Ste's sandwich.

"What does Mitzee mean, if ya don't mind me asking."

"It's my nick name, just another side of me people know...ah-ha, it's done...where would you like to eat Ste?" She asks, while bringing the sandwich on a plate over to Ste.

"Anywhere's good."

"Lets sit on the couch, and watch some Telli."

Ste joins her on a comfy tan couch. Anne turns on the TV, and flickers through channels, while Ste stuffs his mouth.

"There nothing on now a days, just boring East Enders.." Anne says, looking bored, as she flickers through the channels. She stops on one channel.

_Gruesome double homicide in Moston; police say it looks gang related; X sign found on the bodies, and flat._

"Oh my god, that's sick, it's like all there is on telli now a days is boring shows, or bloody murders, violence everywhere...I can't believe the shit people do, and it's always because of the money and drugs." Anne says as she stares at the TV in disbelief. Ste's eyes are wide open; starring at the TV, his mouth open, and sandwich, half hanging in his hands. They show the place where the murders happened. They say the motives for the killings seem personal, since nothing was stolen. The only thing Ste's eyes keep focusing on the photos of the, X cut on the back of one of the victims. Subconsciously he touches his right cheek, where Brendan had cut an X on it, there is still a scar, but it's healing. He swallows. This is just a coincidence, this is just a coincidence, he repeats in his head.

"Can't watch this anymore." Anne says as she turns off the TV. Ste stays still, still in thought. Anne looks at him.

"Hey, you ok love, ya look tired" She asks. Ste snaps out of it.

"Huh, no..I am fine." Ste says and attempts a smile.

"Why don't ya go rest for a little, I'll wake you up later. Remember we gonna go out to the club late'a" Anne smiles.

"I am fine...how about we go to the club you were talking about." Ste says suddenly.

"Oh ya, right,forgot...can I crash on here?" Ste asks patting down the couch.

"Of course, just don't drool on it." She winks, with a smile, and gets up with Ste's plate.

"Oi, I don't drool." Ste pouts.

"Course, well I let ya get some rest, I am gonna go and do some shopping." Anne says as she heads towards the kitchen.

Anne brings him a pillow and blanket. She grabs her bag, and puts her large white fur coat on.

"I'll be back before six." She says, as she bends down and kisses Ste's forehead, like a mother does to her child.

"Be safe." Ste says as Anne walks out the door. Ste turns around on his side, and closes his eyes.

...

"ooohh..god..fuck...ughh...fuck...harder." Ste moans as Brendan thrusts his thick cock punishingly into his hot, wet, hole, repeatedly, hitting his prostate. Brendan groans and moans above him, his head thrown back, eyes closes, mouth parted in pure ecstasy. He grabs Ste's head and starts kissing him hard, deep, and all tongue, wet and hot. Ste's sweating underneath his hot body. He grabs his back, racks his fingers down his flesh, as Brendan pounds into him. Both swearing, moaning,panting and sweating. Ste opens his eyes to meet Brendans. He screams. Instead of dripping sweat, Brendan's face is dripping blood, and his eyes look demonic, as he thrusts harder and harder into Ste. Ste tries to push him off, but Brendan grabs his face with his hands, which are also now dripping with blood, and pulls him into a wet, hot, bloody kiss. Ste can taste Brendan's blood, it's drowning him. But he drinks it all, and moans with it. Brendan breaks the kiss, and licks his bloody lips. Ste looks into his eyes, they are sheading tears of blood. Ste take a hand to his face and wipe the bloody tear away, only for more to keep coming down.

"Sshhh it's ok." Ste whispers.

"No...it's..." Brendan replies back, eyes not blinking.

"It's ..not.."

"Brendan ." Ste whispers.

"Steven.."

"Brendan .."

"STEVEN!" Brendan shreeks loudly.

"BRENDAN!" Ste shouts.

"Ste...Ste...STE!"

Ste jolts, his eyes open, breathing heavily, and notices Anne standing above him.

"Are you ok love? You were sweating like a pig, I heard you moaning; I tried calling you, but you kept calling out Brendan's name." Anne explains as she stares at him with a confused look. Ste licks his lips and then sits up, and wipes his face and looks up at Anne sheepishly.

"Oh my god, don't tell me...oh my..ya dirty little thing, ya were dreaming about him weren't ya? That's why you were moaning and calling his name." She says with the biggest grin on her face. Ste blushes.

"Guess he left a big impression on ya that one night...I mean I could only image, what he'de do to a lad like you...oh my, my heads in the gutter now." Anne laughs.

"I wasn't." Ste says quietly.

"Sure...it's alright. Everyone has wet dreams, I just hope you didn't wet my couch." Anne laughs and walks into the kitchen with bags.

"Go wash up, while I cook us some dinner, then we'll get ready for the club...the loo's on the right." Anne says across the kitchen as she starts brining out the groceries. Ste goes into the bathroom, it's small, but nice. He jumps into the shower and turns on hot water. He closes his eyes, his thoughts go to when he was in the hot shower, with Brendan. Kissing him, licking, him, sucking him, and going deep inside him. Ste parts his mouth, and tilts his head back. He starts rubbing his groin, and lathering it wish soap, and starts grabbing his cock and stroking it, reliving everything. He starts stroking harder, and harder; he leans back against the cold tile wall, as the water cascades down on him. He parts his legs and starts stroking fast, and moans, bites his lips; his cheeks flush. He's close, and starts stroking fast and hard.

"Fuckk...Bren...Brendan." He moans, and couple more strokes, he orgasm, and comes all over his hands. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door, his eyes open up and he leans away from the wall.

"Ste, you ok in there? I thought I heard you calling."

"Uh..noo..yes..actually I just wanted a towel!" Ste says his voice shaky

"There's a towel in there already." Anne says.

"Oh, ya.. right... ta!" Ste says as he curses himself in his head.

"I bought you a shirt and pants since yours are dirty, didn't know what ya like, so hopefully they fit at least." Anne says behind the door.

"TA!" Ste shouts.

He washes up quickly, and then dries himself with the towel, then wraps it around himself. He slowly opens the door and grabs the clothes. Ste looks at them and smiles. Anne has good taste. It's a dark blue polo knit sweater, and light blue jeans. They both fit him perfectly. He dries his hair and brushes it with his hand. Quickly checks himself in the mirror, he looks good, besides a slight bruise on side of his forehead, and the X cut on his cheek. He touches it lightly with his fingers. It's starting to disappear. He then shakes his thoughts away, and heads out of the bathroom, and walks back to the living room. Anne see's him.

"Oh my god, love you look gorgeous!" She walks up to him starring him up and down and patting down his new clothes, and spinning him. Ste blushes and smiles shyly.

"Don't be shy, you got the looks babe, so ya better flaunt it...c'mon dinners ready, hope you like chicken lasagna, and salad." Anne says as she takes him to the small dining table.

"Wow, this looks delicious." Ste says as he looks down at his plate. Anne smiles at him and they both start grubbing. After they finish, Anne washes up, while Ste watches TV. After a while, Anne comes back.

"What you think?" Anne says, twirling in sky rocket high red heals, and a very tight mini black dress. Her hair is all out, and some put to the side. Her lips are stained red. She smiles brightly. Ste's eyes open in shock. So this is the other side of Anne. This one is Mitzeee. He smiles.

"WOW...ya..ya look stunning..Ann... or should I call you Mitzeee?" Ste asks smiling.

"What ever ya like love, but only people who I like call me Anne, but everyone else knows me at Mitzeee, with 3 E's." She says sticking her tongue between her teeth and smiling widly.

"Mitzee then it is." Ste says smiling like a buffoon. He can't help but stare at her. The curves, bust, legs, face, hair. He smiles, maybe he's right, he's not gay. He certainly thinks Mitzee is attractive, so must mean he's not really gay. He licks his lips as he stands up. He walks over to Mitzee. She stares at him smiling. Out of no where he grabs her, and pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her. Mitzee pushes him off.

"What ya doing?!" She shouts.

Ste's eyes are bewildered.

"...I ...I am so sorry..." Ste says, lips quivering.

"I thought you were gay?" She asks but more calmly.

"I ..no..I am not..I dunnoo..I've never been with a bloke before... Brendan..he.. he was my first.. I've never thought of any, before that." Ste tries to explain, stuttering.

"It's ok Ste, I was jus not expecting that...ya know..I guess I understand though, your confused, so when you saw me like this...I get it...don't worry love, ya will soon find out what you want...but really am I your type?" Mitzee says smiling. Ste frowns and looks at his hands, fiddling with them. Mitzee walks over to him, she tilts his chin up, making him look at her.

"Ste did you feel anything when you kissed me." She asks, studying his face. He looks down again.

"I am sorry." He says quietly, almost pouting.

"Sorry you kissed me, or sorry that you didn't feel anything?" She asks.

"..Boaf." He says quietly. Mitzee pecks him on the lips. His eyes open wide, she laughs.

"That says it all love." She smiles sheepishly, and slaps him on the bum.

"C'mon lets go..." She says excitingly.

CheZ CheZ is in walking distance. They both enter the club. Loud up beat music is thundering and filling the club. It's warm and it smells of booze, aftershaves, and perfumes. It's busy, and bodies are dancing on the floor, getting lost to the music. Colorful strobe lights dance around the ceiling, walls, and over bodies. Ste and Mitzee sit down at the bar, and they order themselves a drink.

"What ya think?" Mitzee says leaning into Ste's ears.

"It's good, bit bitter." Ste says wiping his mouth.

"I mean the club." Mitzee laughs.

"Oh..it..it's nice.. but bit loud...feel like I am going deaf, me." Ste explains. Mitzee laughs.

"That's how it is...people come here to drink, and get lost in the music...C'mon lets go dance." Mitzee says as he stands up and pulls down her short dress.

"Na...it's alright..you go.." Ste says, but Mitzee ignores him, she grabs his hands and pulls him to the dance floor. She starts dancing, doing actually funny dances, making Ste laugh, and so does she.

"C'mon move your skinny arse." Mitze shouts, as she takes Ste's hands and twirls her self with it, and then starts helping Ste move. He laughs and smiles, he's never done this before. He's been to some clubs before, but it was always for business and shady deals. But never for fun. He starts moving, doing awkward dance moves. Mitzee laughs so hard.

"What?!" He shouts as he busts these new moves, only he could look good doing.

"Ya are so bloody cute...I just wanna pinch you!" She shouts as she starts mimicking his moves. They laugh and giggle, twirl around, and almost trip. Ste twirls Mitzeee around with his hand, and he moves with her. Suddenly Mitzeee freezes. She looking at something out from the crowd.

"Oh my god!..Ste?" She shouts, with her eyes wide open. Ste looks up, he freezes. He feels like his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. Brendan walking up the stairs. His body literally goes numb. It can't be. No way. He's seeing things. He closes his eyes then open them. He's still there. He hasn't seen Brendan in almost two weeks. He's wearing all black. Black button up that shows his every curves and muscles, and black fitted trousers hung low on his hip, hug his long muscular leg. His dark hair is styled back to perfection and stache perfectly trimmed. His dark lashes frame his pale blue eyes, and his skin so pale, paler than he's ever seen him, and fuck, he's never looked so beautiful, and bloody sexy. But Ste can't help notice something's different about him. His eyes look so cold, almost dead, his face hidden of any emotion, and his gaze deadly. He knows Brendan is dangerous, intimidating and scary, however this is beyond it all. He looks soulless, empty. Ste swallows. His stare is so intense on Brendan, he can't hear Mitzee shouting at him.

"Ste...Ste...STEEEEE!" Mitzee shouts loud, and yanks on Ste's arm, finally catching his attention.

"What?" He says quickly.

"Ste did you not hear me calling you, I mean I get it, he's fucking gorgeous, but you were practically burning holes through him, the way you were starring at him." Anne shouts.

"W..what?..no..noo I wasn't." Ste stutters.

"Love you were practically hypnotized by him, I even waved my hands in your face, and you just kept starring at him, you got it bad.." Mitzee says loudly, grinning.

"No...I..I am just surprised to see him here...didn't think he was the type to come to clubs." Ste says.

"Why not?...A man like him belongs here, I mean look at everyone starring at him...you better be careful Ste.." Mitzeee nudges him in the side and smiles widely.

"w..what?..I..it don't matter to me." Ste quickly shrugs

"Then why you looking around for?" Mitzee asks grinning wide.

"What..I ..am not!" Ste shouts.

"Oh c'mon Ste, you can't lie to me. It's so obvious you fancy the pants off him. Go on, go look for him, I am gonna go over there, some my mates just walked in." Mitzeee winks at him.

Before Ste could reply, she walks off. He sighs heavily. He walks out the dance floor to the bar area, sits down and orders another drink. He bites his lips; his knees are shaking. He can't help it, he's nervous, so fucking nervous. He looks around, suddenly he notices him from far; walking into some place. He quickly gets up, his heart races as he plows through the crowd and follows him. He notices door, it's a bathroom. He swallows, and bravely walks inside, the door shuts behind him. There's no one in it. He sighs, he must have been seeing thing, just when he turns, he hear's the bathroom flush and he turns around. The door opens and he comes face to face with Brendan, whose stares at him intensely, if possible he would literally be a puddle of sweat because of it. Ste stares back at him. Brendan is just stood still, his face serious, his eyes cold and his hands just by his side,he looks even more fucking gorgeous up close, it takes Ste's breath away. He walks to the sink and washes his hands, and then passes Ste without he even looking at him. Ste suddenly calls him

"Brendan!" He says loudly. Brendan freezes, still not looking at him, then he starts to walk to the door, but then Ste without thinking grabs his arms and kisses him. Instantly he is thrown to the wall, so hard, he thinks he might just have broken his back, he groans in pain. Brendan has him literally inches off the ground, his hands on his throat squeezing tight.

"DON'T YE EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME! " Brendan shouts, his eyes so wild. He looks demonic, possessed. Ste's been pinned against the wall countless time by Brendan and threatened, but he's never ever been so fucking terrified of him, never seen him like this. He lets go of his neck quickly, and Ste drops to the floor. Brendan opens the door and walks out fast. His heart pounds and pounds, he's breathless, tears start falling from his eyes. He stays on the floor for a while, before getting up, wiping his tears and rushes out the bathroom and through the crowd. Suddenly a hand grabs him and turn turns him.

"Love, what's the matter?..I was calling you...oh my god,..what happened?" Mitzee asks looking shocked. Ste's eyes are red, and neck red from Brendan's grip. Ste takes her hands of him.

"I just wanna go." Ste says and turns around. Mitzee runs after.

"I am coming with you." She says quickly.

"NO!...jus please.. I wanna be alone."

Mitzee just stares at him, so worried, but she lets him go. She watches him disappear down the stairs.

It's cold and dark, there is barely anyone out side, he doesn't even know where he's going, he just has to get away from the club. He walks quickly, wiping his eyes. Suddenly he's pulled into a dark place, and slammed against a cold wall. His heart pounds, as he see's pair of cold pale blue eyes starring back at him, he already knows who it is. Before he can register anything Brendan's tongue is his mouth, invading him, crushing him. If there is such thing as being punished with a kiss; then that's what it is. He feels like he can't breath, but he kisses back, moaning and groaning, he tries to grab Brendan's head, but suddenly, without even realizing, he is turned around against the wall. He feels cold hands on his side, quickly ripping his belt, and zipper open. His jean are pulled down to his ankles before he knows it. His hips is being pulled out, and he feels Brendan's cock by his whole, he closes his eyes and Brendan rams his cock inside Ste so hard. Ste gasps, its so painful, he feels he's ripped. He grabs on the side of the stone wall, holding himself, as Brendan holds his hips tightly and thrusts into him repeatedly so hard. The friction is unbelievable. Ste cries out, but Brendan covers his mouth with his hand and thrust deep and hard into him, relentlessly, like a crazed man. He looks like he's trying to control his groans, but it's hard. Brendan grabs onto his hair, and pulls out and then rams his cock back in deep and fucking hard. Soon the pain becomes immense pleasure, Ste cries with it. It's so wrong, but he's never felt like this. Adrenaline rushing throw his whole body and Brendan pounds into him. Feeling his hot, raw cock hitting his sweet spot over and over. He tries to grab his painfully hard cock, but Brendan stops him, pins his hands on the wall and starts fucking him, hard, deep, fast, both are literally sweating from the intensity of it. Ste's on he edge, he buckles, and he reaches his climax, and shoots on the wall without even touching himself. He falls against the wall, but then Brendan grabs his hips hard again and fucks him harder, and he pulls out all the way and thrusts in hard one more time; he convulses, and his orgasm takes over his whole body, he buries himself balls deep inside Ste and holds tightly, and shoots his hot cum inside of Ste. He falls against his back, breathless, his forehead against Ste's sweaty neck. Ste pants under him, and can't even open his eyes. He can feel Brendan's heart beat again his back. For some reason it relaxes him, hearing it. Suddenly while Brendan's still buried deep inside him, his hair is being pulled back hard, his eyes open wide, and mouth parted. He feels Brendan's hot breath on the side of his ears.

"If I ever fucking see you again, I will fucking KILL YOU." Brendan hisses, low, deep and dangerously in his ears. His voice sounds cracked, dead, it sends shivers throughout Ste's whole body, making the hairs on his neck stand up. Brendan pulls out of him fast, and lets go of his hair. Ste's frozen, doesn't know how to register with what happened. He leans his forehead on the cold stone wall, and breathes heavily. When he turns, he see's Mitzee starring at him, her eyes open so wide, they are about to pop out of the socket. His jeans still down his ankles, and Brendan's long gone.

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE READ! T_T...** I would like to apologize if my story has been confusing for any of you regarding the contents and my intentions. As I already stated before, this story is meant to be VERY DARK; with sensitive and controversial contents, which seemed to have made some viewers uncomfortable. I love getting feedback from others; suggesting things, and letting me know how I can improve my writing, I really appreciate it, however some certain reviews made me upset, especially one; which assumed I don't know what I am writing and that my intentions are not clear, nor my understanding of the content I have in my story. However I am fully aware of the content; Male rape, abuse, drugs, murder, mental physical abuse, and gay sex. I have no idea why one would write about something without having any prior knowledge of it. I would like to clear some things which might have confused you guys. I am going to focus on Chapter 9 and Chapter 10, because those two were the darkest and have very sensitive/serious content.

**First time gay sex:** I was accused of not understanding it. First time or not, Gay sex is just like hetero sex. Whether its male or female, having anal sex for the first time is different for every person.

**Chapter 9:** Brendan was drugged and raped, as well as mentally abused. I know rape is serious, and the philological effects it can have on the victims. Male rape is a highly sensitive subject which is rarely talked about and reported. Most men who do get raped, never tell anyone about it. This itself leads to serious philological and other mental effects. I wanted to show this through Brendan's character, whom is a tough, ruthless, gangster, so a character like him obviously will feel shamed, hate, anger, and want revenge. It's just the beginning and so I haven't yet explored how he will be handling all this, but in later chapters, I hope it becomes clearer.

**Chapter 10:** It seems some of you were confused by the situation between Ste and Brendan towards the end. Whether it was an intense sex scene, or a rape scene. It was not indented to be a rape scene, and I re-read it, and I can see why some were confused, however, I assumed with all that's happened and knowing and understanding Ste's and Brendan's characters, would realize that intensity/dominance always is part of any act they do, being sexual or not. I felt I was pretty clear on it by giving hints. Ste had sought him out and kissed him first, and with what happened to Brendan recently, I felt his reaction was relevant. Ste already knows Brendan's nature. It was unexpected when Brendan pulled him in, but Ste let it happen because he wanted Brendan still. What shocked Ste was the ending, when Brendan threatened him. It left him stone cold, and it made it worse, when he saw Mitzee standing there.

I apologize if this made anyone feel uncomfortable, but I really felt I had to explain my self. I hope I made some sense, and I apologize to those who do understand what I am writing but had to go through this. I just really want everyone to know I do realize and know what I am writing and understand the content with in the story.

Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope I didn't spoil it for you guys who are enjoying the story. Forgive me! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Freezing wind brushed past his pale face and stone-cold body, blotched with blood, as he sauntered aimlessly down a brick paved sidewalk, in the night, in an unknown decrepit neighborhood. A beeping noise awoke his diluted state of mind. He froze, and looked in his back pocket. He had forgotten he had a phone with him. He starred down at it, as the bright light cast on his drained emotionless face. He looked around himself, realized he didn't know where he was heading. He had seen a dark alley between run-down buildings and hid between it. He looked at the phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times.

"Hello, Cheryl Brady, Co-Owner of Chez Chez."

"Is...is...Warren Fox there?" He asked, his voice horsey.

"..Ummm...whose this?"

"I'm a mate of his." Brendan answered.

"One minute..."

"Hello, who's this?" Warren asked.

"I..it's me, Brendan." He said in a dry husky voice, barely audible.

"Brady?... You alright?" Warren asked.

Brendan swallowed; his throat was dry, and it stung, his body was shivering.

"I...c..an ye help me?...Please." He asked his voice croaky, shaky and desperate.

"What's the matter!?...Where are you?" Warren asked concerned.

"I...I... am not sure..." Brendan answered quietly, lips shivering.

"How do you not know...you at home, work, outside...where?" Warren asked.

"Outside..."

"Where outside?"

"Some neighborhood, not sure..."

"Any address?"

"I ...can't see anythin...jus.. ple...ase..." Brendan sounded out of it. The drugs in his body still were affecting him.

"Ok...hold on a second...can you call my cell?"

"I.. don't...ye number..." Brendan tried to speak but suddenly felt dizzy. He had shut his eyes and leaned against the cold wall to keep himself up.

"Let me call you." He quickly said.

"I ..." Before Brendan could respond, he collapsed on the hard ground.

"Brendan?..BRENDAN?..shit!..." Warren shouted, and then hung up.

...

An hour or so passed by, Brendan was still laid on the cold ground in the darkness. A car suddenly parked by the curb. The door opened, and Warren walked out. He took his phone and dialed a number. Warren heard a beeping noise. He walked quickly and quietly listens to see where it came from. That's when he located a bright light flashing on the ground in between two buildings. He quickly ran and what he saw made his heart drop.

"Brendan!" He shouted as he knelt down, and picked up Brendan's head. He touched his face dried with blood; it was cold, and checked his pulse; he was still alive. With all his strength, he picked Brendan up by the arms and draped it around him, and pulled him to his car. He opened the passenger door and carefully placed Brendan inside, fastened his seat belt and shut the door, and then quickly jumped into the car, and drove off fast. He looked at Brendan back and forth, biting his lips nervously. Had no idea what had happened to him, but by the state of him, he knows it was serious. He called Cheryl and told her he had an emergency, and that he needed her to watch the club for the whole night. She agreed to it without questioning. Warren parked his car in the hospital lot. He got out and quickly opened the door, grabbed Brendan's arms and grunted as he flung his heavy body over his shoulder. He hurried through the hospital doors, and a couple of nurses noticed him. They ran up to him and asked what was wrong with Brendan, and Warren told him he didn't know; that he had called him, and later found him unconscious. The nurses rushed to get a stretcher and carefully helped place Brendan on it. Warren told them he was his mate.

Warren walked down the hospital corridor nervously. He had been waiting for at least two hours, so he walked up to the front desk and asked if they knew anything. They called one of the nurses and ask for Brendan Brady. They told him the doctor was currently examining him, and told him to wait in the waiting area, and that once they were finished they would call him. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He barely knew Brendan but for some reason he couldn't help but worry about him. Mostly wanted to know how a guy like Brendan ended up in this situation. It took about another hour. Warren hated waiting and his patience was running low. After a few moments he saw a gray haired, middle aged male doctor approaching.

"Are you Warren Fox?" Doctor asked.

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you?" He said nervously and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Connor, I was assisting patient Brendan Brady, and my nurse said you are a mate of his?" Dr. Connor asked

"Yes, I am."

"Does he have any family members here?"

"No...None that I know of. He's never mentioned his family before."

"Well if that's the case, I would like to go talk about his current situation with you. But first would like to ask you a couple of questions, please take a seat." The directed him to his seat. Warren sat down, and fiddled his thumbs. The doctor asked him how, and where he found Brendan and if Brendan had any problem that he was aware of. Warren said he seemed perfectly fine to him and that he was out on a business trip for a week or so. Then got the strangest call from him today and found him in a dark alley.

"I see..." The doctor said, nodding his head.

"So did you find out what's wrong with him?" Warren asked quickly.

"We have him on an IV right now because he's dehydrated. We also did an overall body examination on him, and took blood samples. There was blood on his body, face, and his rectum. It appears he was sexually assaulted." He explained.

"What you mean...How can you be sure?" Warren asked in disbelief, with wide eyes.

"The tissue around his rectum was torn, and we found four different semen DNA samples in his rectum; thus providing us with crucial evidence that he was in fact sexually assaulted by at least four different men. Also we did blood work and found a trace of Ketamine and some other drugs in his system." The Doctor explained.

"Why..Why would he use it?" Warren asks.

"I don't think he used it. He must have been drugged, in order to keep him sedated." The doctor says.

"So...That means he couldn't fight back?" Warren asks.

"Ketamine is primarily used for the induction and maintenance of anesthesia. But too much of it can cause confusion, hallucination, dizziness, faintness, or lightheadedness when getting up suddenly from a lying or sitting position. So most likely he was out of it." Doctor explains.

Warren was speechless, he felt bile coming up his throat, his stomach turned. He held onto the chair, and started to breath heavily. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, I know it's very hard to hear something like this. I've dealt with many victims of sexual abuse, however never male ones. It can destroy a man's life just like a woman's, it's even worse for men in some situations...In many cases victims of sexual abuse become depressed, suicidal and distant from society, and some even go into denial, and I don't know Mr. Brady personally but just judging by the situation and what you have told me about him, I feel he's not going to handle this well. We also are testing the semen and blood, for an HIV test, since it appears there was no sort of protection used when he was assaulted. However since we don't know when the assaults took place, we can't be too sure that the test results will be hundred percent accurate, so I will need Brendan to come back at least a three weeks and test him again. Till then, I've subscribed some medication that should help with depression, and stress, but most importantly he needs lots of rest and needs someone to be with him, and later in the future I strongly suggest he see's a therapist." Dr. Connor explained.

Warren swallowed, his throat felt dry, and bitter.

"I'll watch over him." Warren said.

"He's lucky you found him in time, and to have a mate like you. Do you have any questions?" Doctor asked.

"Can I see him?" Warren asked.

...

His hooded eyes open slowly he sees is bright light, he squints, a dark blurry figure comes towards him. He shakes his head, lips quiver, and body tenses. It's coming closer, he tries to pull himself up in a panic. A pain sears through his body, like a thousand needles stabbing his flesh. He feels a hand gripping him down, he panics.

"Noooo..No...Get off...Get off me!" He cries out, straining his neck, arching his back.

"Brendan! Brendan! It's okay! It's just me, Warren!" He reassures loudly, trying to calm him down.

Doctor Conner quickly holds down his arm, blood is leaking out. Brendan had managed to rip out his IV while struggling. He grabs some gauze and puts pressure on it to stop the blood, and then tapes it.

"Mr. Brady, it's alright, you are at the hospital. We are just trying to treat you. How are you feeling right now?" Doctor Connor asks, looking into Brendan's wide eyes, face pale and lips dry.

Brendan shakes his head, closes his eyes slightly.

"I want to get out of here." Brendan says, his voice dry and deep.

"I am afraid that's not a good idea Mr. Brady. You need to rest for today." The Doctor says. Brendan looks at Warren.

"Warren, please I want to get out of here." Brendan begs him.

"Brendan he's just trying to help, just stay for today yea, and tomorrow I will come pick you up." Warren explains, with a hand on Brendan's shoulder.

"I don't need help alright, just take me home." Brendan says stubbornly.

"Alright Mr. Brady, I will discharge you today if you promise to come see me later this week to discuss your lab results, once they are out." Dr. Connor says.

"What lab results?" Brendan asks tensely.

"We took some blood samples to be tested." Dr. Connor says.

"I don't need my blood to be tested and I am not coming back, so just get me released." Brendan says sternly. Warren rubs his face in frustration.

"Mr. Brady I understand you rather not be here, but these test results are very crucial to your health. At least let me call you once the results are out." Dr. Connor says.

"I am healthy like an apple."

"Mr. Brady, I know it's not easy, but I can help you. It takes time to heal from something like this." Doctor Connor says calmly.

"Heal?! I don't need fucking healing, I just want to get out of here!" Brendan shouts.

"I understand, but..." Doctor Connor tries to speak but Brendan interrupts.

"I don't need ye to understand, I need ye to let me go!"

"Can you just release him, if he needs to come back he'll come back." Warren says frustrated. Dr. Connor nods.

"I'll go get the discharge papers ready, and Mr. Fox I would like to talk to you for a moment." Dr. Connor says, and then walks out the room. Warren takes a quick look at Brendan, then follows the doctor into the hall.

"I apologize doctor, but he won't listen." Warren says.

"He's trying to hide what happened, I understand, but regardless, it's my job to help him out. I will call you when the results are out. Medical information is usually kept confidential, however I feel it's the only choice I have since Mr. Brady doesn't want to comply. We will figure what should be done afterwards." Dr. Connor says.

"Alright, I can do that. I won't let him know till the results are out." Warren says.

"That's fine, let me just get the papers." Dr. Connor says.

...

Warren sighs heavily as he gets into the driver's seat, looks at Brendan, whose sat back against the seat, his head laid back and eyes closed. He turns on the engine, and backs out.

"How did ye find me?" Brendan suddenly asks.

"You called me remember." Warren says.

"Yea...I do...But I don't remember coming to the hospital."

"I found you blacked out, in an alley. I tracked your phone. What happened?" Warren asks, as he drives off into the night.

"I already told ye and the doc, I got into a fight, end of." Brendan says with an edge to his voice.

"I know that...But why did you?" Warren asks more quietly.

"Men fight all the time Foxy." Brendan bites.

"Ya but for reasons."

Brendan breathes heavily.

"Sorry, just worried about you. If you want, you can tell me anything." Warren says.

"There's nothing to say, just take me home."

"Why don't you stay at my flat tonight?" Warren asks.

"Just take me home foxy." Brendan says.

"Alright."

They drive the rest of the way to Brendan's house in silence. Warren takes glances at Brendan once in a while without Brendan noticing. He feels bad for Brendan, and understands why he's not opening up, he wishes he would though so he could help him. After almost an hour they reach Brendan's house.

"Alright, see ya soon Brendan and if ya need anything just call me." Warren says.

"Thank ye Foxy." Brendan says and opens the door and gets out.

Warren watches him go up the steps of his house. Then turns on his engine and drives out the parkway.

Brendan walks into his house. He always keeps a key on top of the door ledge, in case of an emergency. It's dark inside, but there is some moonlight peering from the windows into the living room. He walks to a couch and sits down, leans his head back and closes his eyes.

...

He opens his eyes; light is peering through the black curtains. He groans as he gets up. He's been sleeping for at least twelve hours. He needed it. He walks up to the kitchen and opens his fridge, and grabs a water bottle, and take a big sip. But he feels a horrible pain, and bends down; touches his stomach, and groans. He hasn't had water or food in a couple of days, at least that he remembers. He slowly stands back up, holding onto the edge of the kitchen table. He breathes in and out, then stands up straight and walks to the staircase. He walks into his room, and freezes. He looks around. His bed is still messed up, and the door to his closet opened, the light still on. He walks into the closet, and see's Ste's clothes on the ground. The memories come flooding. Everything that's happened these past couple days have drained him. But there is one thing that keeps nagging and tugging at his mind. He remembers clearly Ste had helped him to the car. So why did he wake up in Walkers place, and Ste no longer there with him, disappeared since. He tightens his lips and fists his hands; knuckles turn white, suddenly throws off the shoes, and watches off the rackets, and starts kicking anything near him, and starts punching the wall over and over again screaming till blood falls down his knuckles. He falls down on his knees, and starts sobbing. Ste betrayed him, he tricked him; twice. It's what he believes. He hates him, but hates himself even more for letting a fucking scrawny chav get to him, make him so vulnerable and weak. It's only been less than a week, and the boy has destroyed his life, like no other.

...

Ste pulls up his jeans quickly, and tries to walk past Mitzee, but she grabs him by the arm, and turns him.

"Ste, where you are going?" Mitzee asks furiously.

"I am going home, what does it look like!" Ste bites back with attitude.

"Ok, there is no need for the attitude, I am just worried about you." Mitzee says with disappointment. Ste frowns, and looks down.

"I am sorry." Ste says quietly.

"Common, let's go home, and we can talk about it." Mitzee says.

They walk into Mitzee's apartment. Ste walks into the living area and falls down onto the couch. He leans his hand back against the couch, closes his eyes and sighs. Mitzee hangs up her coat.

"Want some tea, I'll put on the kettle?" She asks.

"Sure." Ste says with his eyes still shut.

Mitzee puts on some tea for both of them. She walks into the living room and hands Ste his cup and sits down next to him. Ste takes a sip of his hot tea.

"Careful, don't wanna burn your tongue." Mitzee laughs, as she too takes a sip of her tea and set it down on the coffee table. She licks her lips and looks at Ste. Ste notices and swallows, and put down his tea as well, he can already tell what she's thinking about.

"How much did you see back there?" Ste asks quietly while looking down at his hands, fiddling his thumb; looking embarrassed. Mitzee looks a bit surprised at the sudden question he asks her.

"I was walking out the club to search for you, that's when I saw Brendan come out from there. So I walked and that's when I saw you with your pants down your ankles. Even though I didn't see anything, I think I know what happened." Mitzee smiles. Ste's cheek flush red.

"Oh my god, you really did it, you dirty git! But how, I mean, you were so upset when you left. How did you find Brendan?" Mitzee asks. Ste frowns, and looks at her, but quickly back down.

"What's wrong love?" Mitzee asks, aware of his sudden change.

"I was walking out the club and I don't know how, but out of nowhere someone grabbed my arms and pulled me, but when I saw the eyes, I knew it was him." Ste reveals quietly.

"What happened after?" She asks, still not really understanding the whole story.

"I was gonna say something but he kissed me, and when I tried to deepen the kiss, he turned me quickly, and you know." Ste says quietly.

"You mean he just fucked you there and then, no preparation, did he use protection?" Mitzee asks. Ste shakes his head slowly, not being able to look at Mitzee.

"It's not the first time is it?" She asks.

"What you mean?" Ste asks looking up slowly.

"Did you use protection before?"

Ste frowns. "No."

"Ste, how could you just let him fuck you without protection? You have no idea where he's been, who he's been with." She says firmly, disappointed.

"I..I don't know...Every time it just happened unexpectedly, I wasn't thinking, I just got pulled in." Ste says quietly.

"Ste how much do you know Brendan?" Mitzee says.

"I don't know, but know enough." Ste says.

"How much?" She asks.

Ste starts to tell her about how he met Brendan, and the things that happened between them, but not giving the gory details; more so the summery, and sugar coated version. She puts her hand on his.

"Has he hurt you before?" She asks. Ste doesn't say anything. Just looks down. Mitzee's eyes open wide.

"He has, hasn't he?...Please, Ste tell me, did he...Did he force you?"

"What you mean?" Ste asks confused.

"You know, forced you to have sex with him?"

"What! Mitzee I ain't no ones fucking whore right!" Ste shouts angrily.

"I am sorry, I don't mean that..."

"Mitzee, if he did that to me, do you really believe I would try to talk to him still?" Ste asks furious.

"No...I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it's just after everything you told me, I thought maybe... I dunno, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle my self right. All my life I've had to fend for my self, I would never let someone hurt, especially someone like Brendan. He fooled me; I thought he maybe he felt something for me." Ste frowns.

"Ste, are you falling for him?" Mitzee asks quietly. Ste stays quiet for a second.

"Oh my god, Ste, you are?" Mitzee says, eyes wide open.

"No...No...I've only known him less than two weeks, right. It was just a different experience with him. But that's all it ever was." Ste says.

"It happens love, to everyone. Women, men, gay, straight. Sometimes you get pulled in unexpectedly, but just gotta find a way back out." Mitzee reassures.

"Well it's over now. I am never going to see him again." Ste says.

"Is that what you want?" She asks.

"It's what he wants."

"I am sorry love, but don't worry, you will find a lovely fella, who will bend down and over for you. You don't need a bastard like Brendan. I really thought he was a gentleman at first, but I guess I was fooled. But I totally understand, that bastard is bloody gorgeous, but a right git." Mitzee says with a smile.

Ste smiles a little.

"Yea, yea he is."

Mitzee nudges him.

"Common, go get changed, you gotta rest. Tomorrow we are gonna go job hunting." Mitzee smiles.

"But you already got a job." Ste says.

"Not for me, for you." Mitzee says smiling.

"What, why?"

"I am trying to help you get on your feet. Stand for yourself. You don't want to live with me forever do you?" She asks.

"Mitzee if you don't want me here, just say so."

"Ste...God no..That's not what I am saying. I am just trying to help you out. Get a fresh start. You can live with me as long as you like. I love having you here." Mitzee says.

"I am sorry, it's just I've never really had a proper job. I don't know what I am suppose to do." Ste admits. Mitzee sits on the edge of the couch.

"I know you will do great. If you've been able to live on your own so long doing what you did, any other job is nothing in comparison."

"Where you thinking of looking?" He asks.

"Well for a starter, there is a new restaurant, called TONY'S, it just opened a few months ago. I am sure they have a couple positions." Mitzee explains.

" I've never even been in a restaurant. How will I even know how to work in one, me." Ste asks frowning.

"Love, you will do fine. You will be trained, just like any other job. You have to start somewhere, and Tony, the owner, is a sweetheart, I am sure he will help you out."

"I guess." Ste says.

"Just don't worry about it right now love. Go wash us, and rest." Mitzee says and gives Ste a kiss on the cheek, and heads to the kitchen to put away the tea cups, and then goes to her room.

Ste and Mitzee walk into TONY'S. They ask to see Tony, who comes couple minutes later.

"Mitzeee, sweetheart, haven't seen you in a while." Tony says, and gives Mitzee a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Ste smiles at him. He seems like a very nice guy, he thinks.

"Well ya know, the hospital is always busy with buggers." Mitzee laughs. Tony laughs and looks to Ste. He raises his brow.

"Oh, sorry, this is Ste, my lovely mate, he was my patient at the hospital!" Mitzee says happily, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, really, hope you are alright, it's nice to meet ya Ste. I haven't seen you around here before." Tony says as he shakes Ste's hands.

"It's my first time here. Mitzee's been showing me around a bit; the people seem proper nice." Ste says with a smile.

"Well I am glad ya like it. This is a small town, but there's much that goes on, you will be surprised. Were would like to be seated?" Tony asks.

"Actually I we came here to ask if, you have any positions available here? I am helping Ste look for a job." She says with a smile.

"Aahhh, I am really sorry, Mitz, but I am full right now. I just hired two people last week." Tony says.

"Oh...That's a right bummer. But it's alright, thank you love, we will go check out some other places.." Mitzee says with a smile

"Good luck. It was nice meeting you Ste, hope to see you around." Tony smiles.

"You too, ta." Ste says.

Mitzee and Ste head out of the restaurant. They walk around the village for a while. They are bundled up warmly. They ask a few places for any positions available but they are either full, or say Ste doesn't have the qualifications.

"Ugh lets just give up." Ste says. They both sit down on a cold bench and sip on hot coco.

"This is proper good." Ste says about the coco.

"There must be some other place." Mitzee says to herself while looking around.

"Well, we've been everywhere. The only place we haven't checked is the police station, which is out of the question and the pub."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't think of it." Mitzee says excitedly, almost spilling her drink.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Common, let's go." Mitzee grabs his arms, and pulls him up.

"Where we are going?" He asks as Mitzee pulls him.

"To the CHEZ CHEZ." She says brightly.

Mitzee and Ste walk into the club. It's almost empty. But there are still music and lights dancing around. Only one bartender working behind the bar. Ste looks nervous.

"Why is it so empty." Ste asks.

"It's afternoon, people come during late evening and night time. But yea it's not this empty usually. We'll its a good thing since we are here to ask Cherly and Warren for a job." She says.

"Here? I don't know anything about pubs." Ste says distastefully.

"Oh give your self a break Ste. You will learn. Common they must be in the office." She says, pointing at the closed office door.

Mitzee knocks on the door lightly. They both wait. Ste's nervous though. He doesn't know why. He's biting his nails and tapping his feet.

"Stop doing that." Mitzee says. She knocks the door again this time harder.

"Come in."

Mitzee opens the door with a smile, but it automatically falters, when she steps in. Ste follows behind her and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes wide open, and mouth part. He swallows. He feels heat go through all his body, he wants to move, but he feels paralyzed.

"What are you doing in Warren's office." She says.

"Ye mean MY, office." Brendan says arrogantly. He puts his legs on his wooden desk, and crosses his feet, lean back against his chair and puts his hands together.

"What? What you mean your office?" She asks totally confused. Ste is still standing there like a dumbass, starring at Brendan whose not even looking at him.

"It's my pub now. I bought it off Warren and Cheryl." Brendan says. Mitzee's mouth slacks open.

"No way! Warren and Cheryl love this place, they worked so hard to get it. Why would they just suddenly give it up?" Mitzee asks in disbelief.

"People are fickle. Can never make up their minds. One day ye want something, next day ye don't, simple as." Brendan says, raising a brow, and throws up a hand, as if it's a simple fact.

Ste swallows. He knows what Brendan means. Mitzee looks at Ste, then back at Brendan.

"What do you want?" He asks, he looks a Ste for a brief moment, but then looks at Mitzee. Ste see's how cold he's being. As if he doesn't even know him. It doesn't make any sense to him. Why is Brendan being like this? Even if he shouted at him, or threatened him for money, it would all make sense. But not this silence, this lack of acknowledgement.

Ste can't handle it. He turns to leave, but Mitzee grabs his hoodie and pulls him back in.

"Mitzee, what ya doing?" Ste asks as he tumbles back in.

"Do you have any jobs here?... I mean you say it's your pub now, so you must have something." Mitzee asks while holding onto Ste's hand.

"I am not gonna work here." Ste says quietly to Mitzee, not looking at Brendan.

Brendan tilts his head, bites his lips, and rubs his index finger on his bottom lip.

"I don't need anyone." Brendan simply says.

"The pub is empty, I see only one person working behind the bar, and you say you don't need anyone." Mitzee says frustrated.

"Mitzee lets just go." Ste tries to push Mitzee out, but she doesn't budge.

"No, we're staying right here. Look Brendan, whatever you two had between you, that's over, right, I am..."" Before Mitzee can finish speaking, Brendan stands up quickly and walks over to Mitzee and stares at her tensely, then at Ste then back at her. He cocks his head, and sniffs.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this filthy chav?" Brendan asks deeply. She answers him with a hard slap across his face, his head literally almost cracks with the ferocity of it. Mitzee looks furious and if possible steam would be coming out her ear. She points a finger in his face. Ste is shocked and just freezes.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about Ste like that. He's more of a man than you will ever be. I can't believe I used to think you were a decent man. But your just a bloody coward, hiding who you are." Mitzee bites back. Brendan steps forward close to her, his face filled with rage.

"Ye don't know nothing about me! Ye are so fucking lucky ye are a women or else..." Brendan hisses in Mitzee's face.

"Or else what!?" Mitzee screams back. Ste's about to step in, but someone else comes in.

"Hey what's going on?!" Warren asks as he stares at all three of them. Mitzee backs away a little. Brendan and Ste stay still and look at Warren.

"This asshole here is acting like someone's shoved their cock up his arse!" She shouts. Brendan see's red. He grabs her neck and shoves her hard against the wall. His eyes widen with rage, his teeth bare menacingly. Mitzee tugs at his strong hands. Her eyes widen in fear, her face turns red. Ste and Warren pull him off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! She's a woman! You bastard!" Ste shouts and tries to hit Brendan, but Warren stops him.

"Ay, Ay! Calm down!" Warren shouts as he pushes Ste back. Brendan quickly walks out the office.

"Calm down, didn't you see what he did to Mitzee!? He could've killed her if we didn't stop him!" Ste shouts, so angry. Warren sighs heavily, and rakes his hands through his hair. Mitzee is still by the wall, shaken.

"He wouldn't, he just lost his control." Warren says. Ste and Mitzee can't believe what he's saying.

"I can't fucking believe this! You're taking his side!" Ste says.

"NO! I am not ok! What he did was wrong, but what she said wasn't right either. You don't say that kind of stuff to a man who.." Warren stops speaking before he lets out to much.

"Who what?" Ste asks.

"Nothing, alright, just take Mitzee home. I'll deal with Brendan." He says. Ste shakes his head, can't believe Warren's sticking up for Brendan. He takes Mitzee in his arms and directs her out of the club. Warren walks out of the office and slams the door shut and walks out through the back door.

Ste takes Mitzee back to her flat and sits her down on the couch. He rubs her back, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry." Ste says. Mitzee sniffs, she lifts her head a little.

"I...I thought he was going to kill me. You should have seen his eyes." She says quietly.

"I won't ever let him touch you. I didn't realize he would steep so low. Guys like him are the worst of scum bags." Ste says bitterly.

"I don't understand...Why was Warren sticking up for him?" Mitzee asks.

"Maybe he's a scum bag like him." Ste bites.

"No, I've known Warren for a long time, and he has a lovely girlfriend named Cheryl. They have been together for five years, and never once have I seen him hurt her in any way or even tell her a hair on her head is out of place. She always talks fondly about him, and how he is such a gentleman. The Warren I know would have broken Brendan's legs and arms." She says with a frown.

"I don't know. I don't know Warren so I can't say anything, but Brendan. I know him. He's a right scum." Ste says knitting his brows together.

"Don't worry about it love, I am alright, I was just shocked a bit, never had a man do that to me before, but believe me next time I won't let him near me." Mitzee says and then smiles.

"Thank you though, for sticking up for me, even though he's twice your size." She says and hugs him tightly, then kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course, I'll always stick up for you, me." Ste smiles. He kisses her on the cheek.

"I gotta go get ready. I almost forgot I have a late shift tonight. Will you be alright here alone?" Mitzee asks, as she stands up.

"Yea I am fine. I'll just lay around and watch TV. Never had gotten the chance to do that by me self. It will be fun.' Ste says brightly.

"Alright, just lock the door, and there snacks in the kitchen if your hungry." Mitzee says and walks to her bedroom.

"Ta!" Ste yells.

Mitzee leaves for work at eight. Ste lays down on the couch, and keeps thinking about how Brendan reacted in the club. He just can't register it. But then again, he's never seen Brendan with a woman before so he can't dismiss anything. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Couple hours pass, Ste's falling asleep watching some boring TV show. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. He immediately jolts. It must be Mitzee, maybe she got out early, and has left her keys like she has done many times before. Ste yawns and opens the door. His eyes open wide in shock. Brendan's standing outside. Before he can do anything, Brendan walks himself in.

"Where's Mitzee?" He asks as he looks around her flat. Ste can't believe his guts. His face fumes.

"GET OUT! Ya have no right to be here! Not after what you did!" Ste shouts. Brendan turns to him, face furious.

"Ye fucking keep out of it, where is she, I want to speak to her." Brendan hisses.

"She's not here, and I ain't letting ya near her.! Mitzee is my mate, and I'll do whatever to protect her!" Ste shouts.

Brendan laughs menacingly.

"Ye good at it aren't ya. Protecting people?" Brendan hisses.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect those I care about." Ste bites back.

"Like ye did ye brother." Brendan spits bitterly. Ste see's red.

"FUCK YOU! It was all your fucking fault!" Ste shouts.

"Do ye know what I fucking had to go through, because I fucking tried to help ye save Joel. Do ye!?" Brendan hisses.

"Ya act like getting beaten and hit by a car is the worse thing that can happen to ya, but you have no idea what it's like to be in Joel's position!" Ste shouts. Brendan suddenly grabs his arm and slams him against the door. Holding him by his sweater. Ste's heart beats. Sweat gathers at his forehead.

"What ye say!?" Brendan hisses thickly, his face only couples inches away from Ste's face.

"Ya..ya heard me." Ste manages to say.

"How was I hit by a car?" Brendan asks, angrily.

"Ya mean you don't remember?" Ste asks, somewhat shocked.

"NO I don't fucking remember!" Brendan shouts.

"I.. I thought ya, escaped somehow." Ste says quietly, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Escape where?" Brendan asks.

"I was trying to get ya into the car, but then I saw lights coming at us, before I could move, it was too late. I woke up later in hospital. I asked for ya, but they said they couldn't find ya, said I was found alone in the street. There was no car either. So I thought maybe somehow ya called the ambulance for me and left." Ste says nervously.

Brendan grip on Ste tightens. This is not how it was suppose to be. He's lying to him.

"How the fuck would I drive my car and escape after being hit by a car. Ye think I am fucking stupid!" Brendan hisses.

"No...I mean I don't know either. I didn't believe it, but that's what I was told." Ste says.

"Who told you!?" Brendan asks.

"One of the nurses said that's what the police said." Ste explains.

"So ye thought I left ye?" Brendan asks.

"I didn't know. I thought maybe ya hated me for what happened, so ye just left me." Ste says quietly, sadness in his eyes.

"Steven I would've never left ye." Brendan says quietly looking into Ste's eyes.

"So then what happened?" Ste asks.

"I..I don't know...I just one day woke up and..." Brendan. He lets go of Ste's grip and turns away, breathes heavily.

"And what?" Ste asks as he walks in front of Brendan.

"Nothing... Someone just found me, and helped me get better." Brendan says quickly.

"Brendan, did ya think I left you?" Ste asks, trying to get Brendan to look at him.

"Doesn't matter anymore, now does it." Brendan says coldly.

Ste looks at him for a few seconds, trying to understand Brendan. He's so bipolar, it makes his head spin. He walks closer to Brendan.

"That's why in the pub, ya reacted the way ya did when I kissed ya, and in the alley. Ya were angry at me...because ya thought I left ya, I didn't protect ya. Didn't ya?" Ste ask in a calm low voice. He brings his hand to Brendan's face. But Brendan slaps it away, and turns Ste's arms and pulls his back to him. Ste breathes heavily, as he feels Brendan's hot breath on his neck.

"I don't need ye fucking trying to protect me. A man doesn't need protection Steven." Brendan growls in his ears. Ste swallows.

"Everyone needs someone, it doesn't matter how tough ya are Brendan. We all are human, and we need someone to protect us." Ste says.

"Maybe a scrawny git like ye does, but not a man like me. I can protect myself. I'll kill anyone who comes in my way." Brendan hisses in his ears. Ste tries to move, but Brendan doesn't let him.

"Then why ya doing this? Why?" Ste asks vulnerably. Brendan breathes heavily, he closes his eyes and bites his lips. He doesn't know how to answer that. There is no way.

"Ye still owe me." Brendan says.

"What?...Owe you?" Ste says.

"My money...Don't think I have forgotten." He says.

"What...ya making no sense Brendan. If ya wanted money from me, then why did ya threaten me back in the alley, you know when...we." Ste says quietly.

"Because I only play the card. I say when and where, not ye or anyone else. Understand." Brendan says in a thick deep voice. It sends shivers down Ste's spine.

Ste fights out of his grip, and backs away.

"I am not ya fucking whore! Ya can't just have me whenever ya please, but not let me even touch ya."

"I let ye touch me, suck me, kiss me." Brendan hisses as he walks closer to Ste, who slowly walks backwards.

"That's only because it was on ya terms. Ya almost killed me when I touched ya down there." Ste says.

"Nobody fucking touches me there!" Brendan suddenly shouts. Makes Ste jolt.

"That's not fucking fair, I let ya fuck me!" Ste shouts back, and suddenly his back hit a wall, he doesn't even know where, too busy concentrating on the intense gaze Brendan has on him.

"That's because ye like it, ye want it. I make ye feel good." Brendan drawls deep, and thickly, sends shivers down Ste's body. It always does. Ste swallows. Brendan is a couple inches away.

"No..It fucking hurt at first, right, but then it started to feel good, so I don't get why I can't do it to you. I could make ya feel good too." Ste says nervously. He can't believe what he's saying. He's suppose to pissed off at him for how he treated Mitzee, but here he is asking why he can't fuck Brendan.

"I ain't fucking queer." Brendan hisses in his face.

"Are ya serious? Ya fucked me three times! And ya still denying it! I can't believe ya!" Ste shouts, rubs his hands over his face. His elbows touch Brendan chest.

"It ain't the same. I give it, not the other way around." Brendan growls.

"Ya are unbelievable. Just because ya give, but don't receive makes ya not queer? What fucking kind of shit is that?" Ste bites back.

"It's my shit, my rules. What I say, is what goes."

"So as long as ya fuck guys, but they don't touch ya, that makes ya straight, then ya might as well fuck a women." Ste says.

"I've done plenty of my share; I like changing things around, trying new things." Brendan drawls seductively, as he lifts his fingers to Ste's face and trails them down his cheeks.

Ste bats his hands away.

"So I am just a fucking new thing ya? Well ya fucking tried me alright, so get the fuck away!" Ste shouts. He pushes Brendan away, but Brendan grabs both of his wrists and pushes him up against the wall. He leans his whole body against him, and pins his hands by his side. Ste struggles but Brendans grip are too strong.

"Get off me!" Ste shouts. Brendan nuzzles his face into Ste's neck.

"I know ye want me Steven. I can feel it." Brendan growls low, and deep down Ste's neck and raises his head a little, his mouth next to Ste's ear. His hot breath tingling down his next. Ste hates him. Hates what he's doing to him.

"No...I don't. Go find some other bloke to fuck!" Ste cries out.

"I...I don't want anther bloke Steven. I want you." He says so smooth, and deep, his voice laced with seduction. Brendan licks his ear lobe wet with his warm tongue. Ste's heart races, he closes his eyes, and licks his lips. He can't, he can't let Brendan win. He tries to push Brendan away. But Brendan grabs his head and brings his mouth to his. He licks between Ste's teeth, and tries to push in, and lick inside his mouth. He groans at his sweet warm taste taking over his taste buds. Ste's going drunk with it. He wants to fight it. But it's so fucking hard, it's easy to walk the walk like it is to talk the talk. Especially Brendan warm wet tongue, is licking inside his mouth, making him crave even more, making him want to swallow Brendan's tongue. But he has to. Brendan keeps proving himself right. Ste pushes him back, breaking the kiss. Brendan leans his forehead against Ste's. They both breath heavily. Ste's hands are placed against Brendans hard chest.

"No...I can't...I am not doing this." Ste says breath by breath. Brendan swallows the heat from it, and licks his mouth. Brendan touches the side of his flushed cheeks, he brings his mouth literally less than a half inch away from Ste's, and breathes his hot breath into Ste's parted mouth.

"Yea, yea ye can...I know ye want me, as much as I want ye." His lips graze against his as Brendan whispers into his mouth. Ste moves his head away a little, but Brendan just pushes into him more.

"Common Steven don't fight it. Just think about it, no strings attached. Just my body against yours, both dancing hot and sweaty together; milking our pleasures. Don't tell me ye don't want that, because I know ye do. I can feel it all over ye hot body. It's begging for me Steven." Brendan whispers thick and smoothly into Ste's ears, like a the devil tempting the soul of a pure and innocent one.

"No..." Ste barely says. His breath is heavy, his heart beat racing, his body aching. He licks Ste's ear, and bites down gently on his lobe, causing him to moan against his own will power. He starts licking and kissing down Ste's neck, which is pulsing. Brendan licks over it hard with the tip of his tongue, up and down. Ste closes his eyes, and throws his head back against the wall.

"I told ye, even if ye don't want it, ye body does. Ye can never fight ye body." Brendan whispers against his neck. Then licks up around his Adams apple and under his chin, and jaw, then licks between Ste's already parted mouth. His eyes still closed. Brendan darts out his tongue and slowly pushes it through Ste's mouth, through his sharp teeth, that graze against his tongue as he goes deeper and starts licking his tongue and sides of his hot, wet mouth. Ste grabs Brendans hair and pulls his hair back.

"Ya know what fuck you." Ste hisses, his eyes are blown dark with lust, his lips plump and wet. Then pulls Brendans mouth to his again. He grabs onto him hard and kisses him like he's trying to crawl inside Brendans mouth. Trying to devour him. Brendan almost loses his footing with the ferocity of Ste's kiss and his hold on his head. But Brendan doesn't care, he attacks back. Both of them are pulling tugging at each others hair, moaning and groaning. They are gyrating their bodies hard against the wall. The friction unbelievable. Ste lets go of Brendans face, but doesn't break the kiss as he quickly opens the zipper of his black jeans. Brendan pulls off Ste's hood over his head quickly, and then takes off his leather jacket, and pushes Ste towards the couch. Ste falls down onto it, its soft and cushiony. Brendan falls on top of him, and they continue to devour each other. Ste wants to feel more of Brendan. He lifts the hem of his shirt, and Brendan breaks away to the kiss to pull it over his head. He throws the shirt on the floor. He quickly opens the draw strings of Ste's sweatpants, and then pulls them down along with the underwear in one swift move. Ste kicks them off. Then grabs Brendan back down to kiss him. They eat each others mouth, moving their heads back and forth, every angle possible, so they can go deep as possible. Licking, lapping, sucking each other dry. Ste grabs the hem of Brendan jeans and pushes them down. He can feel Brendan tight, and soft cheeks. It makes his groin twitch. Brendan pulls away, and takes off his jeans and underwear and throws it on the floor. He goes back down on Ste, but then stops. Ste holds his head and looks at him.

"What?" Ste asks out of breath.

"What if Mitzee comes back?" Brendan says quietly.

"She has a late shift tonight, doesn't come back till morning." Ste pants. Brendan smirks.

"Ye are fucking bad."

"Like ya fucking care, just shut up and kiss me." Ste hisses. Then pulls Brendans head back down and once again each one another. They press their hard cocks against each other, pre-cum slicking against their skin. They moan at the friction. Brendan starts kissing down Ste's neck, collar bone. Licking, lapping and sucking hard. Ste hold onto Brendan back. Rakes his fingers down Brendan hard and muscular back, he moves his hands down over his cheeks and grabs them pushes Brendan up more against him. Brendan suddenly stops, and takes Ste's hand and pushes them above his head. Ste pants, his eyes darkened with lust, and lips red and swollen and wet.

"I said don't fucking touch me there." Brendan hisses. Ste bites his lips, and licks it.

"It's not my fault, I can't help that ya are fucking irresistible, I'll get ya one day." Ste hisses back, and smirks. Brendan pins his hands down harder.

"Ye trying to wind me up." Brendan drawls thickly.

"No, I am just saying what's true, maybe I can't have ya now but one day I will." Ste bites. Brendan brings his face down licks his mouth.

"Ye never will Steven, I promise." Brendan hisses and looks into Ste's darkened blue eyes.

"Promises are made to be broken, and yours will be soon." Ste says seductively, his mouth parted, eyes glossed over, face flushed. He's so fucking beautiful. It's breaking him.

"When did ye get so fucking cocky eh?" Brendan asks thickly.

"When I realized only way to beat ya is to use your own rules against ya." Ste says thickly, licking his lips.

"Ye ain't gonna ever beat me." Brendan growls and licks Ste's plump lips wet, and bites down on his bottom lip.

"Oh yea?" Ste asks and bites down on Brendans.

"Yeaaa" Brendan says and then devours Ste's mouth. It's like they are fucking possessed. Hands, mouth all over each other. Ste wraps his legs around Brendans waist. Brendan takes his finger and puts it into Ste's mouth. Ste slicks it with spit, and wets it. Brendan takes his finger and slowly circles around Stes whole. Ste closes his eyes and arches his back, at the sensation of it. Brendan pushes his finger in slowly, then all the way. Ste winches at first, he's so tight. Brendan twirls his finger and pushes it in and out, Ste moans and groans, arches his back, and thrusts back against Brendans finger, then he adds another one, and starts fucking him with it, hitting Ste's prostate. Ste can't take it.

"Oh...god..fuck...aahhhh...aahh...fuck...ahhh!" Ste cries and moans in ecstasy, as he grabs Brendan back and digs his fingers into his smooth flesh. Brendan pulls out his fingers. And Ste groans at the touch.

Ste cries. Brendan grabs his hard thick cock, and strokes it, then lines it up to Ste's hole, rubs it around a little. But then suddenly stops. He opens his eyes and looks at Brendan.

"Common, what ya waiting for fuck me." Ste cries impatiently.

"I can't." Brendan says.

"What?" Ste asks in shock.

"I don't have a condom." Brendan says.

"When have you ever used a condom on me? So why you fucking care now?" Ste hisses. He remembers his talk with Mitzee about protection, but at this moment his careless and stupid as fuck. He doesn't care. He pushes his hips up, trying to get Brendan to push into him. But Brendan gets off of him. He gets up on his elbows. Brendan stands up but Ste pulls him down onto the couch, making him sit down, his rock hard cock springing up. Ste straddles him and starts kissing him hard.

"Steven, stop." Brendan growls, as he pulls away from the kiss.

"No... What's gotten into you? Ya never wanted to stop before." Ste bites back.

"Isn't this what ya wanted?" Ste says.

"I do, but I can't, not without a condom." Brendan hisses.

"Fuck the condom right, we can use it next time. So please." Ste begs. He grabs Brendans hard dick in his palm. Brendan moans at the touch. He closes his eyes. Ste lifts himself up and lines Brendan's cock to his hole. He lowers himself down, but then Brendan grabs his hands and flings him over onto the couch.

"I said no!" Brendan yells. There is a noise; the lights turn on. Ste and Brendan turn their head in shock. Mitzee is standing a couple feet away from them, looking down at them in horror.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?** ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all sooo much for the lovely reviews and your kind words. Promise no more blabbing from me, I'll get straight to the work! ^_^ So here is next chaper of Tilted Mirror. Please ENJOY!** **Love you all!**

**Warning: HARD M.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ring, ring, ring. Cheryl runs to the phone, while tying her white bathrobe.

"Hello?"

"Is this Warren Foxes number?" Asks a male voice.

"Yea, this is, he's in the loo at the moment, may I ask who's calling." She asks curiously. This is the second time Warren has received a strange call.

"Dr. Connor." He says.

"Oh..Ok. I'll let him know once he's out."

"Thank you." He says. Cheryl hangs up totally confused. She's never heard of any Dr. Connor, and why is he calling Warren? She's going to find out soon. She sits on the bed, arms folded and waits for him. He walks out of the bathroom minutes later, drying his hair. She stands up; gives him as serious look.

"Ay, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" She asks point blank.

"What?" He's totally lost.

"You heard me."

"I know, but why would you think that?" Warren asks, surprised at Cheryl's sudden accusation. He's never kept anything from her.

"Whose Dr. Conner?" She asks. Warren eyes widen at the name, he swallows hard.

"I knew it! You are hiding something, aren't you? Your face just turned red when I said his name." Cheryl shouts angrily.

"Wait, how do you know about him?" He asks.

"He just called couple minutes ago." Cheryl says sternly with a thick voice.

"You picked up my phone?" He asks, looking disappointed.

"Really? Now I am not supposed to pick up your calls? When did that suddenly get written in the rule book Warren!" Cheryl shouts.

He sighs heavily, that's not what he meant.

"I don't mean that, I mean there are some calls that are meant to be confidential right. Dr. Connor, is the doctor of one of my mates." Warren explains.

"So why is he ringing you and not that, _Mate, _of yours?" She asks with folded arms. Warren sighs, and itches his head.

"Look Cheryl, I know it looks suspicious but I swear to you it's nothing. My mate was recently in the hospital, and something really bad happened to him. He won't go to the doctors or even let the doctor talk to him, so Dr. Connor asked me if I could help him. So I gave him my number in case anything came up. That's all. I can't tell you anything else because I' am not allowed to share patient information with anyone else. It's illegal." He explains. Cheryl raises a brow, but then seems to understand. She walks up to him, and puts her arms around him, and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Alright, I believe you, but next time please let me know if something's going on, so I don't have to be worried, and I hope your mate is alright, seems pretty serious if the Dr. Has to contact you instead. Just be careful yea? Don't want you in someone else's mess." Cheryl says with a sweet concerned voice. Warren smiles warmly and hugs her tight, and kisses her.

"That's why I love you. Always so understanding even though I know you wanna kick my arse at times."

"Many times." She corrects and kisses him. He tries to deepen the kiss but she breaks it off, and puts her hands on his chest.

"Later, you should ring the Dr. Back, must be important for him to have called this late." Cheryl says.

"I will, but don't think your getting away from me so easily." He says and pulls her in for one more kiss. She giggles, and pushes him and slaps his butt as he heads to his phone on the bed.

...

Mitzee's face is painted with horror as she see's Brendan's naked body covering over Ste's. Their face equally matches the horror in hers. Brendan quickly jumps off of Ste, grabs his jeans and tries to quickly pull them back on, but almost stumbles backwards. Ste would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Mitzee finally manages to shout. "Brendan get the fuck out of my flat right now, before I call the police." She threatens.

"No need for dumb coppers, Mitzeee. I just came to talk to ye." Brendan says as he quickly slips on his shirt.

"Fucking Ste, in my living room, on my couch is called talking to me!?" She shouts.

"We didn't, and yes I was gonna talk to ye, but ye were not here." Brendan tries to explain.

"Or right, so that gave you a free ticket to get Ste naked, and screw him all over!" Mitzee bites angrily. Ste stands up, half dressed.

"Mitzee, we...we..Didn't do anything.." Ste tries to explain in his shaky voice.

"You be quiet, I'll deal with you later. But you, get the fuck out. I never want to see your bloody face again, and if ever you touch Ste with your filthy hands again, I swear I will haunt you down, don't be fooled by my heals, and pub bravado, you know nothing about the real Anne Minerver." Mitzee warns; as she points her sharp red nails in his face. He's not a bit intimidated by her threats, but he's gotta give it to her. She's one feisty thing, for such a tiny woman, He raises a brow at her, and looks at Ste quickly with a blank look on his face. Ste can't figure out what he's thinking. Brendan walks to the door and opens it, and leaves without looking back. Mitzee quickly follows, slams the door and locks it. She turns to Ste, whose stood up, now fully dressed; looking flushed and embarrassed. She walks over to him and puts her hands on her hips and looks at Ste disappointedly. She licks her teeth, and breathes heavily.

"I..I can't believe you. After what happened in the pub, and everything you told me, you allow him to come to my flat and seduce you." She says angrily, but doesn't shout.

"I am sorry, but we didn't actually do it." Ste says quietly.

"But you would have, if I hadn't walked in on time." Mitzee says with disappointment.

"No, we still wouldn't have, because he stopped me." Ste says quietly, looking down at his fingers. Her eyes widen in confusion.

"What you mean stop? So he didn't want to fuck you?" She asks. Ste nods. She chuckles.

"Right, that's why he was naked, on top of you." She says sarcastically.

"No, he had flipped me over, so I couldn't go down on him, and that's when you walked in." Ste explains embarrassingly.

"You mean, you were gonna ride him?" She asks bewildered. Ste nods lightly, face turning tomato red.

"I am glad he stopped you, but why did he? I mean clearly it looks like he fancies you even if he's too much of a coward to admit it."

"Because we didn't have a condom." Ste says so quietly, Mitzee almost doesn't hear.

"What? seriously. I thought you said he didn't care about protection. Since you already has sex three times without it, so what was different this time?" She asks confused.

"I thought you wanted us to use them?" Ste says looking confused. Mitzee sighs heavily.

"Of course I do; I mean I prefer you don't sleep with him at all, because someone like him is nothing but danger. But what I don't get is, why did he suddenly wanted to use one, when you clearly said he never had before."

"I dunno, maybe he's being more cautious now." Ste says, confused himself.

"But you were willing to still have him fuck you without it?" Mitzee asks. Ste doesn't say anything, just looks at his hands, fiddling with his fingers, like a child who has just done something bad and is being scolded.

"Ste, God. Do you have any idea the dangers that it could lead to, if you're that careless. I can't believe you would do that, without even considering your health. I should be thankful now to Brendan for stopping you." She says frustrated.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. When I am with him, he makes me lose all my senses. I can't think straight when I am with him." Ste confirms. Mitzee shakes her head.

"Ste, listen, I care about you. It's not my business to tell you what to do, but as your mate, I don't want you to get hurt, and from what I can tell, Brendan has done enough damage to you. If you get involved with him any further, it will be hard to get back out. So I just really want you to think about what you want, before diving into this." Mitzee says calmly, her voice laced with concern.

"I know...But, don't worry, I promise this is it. I won't see him again. I know he's not good for me." Mitzee walks over to him and pulls him into a warm hug. He starts to sob. She holds onto him tighter. She didn't realize how far Ste has already gotten himself.

...

Warren walks up the steps nervously. The club is still empty, and the office door is closed. He knocks on it.

"Come In." Brendan says behind the door. Warren opens the door, and walks in, closes it. Brendan is sitting at his desk, with a pen between his teeth, and papers scattered in front of him. He looks at Warren with weary eyes.

"_Foxy_, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Brendan says while twirling the pen in-between his fingers.

"Just thought id check on the pub, see how it's going'." Warren says with a smile and sits down on the couch, comfortably.

"Welp, as ye can see, it's a working progress. I've ordered some new drinks, the ones ye had were pretty rubbish, not kind to my taste." Brendan drawls in deeply with a satisfied look, which Warren would describe as arrogant as fuck, but he could care less about the drinks right now. Brendan immediately senses his disposition.

"Foxy-I know ye didn't just come here to check on me, I mean it's sweet, really is...but there's something lurking in that tiny brain of ye's."

"You remember I took you to the hospital last week right?" Warren asks. Brendan cocks his head to the side, and sniffs.

"I am not that old-_Foxy, _clearly you notice, no white hairs yet." Brendan replies with distasteful sarcasm, pointing to his hair. Warren stays silent bit too long for his liking.

"Spill the beans already, bags about to rip." Brendan drawls, a tick in his voice; he licks his dry lips.

"I...I know it's not easy...but.." Warren tries to speak, but Brendan's virtual impatience interrupts him.

"What are ye on about?" Brendan asks deeply.

"I know what happened." Warren says firmly looking Brendan in the eye. Brendan's body automatically tenses, he attempts to straighten his posture.

"What happened?" Brendan asks deeply, eyes dark and cautious.

"At the hospital, when you were unconscious, your Doctor spoke to me...he.." Warren tries to explain, but once again is abruptly interrupted.

"I don't have any doctor-_Foxy_." Brendan drawls.

"Dr. Connor, the one that examined you, I am sure you remember." Warren says.

"Examined me?...What you mean examined me?" Brendan asks in a deep eerie tone.

"He did a body examine on you, when you were unconscious, then concluded based on the evidence found..." Warren tries to explain, but Brendan interrupts again. He's not liking this game Warren's playing.

"Just spill it out already, ye testing my patience here Foxy, and I don't like when my patience runs low." Brendan says in a deep, low voice.

"He said you were sexually assaulted." Warren finally reveals. Brendan rises to his defense. His body tenses, nerves lock up; face drains of all its colors, and his knuckles turn white. He stands up, pushes his chair far away, and walks up to Warren and grabs him by the collar.

"You and that Doc don't know fucking shit! Now get the fuck out my office!" Brendan hisses through gritted teeth, like a predator on defense.

He pushes Warren to the door.

"No, you listen to me. When you called me that night, you made it my responsibility, and since you wouldn't listen to Dr. Connor, he no choice but to ask me to help him." Warren explains with a serious and firmer tone.

"I don't need any fucking help, and nothing happened. Ye hear me, now get out." Brendan shouts.

"I' am not leaving till I am finished...You can deny it all you want, but the evidence is clear." Warren states.

"What fucking evidence? This isn't some fucking FBI investigation." Brendan remarks thickly. His veins popping out his forehead.

"There were semen and blood found in your body; and one of the blood samples was tested positive for HIV. Dr. Called me last night; your blood test was negative, but he said HIV can take up to three weeks to be detected, and your blood was taken at an early stage, so he wants you to see him at in a week or so. Now that you know, it's up to you to decide what you want. Brendan this is serious, you could be HIV positive." Warren explains, and before Brendan can say anything; he opens the door and walks out of the club. Brendan stands frozen for a mille second, and then slams the door shut. He breathes heavily, his chest rises up and down, his fists his knuckles till they turn white.

...

Mitzee and Ste watch TV that afternoon, since it's her day off. She tells Ste she's gotta go to the pub to see Warren. She walks up the steps in the club. She hears loud voices coming from the office; sounds like arguing. She puts her head against the door. Her eyes widen, as she hears the heated argument. She runs behind the wall when she senses the door is about to be opened. Warren walks out, and quickly disappears down the steps. The door slams, causing her to jump up. Seconds later she hears the office being trashed, things being broken, and a loud threatening scream, filled with anger, and frustration. She covers her mouth, and quickly tries to walk out, but she trips, on her high heels. The office door opens, and she turns her head. Brendan's standing there staring at her with deadly eyes. She tries to get up but stumbles, suddenly Brendan had her by the arm and pulls her up to him.

"What ye doing here?" He hisses. She attempts to clear her throat.

"I..I just... Wondered if you have a job, maybe a part-time one." She quickly asks. Lies.

"Right, that's why ye were running away." Brendan hisses and pulls her closer, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Well, I..I heard you trashing your office, so I figured it wasn't the best time to ask." She says, and attempts to smile, but it's super artificial.

"How long have ye been here?" He asks threateningly.

"Just got here, and was leaving when I heard the commotion."

"Well then, get out, I have no jobs." He says, and pushes her, she stumbled but grabs a hold of the bar counter. She takes off her shoes quickly, and runs. He looks at her intensely as she escapes down the steps.

She runs to her flat, and quickly locks the door. Ste's busy playing video games, to notice her state. She brushes her hair down, and shakes her body, to bring herself back. She licks her teeth, and walks over to Ste.

"Ay, got a call from the hospital, they need to see me quickly." She says.

"Alright, see you later." Ste says not looking at her. He's too engrossed with his game; turning his controller left and right, his tongue between his teeth. She quickly goes over to the TV and turns it off.

"Ay, I was still playing...Was almost at the 7th level." Ste cries.

"Get, up your coming with me."

"What? Why?" Ste asks, as she pulls him up by the arm.

"Because I said so, and am not leaving you here alone. So get your jacket on, I'll be ready in ten minutes." She orders. Ste doesn't protest longer. Mitzee is done quickly. She dressed casually. Sweater and pants, with her hair tied up. Ste asks why she has to go to the hospital all of a sudden, she just says it's important work. He shrugs it off.

Mitzee practically pulls Ste through the hospital doors, and has him sit down on a chair and tells him not to move. He fiddles with his thumbs, and looks around the hospital corridors. Couple patients walk by and smile at him, while doctors and nurses are busy assisting other patients. Minutes later Mitzee comes and pulls him up and walks him down to a room, and tells him to sit down. He's totally lost. A chubby, mid-age women with short brown hair, walks up to Ste.

"Hi, Ste Hay, right?" She asks with a smile.

"Umm..Yea..How do you know me?" He asks.

"Anne said you need a blood test done."

Ste looks at Mitzee in disbelief.

"Sorry Ste, I had to, if I told you, I know you wouldn't come."

"I can't believe you! You can't just force me to do something like this right!..I am leaving." Ste gets up, but Mitzee grabs his arms and forces him down.

"STE! Please! Just get tested, please." She begs with vulnerability.

"Why?" He asks angrily.

"I...I went to the pub, and I overheard...Warren and Brendan arguing. Ste Brendan's HIV positive." Ste's face literally loses all its color, his body weakens, lips start to quiver and he shakes his head trying to speak.

"Nn...No..noo..no..he..ca..can't...wouldn't...nooo..noo...I...I..we...had..slept...noo.." Ste tries to speak, but he can't his words are all jumbled; tears are rolling down his face, he's shaking. Mitzee takes him into her arms and tries to calm him. He starts sobbing uncontrollably.

...

Warren is sitting comfortably on his large brown couch cheering on his favorite football team, Chelsea. When it goes to commercial he looks at his phone. He has voice missed call, and one voice mail. He had his phone on silent because he didn't want any distraction while watching the game. He plays the voice message.

"Hi, Warren, this is Dr. Connor, I tried ringing you, but I guess you're not available at the moment, so I decided to leave a voice message, regarding patient Brendan Brady. He came to the hospital three days ago, and I was surprised, he told me, you visited him and convinced him to come. I took blood samples, and got them tested again, they were negative. That wasn't the only thing, though, I found out Brady's medical examinations and lab results, were actually not his; he wasn't sexually abused. My assistant doctor who examined Brady had accidently misplaced his information with another patient that day. I apologize to Brady for our huge mistake; he fortunately forgave us. I am just glad we were able to clear everything. So I wanted to call you personally and apologize to you as well, as you are his mate and I know it had a huge effect on you. Thank you for your cooperation all this time. Have a wonderful day." Voice message ended.

Warren chuckles to himself. Of course; makes sense. He kept wondering how would a tough, and strong willed, and intimidated man, like Brendan be sexually abused. He would fight to death, then let it happen. No wonder why Brendan reacted the way he did, he thinks. He's definitely happy though, and glad for Brendan. He was beginning to get very worried for the man, and didn't know how to help him. But now that he was in the clear, Warren was no longer worried. Though he still had some questions in the back of his head, however dismissed them as paranoia.

...

Four days earlier.

Dr. Connor ends his last shift, and walks to his car, in parked alone, in a corner of the hospital garage. He opens the door to his car and get's into the driver's seat, and closes the door.

"Hello Doc." A voice says, low and eerie. Connor looks at of course he noticed him, his patient Brendan Brady. He' sat in the back seat, with an intense gaze. Dr. Connor.

"How..How did you get in my car?" Dr. Connor asks frightened.

"How are ye Doc? I am good, you? Oh I am just randy-dandy...you've been running ye big mouth" Brendan says thickly.

"Get out of my car, or else I will ring the police." Dr. Connor tries to sound threatening but his quivering voice gives him away. He attempts to reach for the door, but Brendan quickly grabs him by the neck, and holds a knife against him, and leans his face close to his ears.

"And what will ye say to them. Hello police I officer I am Doc, and I've been very naughty, I somehow illegally released confidential medical information to a non-relative, of my patient, Brendan Brady, so he came and paid me a little visit. Might work..Should give it a try." Then holds out a small photo and shows it to him. His eyes widen.

"This...this is a lovely family ye got here. Beautiful kids, and wife." Brendan talks into his ear.

"Please.." Dr. Connor begs.

"What do you want?" He asks shaking.

"Now that's a tricky? What do I want? Hmmm...I want many things actually; most of which ye can't give me, so I'll be bit humble today. Ye seem to be well acquainted with my so called _Mate_, Warren Fox. I want ye to call up Mr. Fox, and tell him that everything ye told him is false. You messed up my examination, and accidently misplaced my files with another patients. I came to you and gave you some blood which you tested and everything was perfectly fine. Then you're gonna get me all my medical papers, every single one, no copies left behind, then delete anything ye put in the computer system. Destroy all my blood samples and test results. Can ye do that for me Doc?. Yes of course ye can. We wouldn't want this lovely family of ye's to have to pay for ye mistakes now would we? Nod if ye understand." Brendan drawls thickly, his hot breath invading the docs ears.

Dr. Connor nods consecutively.

"Good lad. Now open this door, and get on it. And don't even think of making another mistake, because ye see I can only be so forgiving. I wouldn't want to have blood of an innocent family on my hands, if it's not necessary." Brendan drawls threateningly. "Ok, now, get going." Brendan says in almost too normal tone, lets go of Dr. Connors neck, and leans back in the seat. Dr. Connor quickly gets out, looks back at Brendan, who shows him his family picture again, and gestures his head, telling him to move on.

Less than an hour, Dr. Connor comes back to his car, and hands Brendan all his medical papers, in a closed envelope.

"That was fast...This is all of it right?" Brendan asks.

"Yea, that's all, and I deleted everything from the system. And threw away your blood sample and lab results. They can't be retrieved." Dr. Connor says.

"If I find out ye lying to me, I promise ye, ye will wish ye never was born." Brendan threatens.

"I am not, I swear." He says honestly.

"Well, then, now call Foxy, and let him know how ye make a big mistake."

"Right now?"

"No, 2016...Yes right now!." Brendan shouts.

"Ok." Dr. Connor says and brings out his phone and dials Warrens number. He doesn't pick up.

"He's not answering." Dr. Says.

"Leave him a voice message."

...

It's been almost a week since Ste got tested for HIV. Still haven't heard from the lab. Mitzee says they are taking a while, so they can get accurate results. Ste's been in a nervous state the whole time, and has not left the house since. Mitzee tries to reassure him that everything will be fine, and that if worse comes to worst, there is always early treatment, but Ste doesn't want to hear it. Said he would rather die than live with the fact, he's got a life threatening disease because he slept with a fucking violent, homophobic, psychotic drug dealing gangster.

Mitzee's on a busy schedule for the week, but during her breaks she manages to call Ste to check up on him. One late evening, Ste's watching some boring TV show, and is falling asleep, when suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello."

"STE!. It's me, Mitzeee. The lab results finally came in today, it's negative. You don't have HIV." Mitzee explains over joyfully, through the phone. Ste breaks down and cries.

"Babe, what's the matter?"

"I..I...was so scared." Ste sobs.

"I know love, but now you don't have to worry. You're safe now. Just don't get yourself involved with Brendan ever again." Mitzee says.

"I won't, I promise. Never want to see the bastard again." Ste says firmly.

"I'll be back in the morning. Today has been crazy; gotta go now, there's an emergency, call you later ok. Love ya." She says quickly, then hangs up.

Ste puts down the phone, and wipes his tears away, and sighs. Finally breathes normally for the first time this week. He stands up and looks out the window. It's dark out. He feels stuffy, and is super hungry; he's lost a couple of pounds in this week. He lost whatever appetite he had. He opens the door and walks outside for the first time in almost a week. The cool breeze rushes past his face, sending a cold chill down his body. But it feels good. He closes his eyes and breathes in the air. There's not many people out. He walks down to go to the local grocery shop to get something to eat, ends up getting himself a sandwich and a pop and he sits down on a bench by the shop and eats it. After a half hour of eating very slowly, and just relaxing, he stands up and walks around the area for a little bit. He's never walked around by himself. Feels good. He see's the club from far, and automatically feels uncomfortable, so he turns around and starts heading back to the flat. Suddenly he's being pulled by his arm, in-between Mitzee's flat and another one. A pair of warm long arms hug his waist from behind, and pulls him close. He feels hot breath on his neck; his heart beats erratically. He doesn't have to see to know who it is.

"I missed ye..." He whispers seductively in Ste's ears, his lips grazing his ears. He lightly bites his ear, then sucks on it, then kisses the side of his neck. Ste subconsciously leans his head back, and breathes heavily. He hates how he's feeling. Feels so good with Brendan's arms around him, his hot body against his back. He can feel his groin against his ass. His warm wet lips, against his neck; which is keeping him warm from the cold air. But he snaps himself back to reality; he hasn't forgotten what Brendan's done to him; and how he almost literally destroyed his life. He quickly takes Brendan's hands off him, and pushes him away.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Ste shouts. Brendan looks at him wearily. He grabs his wrist, turns him and pulls him close. Brendan's eyes are dark, and he looks so hungry for Ste. Fuck Ste thinks. He looks so fucking hot; he's wearing his trademark leather jacket, and his red button up shirt, with fitted jeans, hung low on his waist.

"What's matter with ye? Last week ye was begging me to fuck ye, and now ye acting like a squirmy girl." Brendan asks clearly pissed.

"That was a mistake! Just like the other times." Ste cries, as he tries to snatch his wrist away from Brendan's tight grip. Brendan pulls him closer and puts his hands around his waist, and holds him close to his body, almost lifting Ste, and presses him against the wall. Ste puts his hand against his chest, trying to push him away, but is too weak to do it.

"So every time I do this..." He says and then kisses Ste hard; pushes his tongue into his mouth, assaults it with licks, sucking. Ste tries to fight back his urge. He's not suppose to see him, or go near him, let alone be kissing him. It's so hard to think straight with Brendan's wet, warm, slick, sweet tongue on his, licking and taking over all his taste buds. He moans in his mouth, it sends shivers down his body, all way down to his groin. Ste moans unwittingly. He presses his hands hard against Brendan's chest, and claws him. Brendan breaks the kiss leaving him Breathless.

"Mistake is it?" Brendan asks with a deep and low voice; with his face against Ste's, their mouths only centimeters apart.

"No...I..I.. I am not doing this again." Ste attempts, breathing heavily. Brendan looks into his eyes intense, he licks his lips which end up touching Ste's while he attempts to talk. He bits on bottom of Ste's lips, and licks it. Ste moans. Fuck this is so hard, so fucking hard. But he has to, can't let Brendan keep getting his way. He pushes Brendan away from his face.

"NO, right, that's it...I am not falling for your shit anymore."

"Ye already have.." He says thickly, in a deep low voice.

"No...you can't do this to me...I won't let you ruin me again." Ste says, shaking his head.

"Ruin ye? ..."

"Ya don't give a fuck about me..."

"I don't have to give a fuck, to want ye Steven."

He's mind fucking him, like always.

"You fucked me three times, without protection." Ste says suddenly. Brendan's eyes open wide, raises his brows.

"You didn't seem to care about that when ye begged me to fuck ye raw last week, so why the fuck now does it matter now." Brendan hisses.

"Because I didn't know ya had HIV then!" Ste shouts. Brendan literally freezes, and steps back alarmed at his sudden assumption.

"What did ye just say?" Brendan hisses, baring his teeth. Ste swallows.

"You heard me! Ya thought you could hide it from me, so ya could just screw me over and over, and bring me down along with you." Ste yells. Brendan grabs his collar and slams him against the wall. Ste groans as his back hits the hard brick wall.

"Who told ye this?" Brendan hisses dangerously close to his face.

"Doesn't matter who told me, what matters is you never did." Ste bites angrily.

"I. I don't fucking have it, Steven." Brendan firmly says.

"Ya can't even say it." Ste bites back.

"I don't fucking have HIV, ok."

"Prove it." Ste says.

"What? ..."

"Ye heard me prove it!" Ste says louder.

"Ye..are the first bloke I've slept with Steven."

Ste laughs.

"How thick can you be. You think only gay men get HIV?" Ste asks bitterly.

"No, I know that, but I've always used protection with women." Brendan defends.

"So why not with me?!" Ste shouts.

"It's different with ye. I wanted to feel ye...Raw." Brendan drawls thickly as he loosens his grip on Ste's collar and glides his hands slowly like a snake around the back of his neck, and moves his body closer to his.

"No, well it ain't happening anymore..." Ste says more quietly, trying to not break apart in Brendan's hands.

"Please, Steven, I need ye. I've been dying this week without ye body. I need it." He breathes hotly into Ste's parted mouth. Ste shakes his head.

"Exactly, that's all ya want me for, is my body...I am not gonna be your toy anymore!" He pushes Brendan away, and turns to leave, but Brendan grabs his waist and pulls him against his chest. Ste can feel his hard cock in his jeans; jabbing just the lower part of his back, above his ass. He moans at the touch.

"Isn't that why ye want me too, for my body, so I can pleasure ye, make ye feel so good; something that drugs can't even give ye...ye know ye love it when I am in ye." Licks back of Ste's neck. "My thick, hard cock..." Licks and sucks the side of his neck. "Fucking ye wet, tight hole." Ste bends his head back not even realizing. This man is the fucking devil in the flesh, so tempting and hard to get rid of. Licks his ear and tugs at it. "Making ye scream for me.." Trails his hands under Ste's stomach, and underneath his jeans. "Making ye break." Takes his hands down and cups his groin. "Fuck, ye so hard for me..." Brendan drawls thick and seductively. He turns Ste's head in a neck straining position, with the other hand, and makes him look into his eyes. Ste's eyes are matched with his, full of lust, desire and want. His mouth is part. Brendan sticks out his wet tongue and thrusts it into his parted mouth, licks his tongue and kisses him hot, and sensual. Slow, and full with spit, so hot and sweet. Spit strings out as he pulls away, and licks the wetness off Ste's bottom lip. Ste just stares at him, unmoving, paralyzed by his desire for him.

"You wanna?" Brendan whispers, and kisses the corner of his lip, and licks it.

"I..I can't..I promised Mitzee." Ste says so quietly, breathing heavily.

"Promises are made to be broken...Steven." He says so low and deep, and licks under his neck. Ste moans.

"C'mon, ye know ye want to...We can go back to mine."

"No..I am not going back there.." Ste says.

"No, not there, I got flat next to the pub. So what ye say?" Brendan kisses his neck, over and over.

"Please." Brendan says desperately. Ste, turns around, looks into Brendan pale blue eyes which are dark and full with lust. He stares at his shiny pink lips, then kisses him hard, taking his head in his hands. Break the kiss and then looks at him.

"Ya better have condoms."

"I bought a pack of one hundred, just for you." Brendan smirks seductively. Ste's eyes open wide.

"Hundred?...Ya think I am gonna sleep with ya that many times?" Ste ask bewildered.

"Maybe not at the moment, but yea, you will." He says confidently.

"Ya so fucking full of ya self." Ste bites, then kisses him hard one more time and pulls his hands, and they walk out of the darkness. Ste follows Brendan to his flat which is only like less than four minutes away. The moment the door opens, Brendan shoves Ste inside hard, and quickly slams the door shut and locks it. While Ste tries to get up, Brendan grabs him and slams him against the door. Ste makes an "UMMPPH" sound and Brendan grabs his head hard and starts kissing him, so fucking hard. His tongue almost reaches down his throat, and Ste wants to just swallow it whole. He twists his tongue around his, the warm saliva mixes together and create a slippery and slick warm sensation, making them both moan, and get weak at the knees. Brendan pulls away from the kiss, saliva falls from Ste's bottom lip, he licks it off, and then quickly pulls up his shirt over his head and throws it far, then quickly opens his belt and unzips his jeans, pulls it down just a little, low above his hips. He grabs Ste's hair and yanks it back. Kisses under his jaw, licks and sucks, and works a wet hot trail down under his neck, over his pulsing thick vain. He bites it, and Ste moans, his chest rise up and down. His eyes are closed and mouth parted open. His fingers tangle in Brendan's hair. Brendan kisses and licks over his collarbone and down to his nipples. He works on them for a while, till they get hard and he bites them. Ste screams at the sensation, Brendan smirks, knowing the effect he has on the boy. He then licks down his abs, to his navel, and sticks the tip of his sharp wet tongue in his belly button, and drills it. Ste moans and grabs his hair harder. He suddenly stops, when he notices something. A wing tattoo. Ste looks down, thinking something's wrong. Brendan looks up at his gorgeous, flushed face.

"Didn't notice this tattoo before...So fucking sexy...God."

"Ya fucked...ahahhh.. " Ste tries to speak, but Brendan starts licking and sucking on his tattoo; marking it, making it red, then makes it wet with his spit and suckes it back off, then pull down his Jeans, down to his ankles but leave on his blue, polo underwear, which is constraining his hard cock. Brendan kisses his treasure trail down to his groin, then kisses over the thin material of his underwear. He sucks on it, makes it wet. Ste moans."Oh..aahhhh...ohhh..fuck...aahhh..ugghhh." As Brendan sucks and kisses and makes it wet with his saliva. Then he pulls down his underwear all the way. Ste steps out of it. Brendan parts his legs, and Ste leans back against the door, and holds onto the Brendan's head, tilts his head back against the door, and thrusts his cock, towards Brendans lips. Brendan palms it with one hand and starts licking the pre-com that's already dripping from it.

"So fucking filthy." Brendan drawls thickly. He licks the slit, and drills in-between it, making Ste moan obscenely. He pushes Brendan's head down. "Fuck...aahhhh ...please." He begs.

"God, ye are fucking gorgeous." Brendan growls thickly, then takes him in his mouth completely. Slicks his cock with his hot saliva, and sucks and licks the shaft all way down to the base, where is pubic hair touches his nose. Ste thrusts himself into Brendan's hot, wet mouth and Brendan starts sucking him hard, and fast. "Oooooohh...God...fuck...aahhhh...ooooh...fuck..so..Ugh..I am...I am..gonna come...Bren...fuck..." His moans shot down to Brendan's already hard cock; making him more hard if fucking possible. He sucks harder and faster, and seconds later, Ste buckles, and shoots his hot cum down Brendan's throat. He swallows it, and milks him of his aftershocks. Then he rises and grabs Ste's hair, tilts his head back and spits in his parted mouth, mixed with his saliva and cum, then kisses him hard. Spreading it all over his hot mouth, and they both moan and groan. Brendan grabs Ste's waist and pulls him hard against his throbbing cock. Ste puts his arms around his neck, and lifts his legs around Brendan, whose still fully clothed. Brendan walks him backward towards his room, and don't break the kiss. It's more sensual, slow, and all tongue and teeth. They take their time to explore as much ground as they can. They get into his room and Ste kicks the door shut with one foot, no need really, but it's just an instinct. Brendan takes him to his large kind sized bed. Ste's surprised when he falls on it.

"Wow...What is this?" Ste asks. Brendan crawls on top of him, and kisses him then pulls back.

"It's a water bed." He smirks. Ste's eyes open wide.

"What? Won't it break?" He asks totally serious.

"It's suppose to withstand sexual activities, but I don't know about ours." Brendan smirks and starts kissing him again, then licks down his jaw, his neck.

"Isn't it...Ugh...ugh dangerous tho...aahughh?" Ste asks in between moans, as Brendan kisses and bites down his neck, and collar bone.

"No, even if it breaks, it's only water, we won't drown, promise...now stop talking." Brendan growls and runs his palms over his face, thumbs his lips, down his neck, around his shoulders, down his arms, and grabs his hands and pushes them above his head, and leans down to Ste's ears.

"Ye so fucking beautiful, it should be a sin." Brendan whispers hotly in Ste's ears, it sends shivers down his spine, to his groin, instantly hardening him again. Ste pushes his head up to steal a kiss. Brendan pushes him back down, and straddles him. Sits on his knees, each one on either side of Ste's waist. He looks up at him with lustful eyes. Brendan keeps his gaze on him, as he slowly takes off his leather jacket, while licking his lips. Ste swears under his breath; can't stand how fucking hot Brendan is. He gets ready to throw it, but then Ste stops him.

"No, leave it."

"Why?" Brendan asks.

"I want you to wear it later, when you fuck me." Ste says seductively.

"Steven, ye gonna make me come before I even start on ye, if ye talk like that." Brendan warns, then starts unbuttoning, his shirt quickly. Ste licks his lips as it reveals Brendan taut, muscular chest, and that hair...God he wants to just lick it. He throws off the shirt, then opens his belt slowly, then unzips his fly. He's torturing Ste slowly. Ste tries to touch his chest, but Brendan slaps his hands away.

"No touching." He says, and lifts his hips as he leans down on Ste, and glides his palms up his torso up to his stomach to his chest and around his neck, his long fingers like a snake, slithering against his soft skin. Ste closes his eyes and moans at the touch. Brendan pulls his head up and then kisses him deeply, tongues him, licks across Ste's teeth, and bites his lip. Ste lifts his hips, his hard cock hitting Brendan's stomach, pre-cum rubbing on his skin. Brendan moans at the feel of it. Ste's so hard now he's gonna pop. Ste grabs the hem of Brendan jeans and pushes it down. Brendan gets up, and helps him. He pulls his jeans and underwear off together and throws them on the floor. His, long cock springs out gloriously. Ste's eyes bulge at the site of it. It's so thick and hard. Brendan grins at him. He fists his cock thrusts into his hand, making Ste jealous of it.

"Please Brendan...I can't take it longer." Ste begs and tries to grab Brendan's hands. Brendan slaps it away.

"Impatient little fucker." Brendan tilts his head to the side. Ste looks confused.

"In the drawer, condoms." Brendan says with a thick voice. Ste turns his head and see's the lamp table by his head. He turns his body to reach, and opens the drawer, and feels inside. He can feel so many of them. He wasn't lying. Ste grabs one and automatically rips it open with his teeth and Brendan brings his cock to him. Ste wants to suck it so bad, but also wants it inside him. Ste slides it all way down, and fists his cock, feeling, the thickness, and hardness, make him lose control. Brendan moves back.

"Turn over." He orders Ste. Ste turns on his stomach, puts his hands under his head and rests his head on top. Brendan reaches his hips and pulls him up onto his knees, and parts them far apart as he possibly can. He parts his cheeks and sticks his tongue out; licks, and laps at his pink tight hole. Ste moans, and grabs the sheets as Brendan assults him with his wet tongue. He spits on his whole and laps it, then sticks the tip of his tongue in, and then pushes it in. Ste thrust his hip back, trying to fuck himself on Brendan's tongue. The pleasure is beyond his belief. Brendan slicks him open with his tongue.

"Ye so fucking delicious." He gets up on his knees, and lines the head of his cock against Ste's wet pink hole.

"It's gonna hurt Steven a little, but ye get better pleasure this way, the friction makes it amazing." Brendan drawls thickly, as he rubs his palms over Ste's soft cheeks and squeezes them then glides his hands over the curve of his back up his spine and above his shoulder, like he's massaging him. As he does he pushes into him, little by little. Ste winches, and moans as Brendan's cock stretches him open. He pushes in all the way, then pulls back out slowly then pushes back in one swift thrust, then drapes his whole body over Ste's. Their warm skin melts together. Brendan starts thrusting into him, in long, deep strokes, crazed with friction. Ste feels the rubber of Brendans cock on the inner walls of his tight hole, it hurts a bit, but it feels amazing. He moans and thrusts his hips against his hard thick cock. He's amazed how he's able to take him. Brendan grabs his head, and turns into in a neck straining turn and kisses him, all tongue, and spit swapping, mouths wide open. Brendan's never been so gentle with him, as he is now. Ste savors the moment, almost feels like Brendan's making love to him, even though he knows its far from it. But it doesn't matter at the moment, he just wants Brendan to take him. Brendan breaks the kiss, and starts thrusting harder, and goes deeper.

"Ooh..God..So fucking ..tight...Oh god...Fuck me...ughhh." Brendan moans as he thrusts into Ste, he pulls out all the way and thrusts back in, hitting Ste's prostate which makes him scream.

"OOOOHH FUCK! AAHHHHH..BRENDAN...fuck.. HARDER!" Ste cries. And Brendan pulls out all the way again, leaving like three inches apart from his cock and Ste's hole, he parts his cheeks with his thumbs and then shoves it back in so hard, Ste's cries echo in the flat, then pulls out again and thrusts back in even harder, shifting Ste all way to the top of the bed. Then he grabs Ste hips hard and starts fucking him relentlessly. Ste grabs on the sheets hard, and moans and cries; he's filled with pure ecstasy. Brendan moans and growls above him, crying out swear words as he plunges deep into Ste's hot, wet hole. He falls down on Ste and grabs his arms and starts fucking him over and over and over so hard, Ste thinks he might faint. The water inside the bed shakes underneath them like a tsunami.

"Ughhh... ..fuck...yes.. ..Steven... sooo..Tight.. God...ughhhh." Brendan moans as he plunges into him. Ste's cries fill the room, it's so loud, Brendan won't be surprised if someone calls the cops; he sounds like he's being murdered, or tortured. He tries to cover his mouth with his hand, to muffle his cries but Ste bites his hands and licks them as he thrusts into him, his orgasm is right on the edge, he pulls himself up, and pulls Ste's arse as high as he can and stands on his knees high and pulls out all the way and pushes into him so fucking hard, he thinks he might have broken Ste's hips, but he knows Ste can handle it, because his cries are pure carnal and desire, filled with pleasure beyond belief. He hits Ste's prostate over and over again, it makes Ste come automatically onto his white sheets. Ste pants under Brendan plunges into to him; as he rides off his after shocks. He thrusts into him a couple more times, and then pulls out and thrusts in fucking hard, and convulses inside him, and holds his hips hard against his cock, as he spills into the condom so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if it ripped. He falls hard onto Ste, both of them pant, and breathe heavily, all slicked with sweat. He stays buried in Ste for a couple minutes, as they catch their breaths. He kisses the back of Ste's neck over and over.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Brendan swears, and turns and pulls out of Ste. Takes off the condom; ties it and throws it on the floor somewhere, and falls next to Ste. He turns his head and looks at him. He's so fucked, beyond belief, flushed, tossed hair, sweaty, wet swollen lips, and glossy eyes. Ste looks back at him too, still panting, then smiles. God that smile, kills Brendan. Sends him over the edge. He can't help it, he grabs his head, and kisses him hard and then lets go.

"FUCK, STEVEN! Ye so FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!" Brendan growls, almost frustratingly. Ste's breathless.

"Brendan, the was most amazing sex I've ever had in my life." Ste says breathlessly.

"You sure the water bed is not broken." Ste asks. Brendan laughs. Ste just stares at him. He's never seen Brendan laugh like that, he looks so beautiful, and human. It makes Ste's heart warm and his stomach tingle. This is not a side of Brendan he's seen before. Brendan looks at him, notices his expression.

"What?" Brendan asks.

"Nothing...Just I've never seen you like this." Ste says, and trails his finger over Brendan's cheeks. Brendan just stares at him, with a serious expression.

"Like what?" Brendan asks thickly. Fuck Ste thinks. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Nothing..just ya enjoying ya self." Ste says. Brendan smiles, then turns onto him.

"I always enjoy myself when I' am inside ye, Steven." Brendan whispers and then kiss Ste wide, and open, tangling his tongue with his, pulls away, spits back in Ste's parted mouth and kisses him again, mixing their saliva together. Suddenly there is a ringing noise. They stop kissing. Brendan notices it's the phone on his lamp table. He groans as he leans over Ste's body to pick it up. He puts his finger on Ste's mouth, while looking down at him with lustful eyes, and smirks at him sexily.

"Hello?" He says.

"Brendan, long time no see. How's that sweet arse of yours, not still sore I hope?"

Ste see's the color drain from Brendan's face.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!?** **I really love knowing what you guys think. ^_^ THANK U SO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey lovely people!** thank you for such lovely reviews, me so much to me! Love knowing what you guys think. ^_^ Anyways here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**..**.

Within the next two weeks, the clubs décor was dramatically changed. The bleak and old looking club was now posh and modern. Everything was updated and remodeled. The walls were painted gray and black inside with, gray and red couches, black tables and chairs. Thin, long, blue and white neon lights hung on the black and gray walls in an artistic matter. The bar was remodeled to match rest of the club. The menu was changed.

The outside of the club is also painted all black. The new sign arrives and Brendan directs the workers; tells them where to place it. When it's done, Brendan looks up at the large bright, red X, and smirks. At last, it's his.

That week, Brendan had contacted all the workers who previously worked at the club, and fired them. Said if they wanted to keep working, they would have to come back for an interview. He hired local college students to post up job fliers all over the village. Soon calls were flying in like bees, and he set up a date for the interviews. The first person he interviewed was a local college student named Barney; who looked like he belonged in 1800's regency era, with his wild hair, pale face, and large white cotton shirt. Brendan raised his brows at him the moment he sat down in the black leather chair in his office. He looked bloody constipated with the expression he had on his face, Brendan hope that wasn't his normal expression, because that alone is automatic failure. The first question asked him, and every other interviewee, was. "What do ye think of my stache?" It through them off, left baffled. Barney's mouth opened slack at the question, he sifted in his seat and look at Brendan like he got fucking horns on his head.

"C'mon Frances Burney, don't have all day." Brendan says as he leans back in his gray leather chair, and twirls his pen in between his fingers.

"What?...whose..Frances Bur...my name is Barney." He says confused as fuck.

"That's not answering my question...I said what do ye think of my stache?" Brendan repeats. Barney looks at him with wild eyes, sweat gathering at his forehead.

"I..ugh...it's interesting." Barney says. Brendan raises his brow.

"It's interesting?...that's all ye can say when looking at this?" Brendan remarks, pointing to his perfectly groomed stache.

"Well, it's..it's also unique, shapes nicely...and ummm...yea it's nice." Barney says with shaky voice, he's practically trembling.

"Out." Brendan says.

"What?" Barney's baffled.

"Next." Brendan yells. Barney quickly gets up and walks out of the office stunned.

"What the fuck?" Another one answers.

"Wrong answer." Brendan says.

"Next."

"Dunno, looks like 80's porn stache..sooo ya gonna interview me properly or what, I ain't got time for shit, right, I got me life to be heading back to."

"Jackie Mcqueen; interesting. Lose the attitude, and clean the paint of ye face; ye start tomorrow morning, don't be late." Brendan says quickly.

"That's it? Ya hiring me just like that?" She asks.

"Either take it or don't, I've got tons more interviews here."

She stands up and shakes his hands frantically.

"Thank you, thank you! Ya won't regret it promise." Then leaves all giddy and happy.

"Next."

Tall blonde girl, with pink high lights walks in.

"I think it's dead sexy..." She says with a sly smile, while chewing her gum.

"Ya flirting with ye soon to be boss?" He asks.

"No, just...what?"

"First shift, tomorrow noon, don't be late."

She gets up slowly staring at him as she walks to the door. He nudges his head telling her to get out.

"Next."

"Is it real?"

"Next!"

"Can I touch it?"

"NEXT!"

Brendan's getting irritated, rubs his chin.

"I am here for the job interview, not to evaluate you, not that I would mind later on though." Says a fit brunette, with attitude .

"Mercedes _McQueen_; one's enough, next time sweetheart." Brendan says.

"What?...Fuck off, that stache looks like shit anyways." She bites bitterly and walks out slamming the door shut. He laughs.

"Next."

"What ye think of my mustache?"

"Ya Must-Dash." Says this geeky, squeaky voiced fella.

Brendan looks at him like, what the fuck.

"Ya know, Must-Dash." He gestures his hands to his upper lip and then towards the door. "MUST-DASH." Brendan laughs.

"Oh yea... I get it! Now ye Must-Dash."

"What?"

"Must-Dash." Brendan tilts his head towards the door.

"Oh...hahah yea..I got that." He says quietly and stands up to leave.

"Must-Dash, that's funny actually. Must-Dash!" Brendan repeats to him self.

"NEXT!" He calls out. He's getting really bored now.

"I dunno, what do you want me to say?"

"Doug Charter?...Douglas, I don't like ye accent, but ye might work, you'll be on the waiting list."

"What? Not gonna ask me anymore questions?"

"I know enough, now run on." Brendan says and points to the door. "Next."

He ends up going through twenty five interviews in two hours. If you could call them interviews. But Brendan knew immediately who would work and who wouldn't spent most his life having to figure out people, he was a master at it now. He hired seven on the spot.

...

The club opens late in the evening, the following day. Gossip had gone all over the village about the club opening, and everyone was warned that the owner was some crazy Irish man, obsessed with his own stache. That alone made everyone want to come and check out the club.

The red X sign stands out brightly in the night, looks like it's floating in the air, as the black paint blends with the night. New drinks are being served, and a DJ is playing music. Everyone is checking out the pub, they are flabbergasted by how different it is and feels. Youngers dance away on the newly painted dance floor, stobe lights dance around them.

Warren and Cheryl walk up the steps; their mouth drops open, and eyes widen. They had been away on a trip, searching for a new place, and when they came back, they immediately noticed the club sign. Warren's eyes opened wide, as he stood staring at the large bright red X. He really didn't think Brendan has been serious about it, but now seeing it up, so bright and large, he's was really impressed. They had to come in.

"Wow.." Cheryl says as she looks around the club, this looks nothing like it used to be."

"Yea, guess Brendan really did know what he was doing, it's proper ace, must've cost a fortune." Warren says.

"We sold it to the right person, I never imagined this place could look this good." Cheryl says.

"Yea, it's amazing." Warren says as he looks all around. Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, he turns.

"Brendan!" Warren shouts excitedly, and gives Brendan a big hug; Brendan tenses but tries to play it cool. Cheryl then gives him a kiss on the cheek and squeals. He offers them a drink at the bar; they all sit down on the new black leather stools.

"I can't believe what you've done to this place, it's amazing!" Cheryl compliments with high pitch voice. Brendan smiles at her warmly, for some reason he's really fond of her; never has really talked to her, but she has this elderly sister vibe, and warm presence. Warrens got a good one he thinks.

"Brendan, really, I am impressed. Gonna be honest didn't think you knew what ya were gonna do." Warren says.

"I always plan ahead, Foxy." Brendan smirks. They toast to his new club.

He walks Cheryl and Warren out; they are tired and need rest. Brendan walks back into the club and nods to himself as he takes in the sight of his own club. This is what he was; everything his way, and under his control; no interference and distractions anymore. He watches his workers like a hawk; they can feel his presence and gaze, no matter where he is. He walks to the bar and chats up some new costumers, making them swoon by his charms and orders them free drinks on the house. There's a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and out of know where he is drenched with ice water. His eyes shock and jumps back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouts, alarming all the costumers, who stare in shock, and move off their stools.

"You fucking arsehole, stay away from Ste! If anything happens to him, just know you are a dead man." Mitzee threatens, throws down the bucket in her hand and marches out of the club. Everyone stares at Brendan is shock; he kicks the bucket hard and rushes into his office drenched. Since the music was very loud and so was Mitzee; no one really understood what she had said. But he couldn't have rumors going around. He tells Jackie to explain to anyone who asks, that Mitzee was pissed at him for not giving her the job, Jackie knows it's a lie but, she doesn't care, this is her first job and doesn't want to risk it.

...

Two weeks earlier.

Ste watches as the color drains from his face.

"Brendan, wha.." He tries to speak, but his mouth is quickly covered by Brendan's hand; whose glaring at him with wide, altered, dangerous eyes. Ste swallows hard. He doesn't know what's going on, but by the looks of it; it's not good.

"Am I intruding on a private moment Brendan? Surely not back in bed so soon?" Walker says with cynical sarcasm.

Brendan's body tenses and his muscles lock tight, as his eyes gaze down intensely at Ste, with his hands over his mouth.

"It's not over, I will get you back Brady." Walker threatens.

"I am waiting." Brendan hisses roughly through gritted teeth, and hands up. He throws the phone on the floor and looks at Ste whose looking back at him with wide eyes. He takes his hand off his mouth, grabs both his wrists and pins them above his head. Ste looks at him in confusion and fear.

"Don't ye ever fucking talk when I am on the phone, ye hear me?" Brendan hisses.

"I...I..am sorry...I just thought.."

"Thought what? Huh?" Brendan hisses.

"Why you doing this?" Ste asks vulnerably, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. Brendan looks at him intensely, observing him. He takes his hand and brushes couple strands of hair away from Ste's sweaty forehead. He looks into his deep blue eyes, leans in and kisses his temple lightly; like a ghost kiss.

"Ye..ye just don't get it.." Brendan says in a low quiet whisper, with his lips still on Ste's temple. He bring his face down to Ste's and runs his thumb over his plump button lip, pulls it down, reveals his perfect white teeth, he parts it open with his thumb, as he stares at it, in fascination, then leans his head down, and sticks his tongue in, and licks around his mouth. Feels his teeth, gums, the warm wet sides of his mouth, upper roof, and tongue, like he's cleaning it. Ste moans involuntarily. Brendan starts playing with Ste's tongue, moving it, pulling and twisting it as he pleases, like it's some fucking game. He pulls away from his face, and looks down at Ste again. His eyes open slowly, his long lashes cast a shadow on his golden skin. He stares at Brendan, like he's really trying to figure him out.

"Brendan?..." Ste asks quietly.

"Sssshhh." Brendan says quietly, as he reaches his water bottle on the lamp table, opens it and takes a big gulp. Some spills down his lips and down his neck. Ste's so tempted to lick it off. He takes another gulp, then puts the bottle down, and with his thumb parts Ste's mouth open, and then spills the water from his mouth, in to his and then kisses him hard. Sucks the water back into his mouth and then spills it back into Ste's. Bites and sucks his bottom lip,, then kisses and sucks his jaw, down under his throat, and the skin where the thick pulsing vain is popping through. He works on that area hard, and sucks at it like fucking vampire. Ste tilts his head back, and moans with pleasure as Brendan sucks and licks the same spot, making red, then licks down to the dip of his collar bone and kisses and licks there with his warm, wet tongue. He breathes into his neck, and settle his head there; just lays on Ste, and closes his eyes; the sound of Ste's heart beat echoes through his ears, warming him. Ste turns his head and tries to look at Brendan, whose head his buried under his neck, like a child. He runs his fingers through Brendan hair, massaging his scalp, and combing his soft dark hair. Brendan hums at the touch. Ste leans his head back on the pillow, closes his eyes and continues to comb his fingers through Brendan's hair, soothing him.

Ste opens his eyes, and turns his head slightly, he looks around and notices it's light out. Fuck. He quickly gets up. Brendan's not in the room. He looks at the time. It's six thirty two in the morning. He scratches his head in nervousness. He looks for his clothes, and starts wearing them, but then Brendan walks into the room, with a towel hung low on his waist, and shuts the door. Ste licks his lips at the sight of him. He walks over to Ste, and pulls him by the waist, and looks into his blue eyes.

"Where you think you going?" Brendan asks I a deep seductive growl.

"I have to leave, Mitzee's probably freaking out by now." He says and gives Brendan a quick kiss. Wrong move. Brendan grabs his wrist and pushes him onto the bed.

"Mitzee ain't ye fucking mother, she can't control what ye do Steven." Brendan growls, as he pulls down Ste's half pulled up pants. He gets on top of him, puts his legs up on his shoulder.

"Brendan...I have to..please.." Ste begs, but Brendan doesn't listen. He grabs his head and starts kissing him hard. He's already hard. He bends forward over his body, and grabs his wrists. His cock covered by the towel, jabs in-between Ste's ass. Ste moans and lifts his hips up. Brendan pulls him up, onto his thighs, straddles him. He brushes away his hair with his hands, and swipes his thumb over his full lips, and stares into his eyes intensely.

"Why are ye so fucking beautiful?" Brendan asks. Ste has no idea how to answer that. He just kisses Brendan and opens up his towel, his cock springs up. Brendan lifts Ste up, so that his legs are at either side of him, and grabs his cheeks and parts them, he spits on his fingers and then massages the spit around Ste's hole, he's still lose from last night. He picks Ste ass up and lines up his cock to his hole and pushes Ste down hard onto it. They both moan and groan.

"Auuuuahh fuck." Ste cries, Brendans so big, it always with the first push. He shifts his hips to fully take Brendan. He puts his arms around Brendan's neck, and starts rocking up and down onto him, tilts his head back, closes his eyes and parts his mouth. Brendan grabs his hips and digs his fingers in his warm, soft flesh and starts sucking his neck as he thrusts up into him. They find a rhythm and go with it, up and down, hard, and fast, moaning and groaning, swearing. Brendan grabs his face and kisses him sloppily, all wet and tongue, as Ste jumps up and down on his hard cock; making sure it hits his sweet spot. They rock together hard and fast, the room fills with filthy moans and swears, and smells of their spunky sex, it's intoxicating. It's so wet and warm inside Ste's hole, Brendan wants to crawl inside him as far as he can. He pushes Ste back down on the bed and gets on his knees, lifts Ste's legs wide apart and then plunges his cock inside him hard. Ste grabs onto the sheets bracing him self. Brendan holds his thighs back and pulls out and pushes back in, and out, in and out, making Ste's hole puffy and red. He loves it, love's how filthy it looks.

"God...oooh fuck...Steven..if I could...ughh I would fuck ye every... single... minute, and every single day, ye feel so dam divine." Brendan moans in ecstasy.

"Harder...ughh..aaahh." Ste moans, as he feels his orgasm coming. Brendan pulls out again and stands on his knees and pushes Ste's calves as far as they possibly can, lifting Ste's arse so high in the air, practically bending him in half; his feet touch the head board. Then he plunges his cock in hard, and deep, and starts thrusting into him relentlessly. He fucks and fucks him over and over, making Ste scream like never before. He goes crazy, and frenzy with his thrusts, both of them shake like it's an earthquake, as he thrust into him brutally and painfully deep as he could go, and then shoots his hot cum inside Ste so hard, he feels it's gonna explode out of him, he rides off the aftershocks, and then falls on him. Both pant breathlessly. Brendan breathes hotly against Ste's warm, moist neck. Ste wipes his sweaty hair back.

"God..Brendan, I love when you come inside me like that, feels soo good." Ste says, his voice filled with lust. Brendan suddenly pushes up, and looks at Ste is distraught.

Brendan quickly pulls out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Brendan growls, and hits his head with the palm of his hands. "What's wrong?!" Ste asks, confused and worried.

"Fucking hell, fuck! I didn't use a fucking condom!" Brendan shouts angrily. Ste's surprised. He sits up and touches Brendan's arm.

"It feels so good raw. It's okay, Brendan." Ste says, trying to reassure Brendan. Brendan slaps his hands away.

"No, it's not fucking okay!...Why didn't ye fucking stop me!" Brendan shouts painfully loudly. Ste looks at him in shock, why is he so pissed for not using a condom. But then it hits him; his heart starts to race and he panic, sits up and moves as far as he can up the bed. He shakes his head violently.

"No... Brendan...no..ya fucking said you are safe...ya fucking said you are safe." Ste cries, lips quivering, tears coming down his face. Brendan crawls up to him, takes his face into his hands, but Ste pushes him away.

"You lied to me? Didn't you, you fucking lied!" Ste cries and shouts as he bats away Brendan's hands.

"No..no ..I am ok.. I am..." Brendan tries to speak.

"Nooo...no your not! Or else why would ya freak out like that?"

"Nooo..Steven..I don't...I jus.."

"Stop fucking lying, stop fucking lying!" Ste shouts as tears fall down his face.

"I..I am..not, I dunno, okay!" Brendan shouts in anger. Fuck, what did he just say.

Ste starts crying harder, and starts shaking. Brendan tries to calm him down but Ste pushes and punches his chest.

"NOoo...get the fuck away from me!..Get away!" He cries. Brendan grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him close and holds onto him tight, uses all his body strength to calm Ste down.

"Ssshhhh...sshhhh, it's ok Steven...it's okay." Brendan repeats. He can feel Ste's wet tears on his shoulder. But then he feels Ste moving. Ste pulls himself away hard, and pushes Brendan. He quickly gets off the bed, grabs his pants and quickly wears them. Brendan gets up after him and grabs his arm. Ste yanks his hand, and pushes him hard.

"Don't fucking touch me! EVER! don't ya ever fucking touch me again! You're sick!" Ste shouts out so loud, and then runs out of the room. Brendan quickly grabs his pants and puts it on and runs after him.

"STEVEN! STEVEN!... please!" He shouts after him, but before he can get to him, he see's Ste running outside running away far as he possibly can from him. He shuts his door and punches the wall over and over and over again so hard, blood starts dripping down the wall. He screams in frustration.

Ste runs to Mitzee's flat. He bangs on the door hard, and Mitzee opens it. She looks at him in horror and pulls him into the house.

"Ste, what's the matter?!...where have you been all morning?" She asks so worried. He shakes his head and lips quiver, and starts hitting his heaed.

"I am so stupid! so stupid, so stupid, so fucking stupid!" He repeats as he hits his head with his hand. Mitzee has to use all her strength to stop him.

"STE! STOP IT!..Tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" She shouts. .

"I...I ...sl..ept with him...I ... slept with him.." He cries, breathing heavily. Mitzees eyes open wide in disbelief, she shakes her head.

"Tell me your lying..please..." She asks. Ste shakes his head.

"I wish I was...but I did, just now...he.. fucked me without a condom." Ste cries.

"Nooo..Ste how could you! Why didn't you fucking stop him?!" She shouts.

"I dunno...he just fucked me and I just didn't think of it at the moment, till we was done." Ste explains frantically, snots coming down his nose.

"Oh god, Ste, Why? Why? I told you to say away from him!" She shouts, and you could see the worry in her face.

"I..know..I am..sorry..."

"No, it's his fucking fault, I am gonna fucking kill him." Mitzee threatens in anger, her nostrils flare. She grabs her coat and barges towards the door, Ste grabs her arm and pulls her.

"NO!...no please!..Just leave it! I told him it's over! I won't ever see him again." Ste begs pulling her back.

"Ste that's not the bloody point, he slept with you without using protection when has HIV!" She shouts

"Please...Just leave it, it won't change anything. But this is it, I swear on my soul, this is it, never again." Ste says firmly. Mitzee looks at him intensly, then moves away from the door. She throws off her coat and heads to her room and slams the door shut.

Mitzee tried to convince Ste to take another test, but he refused, said he couldn't handle knowing the truth. He hadn't left the house since then. It's like time had reversed and he went to where he started. He could barely eat, or sleep. Eventually it took a toll on him. Mitzee had returned from work one night and saw Ste on the ground. He was rushed to the hospital, he had fainted because of dehydration and lack of food. Blood was drawn from him and an IV was started on him. Mitzee was so worried about him, and so fucking angry at Brendan. She had heard about the club opening days before, but ignored it, but right now, she was pissed as hell. She was planning to congratulate Brendan in her own special way. On the day of the opening, she had brought Ste home and told him she was heading out to clean her car; when he asked why she had a bucket for. She filled it up with cold ice water, and carried up to the club. She was dressed in leggings and a T-shirt, her hair tied up in a pony tail, not the Mitzee people were used to seeing. She was too absorbed in her anger, to notice the change in the club. She spotted Brendan chatting up costumers, that's when she barged up to him, tapped his shoulder and when he turned she poured the whole thing on his head. She didn't feel satisfied, wished she could do more, but decided to leave that after the test results.

...

Ste sat down at the dinning table eating toast and eggs Mitzee left for him before heading to work. He see's a folded news paper. He picks it up, and opens it. He's surprised when he see's Brendan on the cover, he almost chokes on his toast. The headline says, _Brendan Brady, fit owner of X: Hollyoak's new posh pub, Check it out! _There's a large picture of Brendan in a expensive looking, fitted black suit, with his hands in his pockets, standing straight, tall and powerful in his club. Blue and white neon lights cast on his pale face, sporting a serious look, that is so Brendan; intimidating, dangerous, powerful and so bloody hot. It makes Ste's collar feel tight around his neck, he tugs at it. He can't get his eyes off him. His pale blue eyes stand out in the picture, and his dark moustache fits so perfectly above his pink lips. His gaze is intense, feels like he's looking right at him.

It's been three weeks since he's last seen Brendan. Tried everything possible to avoid him, and not think of him. Two weeks ago, Mitzee had finally told him that his blood was taken for testing when he had fainted, he was so bloody angry, but then Mitzee told him the result, said he was negative. He cried, because he felt this was another chance given to him.

"I, promise, I will never see Brendan again. I've been given a second change, so I am not gonna ruin it because of him. I want to start over." Ste had said and hugged Mitzee tightly.

He was able to get him out of his head by remembering all the horrible things he did to him. Mitzee introduced him to all her friends and took him out to shopping, and out to movies, something he never had done before, believe it or not. She was still helping him search for jobs, as he had insisted it was gonna help him learn how to take care of him self, and be responsible, however there was no such luck. It was either by luck or change that Ste somehow never ran into Brendan. He was more than glad, but deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it, he missed him. But that didn't mean he wanted to go back to him. He never would, Brendan was just a mistake and a lesson he learned from. He was starting to live normally, and enjoy his free of pressure, life, but then he see's the news paper.

...

Everything has been going smooth for Brendan. The club is running smoothly, and profit is stacking up well; better than expected. He bought three massive screen TV's, and place each one in the club. He bought himself a new car; a 2015, black BMW. Stacked his closet with new expensive tailored suits; wants to look his best, and be taken seriously as a club owner. He's already made him self a name throughout the village, the men envy him and woman want to be all over him, but he's dead secret and mysterious. But behind it all, he's been continuing his dodgy drug deals; which has been bringing in the extra cash.

...

"Ste, hurry up, don't wanna be late." Mitzee calls out to him. Ste and Mitzee are invited to a Christmas party at the pub; planned by the McQueens. Brendan decided renting the club out for parties and events would be good for the club, and since the pub was so popular recently, quite a few parties and event's had already take place, it was almost overwhelming, but it brang in cash like a river flow.

Mitzee was unsure about the party at first, because she didn't want Ste to feel uncomfortable.

"I am fine Mitzee. I not gonna keep hiding from him, right, why do I, he's nothing to me, for me to be doing to myself. So lets just go and have fun." He had said to her.

Mitzee is glamorously dressed in a body hugging mini red dress with long sleeves, that show off all her curves. She licks her teeth and smiles widely as she turns in her white heals.

"How do I look?"

"Ya looks amazing, ya are always gorgeous Mitzee." Ste compliments with a wide smile.

"And so do you," Mitzee says as she goes up to him and places a kiss on his cheek and slaps his butt.

"C'mon get your shoes on." She says.

Mitzee had picked out a fitted dark red cotton V-neckline sweater, with pair of white jeans, for Ste.

It's snowing out, as they rush towards the club, Ste has not yet seen the club since it's been renovated. He's heard people talking about it; saying how posh and amazing it is; was tempted to check it out; but didn't want to risk the chance of running into Brendan. But now he's over that. Why should he have to hide. He's done nothing wrong. Brendan's the one who should stay away, not him. As they walk up the stairs, Ste's heart starts to beat faster, he doesn't know why, maybe it's just the whole new experience of this new life he's living now. He knows Brendan's not gonna be there, Carmel McQueen said he's going to be out of town for some business, and Ste already knew what that meant. Music is pounding out of the club, as they near the entrance. Their eyes open wide in shock when they see the club and it's decorations. The place is dazzled up. Lights are all over the place, on the ceiling, on the bar, and hanging on the wall. Red bows are tied around the stools and red silk and chiffon draped on the gray couches and cover the tables. White sparkling confetti is scattered all over the floor and bar like snow. It's crowded with people all over the village. Everyone is dressed in red and white for the theme of the party. Mitzee takes Ste's hands and pulls him through the crowd to the bar, and Jackie whose the bartender for the evening comes up to them.

"Hiya love, ya looking gorgeous tonight, and whose this lovely fella?." Jackie asks behind bar, wearing a reindeer head band.

"Oh, this is Ste, my best mate, Ste this is Jackie, we go way back. Careful though, she's feisty." Mitzee laughs. Jackie stares at Ste giving him a curious look. She can swear she remembers Mitzee saying the name Ste when when she have overheard her shouting at Brendan. She smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Ste, and don't listen to Mitz, it's all gossip, I am a kind soul." She says with a smile. Ste smiles back, he doesn't know why, but he's feeling uneasy with the gaze she's giving him.

"You too, and no worries I can tell ya are lovely." Ste says with a smile.

"So what do ya fancy drinking tonight, we have our special, Cherry lime, cocktail, it's proper good." She explains.

"Yea would love to try that." Mitzee says and Ste agrees to one to. She brings it to them.

They take a sip.

"Wow, this is quiet delicious!" Mitzee says licking her lips.

"Ya, it's proper ace. Sweet and tangy." Ste explains and takes another big sip.

"It's our bosses own recipe actually." Jackie says. Mitzee and Ste tense up at the mention of Brendan.

"Oh...that's nice." Mitzee says.

"Well, enjoy, I gotta go serve more buggers." Jackie says and head to tend others.

"It's mint in'it? This place is ace." Ste says with a smile as he looks around taking in all he can. He's never been to a party, or at least one like this.

"Yea, it's nice to get out once in a while. You wanna dance?" Mitzee asks. They both go onto the dance floor and have fun, shaking their butts and do funny dances when ever Christmas carols play. Everyone is having a laugh, dancing, eating, drinking, at the bar, and just having a very merry Christmas. Soon there is a announcement.

"Hiya everyone! We are so pleased seeing the night go so well. We are have a fun game planned for tonight and would like couple of you brave souls here to participate. The games called find santa, and who ever wins will get a big prize, from Santa. For the game you will be blind folded and have thirty minutes to find Santa, he has a belt with jingle bells so you will know when you have found him. So who wants to participate raise your hands." Thersa McQueen shouts excitedly amongst the crowd.

"Ste lets do it!" Mitzee says.

"What?...no I don't want to." He says.

"Please, Ste, it will be fun!" Mitzee says excitedly.

"Fine..." Ste says. Both of them raise their hands. They are called to front along with ten others, they are blind folded.

They stop the music for the game.

"Are you guys ready?" Thersa shouts.

"Ok, on the count of three, ok, one...two...three!" Thersa shouts and all contestants starts running around like zombies, tripping, groping, touching, turning all over the club.

Ste's has no idea where he's going, he ends up bumping into many people who all chuckle, he runs into the bar, the wall, chairs, tables. He's starting to get frustrated. He turns and feels a wall, and turns and tries to feel anything he can. He feels some people, checks if they have anything jingly on them, but they don't so he continues. He runs into a wall. "Oww." He says. Bumps into some more people. Still no santa. It's harder than he had imaged. He starts moving all kinds of directions trying to take his step carefully. He walks a bit further and feels something in front of him, feels like soft fabrics, he turns then suddenly feels his sweater being pulled forward, he stumbles a little, and feels his back hit against the wall. He thinks it's probably part of the game, so he laughs, he feels a warm lips on his, tongue invading his mouth. He panics, his heart beats erratically, and tries to take off his blind fold, but his hands are pinned up against the wall. He's being devoured, and soon he knows. He doesn't have to see, to know who it is. He can taste him, smell him, feel him. It's intoxicating him. He's kissing him hard and deep, licking, sucking, twisting and lapping his tongue over his. He tries to push him off, but he just presses his body against him harder. He can feel the heat from his body. He can't help it, he moans along with him. He feels his groin press against his. Fuck. This can't be happening. His body is betraying him. His lips leave his, leaving him breathless, his tongue licks down his neck and up to his ear. Ste moans, fuck.

"Ye will com back to me Steven..." He growls in a low deep whisper. It sends shivers down Ste's body.

"No...get off... ." Ste ties to fight back blinded folded. Brendan brings his lips over to Ste's mouth and licks his lips, and wipes across it couple time with the tip and thrusts it back in, making Ste moan. He sucks his mouth hard, taking his breath away, then pulls back.

"I knew I would find ye eventually, but didn't think ye would walk into my arms on ye own." Brendan drawls, thick and seductively.

"No, I'll never come to..." Ste says, and Brendan devours his mouth again, both moan at with it. He feels Brendan's knee press against his groin, fuck he's hard. He curses himself in his head. Ste hates himself so much right now, more than he hates Brendan for doing this to him. He feels him break away from the kiss. He doesn't know what's happening.

"What ya doing?" He asks voice shaky.

"I will show ye." Brendan says seductively. Ste feels him self being grabs and pulled and slammed against another wall, and hears a door shut.

Brendan smirks at the sight of Ste in front of him. Breathing heavily, flushed, blind folded, hair sytled up, in this sexy fitted red sweater than makes his skin glow, and the white jeans, that cling to his cute sexy round arse. He's so fucking turned on. He holds up Ste's arm with one hand, he uses the other to squeeze his arse hard. Ste moans. But then he realizes his other hand is free so he quickly tries to take off his blind fold. But Brendan grabs his wrist again and pins in against the wall.

"Let me go.." Ste demands.

Brendan quickly unzips his jean's and puts his hands down his underwear and palms his hard cock. Ste lets out a moan as he pulls Ste's hard cock out, spits on his hands and starts stroking and pumping it his cock hard. Ste lets out filthy moans, he tries to hold it in, because he has no idea where he is, and anyone could be hearing him.

"Oh...god..ye so fucking sexy boy." Brendan growls as he watches Ste get undone before his eyes. Watches Ste's parted mouth release moans, and his cheeks flush.

Ste knees fail him; but Brendan keeps him up against the wall. He strokes couple more times hard and Ste's orgasm is so close, he buckles, and comes hard all over Brendan's hands, he convulses under him, Brendan keeps milking him through his after shocks. He licks all his cum off his hands.

"So fucking delicious. I could eat ye all day." Brendan growls seductively and leans his head down to Ste's ears.

"I am gonna take ye here right now, blinded folded, fuck ye so hard ye won't ever forget me again." Brendan hisses seductively.

"Noooo...nooo..please.." Ste cries, Brendan covers his mouth with his hands, Ste's his heart beats erratically. Brendan knows why he's being like this.

"I got checked, I am clear now, I promise." Brendan growls in a serious tone. He takes his hands off Ste's mouth and before Ste can say anything, he sticks his tongue down his parted mouth, and starts kissing him hard and deep, it's so wet and warm. He pins Ste wrists above his head and presses his hard cock again Stes stomach. Ste feels it pressing into his stomach and fuck it's making him grow hard again. Suddenly Brendan turns him, and Ste places his hands on the wall. Brendan quickly opens his trousers and pulls them down to his ankles. He pulls Ste's pants down quickly, and Ste pulls one feet out of his jean, Brendan spreads his legs wide apart and pulls his hips forward, spits in his hand and rubs his finger around Ste's hole. Ste moans, he tries to hold it in, doesn't want anyone to hear, especially Mitzee.

"Please..." Ste mumbles so quietly you could barely hear.

Brendan pushes the tip of his finger in and then pushes it all the way in. "..AAaGhHH" Ste cries. Brendan covers his mouth with his hand, so he doesn't scream. He pushes his finger in and out, then adds another and thrusts in and out, opening him. Ste moans are muffled under his hands. He pulls out his fingers, then takes his hard cock in his hand, spits on it, spreads it around and lines it up to his hole and pushes in all the way. Brendan mouth parts open and eyes close at the sensation of his cock being inside Ste's tight hot hole. It's been three weeks since he last had him, or anyone else. He tries to hold in his moans as he starts thrusting into Ste hard, and deep. Hitting Ste's prostate making him scream under his hands. He wished he didn't have to cover his mouth, wants to hear Ste scream, but he can't, not in the club, where it's filled with people. The music starts playing. And Ste knows that the game must be over. He's surprised Mitzee has not found him. Brendan starts thrusting harder and harder; making obscene wet noises as they collide balls deep. Brendan's close, he pulls out all the way and then shoves his cock hard into Ste making him to fall against the wall, but Brendan pulls his hips back up and thrusts his cock in so deep and holds Ste's hips and comes so hard his inside him, Ste can never get over how amazing it feels when Brendan shoots his hot cum inside him, sending the most immense pleasure through his body. They both fall against the wall, and pant. Brendan kisses the back of Ste's neck.

"God, ye fucking amazing, ye have no idea how long I've waited for this, ye nearly killed me." Brendan whispers hotly in his ears.

"I,am sorry about last time...I was stupid..but now it's ok...I am ok...Say something." Brendan whispers quietly and licks his ears. Ste's still trying to catch his breath.

"Let me go." Ste says breathily.

"No, I want to stay in ye for a while." Brendan whispers.

"Get off I said." Ste demands angrily. Brendan pushes him self up.

"Steven.."

"Get off me!" Ste says more harshly, his hands still on the wall and still blindfolded. Brendan closes his eyes and breathes heavily. He quickly pull out hard, making Ste gasp at the pain. He turns Ste quickly and rips off his blind fold. He pushes him against the wall and gets close to his face.

"What ye think ye playing at? Ye let me fuck ye, and now ye acting pissed." He hisses.

"Yea I did, and that's what it is right, just sex, so don't expect anything more from me." Ste says bitterly.

"What? Ye think I want something else? It's just sex to me, all I want is ye body, nothing else..." Brendan hisses. Ste's face scrunches in anger.

"Ya I can fucking see that; ya done with me, so let me go." Ste tries to push him back. But Brendan holds him down.

"I am never done with ye, I can go on fucking ye till morning and I still wouldn't be done." Brendan hisses. He grabs his head and starts kissing his hard and presses his body against his and feels up Ste's shirt touches his nipples and twists them between his fingers making them hard. Ste moans inside his mouth. He grabs Brendan's hair and starts kissing him back, both of them pulling, yanking. They kiss wide, wet; saliva gathering all over. Brendan grabs Ste's legs and pulls it up to his waist, Ste lifts the other and Brendan holds him up against the wall. They both are hard. Brendan pulls and tilts his hip upwards and grabs his cock and shoves it hard into Ste's loose and wet hole and just starts fucking him so hard against the gray wall, over and over and over again while still kissing; all sloppy, wet; all tongues, licking sucking, biting, they eat each others moans and cries. Ste presses his fingers hard into Brendan's scalp painfully, wants him to hurt. They bang hard against the wall, as the music blasts loud over head. Ste soon comes all over Brendan's shirt, and Brendan fucks painfully hard through his after shock, and soon he comes in his hole, they both shiver as they ride their orgasm, suddenly there is a rattling noise, but before they can figure what it is, the door is opens.

"OH MY GOD!" A woman screams, alerting others, including Mitzee, Jackie to see the obscene display of Brendan inside Ste. The back of Brendans shirt says, _Merry Christmas._

* * *

** PLEASE REVIEW? love u all! thank u! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya everyone! I hope I haven't bored you guys just yet. lol. Been on a little break for the holiday and New years. Hope you all had a fantastic time celebrating. I was going to upload after new years but I finished the chapter so just decided to upload bit earlier. ^_^ And thank you for all those sticking the story, I know this story hasn't been so easy. Anyways I'll get back to business. Please enjoy! This is a long chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**...**

Mitzee drags Ste by his sweater into the flat and slams the door shut. Her face is sporting such an ugly expression it begs to be slapped off. Ste yanks his arms out of her tight grip. For a tiny woman, she's fucking strong.

"Ste, I can't fucking believe you. After all that's happened, why did you let him? How can you be so bloody careless, and unprotected! For fucks sake Ste, did you not go through enough?" Mitzee shouts in disbelief. He's never seen her like this. He knits is brows, and sighs heavily, runs his fingers through his tousled hair, and looks down at the floor, then looks back at her. Her face is flushed with anger, and her red lip stick has faded away.

"He said he got tested ok!" Ste shouts back. Mitzee's eyes open wide, she licks her dry lips, and throw her hands up in the air.

"And fucking serious? You believed him?! Seriously Ste!" She shouts, breathless. God, knows but she's never fucking shouted this much in her life, really shows the lack of drama she's had. Ste swallows, a panic rises in the pit of his stomach. Really, fucking really, he believed him, but never thought about what if he was lying. He breathes heavily, and looks away towards the door, his nerves shaking, but tries to hide it, and grins, fucking chuckles because he can't believe himself. Mitzee can see it, the doubt in his eyes. She sighs heavily.

"You didn't think about that did you? That he could be lying, just to get in your pants."

"I..I..no..no, he wouldn't, because last time, right, you didn't see him, he was so angry and upset when he didn't use a condom, he..." Ste says with a shaky voice, he's trying to convince himself more than Mitzee, but who the fuck is he kidding. It's Brendan, Brendan fucking Brady, as if Ste's well being means that much to him. He's a manipulative bastard, a drug dealer; seemingly Ste seems to have forgotten, in the midst of heated passion. Brendan just wants him for his body, he made that clear, so why would he care about anything else.

"Ste, listen to me. I don't know whether he did or not, but you can't just fucking trust anyone so quickly, no matter what; especially someone like Brendan, god only knows whose he's been with."

"He..he said I am his first...bloke." Ste says quietly.

"Ste, men like him say everything and anything to get a pretty thing like you in bed."

"I don't know, what am I suppose to do? It's like he has put a spell on me...I try...I wish..I wish I could make it go away, he's completely ruined me, it's like I can't even function normally because of him, I don't understand because he's not even a good person, far from it, he's a criminal, drug dealer, he's violence, he's everything, but no matter what when I see him, it's like I melt, I try so hard to fight it, but he touches me and that's it, I give in, I am so fucking pathetic and weak.." Ste says and starts sobbing. Mitzee pulls him into her arms.

"Ste...your not weak, your one of the strongest people I know, but I know it's hard, I have eyes you know, the moment I saw Brendan myself, my heart fluttered, and my knees grew weak, and when he kissed me, I thought it was over, I was completely taken, but then he backed away and well now I know why, but if he had taken me then, I can't say I wouldn't be in same position as you, but all I know is, he's not the man I thought he was, he's dangerous Ste, and manipulative, that's why I am worried, if he was different and safe, I would be glad for you, I would want you to go after him, fight for him, but he's not worth it. There are plenty of other men out there, good men, who will treat you right." She says as she holds him tight. He pulls back a little and sniffs, wipes his nose.

"I..I don't know..I don't even know if am really...gay." Ste says quietly, hiccupping. Mitzee smirks at the corner of her lips, she touches his wet cheeks and wipes the tears away.

"Sweet heart, you've slept with Brendan more than once, and he's a man, that's the definition of gay." She says with a smirk. A smile threatens the corner of Ste's lips, but becomes serious.

"But..but it's only Brendan, I've never felt this way for anyone else, I've always been with girls, and loved it, but now I can't imagine going back, what Brendan made me feel, I've never felt with anyone else." Ste admits.

"It's because it's your first experience, and I am not gonna lie, I can tell Brendan's an animal in bed, so I understand your taken in by him, but there are plenty of other blokes, which have the same ability, maybe even more, but you will never know unless you give it a try. Move on Ste, find your self someone else, whether it's a man or woman, there will be plenty of them who would bend over for you." She says and smiles sweetly.

"Your just saying that, because your me mate."

"No, Ste, because your amazing, your gorgeous, heck if you weren't gay and so young I would jump on you in a minute."

Ste laughs, and Mitzee loves it, loves seeing him happy.

"Ya just saying that." Ste pouts. She squeezes his cheeks.

"Your so bloody cute, no wonder why Brendan can't get his hands off you." She says, with a wide smile.

"I am sorry, I've disappointed ya again." Ste says quietly looking down. She lifts his chin, and looks into his eyes.

"Ste, look at me, no matter what you do you won't disappoint me, I get mad only because I am worried. I don't want you to get hurt. It's your life I have no right to tell you what to do, but I only can give advice and hope you take it." Mitzee says. Ste looks at her and his eyes water. He's never had anyone who cares so much about him, he doesn't feel he deservers it. He's never done anything for Mitzee, so why is she being so kind to him. He hugs her tightly.

"Thank you...thank you Mitzee, for caring for me..no one's been like this to me." Ste says sobbingly. Mitzee holds him tight.

"It's because they don't see how special you are."

He lifts his head up and looks back at her, there is a tear on her cheek. He wipes it.

"I promise, this time, I won't fall back, I know I said it before, but this is it, tonight he showed he didn't care, and I was just stupid like always falling for it." Ste says.

"Don't do this because of me Ste, do this for your self."

**...**

Earlier at the club.

Ste's eyes open in horror. Suddenly the door is slammed shut, someone closed it on them. Brendan pulls out of him quickly. He pulls his pants and Ste looks up at him.

"Brendan." He says worriedly.

"Don't fucking say my name. When I leave here, ye say one word to anyone, I swear I will end ye." Brendan threatens with a thick growl. Ste breathes heavily, he can't believe him; the fucking asshole. Ste's face transits from fear to anger. He quickly pulls up his pants and shoves Brendan out of the way and opens the door and rushes out. Brendan soon follows; heads into his office and slams the door shut. He punches the grey brick wall hard over and over, cursing, fuck, fuck, fuck, over and over again, pain rushes through his all his muscles, but he wants it, wants it to fucking hurt. He closes his eyes shut, and breathes heavily. A knock on the door alerts his state of mind. He tenses up, rolls his shoulder, tucks his bloody hand into his trouser, paints on a blank mask, and opens the door.

"Jacqueline, what can I do for ye?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" She says, standing in her tight uniform, dolled up.

"Yea, come-in." He says and closes the door. Stands up tall, and confident, looks at Jackie in the eyes.

"Go on." He says a low deep tone. Jackie sits on the edge of his desk. He cocks his head to the side; trying to read her.

"So you the that bloke?..." She says. He tenses up, cracks his neck just a little, trying to not lose it, he sniffs.

"That was nothing, he was throwing himself at me, got bit out of hand, you know what them queers are like." He says bitterly. Jackie raises a brow at him.

"You don't have to pretend with me Brendan, I know what it's like, my younger brother is gay, and he had hard time dealing with it, till he came out." She says calmly. He saunters up to her.

"Ye know nothing about me Jacqueline, I am nothing like ye brother, like I said it was just a mess about, ye seen his face, it was like fucking a girl, just from behind, I like to test things, but that don't make me a bender." He says thickly trying hard to convince Jackie.

"So you like both?" She asks with a smirk.

"No, I know what I like. Come-on Jacqueline, look at me, I am all man...ye think I'de be after twinks, when there are countless gorgeous women, that I could have." Brendan draws thickly and licks his lips, makes Jackie feel hot all over, she shifts a little in nervousness and licks her lips.

"And what kind of woman is that?" She asks. The fuck, she's never been so tempted by a man before, but Brendan is making he lose her dissolve, she was just here to confront him about the little display, but now she's stuck in this mist of desire, clouding the office. Brendan can sense it, sense her nervousness; like a fucking prey smelling it's catch from far. He smirks at the corner of his lips, and walks up to her. She looks up at him, trying to read the expression on his face. He bends down and puts both his arms at the edge of the table and leans to the side of her face.

"She's sitting down on my desk, looking sexy as fuck, gorgeous." He drawls in a deep low, voice, sending shivers down her body. He brings his face to her view, looks at her intensely, cocks his head and just stares, like he's trying to fucking hypnotize her. It's working, he can see as her pupils dilate and turn dark, her face flushes. He can't lie, she gorgeous, especially without all that fucking makeup caked on her face, from when he first had seen her. But still it's missing something, it leaves him cold, his heart beat still slow, and his body numb. But that's because he hasn't tried, has tasted. You can never know unless you have tried it. He leans in and kisses her on the lips, it's soft, and somewhat sticky, he pulls back and licks her lips, and tries to read her expression, she smiles and then snakes an hand around his neck and pulls him in and kisses him, she opens his mouth and sticks in her tongue, he adds his and deepens the kiss. It feels good, yes, that's exactly what it should feel like. Just like it has before with other women. This is how it's suppose to be. He kisses her harder and pushes her down onto the desk, before they know it they are both clawing off their clothes, but just when they are about to get further, he pushes back and looks at her.

"I don't have a condom." He says breathless. She laughs and kisses him again.

"Gee Brendan, you should have thought about that before ripping off all my clothes, next time be prepared." She says with a smirk, leans up and kisses his cheek. They both straighten their clothes and she gives him a final kiss.

"I'll be seeing you around." She says seductively.

"Jackqueline, who else saw besides ye?" He suddenly asks. She laughs. "Mitzee, Threasa, and our some drunk lass, don't worry about, it's no big deal." She says and winks, and walks out of the office. He sighs heavily and leans back against his door. Yes it is a fucking big deal.

He opens the door and stands hands in pocket, and watches everyone; turns his head and looks around, and staring intensely at everything and everyone, hot like fire. The party goers are leaving the club, drunk as fuck. His gaze freezes on Theresa, whose cleaning a table. It's like she senses him, she turns and notices, she stands up right away and pulls down her tight dress, and smiles like an idiot.

"Hi, Brendan."

"Office, now." He says and walks back into his office and sits on his leather seat and rocks in it, waiting for her. She comes in minutes later.

"Close the door." He says. She closes it and walks into the middle of the office and stands, twirls her stiff curls between her fingers, and smiles nervously dressed in a super tight black dress with red polka dots, looks, like she's about to suffocate, Brendan almost holds his own breath at the sight of her, imagines how she can even fucking breath.

"You needed something?" She asks like fidgeting idiot; he loves that he still has that power over people. He stares at her for another long second, leans forward.

"So, tell me what ye saw?" He asks in a low deep voice.

"What?" She asks, she stops twirling her hair, thank goodness, because Brendan was so fucking tempted to get up and fucking yank her fake curls out of her skull.

"Don't play dumb Theresa, I know ye saw me.." He says and raises a brow. She swallows, actually fucking gets it.

"Ohh...yea..hahahaha..well it was an interesting place to shag." She says nervously and chuckles, but soon her face turns serious when she notices Brendan looks like he's about to kill her.

"Come'ere for a second." He says in low voice. Fuck, she's shaking already. She walks up with her sky scraper heals.

"Did ye tell anyone about what ye saw?"

"Huh?...ahhh no..I..well it's not my business is it?" She says, trying to keep her posture.

"Good, keep it that way." He stand up from his seat, and looks down at her, she never realized how tall he is. She swallows, at the intense gaze on her. He leans down to her face, so close, she can feel the heat from his breath.

"If.. I hear any word, I mean even a little peep from anyone." He says and lifts his hands to her face, touches it lightly. "This pretty face of ye's will get a make over, and I promise not a pretty one, do I make my self clear." He says is a deep, growl; makes the hairs on her neck stand up. She nods her head. "Yes...don't worry, I won't say anything, promise, I really don't mind either if your gay."

Brendan tenses and grabs her hair. "I am not queer..." He growls thickly.

"I..am... I am sorry..I just thought you know.." She tries to speak.

"You know nothing about me, so don't fucking open ye mouth when ye don't know anything." Brendan hisses.

"Ok...I am ..sorry, I won't say anything." Teresa cries. He lets go of her, and straightens her hair a little. He stand ups tall and sniffs.

"Good, well I think we're done here, get back to work." He says all casually.

"Oh, and one more thing, cut down the grease in ye hair, I don't need ye to start a fire in my club." He says.

"It's hair spray." She corrects him.

"Whatever it is...now on ye go." He swishes her away.

She quickly opens the door and leaves.

...

"Ste, come here, look at this?" Mitzee yells across the living room to Ste whose in the kitchen cooking. Ste came to an ultimatum, since he can't find a job at the moment, he wants to do the chores around the house, well at least the cooking. One thing he is good at without giving much thought.

"Oi, I am cutting up onions, be there in a minute." He yells back.

"Well hurry up, I think you're gonna like this." She says with a wide grin on her face, looking down at the local newspaper. Ste finishes chopping the onions and sets it aside and walks to the living room.

"Tadda." She says showing him a big picture of this hot stud. He raises his brow, and crosses his arms.

"What's that Mitzee?"

"What?...Come on Ste look at him, isn't he gorgeous?" She says.

"He's alright I guess, but what about him?" He asks totally uninterested.

"Well he's a the new gym owner, and he's just opened a new gym here; everyone's like bragging about it, and look what it says." She says and reads a small caption.

_Proud, and out, David Thompson, opens a gym in Hollyoaks for anyone who needs a great place to get fit._

"So, what about it?" He asks.

"Ste, are you not listening, he's gay, hot, and he's a gym trainer." Mitzee explains, but her enthusiasm is not getting to Ste. She sighs.

"Ya saying I need to go to gym?" He asks.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, I mean your home all day, they say the gym takes stress away, and well with a hot stud like this as the trainer I would be there everyday, you never know what other exercises he might teach you." Mitzee says with a filthy grin.

"Oh, god Mitz, your such a perv." Ste says and turns back towards the kitchen.

"What can I say, that's me, well I am signing up tomorrow and I am signing you as well." She says.

"Oi, I ain't going, so cut me out." He yells across.

"Too bad, your going with me, it will be only three times a week, it will help you get tone."

"Ya saying I am not toned?"

"You are, but you need bit of muscle." She laughs.

"Whatever Mitz, my body is proper fit, you could ask.." Fuck. Mitzee knows what he was about to say.

"Your still going...no buts, plus you never know who you might meet there."

"I told ya, I don't even know if I am gay, so please just leave it yea?"

"Well we will have to find out. I am free for three days, so tonight and for rest of the two days, we are going hunting."

"Hunting? I don't shoot animals right." Ste says. Mitzee laughs so hard.

"God, Ste I love you, hahaha I am not talking about hunting animals you git, I am talking about hunting for men, hot men."

"Oh...Ya not gonna give it up are ya?" He says, while siring his pot on the stove.

"Nope...and I got the perfect place tonight...make sure you dress extra sexy." She winks. He sighs, it's no use arguing with her, he won't win.

They watch: worlds dumbest criminals while eating delicious lasagna he made from scratch. They laugh so hard, the lasagna spits out of their mouth.

"God, imagine that was you Ste." Mitzee laughs so hard, tears comes out her eyes.

"Oi, I am not that stupid, who tries to go down a chimney when there is smoke coming out of it." Ste laughs.

"The window was open too." Mitzee can barely breath laughing so hard. They watch bit more and laugh like idiots.

"Ya done, I'll wash the dishes." Mitzee says and takes Ste's plate to the kitchen. Ste stands up and stretches out.

"Ahhhh feels so good when ya stretch out like this." He says as he stands on his toes and stretches his arms up in the air.

"Yea, well in the gym you can stretch out in more than one way, work all them muscles." Mitzee chuckles.

"Yea, yea; is the rubbish bin full, I'll go take it out." Ste says.

"Alright, oh Ste, what would you like to do for New Years, it's only two days away." She says, stacking the plates on the drying rack.

"Dunno, whatever ya like."

"I thought we could go out for a drink and go out by the river, there's gonna be fireworks, usually they do it every year, it's amazing, proper romantic too." Mitzee says.

"Well we both single, so don't see how that's gonna help us." Ste says. Mitzee laughs.

"Well, who cares, we can enjoy it ourselves, I love fireworks, seeing the bright colors explode in the sky."

"Then lets go, got nothing better to do." Ste says with a wide smile.

Ste wears his hoodie and takes the garbage out side. It's dark and cold out, he quickly walks to the large bins. He throws the trash in, turns and literally jumps back, his eyes widen.

"Joel?"

"Ay Ste, it's been a while." Joel says, with a smile. Ste swallows.

"What..what ya doing here?" He asks. Joel frowns.

"Ya not happy to see me?" He asks.

"What?...No..I am just surprised, I thought ya said you never wanted to see me."

"Well, can you blame me? I was just shocked, and I didn't expect you to do what you did, I felt betrayed, but doesn't matter anymore, I am over it." Joel explains.

"I am..sorry Joel I didn't mean it, really, it's just I couldn't let Walker do something like that, no matter what the reason was, doing something like that is sick, but I would never betray ya." Ste says his eyes watering. He never got over, Joel thinking he would allow him to ever be abused. Joel walks closer to him.

"I know..I was just really angry." Joel says.

"I..I am sorry." Ste says, and his voice is croaky. Joel sighs heavily.

"It's okay, I overreacted." Joel says and rubs his hand over his hair.

"How did ya find me?" Ste asks.

"I saw you coming out that flat, you live there?" He asks.

"Yea, I live with me mate, but what ya doing here?"

"I am here to see my girlfriend." Joel smiles.

"Oi...Ya got a girlfriend, ya git, I always knew it, who's the lucky bird?" Ste asks with a grin.

"I'll introduce you later..soo how have you been? Have you heard from Walker yet?" Joel asks.

"No, and I don't want to, I am done with that stuff Joel, I am tired of living that way, I want to start living properly."

"You working now?"

"No..I am looking for a job though, how about ya, how ya been?" Ste asks.

"Am dealing bit here and there for someone else, Walker never contacted me after that day, but I only do small things, trying to get out of it little by little, got some other things I'de like to do."

"This bird of yours seems to have softened ya up about ay?" Ste jokes. Joel blushes.

"No, I just realized life's not only about dealing and stealing, I mean, it gives good, but I wanna enjoy other things as well."

"Yea, me too, anyways, where ya staying at? Ya just visiting?" Ste asks.

"Actually I'm moving in with my her tomorrow, gonna meet her tonight at the pub." Joel says.

"What? Which one?" Ste asks.

"It's called the X or something, what kind of name is that?" Joel asks. Ste swallows.

"Why don't ya go somewhere else?" Ste suggests.

"Nah, she works there tonight, so am gonna pop up and get few drinks and see her there." Joel says. Ste bites his lips nervously, he doesn't want to say Brendan is the owner because he doesn't want Joel to think he's still involved or was involved with him.

"Right, well I am glad you're here, I was really worried I was never gonna see ya again, I felt like proper shit, when you left." Ste says. Joel smiles and pulls him into a hug and pats Ste's back.

"I am still your brother, I missed ya." Joel says and then pulls away.

"I'll see you around."

"Alright, just be careful yea."

"Just few drinks, not gonna piss my self." Joel laughs as he walks off towards the club. Ste looks at him and smiles. Things are going be alright after all. He rushes up the steps with biggest smile on his face and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"What took you so long, and what's with that big smile, you look like your mouth is about to rip?" Mitzee asks looking at him suspiciously.

"Ya won't believe it, I just saw my younger brother; I was dead nervous, it's been a while since I've seen him." Ste explains.

"What? You never told me you had brother." Mitzee says, shocked, she thought she knew everything about him. Ste shrugs.

"He left during a argument, said he never wanted to see me, didn't think it was worth mentioning at the moment." Ste explains.

"I understand, but I would like to have known, I would like to meet him, where is he?" She asks.

"He...he went to the pub.."Ste says.

"Why didn't you go along, chat up a bit and..." Mitzee then remembers, duh, Brendan.

"Oh, yea...never mind, bring him on for dinner one day, I would love to meet the other hay."

"He's actually me half brother." Ste says.

"What's his name then?" She asks.

"Joel Dexter."

"Well bring him over soon...anyways go get ready, I've got us a perfect night planned." Mitzee says with a bright smile, twirling her hair between her fingers.

...

They walk into a club, it's filled with people; loud techno music fills the space, and colorful strobe lights dance around the space, people are lost in the music and dance wildly. Ste's eyes open wide and his mouth slacks open.

"I didn't know they had another club here." He says.

"It's a gay club, hello, can't you see all the hot men?" Mitzee says as she pulls onto Ste's hand and pulls him through the crowd. He can feel eyes on him, and he's nervous. Mitzee takes him to the dance floor right away and starts working her little body, she's dressed in a tight light pink dress and her hair is down. Ste's dressed in a light blue fitted V-neckline shirt, and fitted jeans. They both look sexy and many eyes are on them. Ste feels tense at first but soon loosens up and starts dancing to the music, it's loud and the smell of people are intoxicating, he's getting lost in it, without even drinking. He's never felt like this, free, and happy. Mitzee is laughing and he can't help laugh along, not even knowing what's funny, maybe the whole thing is. He never would have imagined in his life he would be in a place like this, enjoying him self with such a beautiful sweet woman.

"You keep dancing, I am gonna go grab us a drink." Mitzee screams. He nods. He dances by himself, but soon, feels hands around him, feels the press of another body dancing against his, he tenses. He turns around to confront the person, but his breath catches his throat when he looks at the guy. He's bit taller than him, tan skin, dark brown eyes, light wavy hair and tight muscular body. Very good looking. The guy smiles at him. Ste smiles back nervously, doesn't even know what to do or say, thankfully Mitzee's rushes back with two drinks, but notices the awkward situation. She hands him his drink.

"Ay, what's up, why you not dancing?" She asks.

"Oh, sorry, it was my fault, I sneaked up behind him; he looked so sexy I couldn't help myself." The guy says and Mitzee laughs. Ste chokes on his drink, almost spills it.

"Calm down love, he's just complimenting you, sorry he's not used to compliments."

Tom raises a brow, and looks at Ste and Mitzee. "You serious, he's gorgeous, there is no way he's not been told before." He says.

"I tell him all the time, he doesn't believe me."

"Oi, I am right here, ya know." Ste says.

"Ya love we can see that, we'll be back." She says. She grabs Ste's arm and pulls him out. "Ste, what's wrong; did you see him, he's so hot!" Mitzee says.

"I..I know, what ya expect me to do, I barely know him."

Mitzee rolls her eyes. "Well that's why it's called talking and flirting, getting to know each other, he's staring at you right now, I can tell he's hot for you Ste." Mitzee says and Ste turns his head and notices the guy looking at him. He smiles at him.

"So go back there and have some fun, let your hair down for once." Mitzee says.

"I..I don't know, this is all new to me." Ste says nervously.

"Well that's why you gotta go and give it a try, if you just stand here like a muppet, it's not gonna change anything." Mitzee says. Ste sighs and takes another sip of his drink.

"Alright, but ya better come with me." Ste says. Mitzee grins widely, puts her drink down, and she pulls him back to the dance floor next to the other guy.

"We're back!" Mitzee says loudly, the music changes to something bit erotic. Ste smiles shyly under the gaze of the other guy. Mitzee grabs his hands and starts dancing with him. Ste's eyes widen at her bravery. "That's how you do it Ste!" She says as she dances close to the guy. He stares at Ste while dancing with Mitzee. He swallows and smiles, then starts dancing too, soon as they start to get lost into the music; Mitzee dances in-between and twirls both their hands, trying to get them to dance together. Soon both their bodies are together and the guys takes Ste by the waist and they sway to the music. He feels good, very good. Not scared like he expected. After dancing a bit they guy offers Ste a drink. They sit at the bar.

"I am Tom by the way, sorry if I scared ya back there." He says with a bright smile. Ste smiles back shly.

"No, your fine, it's just it's all really new to me, and I am Ste." Ste explain and soon their drinks are ready. They take a sip.

"It's nice meeting you Ste, you must be new here, I've never seen you around." Tom says taking a sip of his drink.

"Yea been hear for about a month, I live with Mitzee." Ste says pointing at Mitzee who's now dancing with other guys. It's easy for her since the guys are not ogling her, but just having fun.

"Yea she seem like a sweet heart, gorgeous as well." Tom says.

"She is, proper kind, she's me best mate." Ste says proudly.

"I had a great time with you both, I would like to see you again if you don't mind." Tom asks. Ste doesn't know what to say. He's never been asked out, well not by a guy that is. But makes him feel good, like he's worth someone's time.

"I...ummm...sure."

Tom reaches into his pocket and bring out his phone. "Can I get your number?" He asks.

"Oh, eeks I am sorry I don't have a phone right now." Ste says with a from.

"Ummm...that's ok, I can write my number for you and when you want to hang out, just give me a ring." He says and asks the barman for a pen and writes his number on Ste's hands.

"Just write it down before you wash your hand." Tom says and Ste laughs.

"Alright."

**...**

Brendan's sitting down in his office, pen in between his mouth, marking some things on paper. There's a knock on his door.

"Come-in." He says. The door opens, and he looks up. His eyes open wide.

Joel freezes by the door, and before he can say anything Joel quickly leaves, Brendan rushes out of his seat and catches up to Joel, grabs his arm and turns him.

"What ye doing here?" Brendan asks in deep voice. Joel swallows.

"You...own this?" He asks.

"Yea, got a problem with that?"

"No...but I thought, you know...you.."

"No, I don't know..." Brendan says cocking his head back and fourth. Soon Teresa runs over.

"Joel, what's the matter?" She asks quickly. They both look at her, and Brendan looks back and fourth at them.

"Nothing, Brendan was just telling me about the pub." He lies.

"Oh so Brendan what you, think? Will you let him try?" She asks. Brendan raises his brow, totally confused.

"Try what?" He asks.

"Ya didn't ask him Joel?" She asks.

"No...I was going to but.." Joel tries to speak.

"Ay, I don't like this code talk, one of ye's spill it out." Brendan growls.

"Well, Joel here wanted to ask if your stilling interested in hiring a part time DJ, he's dead good, I've heard him play, so I suggested that he come and ask you." Teresa says. Brendan looks at Joel, and raises his brows.

"You know how to DJ?" He asks.

"Well I do it for fun sometimes, but yea I like it." Joel says. Brendan releases his hand.

"Well lets hear it?" Brendan says, and Joel's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?...but me and you.." Joel tries to say.

"There is no me and you, ye either try it or leave." Brendan says.

"Ok." He says nervously, takes his bag and walks to the DJ stand and looks back at Brendan, still unsure. Brendan stands with his hands in his pockets, and gazes at Joel intensely. He gets his stuff ready and starts playing his first track, Brendan doesn't look too impressed. Teresa dances like an idiot while Joels DJ's; Brendan gives her the death glare, but she's too busy staring at Joel, who's busy staring at Brendan; Brendan takes his hand to his throat and gestures him to stop playing. Joel automatically stops and takes his head phones off.

"He was great wasn't he." Teresa says all giggly and excited. God she drives him insane, why he hired her he has no idea. Joel comes down from the stage. Brendan nods his head.

"No bad, not the greatest but not bad, I didn't expect ye to have such a talent, knowing what you've been doing previously." Brendan says.

"I am ..done with that stuff." Joel says.

"What stuff?" Teresa asks.

"Nothing, just a job I had, I didn't really like." Joel says. Brendan looks between both of them.

"Ye two?..." Brendan says pointing in between them, with a raised brow.

"Yea..." Joel says. Brendan laughs. They look at him like he's fucking insane.

"That's..that's cute." He looks at Joel. "Ye can start tomorrow if ye like." Brendan says.

"What? You serious?" Joel asks.

"Does it look like I am joking?"

"No, it's just after everything.." Joel tries to explain.

"It's just a job Joel, I am not offering ye my soul."

"Okay... well I am gonna head off now." Joel says nervously.

"Can I get off bit early, pubs dead empty right now." Teresa says.

"No, ye got lots of cleaning to do, so get to it." Brendan says.

"I'll walk ye out Joel." Brendan says. Joel kisses Teresa on the cheeks and then follows Brendan out. When he gets to the bottom of the ground, Brendan grabs him by the collar and slams him against the door.

"What ye think ye playing at?" Brendan hisses. Joels eyes widen.

"What?..I...am.. am not playing anything." Joel stumbles on his words.

"How did ye suddenly pop up here?" Brendan asks thickly.

"Teresa told me about it, I didn't even know you were the owner, I swear." Joel says.

"If ye do any shit or bring anything in here, I will rip ye face off." Brendan threatens.

"No, I swear, I am done with dealing, I moving here with Teresa and that's why I wanted a job, and there's not much I could find, till she suggested I come check here." Joel explains quickly. Brendan loosens his grip on Joel, smooths his jacket and pats on his shoulder, and leans down to his ears.

"If I find out ye lying to me..." Brendan whispers eerily into Joel's ears, sends shivers down his body.

"I am not, I swear." Joel says quickly. Brendan pulls back, cocks his head to the side, stares into Joels eyes for a mean minute, then quickly turns on his heels and walks up the steps.

"See ye soon Joellll."

Joels lets out his breath, he had been holding and walks out of the pub.

...

Ste had contacted Tom, Mitzee had pushed, told him he either does it or not. He was interested, and excited but nervous. Tom was surprised to receive Ste's call, after talking on the phone for a bit, Tom had suggested they meet at the X, but Ste declined right away and suggested to meet at a café or someplace else. They ended up at Tony's, and had dinner together. Ste was nervous as hell at first. This was his first time going out with the opposite sex, but then as the time passed, and with Tom's jokes he started to relax. Tom told him how he moved from London to here, because his brother opened a gym and wanted him to work in it. He finds out Tom is David's brother, the guy on news paper, that Mitzee had shown him. Ste tells him about it and they both laugh at the coincidence. Tells him how him and Mitzee have signed up for the gym, Tom was excited and explained how he could help him train if he wanted and that he could get discounts for him and Mitzee. Ste was having a proper good time first time in his life, he was doing something normal, nothing dangerous, it felt really good. He didn't say much about him self to Tom, he just let Tom speak, didn't mind, because seriously, what was there to tell Tom, without making him run away. In all honesty he was enjoying Toms presence, he's a funny guy, seems nice and is very good looking. After dinner, they headed back to Tom's place which is about ten minutes walk distance from Mitzee's place. They have a few drinks, and watch a action movie. It was getting late and Ste didn't want to Mitzee to get worried.

"Ay, I think I am gonna head out now, it's getting late, but I really had a great time." Ste says smiling. Tom smiles. "I did too, I hope we can do this again another time."

"Yea of course." Ste says. Tom stares at him, lifts his hands to Ste's cheek and runs the tip of his fingers against them, then leans in slowly, but looks at Ste for affirmation, Ste hesitates but then leans in too, both their lips touch, and Tom snakes his hands around Ste's head and pulls him closer, and opens Ste's mouth with his tongue, Ste opens up for him, they kiss for about few seconds before Ste pulls back.

"I gotta go now." He says and stands up, Tom stands up with him. He bites his lips. "Can I walk you back? It's dark out." Tom asks. Ste allows him. During the walk they talk a little more just about random things and laugh. When they reach Mitzee's place, Tom pulls Ste close to him and gives him another tender kiss and watches Ste as he walks up the steps to the flat, he waves goodbye to him by the door and heads in.

Mitzee runs to him right away, and pulls him down onto the couch.

"Oh, my god! Tell me everything! I mean everything! So how was he? What you guys do? Did you..you know?" Mitzee asks with a wide filthy grin.

"What? ..noooo Mitz, we just had lunch and hanged around at his flat for a bit, had few drink, watched telli, and ..."

"And what?" Mitzee asks sheepishly.

"We kissed." Ste says and blushes. Mitzee covers her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, my, god! Ste, you filthy cow, how was it?" She asks all excited.

"It was nice." Ste says quietly with a smile.

"You fancy him don't ya?" She ask.

"Don't know, but I do enjoy spending time with him, he's very kind and funny."

"Well that's a start; so will you be seeing him again?"

"I think so."

"Ste! I am so happy for you!" Mitzee squeals and pulls Ste into a tight hug.

"Mitz, I can't breath."

"Sorry, I am just so excited for you!"

"It was just a date..gee." Ste says.

**...**

Brendan slams the door to his apartment. He breathes heavily; face is fueled with anger, hands fisted. He repeats No, no, no, no, no, over and over again like a fucking mantra. He looks mentally deranged. He paces back and fourth in the living room, clutching his head, biting his lips and just swearing to him self, then kicks the coffee table, couch, and starts punching the wall over and over again, till blood runs down. His head is pounding, his heart beating erratically, his breath is labored. He can't fucking stand this feeling; it's so alien to him, never ever has he felt like his heart is being ripped out, stomped on, grinded, and thrown out into the freezing cold. Over dramatic, but fuck if he could describe the feeling that's exactly what it feels like. He tries to hold his breath to calm him self down. It's not the fucking end of the world, he tries to tell himself. So what? So what if Ste was kissing another man, one that wasn't you, one that was brave enough to kiss him outside, not ashamed to flaunt his sexuality. So what that Ste has moved on, so what that Ste has forgotten you. So fucking what. This isn't you, you don't give a shit about anyone, especially not some fucking twink, that you just fucked couple times, it's no fucking big deal, get over it, there are always plenty of others just as good, if not better. Yea that's fucking right. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his bloody hand, and doesn't give a fuck that blood drips on his face. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone and makes a call.

"Can ye come over?" He says with heavy breath and puts his phone away. He washes his hands and rubs the blood off the wall. About fifteen minutes later there is a knock on his door. He opens it and Jackie is standing there in a tight black dress, her hair down, neutral make up, believe it or not, calmed the fucking make up down or else Brendan was going to fire her, and well because she knows that's how Brendan likes it, he prefers it all bare, but she's a lady; it's a sin to walk out bare faced to most of them. She looks sexy though. She stares at him with lustful eyes. Brendan tells her to get in. She walks in and Brendan closes the door. She turns to him and looks like she's about to say something, but before she can speak, Brendan is on her, kissing her hard, pushing her towards his room. She kisses him back and he pushes her on the bed, and starts taking off all his clothes, while Jackie strips out of her dress, just leaves her bra and panty on. He goes on top of her and starts kissing her more, and starts kissing down her neck, but while doing all this, he feels no excitement, no heat, but he tells himself it's just because he hasn't gotten to the good part. So he quickly takes off her bra and starts touching her boobs, making Jackie moan, he tries to suck it, lick it, but he can't, so he just skips it and goes for her panty, he pulls it down and opens her legs, he quickly reaches into his drawer and rips open and condom, and he puts it on. Jackie's head is laid back against the soft pillow waiting for him, eyes closed mouth parted, he looks at her for a moment, it's nothing, does nothing to him, not like when Ste, would look when he was about to enter him, about to fuck his lights out. He shakes his head. Fuck Ste, this isn't about him, this is about what he really needs and what's right. He lifts her legs higher. Without realizing he presses his cock to her hole. Fuck. Her eyes open wide.

"Brendan?...What ya doing?" She asks. He looks up at her.

"What does it look like?"

"I want you to fuck me there, not my arse." She states bluntly.

"Maybe ye will like it there, have ye ever tried?" He asks.

"No, and no Brendan I don't want to try it, so if your gonna fuck me do it right." She says. Brendan sighs heavily then moves his cock to her regular entrance. He doesn't even want to look, he doesn't get it because he's fucked so many women before, so why now, why is he all sudden disgusted by that part. He tries to ignore the feeling, closes his eyes and pushes into her. She moans at the contact. He closes his eyes as he thrusts slowly into her. Fuck, she's not even tight, and he's barely hard. She grabs on his arse and squeezes it. She's moaning, but he's like a fucking silent lamb.

"Come-on harder." She says. He tries to think of something else, he can't stop now, doesn't want to humiliate the lady. So he gets these other pictures in his head. Pictures it's Ste under him, telling him harder, moaning. Soon he thrusts harder into her, and then he's crazy with it, because he wants it to be over soon, he tries over and over and over, but fuck he's still not near, he groans impatiently, Jackie could careless as Brendan is giving her the orgasms of her life as she screams and moans; claws his back. He pushes hard and closes his eyes thinks of all that he did and wants to do to that fucking boy, and fucking finally comes into the condom. He pulls out right away, takes off his condom, ties it up and throws it in the bin. He's breathless only because he tried so fucking hard, with the boy he tried so fucking hard to fight back his orgasm because he wanted it to last longer, wanted to fuck him longer and harder. Jackie lays back breathless and panting, obviously she was satisfied. She runs her hands through her hair.

"God, Brendan, your fucking amazing, that's the best I've ever had." She says breathlessly. He wants to laugh, because he barely gave her anything, she must have been with some shit ass fuckers, if this was her best fuck. He stands up.

"I am gonna go shower, see ye tomorrow." He says.

"What? Can't I stay here?" She asks, looking shocked.

"No, I need to rest, and plus ye got work early in the morning yea, so get on up."

She scrunches her face in anger and quickly gets up, and starts putting on her clothes. He ignores her and just walks to the shower before she can say anything. He hears the door slam shut, and he breathes out, and sighs heavily as the cold water cascades down his body.

**...**

The river is glistening with the moon light. People are gathered all around.

"It's almost gonna start." Mitzee says excitingly.

"It's me first time ever, I've never really celebrated new years before, me." Ste says.

"Well there is always a first for everything."

"Hey, sorry I took long." A voice says behind them. They both turn and smile when they notice Tom, holding three hot chocolates in his hands.

"Thank you sweet heart." Mitzee says and takes one, and he gives one to Ste, both smile.

"It's time, common guys." Mitzee says. They walk closer to the edge of the river, just about a feet away from the ledge, and start chanting with everyone.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,...happy new years!" Everyone cheer. Mitzee hugs Ste hard and kisses him on the cheek and hugs Tom. The fire works start to pop and fly into the air, exploding in beautiful colors. They look up in awe. Ste notices Tom looking at him, he smiles shyly, and Mitzee nudges him, and winks.

"You guys wanna head to the pub, there's a new years party." Tom says. Mitzee and Ste look at each other.

"I don't know..." Ste says.

"Come-on guys, just few drinks, toast to the new year." Toms says with a bright smile.

"Okay, lets go." Ste says. Mitzeee looks at him as if asking he's sure.

...

It's busy as fuck in the club, and music is pounding. Confetti is scattered all over the floor, and white balloons are hung in an uncoordinated matter, and some on the floor. People are dancing, getting drunk and enjoying the night. Jackie and another guy are bartending; serving drinks. Mitzee, Ste and Tom walk up the steps and are amazed by everything. It looks like fire crackers where exploded here as well. They go to the bar, and Jackie automatically notices them.

"Hey loves, how's the night going, what can I get for ya?" She asks with big smile, but looks at Ste with a strange look, Ste doesn't think anything of it.

"I'll have a orange-cherry champagne cocktail, love." Mitzee says.

"I'll get the blue Hawaiian." Toms says. He looks at Ste who seems still in thought.

"Umm..I'll get...lemon, berry cocktail." He finally decides.

"I'll be back..." Mitzee says and walks off into the crowd.

"So what's your new year resolution?" Tom asks.

"I don't know, never really make em, me." Ste says.

"I usually don't either but, I've got one this time." Tom says with a smile.

"Oh...what is it?"

Tom leans in, and kisses Ste, then pulls back.

"To make you my boyfriend." He says in a seductive voice. Ste swallows.

"Boyfriend?" Ste says. He's never dated a guy before, but it feels right.

"Yea, I really like you Ste, and well I think you like me too, right?" Tom says.

"Yea, yea I do." He says with a smile.

"So then how about it, will you be my boyfriend?" Tom asks. Ste looks at him for few seconds, see's the sparkle in Tom's eyes, he's had a wonderful time with him so far, and he doesn't mind getting to explore more.

"Alright." Ste smiles. Tom practically beams and he grabs Ste's head and kisses him hard. Mitzee soon comes.

"Oi, love birds something happen?" She smiles excitedly. They both break apart and Ste blushes.

"We're officially dating." Tom says brightly.

"What, I thought you already were?" Mitzee says looking confused.

"Well, we were kind of just seeing each other, seeing how things would go." Tom says and looks at Ste longingly. Ste blushes. Mitzee's eye widen.

"Oh, my, god! I am so happy for you guys!" She squeals so loud and hugs them both, it catches the attention of others. Jackie smiles, when she realizes what's going on.

"Come-on, lets go dance!" She takes both their hands.

Ste hesitates a bit, it's not like it was in the gay club. Tom and Mitzee start dancing and laughing, Ste seems a bit unsettled, Tom notices and takes his hand and twirls him. Ste looks around, no one is even paying attention, it's not end of the world. Fuck it. He loosens up a bit, starts dancing too and laughing.

"Oi, we forgot our drinks." Mitzee suddenly says.

"I'll go get them." Ste says.

Ste quickly leaves the dance floor, flushed and laughing. Goes to the bar, and his face automatically drops. Brendan is behind Jackie, getting some drinks, he turns and notices Ste, his eyes become dark, his gaze is so intense if possible it would make Ste catch on fire. God he looks fucking hot. Black shirt, cuffs rolled up, buttons undone, silver chain visible, scatter of dark hair visible underneath, hair styled to perfection, glowing pale face, red lips, glistening pale blue eyes. Suddenly Tom comes behind Ste and catches him by the waist and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, startling him. Brendan automatically tenses.

"Came to help ya with the drink." He says smiling and putting his lips to Ste's ears. Ste swallows, his gaze still fixed on Brendan, who's staring at Tom, like he's about to kill him. Ste pushes him away a little, feeling uncomfortable with Brendan's gaze.

"Here's the drinks love." Jackie says with a bright smile. Tom grabs two of the drinks and Ste grabs one. Jackie, turns to Brendan and pulls him in for a kiss. It knocks the wind of Ste, his eyes open in shock. Brendan keeps staring at him. Ste swallows, then quickly turns around, and walks off into the crowd, Tom follows. He gives Mitzee her drink.

"Thanks love." She says and takes a sip of her drink.

Ste's just staring into space, and looks bit out of it. They both look at him.

"Hey love, what's matter?" Mitzee asks. Ste literally jumps, he spills some of his drink on himself.

"Oh shit." He says.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Mitzee says and attempts to wipe away the drink off his white T-shirt.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." S

"You ok?" Tom asks.

"Yea I am, I just felt a bit tired, sorry, I am gonna go get cleaned up, I'll be back." Ste says.

"I'll come with." Tom says.

"No I am fine, ya and Mitzee enjoy your selves, just gonna wipe up and be right back, yea." Ste says with a smile, Tom leans in and gives him a kiss.

"I'll take your drink." He says.

"Right, be back in a minute." Ste says and quickly walks out of the crowd, and into the bathroom. Turns on the sink and takes a paper towel, wets it and tries to wipe off the drink. The door opens and Ste freezes when he see's Brendan, his heart beats fast. He turns off the water and quickly turns to leave, doesn't want to deal with the asshole. But before he can reach the door. Brendan grabs his arm and shoves him against the wall, hard. He tries to speak, Brendan's tongue is already shoved down his throat, sucking, licking the life out of him. Ste struggles to keep him self up, trying his hardest to push him away. But Brendan is too strong, he pushes his body against his, grabs his head harder and deepens the kiss more, he puts his hands under Ste's warm back, makes him gasp through the kiss. He feels like he can't breath. He claws at Brendan neck, trying to push him away, finally he does. Brendan's eyes are dark, filled with lust, lips fucking red, shinny, with some blood, he licks his lips and looks hungrily at Ste. Ste's feels hypnotized for a second by his gaze and is left breathless by his kiss. But then he pushes Brendan.

"Get off me you arsehole! Don't ever touch me again!" Ste shouts, and rushes past Brendan, but Brendan grabs him by the wrist pulls him back forcefully, holds him by the waist hard with one hand and grabs his head by the other and kisses him harshly again, practically trying each Ste's mouth like he's been deprived of food for months. They both moan, but Ste tries to fight it, hates that if feels so fucking good Brendan kissing him like that, but that's just it, he's fucking manipulative, knows what to do, to get Ste to break, it makes Ste fume, he starts hitting Brendan's chest hard, trying to Brendan away, but Brendan just pushes him against the tiled wall and starts kissing and biting down his jaw and neck.

"No...get off me!" Ste shouts, Brendan yanks his hair back and kisses him again, making him shut up.

"Ay, get off him!" Brendan breaks the kiss and turns his head. Tom is staring at him with deadly eyes, while he's still holding Ste tightly against the wall. Before he can react, Toms lunges at him, punches him in the face, makes him fall towards the sink. Ste looks on at horror. There's blood on his mouth, Brendan wipes his mouth, and his face fumes with rage, and Ste see's it.

"No, Brendan." He tries to grab Brendan, but before he know's it Brendan has Tom by the throat, couple inches off the ground. Baring his teeth at Tom, whose struggling to get loose, his eyes lulling back to his skull. Ste panics he grabs Brendan's arms tries to pull him away.

"Ye fucking touch me again, I'll kill ye." Brendan hisses threateningly at Tom.

"Get off him Brendan!" Ste shouts, trying to yank Brendan away. He lets go of his throat and Tom drops to the ground, gasping for air, holding onto his throat.

"Get the fuck out of my club!" Brendan hisses. Ste drops to the ground, and tries to help Tom up.

Brendan stares at them bewildered. Ste looks up at Brendan, face filled with rage.

"Your a fucking psycho! You're pathetic!" Ste shouts.

Brendan stares down at him, and opens the door quickly, walks out, and slams it hard behind him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?** I love to hear what you guys think. And thank all of you who are following my story, and all my followers and those who review! love u guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! You are awesome! love you guys! Here's the next Chapter. Please enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 15**

...

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_ Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_ Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_ Bang bang..._

Brendan rocks back and fourth, on his black leather chair recliner, repeating the words in a quiet low tone; staring at the wide TV screen; playing the ending credit of, _Kill Bill. _His phone vibrates, he reaches inside, and brings it out. Keeps repeating the words but very quietly, as he answers the call.

"Douglas?...No I wasn't talking to ye, go on..."

"Alright, good...no... when I say jump, ye say how high, ye got me?" Brendan says in a low growl, his eyes lulling back into his skull, tilts his head back down on the chair, positions his hands like he's shooting.

"Bang bang, you shot me down..bang bang..." Brendan repeats into the phone, staring up at his ceiling. "I didn't say ye shoot me down, ye never could...it doesn't matter, now get on it, ring me when ye done." Brendan says and hangs up.

...

"Wow, all this belongs to ya brother, must have cost a fortune?" Ste ask Tom, eyes widen, looking around the large gym, filled with state of the art gym equipment. The gym is filled with people and there are seven trainers including Tom.

"He worked very hard, has always wanted to open his own gym." Tom explains with a smile.

"Ay can you show me how to work this?" Mitzee asks one of the fit trainers, sitting down on some weight lifting machine, wearing a black legging, and pink sport bra. Ste looks at her and raises his brow.

"Mitz, I don't think that's fit for ya." Ste says to her.

"I guess you don't know me well enough Ste, I am very strong." Mitzee says showing off her womanly muscles, with a big smile. Ste laughs.

"Right, well just careful, don't want ya ending up in hospital, I'll be working with Tom."

"What do you want to work on first?..." Tom asks, dressed in tight shorts, and muscle shirt. As hot as it is, Ste can't help but think it's too much, like he's trying to hard to impress.

"Ummm how can I get some muscle on my arms." Ste asks. He looks down at him self, who's pretty plain compared to Tom, who looks like some model of a magazine. He's wearing a white T-shirt and jogging shorts.

"We can start with some stretching, then start with low weight lifting...how much you think you can pick up?" Tom asks.

"I dunno, we can try and see."

Tom takes Ste to the weight lifting area. Tom shows him some stretch techniques. He feels his hands on his arms, and thighs while showing him, Ste feels a bit uncomfortable with all the people in the gym. It's not same as in the club, where people don't really pay attention. Tom senses it.

"I am sorry, if don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I am just trying to show you how it's done."

"Oh, no...it's not that...it's just I am not used to working out, and well it's me first time with a trainer who's my boyfriend." Ste says quietly.

"I understand, don't worry about it, it takes time, you will get used to it later." Tom smiles. He suggests they do some dumb bells just so he doesn't feel to sore later on, when they go onto the big weights. Mitzee is busy flirting and working out with the other hot trainer, whose also very much interested in Mitzee, Ste smiles, he's pretty surprised a woman like Mitzee is single.

Tom helps Ste lifting the weights little by little, Ste's sweating like a pig. He groans as he lifts up some of the weights, but it feels good, relaxes his body. Tom stares down at him, smiling. It feels real good being liked, Ste thinks.

"Hello are you Tom Mclaire?" A voice says. Ste looks up, and he almost drops his weights, seeing three policemen.

"Yes, sir, is there something wrong?" Tom asks. One of the police shows his badge, grabs Tom's hand, and turns him.

"Ay, what you doing?" Toms asks.

"I am officer John David, police from Hollyoaks Police Department, I am arresting you for the possession of illegal drugs, discovered in your home, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" The police read his rights. Ste eyes widen in shock, and Mitzee comes to see what's going on and everyone in the gym stares.

"What?..No.. I don't do drugs, I don't have any drugs." Tom protests. He turns, looks at Ste and Mitzee. "Ste, I swear it's not true."

Whether it's true or not what right does he have to judge, Ste thinks, he's done drugs, sold drugs for all his life, was just lucky he was never caught.

"I believe ya, even if it is, I don't care, I am sure ya have ya reasons." Ste says.

"But it's not, I swear, I'll be back soon, don't worry.." Tom says. The police cuff him, and take him away. Ste and Mitzee follow him as the cops take him into the car.

"Well that went down the drain." Mitzee says. Ste rolls his eyes.

"It's just drugs Mitz, everyone does it." Ste says. Mitzee looks at him in surprise.

"Ste you not serious, dealing with drugs is dangerous, and no not everyone does, do you?" She asks.

"Not anymore."

"Exactly, I can't believe you think it's no big deal."

"It's not my place to judge, Tom will figure out something I am sure." Ste says.

Mitzee raises a brow. "Well I guess, you can stay and work out more if you want, I gotta get ready for work."

"Oh yea just when me boyfriend has been arrested, no thank ya, I'll come with ya, I've knackered, me, I'll go and stop at the police station later." Ste says.

They head back to the flat and Mitzee heads off to work. Ste takes a shower and gets ready to go to the station. He doesn't know why, he's not angry, or upset at Tom, must be because he's used to being involved with drugs and drug dealers. His thought wanders off to Brendan. It's been almost two weeks since he's seen him since the incident at the club. He can't bloody help but wonder what he's up to every day; if he's doing anything illegal or coming up with new drug operations, in which he's sure Brendan is because even though the club is doing extremely well, he's not stupid, there is only so much money the place can make. He sighs heavily and runs his hands over his face as the water cascades down his body.

…

Jackie walks into Brendan's office. Brendan looks up from his laptop, a pen behind his ear.

"Can I help ye?"

Jackie licks her lips, shuts the door, and saunters behind his desk and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"You have been in here all day; thought I could give you a massage, relax your muscles." She says in a low voice, against his ear. He tilts his head to the side.

"Don't ye have work to be doing?"

"I am on my break." She says and starts slowly massaging his shoulders. He closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders back. He breathes through his nose.

"You should relax more you know; maybe you should hire a manager to help out"

"I like to do my own work Jacqueline, don't need anyone."

"You don't need me either?" She says and slides her hands down over his chest, and gets near his groin. He closes his eyes, and lets her touch him. It's been a week since he's let himself go. He unzips his pants and thinks of one boy, as she tosses him off.

"Well I think ye should head back to work now, make sure ye wash ye hands." He says and zips himself. She kisses his cheek and smiles filthily, while cleaning her hands on a paper towel, and puts her arms around his neck.

"What do you want your birthday?" She asks.

"My birthday? I've never told ye my birthday."

"I saw it on one of your files." She says with a smile.

"Ye been looking through my stuff?" He says angrily, and takes her hands off.

"Keep your hair on Brendan, I was cleaning your desk like you asked and saw it on one of the paper works." She explains with attitude.

"Right..well don't worry about it, I don't do birthdays." He says looking at his laptop which looks like a grid of numbers.

"Good to know, I'll be off." She says and walks to the door.

"Jacqueline?" He calls, she turns.

"Thank for the…" Brendan says and points to his groin; makes her laugh.

"Any time."

"Oh and can ye tell Joel to see me."

"Alright." She says with a smile and heads out of the office.

Joel comes in his office minutes later.

"Ya asked for me?"

"We've got a party tomorrow can ye cover for Martin, he's apparently caught the stupid flu." Brendan drawls while twirling his pen in between his fingers, and twirking his lips.

Joel laughs.

"Alright, I can do that, and oh, you never said you knew Ste was living in the village too?"

Brendan tenses up and his face turns serious with the mention of the boy.

"It's not my business; I don't care about what ye twat of a brother is doing yea."

Joel raises his brow. "Yea, well alright I'll be getting back, let me know if you want anything else."

…

Ste's calls Joel and lets him know that he's at the station. They had caught up last week couple days after new years, and had told each other everything that had happened, but Ste never mentioned anything about what he and Brendan had been through, he just told Joel how he had been hit by a car and how Mitzee helped him get his life back together, he told him he thinks he's gay, and that he's been seeing Tom, he was surprised Joel wasn't freaked out, considering the reaction he had when he thought he and Brendan were seeing each other. Joel had told him, he didn't care whether he liked girls or boys; what made him angry was he had felt betrayed that Ste chose to protect Brendan but not him. Ste made him understand that wasn't the case, and that he would do it for anyone who was in that situation. However he was gob smacked when Joel revealed to him he was working at the club, Brendan's club to be more precise, as a DJ. He tried to convince Joel to quit and said it was a bad idea; that Brendan must have some hidden agenda to have hired him, tried to warn him that Brendan still has not really forgiven them for steeling his money. Joel assured him and said that Brendan no longer cared, because he knew there was no way they could get it from Walker and that Brendan needed a DJ, which is why he had hired him. Told him not to worry, that if something went wrong he would handle it.

"How's he doing?..." Joel asks.

"Am waiting for the police to let me see him, they are questioning him at the moment." Ste says.

"I was gonna ring you myself and let you know I can't come over tomorrow, Brendan wants me to cover for the other DJ."

"Ya serious? Joel, this is the third time."

"The lad has some severe flu it seems, promise next time I will come."

"Fine, but not excuses next time."

"Promise, well gotta go, Brendan's staring at me like he's about to throw daggers at me." Joel says.

Ste laughs a bit, he can just imagine Brendan's gaze. He swallows and hangs up the phone; soon a police officer comes and directs him to the room, where Tom is at. Tom tells him he's staying in jail for a couple more days, because they had found cocaine in his house, more precisely in his room, stashed under his bed. He tells Ste he has no idea how it got there and that he doesn't do drugs. Ste asks what if it's his brother who hid it there, saying maybe it was how he got extra money, but Tom denies it, gets angry and defends his brother, saying he hates people who does drugs, and that he would never jeopardize his freedom. Ste apologizes, saying he understands because he has a brother too. They both stay in silence for a while, then Tom tells him he thinks maybe he's set up. But it doesn't make sense, because he doesn't have any enemies, and all his mates have no keys to his apartment, nor does his brother.

"Maybe one of ya mates brought it with them when they came and then hid it under ya bed."

"I..I don't know Ste… I've been with all them for so long, none of them are involved in drugs that I know of." Tom says, racking his hands through his hair.

Tom says he called his brother who's in London at the moment and said he's flying down to help him out and is going to kill whoever has set him up.

"Ya brother sounds very protective." Ste says.

"Oh he is very much, he beat the crap out of a guy for calling me a twat." Tom says. Ste laughs. He feels guilty hearing about Tom's brother, because he feels he's useless, as he is Joel's older brother but failed to protect him countless time.

"Ya lucky to have him, my brother Joel is younger than me, but I feel like it's him that protects me all the time." Ste says with a frown.

"There's nothing wrong with that Ste, a brother is a brother, no matter the age, I would do anything to protect David." Tom says. Ste smiles, hearing Tom speak about David so fondly makes him happy. Tom leans down and gives him a kiss.

"I'll come back later." Ste says.

…

Brendan paces up and down his living room, with his phone. He stops when the phone is answered.

"I thought ye told me he was arrested." Brendan hisses.

"Then why did I fucking see him outside?"

"Awaiting trial?...Ye better make sure ye didn't mess up, because the amount I told ye to stash isn't just a little bit, it's worth ten thousand pounds, Douglas." Brendan growls.

"It's not ye business why I want him gone, yea, ye just do as I say or else…good…I don't like when things don't go my way." Brendan hisses and then hangs up the phone. He breathes heavily. Brendan had managed to call Doug a week ago, a couple days after new years and told him he had a job for him, Doug had agreed right away thinking it was a job in the club, but he was surprised when it was anything but a club job. He refused at first but like the devil, Brendan managed to persuade him, tempting him with the amount of money he would be getting if he did the job; all he had to do was set Tom up with some drugs that would put him down for couple years. Luckily for Brendan Doug was a close friend of Tom's best friend Ricky, who had invited him to Tom's house for a boy's night, they all had gotten drunk, and Doug had made sure he was sober. He had used the excuse of using the bathroom and managed to stash a whole bag of cocaine under his bed. The next day he called the police and gave them an anonymous tip.

Brendan slammed his door shut, and walk out into the cold, dressed in a red jacket and black button up shirt, and trousers. He looked like the devil in disguise that night. He was leaving town that, because he didn't want anything traced back to him once Tom was on trial, plus he had other business to take care of. He made Jacqueline in charge of the club; she's the only one he trusts, despise her petty attitude, he knows she's a bright woman, only reason why he's some what seeing her at the moment, could never stand dumb woman. He was so tempted to fire Teresa, but feared she would let out his secret about him and Ste, and even though he had threatened her, he didn't want to fucking risk it. He walks runs up to the club quickly checking if everything is alright then hurries back down. He freezes when he see's Ste outside throwing out garbage; wearing a dark green sweater with stripes, and blue jeans, his hair brushed up, looking fucking gorgeous, it makes his stomach flip. He stares at his arse, and licks his lips. He can fucking help it, as much as he hates the boy at the moment, he fucking misses him.

"Steven…" He calls out. Ste turns around in surprise. He swallows when he see's Brendan. Fuck, he looks so fucking hot. He's never seen Brendan in that red coat. He looks bloody expensive and so bloody gorgeous; well groomed, looks so pale in the night moonlight, like a vampire.

"Get lost Brendan." Ste says and starts heading up the steps.

"How's that fella of ye's doing? Heard it's not so cozy on those prison beds." Brendan quips, fuck he's really trying to get found out. Ste turns, his face fumed with anger.

"How did ya know?" Ste asks.

"Gossip is like over flowing river here Steven."

"Yea, forgot nothing gets passed ya." Ste says sounding annoyed.

"Of course not, nothing ever does Steven, nothing." He says in a deep voice.

"The look doesn't suit ye, ye look better in ye ripped jean and hoodie, like a council rat that ye are." Brendan insults, looking up and down at Ste, fuck like it doesn't but he just needs to say something, loves to rile up the boy, like's seeing him angry, he's dead sexy when he's angry. Ste looks down at himself for a quick second.

"Fuck you, right! Ya think just because ya are dressed in expensive closes it means shit, because it doesn't. Underneath all that ya are hideous, disgusting and most pathetic man I know, I don't know how ya with ya self, ya think scaring people will get ya anywhere, well guess what, ya will get no where; everyone will soon know who ya really are, ya true color; ya are nothing but a drug dealing, lowlife bastard." Ste shouts breathlessly.

Brendan's face freezes, his eyes turn wild. He feels a sharp pain in his chest, alien to him, all he knows is if Ste doesn't leave his sight at this moment, he will fucking kill him, literally kill him. It seems like Ste can read his mind; he swallows hard and quickly runs up the steps and into the flat and locks the door. He breathes heavily against the door, his heart beating fast. He knows he's gone too far; it will be a matter of time before Brendan comes after him. Fuck. But he couldn't just stand there and let Brendan belittle him.

…

The club is busy and without Brendan there everyone is going crazy; they are always alert when Brendan's around. Ste, Mitzee, and the guy she met at the gym; Mark, and Tom, come to the club. They dance a little and enjoy the night. Joel's DJ-ing again, he doesn't mind at all since it's bringing him extra money, Teresa and him have been all over each other for the night. Jackie gives them drinks and looks around the club making sure everything is going alright, she calls Brendan once in a while letting him know what's going on.

"How's the drinks?" She asks.

"Bloody delicious, where do you get there drinks?" Mitzee asks.

"It's all the boss, he has his own special recipes and orders from an exclusive company that only sells high quality Alcohol." Jackie explains with a wide smile.

"Well he is doing a fine job, I don't know why I didn't come here before, it's proper ace, I like the interior, whoever designed it, has spectacular taste." Mark says, taking a sip of his drink. He's muscular, with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, looks like some Greek warrior.

"He also designed the interior." Jackie says, sounding proud of her man.

"Wow, I would like to meet this mystery man." Mark says. Mitzee looks at him with raised brows.

"He's not all that, believe me." Mitzee says rolling her eyes. Ste and Tom don't comment.

"I don't judge, unless I meet a person myself." Mark adds.

"That's a true man speaking." Jackie says and winks at Mark.

"Oi, keep serving you, don't eye up my man." Mitzee says. Jackie rolls her eyes.

"Love, you can keep him, I got my own man; and he's no where near what he is, no offense love, you are lovely, but it's true." Jackie says.

"No offense taken, I am sure he's something if he's got all this going for him and a lovely lady like you on his arm." Mark says.

"How you know who it is?" Mitzee asks eyes wide open.

"It's obvious, the way she's speaking fondly of the boss, and sticking up for him." Mark says.

"Intelligent as well." Jackie quips with a smile.

"Shut up, you get back to work." Mitzee says. Ste and Tom laugh at Mitzee's jealousy.

"Come-on, lets go dance." Tom says holding out a hand. Ste smiles and follows him on the dance floor.

They dance the night away. Later that night Tom asks Ste if he wants to spend the night over at his, at first he hesitates but eventually he says ok. Mitzee takes Mark back to hers. Ste's tipsy and laughs as he enters Tom's apartment. Tom says he could have the bed if he wants, but Ste says he will take the couch.

"Do ya want me to come to the trial with ya?" Ste asks sitting on the couch

"Ste, I don't wanna talk about it tonight.." Tom says and leans forward into Ste's face. Ste swallows. He puts his hands on Tom's chest and presses their lips together. Tom snakes his hands around Ste's neck and deepens the kiss, and starts touching Ste all over and lifts the hem of his T-shirt, but then Ste suddenly pushes him back.

"What's matter?" Tom asks.

"I… I am..tired..I want to just sleep tonight." Ste says quietly. Tom looks at him and puts his hands on his cheeks.

"Alright, sorry if I was pushing you." Tom says.

"No, ya weren't, I am just tired, and ya should get a good rest too, tomorrow is the trial." Ste says.

"Alright, well, sleep tight, see you tomorrow morning." Tom says and kisses Ste on the cheek and leaves off to his room. Ste sighs heavily. He tries to sleep on the couch, and it's hard falling asleep on it. He really expected Tom to somehow force him on his bed, even though he asked him, he thought he would try harder, but obviously he didn't.

…

Next morning Ste wakes up with a big headache; he looks at his phone it's eleven in the morning, fuck, Tom's trial was at ten and he slept through it. He quickly wakes up and notices a note on the table.

_Didn't want to wake you up, if you leave just lock the door behind. Tom. _

Ste goes to the bathroom, washes his face and calls Tom.

"How did it go?" He asks. It's silent.

"Tom?"

"I have to go to another trial, my lawyer managed to get me bail, until they have final verdict. They still believe the drugs are mine and I can't prove they are not, my lawyer is trying to find a way, told me I should say I am guilty that way I will get a lighter sentence, but I won't Ste, because it's not mine, I refuse to go to jail for something I didn't do."

"But what if ya are found guilty, then won't ya be going to jail for longer?" Ste asks.

"I know, but I don't care I will fight this. My brother is looking for another lawyer, a better one."

"I am sorry Tom, I wish I could help ya."

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it, you just being here for me is enough."

"I am gonna head home, Mitzee will be worried, ring me when ya get out."

"Alright, see you soon."

Ste hangs up, sighs heavily. He feels bad, wishes he could help Tom, but he knows he can't. He wonders who would do something like this, Tom such a nice guy and everyone around him, and all his friends he's met seem super nice as well; good people. He thinks back to all those he has met that know Tom, suddenly his eyes widen. Fuck. Why didn't he think of it before? Of course. His face turns red, and brows knit together in anger, he clenches his fists together tightly, and rushes out of the Tom's flat.

…

Ste comes in and slams the door shut. Mitzee notices his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have known." Ste says pacing back and fourth.

Mitzee gets off the couch. She grabs Ste's hand and stops him. "What you talking about?" She asks looking at him worriedly.

"Brendan that's fucking who!" Ste yells. Mitzee's eyes open wide.

"Did you go see him?" She asks.

"No Mitzee, I told ya I am done with him." Ste yells.

"Then what about him?"

"He… he fucking set up Tom."

"What?...How do you know?" Mitzee asks with wide eyes.

"I..I don't, but I do, because he got arrested after a week after what happened at the club." Ste says.

"What you mean?"

Ste hadn't told Mitzee about the incident at the club. He has no choice but to tell her.

"Ste you both should have reported him; he should be arrested for sexual and aggravated assault."

"You don't know Brendan like I do Mitz, he doesn't just let things go, if we had reported him, he would do worse than what he's doing now."

"Well you better think of something soon, or I will."

"Mitz, ya stay out of it please, I'll handle this. It's between me and Brendan."

That night Ste runs up to the club. He's surprised when he see's a large banner.

_Happy birthday Brendan! _

"Ay everyone, thank you all for coming today, Brendan will be here soon, he doesn't know about the party; he told me he doesn't do birthdays, so I want to show him, that he's worth it like everyone else, he's worked real hard getting this place together and making it to where he is, so please lets toast to my lovely boyfriend." Jackie says and everyone claps and cheers. Ste rolls his eyes. Like fuck he deserves it. He never knew when Brendan's birthday was before. But it doesn't matter that's not what he's here for. He decides he's going to wait till Brendan arrives.

"One more thing, Brendan's best mate has sent him a gift, and wants everyone to hear it before Brendan arrives…Teresa can you put this in the DVD for us, Brendan just texted me, he will be here in fifteen." Jackie says with a bright smile on the stage. Teresa quickly takes it.

Warren and Cheryl arrive.

"Where's birthday boy?" Warren says with a large grin, while holding a bag in his hand.

"Jackie said he was out, he'll be back soon." Cheryl says. They go sit on one of the couches.

The lights turn dark and all the three TV screens turn on. Ste eyes widen; Walkers appears on the screen.

"Hello everyone, I wanted to share with you all a very special gift for my special mate, Brendan, hope you enjoy." Walker says his face plastered with a big smile. Everyone looks up at it with a smile.

"Ohhhh even his mates are good looking." Cheryl says. Warren raises his brow.

"Not as good looking as you though." She says and kisses him softly. They break the kiss when they hear some people gasp, they look up at the screen. Warrens eyes bulge out, and he sits up from his seat. Ste's against the rail, breathing heavily, his throat stings as the video plays. Jackie's eyes bulge out of her head, mouth opens wide, she drops a glass, as everyone hears Walkers confession about Brendan and how he killed his brother, then the scenes go straight to Brendan being raped by the men. Ste convulses, bile comes up to his mouth, he holds onto the railing, shaking. He notices two of the men on the tape, it's the same men he had seen on the news a month ago, the ones who were brutally murdered. Tears fill his eyes; he feels an excoriating pain in his chest.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Jackie screams. Everyone is too shocked to move. Teresa runs to the back and tries to turn it off, but Joel stops her.

"What ya doing Joel, I gotta turn it off." Teresa says with panicky voice.

"No, you ain't doing anything." Joel hisses and covers her mouth.

"Please turn it off!" Jackie shouts, tears falling from her face.

Ste vomits, but only acidy fluids come out, he chokes, and breathes heavily, tries to hold him self up, he freezes when he notices Brendan walking up the step.

"NO… no… no." He tries to scream but it's too late, Brendan almost falls down the steps when he see's what's going on. His face goes pale, before anyone can notice him; he turns and runs down the steps, almost falling down every step, like he's drunk.

"Brendan…" Ste calls out breathlessly. He gets hold of himself and runs down the step after him. He runs so fast like he's never ran in his life. He notices Brendan running towards his car, he tries to open the door, but his keys fall. He's shaking. Ste catches up to him. Grabs his arm.

"Brendan, please stop."

Brendan doesn't say anything, he tries to grab the keys off the ground, but Ste picks them up before he can.

"Ya not going anywhere, not in this state, please calm down." Ste begs, he can see it in Brendan's eyes, he's losing it; his shaking and his face looks lifeless. His hands start to fist together. Ste's fucking scared, more scared than any of the other times he's been with Brendan, or any other time in his life.

"Brendan please talk to me."

Brendan grabs him hard and throws him against the car so hard; Ste thinks he broke his back. He brings his fist above Ste's face, and Ste closes his eyes, waiting to be beaten, he doesn't care, he wants to, he deserves it; it's his fault, his fault this happened. It all makes sense now, why Brendan was different after the accident, and seemed so cold. All this time Brendan went through hell, and he knew nothing about it. No wonder why Brendan was so fucking pissed at him, he thought he had allowed Walker to take him, and fuck, well he might as well have; he brought Brendan right into his hands. The punches come hard, but it's not on him, it's on the window. He's punching hard, over and over again, he hears the shattering of the glass, Brendan's screaming and punching hard as he can. Ste grabs him hard, tries to stop him, but it's not working, he's breaking the car window with his hands, blood is oozing down his hands and down the glass. Ste's tears fall down his cheeks like a river as he cries and begs Brendan to stop.

"PLEASE BRENDAN! PLEASE! STOP IT! PLEASE." Ste cries. Before he knows it the window caves in, shatters to pieces, Ste's heart mimics it; he tries to grabs Brendan hands. "Please Brendan..Stop.." Ste cries out loud. Suddenly Brendan's hands around his neck. He looks into Ste's eyes. If there is such thing as a living dead, that's what Brendan looks like. Cold, soulless eyes, skin as pale as moon light, and purple dry lips.

"Ye did this...ye did this...ye did this..." Brendan hisses, baring his teeth, as he tightens his grip on his throat. Ste looks at him, it's like looking through a empty glass. Ste know's he's losing it, if he already hasn't lost it.

"N...no...oo..Pl...eas.e..." Ste says, his voice barely audible. Brendan just squeezes tighter, Ste tries to move his hands, but they are cold and solid like ice. He feels weak, as Brendan presses harder and harder.

...

Three weeks earlier.

"Joel, did you get my message?" Walker asks.

"Yea...what am I suppose to do with this?" Joel asks, holding up a thumb drive in his hand.

"You said you wanted to get back at Brendan like I do, well here's your chance...this will ruin him."

"But I don't know where he is."

"I've got all the details, I'll give them to you, and also if you succeed I've got half the cash I stole from Brendan waiting for you."

"You serious?...You not lying to me are you, because I swear Walker..."

"Why would I? You know how much I want to get back at the bastard for killing my brother, and I will do anything, anything to get him...money is nothing to me, I have other ways of getting even more than what I have...I would do it myself, but he knows me, and there is no way he will trust me, you however you can play him, remember what I told you about him and Ste. He's ruining Ste, so if you want to save him, you will do this. It's win win situation." Walker explains.

Joel hesitates for a moment but then he realizes what's there to lose.

"Don't watch it though, I want you to see it with everyone else." Walker says.

Walker sets the perfect plan for Joel, and since Joel has fallen for some dumb blond who happens to live in Hollyoaks, just made his plan so much easier.

Joel already knew Brendan was running a club, but he set it up to make it look like he didn't, and even though he didn't know Brendan would actually hire him as DJ, he still had to try, and was surprised when he did. Teresa has a big mouth, so he easily got her to do things for him, he found out through her that Jackie was throwing a surprise birthday party for him, he had called Walker and told him about it, walker said he already knew it was his birthday, one of Brendan's ex dogs who he killed had revealed it to him. Joel had dropped the video onto a DVD and wrapped it up like a little gift and wrote a note on it.

_Happy birthday Bren!_

Joel found out Jackie's number through Teresa and called Walker, and gave him her number. Walker then called Jackie pretending to be the best friend that send the DVD and said he isn't able to be there because he's out of the country and wants her to play the DVD, to share it with everyone so they know how lovely Brendan is. She asked how he knew about the party. He said he didn't but guessed that Brendan would have some type of party, and said that Brendan had given him her number in case he needed to reach him and couldn't. Walker was a sweet talker, he eventually got Jackie to agree to it. But when Joel heard Walkers confession which also included him and Ste, he knew it was all a lie, Walker wasn't going to given him anything, but still he had to stop Teresa, regardless, he still wanted Brendan to go down.

...

Jackie is panicking; she's trying to call Brendan, warning him not to come. Little does she know it's too late. She eventually goes and stops the DVD player, and Joel and Teresa are gone already. She tells everyone to leave. They all leave in shock and it's like barely anyone can talk. Warren and Cheryl are fucking frozen on the couch, don't even know what to say.

...

Ste feels his eyes lulling back into his head, he can't breath. He tries his hardest to take Brendan's hands off his throat, but to no avail. That's it Ste thinks, he's going to die in Brendan's hands, he closes his eyes; he deserves it he thinks. But just when he thinks his lights are out, Brendan releases his throat, he falls to the floor gasping for air. He feels blood rushing back to his head and feel blood on his neck, it's not his, but Brendan's. He see's Brendan running off, he tries to get to his feet, but still feels weak. He doesn't let his eyes leave Brendan, he sees him running towards his apart. He stays down few minutes, trying to get his strength back, and then follows Brendan. When he get to his apartment he can hear Brendan wrecking the place. He opens the door, it wasn't locked. The TV is on the ground smashed, coffee table broken in half, fish tank flipped over, his leather chair flipped; he's breaking glasses now, destroying everything in it's path, like a tornado. He runs to him quickly, before he does any more damage. He grabs Brendan behind his waist, and tries to pull him away from everything.

"BRENDAN PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Ste cries hard, tears running down his face.

"Get the fuck off me! Get off!" Brendan shouts his voice is dead, and raspy, like he's lost his voice. But Ste holds on tighter, and turns him around, he hugs Brendan hard, and holds onto him for dear life, while Brendan painfully tries to claw him away. Ste's never used his strength like he's using now. He knows he's probably bleeding now with the scratches he is getting from Brendan trying to rip him away.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Ste cries, and struggles to hold himself, Brendan's strong and heavy. Brendan slams Ste against the wall, but Ste still holds onto him tight, pulling his head down to his neck.

"Let me go! Let me goo.."

"No...noo...I won't let you go, ever." Ste says and pulls him even closer, if it's possible. He hears sobbing, light at first but then it's full on. He feels Brendan's tears soak through the material of his shirt.

"It's ok..I won't let ya go." Ste sobs with him, his tears roll down Brendan's leather jacket like rain drops, as he holds onto him and rocks him, he can see their broken reflection in a shattered tilted mirror on the wall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW? Love to know what you guys think. Thank you! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, got bit busy. Love you all! Sorry chapter bit shorter than usual, lots of dialogue involved. **

**Chapter 16**

...

His body feels like it's about to break in half as his bare boney back, and shoulder blades scrapes against the cold ground, he digs his nails hard against the roughness of it causing them to break. A sharp pain slashes through his tender cold face, it's ruthless and unforgiving.

"Open your eyes boy." A man growls in a breathless carnal tone. He shakes his head violently, his cries are muffled, as the hot, sweaty, flesh covering his mouth hinders his ability. His hair is yanked back, he lets out a loud cry, as he is forced to watch the devil in disguise, sporting a merciless grin. He pounds into his frail body, suddenly the face shape shifts into another, then back to him, then again to another, slow at first, but then speeds so fast, the faces become a blur, his eyes lull to the back of his skull. He feels numb; tries to cry, scream, but no words come out. His eyes are wide and unmoving; staring back in a mirror floating above him in an dark empty abyss, watches himself being violated by alternating nude bodies. Blood begins to drip from his eyes in the reflection, as it falls onto his face, the image of him changes in the mirror, he's no longer a little boy; he's now a man, a wretched soul; drowning in the red liquid, with repeating figures on top of him, the shape shifting decelerates and transits back to the devils face. His screams are soundless like a muted TV screen, the pressure of it within causes the mirror above to crack and shatter. The glistening fragments, descend down and stab the flesh of the devil on top of him; he screams heinously, his whiskey stained teeth in display. He attempts to rise, but is forced back down, the devil grabs one of the shard pieces embedded in his back, pulls it out of the flesh, his cold blood drips from it, as he brings it to his slender neck, carving an X into it, his blood gushes out abnormally, he lets out a horrendous cry.

"Nooooo.." Brendan jolts awake, grasps his sweaty neck, panting, his eyes wide open, heart beating erratically. It's dark, he looks around himself, he's on his bed; it was _just_ a nightmare, just a fucking nightmare.

He breathes heavily, wipes the sweat from his face, gets off the bed, and walks into the bathroom, switches the light on. Splashes his face with cold water; he looks up at the mirror; just stares at himself, like he's someone else; his pale blue eyes look cold, and soulless, the intensity of his gaze makes his vein on his forehead protrude, he see's the reflection of the devil within..._The son shall not suffer for the iniquity of the father nor the father suffer for the iniquity of the son..._he says in eerily low broken voice.

...

They hold onto each other till their tears dry out. Brendan slowly pulls back his head, Ste brings his shaky sweaty hands to his tear stained face, and stares into his breathtaking, pale blue eyes. "Brendan..."

He moves Ste's hands from his face and turns, but Ste grabs his arm.

Brendan freezes for a second, then turns his head and stares at Ste with dead cold eyes, they are piercing like daggers.

"Get ye hands off me." Brendan growls low and deep. Ste shakes his head.

"Please...don't push me away..." Ste begs with a quivering lips. Brendan charges him, grabs his arm and pushes him towards the door.

"Brendan...ple...just let me stay."

"I don't need ye fucking pity." He growls hoarsely.

".. I am..not.." Ste says, Brendan opens the door.

"Get the fuck out." He hisses, and pushes Ste out, slams the door on him.

He puts his forehead against the door, and starts punching it over and over again, Ste cries from the other side, he can hear the crackling of his knuckles as they hammer continuously against the mettle door. He begs Brendan to stop, so he bangs back, but it's futile. However he stops eventually, Ste knows he's probably has stained his door with blood now, it pains him, he never imagine he would see Brendan, _Brendan Brady_, like this, he can only pray Brendan doesn't do anymore damage.

...

Ste barges into the empty pub, breathing heavily; Jackie's on couch, eyes blood shocked; mascara tears trail down her cheeks, she's staring at her phone in her hand.

"Jackie?.." Ste calls out, she turns her head, surprised.

"W..what you doing here?" She asked with a cracked tone.

"W..where did ya get the video?" He asks bluntly.

"You saw that?" She asks with a disgusted expression, and starts crying. Ste rushes to her, grabs her shoulder and turns her to look at him.

"Tell me where ya got it?" Ste demands.

"Why does it matter? Everyone's already seen it." She cries.

"It matters!...Just tell me!" He angrily.

"What you gonna do? Do you know something?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Just tell me please!" He begs.

"...the DJ, Joel...he gave it to..." Before Jackie could even finish Ste's flying down the stairs. He looks at his phone frantically, scrolls down to Joel's number, he presses call, but it goes straight to voice mail. _Fuck. _He leaves a voice message._ "Hey it's Ste, please call me back soon, it's important." _He doesn't want to scare him away before he even knows the truth. He scratches his head like he's got fucking mites. His nerves rattle in anger, he turns and runs towards his apartment.

"Steeee!" He turns his head abruptly, it's Tom. He jogs over to him with a bright smile; however it fades when he notices Ste's expression.

"Ay what's the matter?" He asks, bringing his hand lightly to Ste's cold skin, Ste back a way unconsciously.

"Umm..sorry I gotta go." Ste says quickly, turns, Tom grabs his arm and turns him.

"You okay?" He asks looking overly concerned. Ste doesn't look him straight in the eyes, licks his lips in nervousness, twitches as he attempts to speak.

"Yea..I am fine..umm... do ya know Teresa McQueen?.." Ste asks suddenly. Tom gives him a confused, _what the heck_ kind of look.

"Not really, just have seen her around couple times, why?"

"Some business, do ya have any idea where she lives?"

"The McQeen family lives couple flats from the pub; number eighty seven." Tom says.

"Ta..." Ste says and runs off.

"Stee..I..." He sighs heavily as he watches him runs off.

He bangs on the door. It opens to the mother of all McQueen's adorned in pink curlers, with a pink silky robe; she smirks at him, and raises a her brows. He asks for Teresa, she rolls hers eyes at him, and twirls the belt of her night gown, and tells him she's out of town with a friend, finds out she doesn't even know Joel. _Fucking shit._ Joel's been playing him. He tries to call Joel again, but still he won't pick up. It's late and cold out, he feels sick and exhausted; he decides to head back to Mitzee's flat, on his way he notices Brendan's car. He walks up to it, and on the smashed window is dried blood, it turns the his stomach, makes him want to vomit, thinking about the pain Brendan had to endure psychically and mentally. He touches the dried blood on the glass, a tear falls down his face.

...

"What's the matter?" Mitzee cries out when she see's his face, he lowers his gaze. She grabs his shoulder.

"STE? What's wrong?"

Ste shakes his head, a tear falls down.

"It's Brendan isn't it?..That fucking bastard... I am gonna kill him.. " Mitzee turns towards the door, Ste grabs her arm.

"No leave him!" Ste shouts. Mitzee looks at him in utter disbelief.

"No, you always let him walk over you, I won't let him hurt you again!" Mitzee shouts.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE IT!...J..just leave...leave him alone..." Ste cries vulnerably.

"Ste?" Mitzee says in quiet whimper. "Why do you let him do this to you?" She asks quietly.

Ste shakes his head. "He hasn't done anything okay!"

"Then..then why are you like this, huh? You said you were going to deal with him, and you come back shaken like this, what do you expect me to think?"

"I...I know...I am sorry..okay...I.."

"Then tell me what happened..."

"I..I can't...I..." Ste whimpers. Mitzee takes his head between her slender fingers.

"Please Ste , tell me what happened?"

"I..I went to the club...and, I saw...it's his birthday...there was a party and..there... there was a video.." Ste trembles with his words.

"What video?"

"Brendan...he in that video..." Ste sobs. "It's my fault, he..if I hadn't...he wouldn't.." Ste's talking, mumbling fast, his words incoherent.

"What you talking about, what's ya fault?..."

"He...he was..he was raped." Ste finally lets out and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Mitzee's eyes open so wide, her eye balls almost literally fall to the floor.

"What?..him?...how?" Mitzee can barely get her words out. Ste's crying, wipes his tears and snot with his sleeve.

"It...I..I saw it..in the video...it was sick Mitz...so sick, there were four of them...ya ..ya should have seen him...so helpless,...and the one who start..started it.. " Ste cries "...was the guy I worked for..." He cries harder, Mitzee takes him into her arms.

"I am so sorry." She says, not even knowing what he's really seen, but she knows it must have been horrible. She holds him till he calms down, he lifts his head, wipes his tears with his sleeve and sniffles.

"Ste, I know you feely guilty, but just because you worked for the guy doesn't mean it's your fault." Mitzee says quietly. Ste shakes his head. "No...ya don't know the whole story." Ste says.

"Then tell me." She says.

Ste hesitates at first; she listens in disbelief as he unveils the truth.

"So is Brendan still after the money?" She asks.

"I don't know, don't think so, I don't care about the money Mitz, if I had it I would give it back to him."

"So Walker took it, and kidnapped Brendan." Mitzee restates, finding it hard to belief. Ste shakes his head.

"Only if I hadn't forced Brendan to take me home it wouldn't have happened."

"Ste, either way, Walker would have found him, and from the sounds of it he wouldn't have stop till he did."

"No...he would've been able to fight...he would kill Walker before he could...do anything."

"It's so sick...how could someone do that to another person...how did the video get into the club in first place?" Mitzee asks.

Ste looks down at his fingers.

"Joel..."

"Joel? Your brother Joel?"

Ste nods.

"How do you know it was him?"

"Jackie told me, he gave it to her; I should have known, it was suspicious when Joel asked for a job at the pub, I mean I don't get how Brendan just trusted him, he doesn't just trust anyone."

"Did you confront him?"

"He's left..."

"What about Brendan?...Does he know about the tape?"

"He walked in while the tape was being played..."

Her eyes open wide. "Oh my God, I can't imagine what he must've felt like."

"I followed him, I was so scared, but at the moment I didn't matter."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He..he was angry..but I don't blame him...he smashed up his whole flat...seeing him like that...it broke my heart..." Ste says quietly, a tear falls down his cheek.

"Ste, are you in love with him?" Ste looks up at her surprised with the sudden question, then lowers his gaze.

"I...I don't know.." He says playing with his fingers, looks like vulnerable child. She looks at him knowingly.

"You know in the beginning I just thought it was physical attraction between the two of you, but from what you've told me, and all that's happened, it's more than just that...you really care about him Ste, don't you."

"I do, but...most of the time I wanna kill him, and kiss him, but he's not the nicest person, far from it, he's done lots of horrible things, still does, but I can't help it.."

"Come here." She says and holds him in a tight warming hug, rubs his back.

...

Ste's phone rings, he frowns when he see's who it is; _Tom. _He doesn't answer. _Beep._

**Text Message: From Tom:**

_see u 2morrow?_

Ste sighs, runs his hand through his hair.

**Text Message: To Tom:**

_Soz, I can't_

He knows it sounds harsh but it's the truth. He presses send. Tom responds right away.

**Text Message: From Tom:**

_ Hope ur ok_

**Text Message: To Tom:**

_I am fine, sorry bout 2nite._

**Text Messsage: From Tom:**

_It's alrite, good nite._

**Text Message: To Tom:**

_Nite _

It's bloody one in morning, and he can't fall asleep, the haunting images from the video keep paying in his head, makes him feel sick to his stomach every time, thinks about how Brendan must have felt when he found himself in that situation, how hard it must have been, wishes he could have done something, but it's fruitless thinking about the, _what ifs_. He looks through his contact list and stares at Brendan's number, wants to call him badly, but he knows it's to early, Brendan's not in his right state of mind; well the man is hardly ever in his right state of mind. He contemplates on what to do, eventually he musters the courage and decides to text him instead.

**Text Message: To Brendan:**

_I am sorry X Ste_

Simple as, he presses send.

He doesn't expect a reply back, just hopes that he reads the text. He attempts to sleep, he tosses and turns all night; thoughts in his head spiral like a fucking spinning wheel, it's giving him a proper headache. He groans and gets up off the bed walks to the kitchen like a zombie, and opens the fridge, grabs a water bottle and jugs it down, bends his head down, and leans his arms against the counter.

"Ay, what you doing up so late?" Mitzee asks, dressed in her night robe, Ste stands straight.

"Couldn't sleep...Drink?" He says and holds out the water bottle.

"No am fine, love."

"What ya doing up?"

"I've got late shift tonight."

"That late already?"

"It's almost half past five." Mitzee responds looking at the watch on the wall.

Ste rubs his forehead.

"Right..well gonna head to bed." Ste says tiredly.

"That's good idea...don't you looking like the walking dead." Mitzee jokes, Ste smiles slightly.

"I'll see ya later."

Mitzee gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Ste wabbles to his room, lays down on his bed and closes his eyes. He wakes up with a head bagging headache, drags his twiggy body out of bed, and heads to the bathroom. The mirror reflects his dark circles painted under his eyes, looks like a proper panda. He splashes cold water on his face, brushes his teeth, then heads to the kitchen.

He sits at the dinning table, stares at his cereal, it turns soggy evetually. His phone beeps.

...

Warren paces up and down in his and Cheryls new flat, decided to stay in Hollyoaks for a bit longer. He's been trying to contact Brendan, he's been dead worried about him. Cheryl's been accompanying him, even though she doesn't know Brendan well, she's gutted; feels horrible for Brendan and understands Warrens concern for the man.

"I...I should've know..I mean how could I have dismissed it so quickly, it doesn't make sense, the doctor said they made a mistake." Warren says pacing back and forth.

"Babe, he didn't want you to know, that's why he was hiding it, I don't blame him, I am sure it was really hard for him, maybe he needs sometime alone. What's gonna happen to the club?" Cheryl asks.

"I am gonna watch it, till he comes back."

Cheryl walks up to him, takes his head into her hands.

"You sure that's a good idea, it's his pub now."

"Well it's hardly going to run it self and I doubt Brendan will show up anytime soon."

Cheryl sighs.

"This is the reason why I love ya, your such a kind soul, and well other things too." She says and runs her hand down his chest. He grabs her hand, and smiles lightly.

"I love ya too...I am gonna go step out for a bit, you get some rest, yea?" Warren says and kisses her lightly.

Warren heads to the club; it's empty, not a surprise. He cleans up, and unloads the crates; calls all the employees to come back to work, lets them know he's in charge at the moment, till Brendan comes back. He sighs heavily, sweat gathers at his forehead, grabs his phone, and types into his phone.

**Text Message: To Brendan:**

_Watchin ur pub till ur ready 2 come back x Warren_

Late evening, couple of the employees show up at the pub, and they get the club back to work, even though no one really shows up that night, Warren still keeps it running. For the following two days, no one comes it; it aggravates Warren. Apparently the gossip about Brendan has spread like a wildfire, no one even walks towards the club, like it's some fucking disease.

That evening, the village is crowded with people, Warren comes out side, stands on the balcony of the club holding a large speaker in his hand, rolls his shoulder, clears his throat and bring the speaker to his mouth.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" He shouts into it, startles everyone. They look up towards the balcony.

"The pub is still open to the public incase you all have forgotten, we still serve drinks, and provide service; Mr. Brady is out on leave for a bit, I'll be in charge while he's away, we have free drinks tonight, hope to see you all at the X, still the best pub in Chester...well that's it, thank you all for your time." Warren shouts, and puts the speaker down, and heads back into the club.

Chatter fills the village.

Ste runs to the club; he see's Warren gulping down whisky. He clears his throat and approaches him, Warren notices him.

"It's not open yet." Warren says.

"Not here for the drinks."

Warren raises a brow.

"Why you here then?"

"Ya said Brendan's gone away, do ya know where too?" Ste asks.

"How is it any of your business?" Warren asks.

"I..I just want to know when he'll be back, I wanted to speak to him."

Warren sighs heavily, takes a sip of his drink.

"I don't know." Warren responds, twirling the whisky in his glass.

"Have ya heard from him?" Ste asks.

"No..."

"Will ya tell me if he does? "Ste asks.

"If he does..." Warren says.

He's been trying to contact Brendan for two days, no answer. He's been fucking worried as hell, when he heard Warren, he thought for a second that he knew where Brendan was. It's obvious Brendan has left the village, his car went missing the next day, and no one was in his apartment. Mitzee's been busy all week, covering for a co-worker whose got the flu. He sits on the couch and looks at his phone, no texts, or missed calls, scrolls to Brendan's number, lost count of how many times he's tries calling him, but it doesn't stop him from continuing.

...

Joels watching TV in his apartment; Walker has let him stay there, as a payment for getting the job done; he still expects Walker to pay him his half, however Walker told him, he will get it once Brendan is taken care of, once and for all, the video was just a start. He managed to calm Teresa down after she had found out that he was the one who gave the DVD to Jackie, he told Teresa his version of Brendan Brady and the evil man that he is; she was too gullible, to the point she told Joel she would help him if he needed anything; but only if it was necessary.

About fifteen minutes later there is a knock on the door, he turns off the TV, grabs his coat and smirks; it's time for him and Walker to get to business, more than money, Joel loves the buzz and adrenaline that runs through he veins while doing it all. He opens the door, his eyes widen.

"Ste?" He says. Ste pushes the door open, causing Joel to stumble back. Ste grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"Where is Walker?" He asks furiously. Joel's face contours into anger.

"Why? Ya wanna get revenge for your lover, he that important to you? More than even your own brother." Joel hisses.

"Don't ya dare; what ya did was sick, pathetic and disgusting, Joel." Joel laughs.

"And what happened to me wasn't sick and disgusting?"

"I..I know it was...but that wasn't Brendan's fault, if ya want to get back at anyone, it's Walker, didn't ya see, he was playing us, just to get what he wanted."

"No, it was his fault, what he did to Walkers brother, is what caused all this." Joel bites back. Ste hadn't given any thought about Walkers brother or what Brendan had done, in matter of fact didn't actually care at the moment, he's too worried about Brendan.

"Ya can't just believe everything he says, as ya saw he's been lying all this time, got us into this situation, and ya just played along with him, if ya don't leave he's gonna hurt ya bad." Ste says, sounding more concerned rather than angry, can't help it, the bastard is still his brother, and he's been manipulated by Walkers lies.

"Don't need you to tell me what to do, as if you ever cared, your just here because of that bastard; you never bothered coming back looking for me."

"Ya the fucking one who said ya never wanted to see me again, what did ya expect me to do." Ste hisses back.

Joel's phone rings, he pushes Ste away and answers it.

"I am coming." He says, and hangs up.

"Is that Walker?" Ste asks, wide eyes.

"If I was you I would get fuck out of here before he comes." Joel growls, pushes him away, and heads towards the door, but Ste pulls his arm.

"Ya not going, I am not letting ya go to that arsehole!" Ste shouts, pulling Joel back. Joel yanks his arm.

"Get out of my way Ste."

Ste shakes his head and blocks the door.

"I am not moving anywhere." Ste says, suddenly a punch goes flying into his face. He falls over, pain rushes through his jaw, he clenches his fist and throws back a punch, soon it becomes a battle of the brothers, grabbing hair, throwing uncoordinated punches, kicks, to the ribs, back, legs, face, etc.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" They both freeze, and turn to look towards the door; Walker standing there with a smug look on his face, hands in the pocket of his gray. The one he always fucking wears, Ste wonders if he ever fucking changes it.

Walker smirks evilly. Ste's bruised face scrunches up in anger, and he clenches his fist.

"Ya sick bastard." Ste shouts. Walker laughs.

"Always oblvious Ste, wonder why I never gave you the jobs." Walker quips.

"Fuck off, I am glad I didn't because ya would've screwed me over like ya did with Joel, like ya doing to him now."

"I helped him, without me Joel would be in morgue, as well as you...I am a kind soul you see...so kind in fact, I am willing to give you another chance, it's easy, all you have to do is help us, and I'll give you and Joel all the money you need to start your lives somewhere else; get away from all this."

"I don't want anything from ya, nor are we gonna do anything for ya." Ste hisses.

"Don't speak for me." Joel barks.

"He's lying Joel, he won't give ya shit, he will use ya and spit ya out."

"It's up to you Joel? If you help me, you get all the money to yourself, since Ste here is clearly not interested."

"I am in." Joel says.

"Joel please, don't, can't ya see he's using ya..please." Ste begs.

"Even if he is, I can make my own decisions." Joel hisses.

"Ya know what, fine, but don't fucking say I didn't warn ya." Ste hisses and heads towards the door, but Walker grabs his arm, and twists it, she groans.

"Where you think you going?" Walker hisses.

"Let me go, Walker, I am not playing ya games."

"You have no choice."

"What you gonna do with him?" Joel asks looking bit concerned.

"Oh don't worry nothing bad, we're just gonna use him as bait." Walker says with a filthy smirk.

"Bait?" Joel asks.

"Only way I can think of to get Brendan."

Ste laughs. "Ya not so clever after all, Ya think he cares about me?...He think's I am responsible for what happened to him."

"Well then, we'll have to test it out, now won't we, remember Joel when I said we had a plan, well luckily our plan came to us." Walker says, and looks at Joel.

"You were planning to use Ste?"

"Clever...go get the ropes, and a chair." He orders.

"No, Joel, please don't."

Joel looks at him for a quick second and then heads off, minutes later he comes with a rope, and a chair from the dining table. Walker shoves Ste done, his protests are to no avail. He gets tied up. Walker looks at him and smirks.

"Who wants to make the call?" Walker says.

"He won't pick up, I've tried calling him already, ya think ya calling will make a difference." Ste hisses.

Walker brings out his phone. "We shall test it." He presses Brendan's number, it rings couple of times.

"Brendan, I've been wondering when you were gonna call, had a nice birthday did ya?" Walker says amusingly.

"Oh, well I wonder how you gonna work that out?.." Walks asks. Ste wants to know so badly what Brendan's saying.

"I've got something else for you, something very special..." Walker says and looks at Ste, Ste shakes his head, he turns on the speaker.

"Say hello to my little friend." Walker says in a American accent. Grabs Ste's hair and yanks it back hard, making his groan.

"Steven?" Brendan calls out through the speaker.

"Ahhhhh, didn't expect you would know it's him just by his moaning, then yet again of course ya would. You see Joel, what did I say?" Walker says.

"Ye think I give a shit about him?" Brendan asks. Ste swallows, he feels a burning pain deep in his chest.

"Yea I think you do...I'll give you one hour, if your not here by then, Ste here is going to end up in worse situation that you even were, there are plenty of men I know who would die for fresh meat like him." Walker threatens.

"Do what ye want, I don't care, but listen Walker, I'll find ye myself, what I did to the others will be like a poke, compared to what I am gonna do to ye." Brendan's voice is menacing.

"Ohhh I am shaking...you have one two hours to get here, same flat, or else Ste is fresh meat...ya got that one, Fresh meat? Instead of dead meat...what ya know, I am pretty funny."

"Do what ye want, see ye soon Walker." Brendan hisses and hangs up.

"What I tell ya, he doesn't give a shit about me, so ya can forget about ya plan." Ste says.

"What we gonna do now?" Joel says.

Walker licks his lips and runs his hands through his hair. He goes out for a while, tells Joel to watch Ste, he comes back eventually, with some fucking Chinese food and a bloody horror film. They watch saw II and Ste hates horror films, but is practically forced to watch it.

"Did you guys see that, how sick can someone be really? Walker asks while taking a big bite of a spring roll. _Fucking hypocrite._

"Ya mean like ya...If ya seriously think Brendan's going to come, your wasting ya time."

"Ssshhhh, watching a movie." Walker says, now chomping down on his noodles, and Joels grubbing as well. Ste licks his lips.

"You want some?" Walker asks, noticing Ste salivating.

"No, I don't want ya food." Ste growls in disgust.

"Suit your self."

A knock on the door alerts them. Walker stands up, he smirks. Ste's heart beats fast. _Cant be._

"What did I say lads." Walker says and heads towards the door, he opens it, his eyes open wide at the person in front of him.

"May I help you?"

"I am sorry to bother you, I got lost and my car broke down over there." Says a woman's voice. Ste and Joel try to listen.

"Ummm..I'll see what I can do, you wanna come in?" Walker asks.

"No it's fine, I'll just wait out here." She says sounding uncomfortable.

Walker raises a brow.

"Honey, your gorgeous but I don't swing that way." Walker says. Joel and Ste's eyes open wide. _The fuck_.

"It's not that, I am just in a rush." She says.

"Just give me a minute yea."

Walker turns, shuts the door.

"Who's it?" Joel asks.

"Some woman, her cars apparently broken down, I am gonna go help her out quickly."

Ste's glad it's not Brendan, for a second he had hoped it was him, but then again the was pure selfishness.

"I'll be back soon, keep an eye on him." He says and goes out side.

The woman takes him about two roads down.

"It's this one right here." She points. Walker looks at it.

"What's wrong with it?" He asks.

"I don't know... the engine just stopped." She says. He goes to the drivers seat, and turns the car on, and it works.

"There's nothing wrong." He says, he feels something to the side of his head.

...

There's on knock on the door. Joel stands up and opens it, it's the woman again, his eyes buldge out at the sight of her, tight red mini dress, with a white fur coat, black heals and luscious hair.

"Can I get some water please?" She asks.

"Sure come-on, Where's Walker?" Joel asks.

"Still fixing the car." She says, and walks into the apartment, Ste's eyes open wide.

"Mitzee." Ste says. Joel's eyes open wide.

"STE?...what's going on?" She asks shocked runs over to Ste.

"Open him up!" She demands.

"What?...This is Mitzee?" Joel asks.

"Yea...how..how did ya get here?" Ste asks shocked.

"Teresa told me Joel was staying here, so I figured that's where you were at, I drove here, and my car broke down." Mitzee says quickly, and rushes to open him up.

"Don't touch him." Joel shouts.

"How can you do this to your own brother?" Mitzee asks in disgust.

"You know nothing about my brother or else you wouldn't be so worried about him." Joel hisses.

"Walker is gonna come back soon, I suggest you leave before he does."

"I am not leaving anywhere without Ste." Mitzee says.

Joels phone rings, he picks it up.

"What?...why?...You serious?...okay.. okay." Joel says angrily.

He goes to the kitchen brings out a knife and starts untying Ste. Ste looks surprised.

"You letting me go?..Walker will be real pissed Joel." Ste says.

"He's the one who told me to release you."

"Why?"

"That's what I would like to know, he said it's useless having you, just leave before he changes his mind." Joel says.

"Joel, please come with us, just leave everything behind, leave Walker." Ste begs.

"I'll do what I like with my life, yea, so piss the fuck off." Joel hisses. Ste sighs heavily.

"Come-on Mitz lets go."

They head out into the night, and start walking.

"Where's your car?" Ste asks.

"Don't have it."

"What, you said Walkers fixing it?"

"That was just a sham Ste."

Ste looks at her confused.

"What you mean?"

"Brendan came over three hours ago, he asked me to help him, I hesitated at first but then said it was about you; he set a plan, said he couldn't save you without things going wrong, so he had me lure him.

"Wait?...Brendan, he's..he's with Walker?" Ste asks, horror painted on his face.

"Yea."

"Nooo..noo..Mitzee Walker is dangerous!"

"And Brendan's not?"

"He is, but I am worried!"

"Do you know where he went?"

Mitzee's phone rings.

"Hello?...Where are you? yes I got him...we are outside waiting."

"That was Brendan?"

"Yea, he's on his way."

Before they know it Brendan drives up to them. He gets out the car, their eyes open wide in shock.

"What happened?" Mitzee asks in horror, notice all the blood over his face, and neck. He's dressed in all black, blends in with the dark night, his pale face, and blood contrasting.

"It ain't my blood, get in the car both of ye." Brendan drawls with possessed eyes and licks his blood stained lips; fuck, it looks delicious, Ste hates himself for thinking it, in this moment, but he can't help it, he looks _sexy_ as fuck, but also cant miss how cold and vile he appears. He stares at him intensely for a while, Brendan's gaze is ever so taunting, his pale blue eyes shimmer against the cold night.

"I said get in." He orders deeply. Mitzee jumps in the passenger seat and then Ste gets in the back. He starts walking away from the car.

"Where he going?" Mitzee asks, looking over her shoulder.

"I...don't..know." Ste says, then he freezes, when he looks back through the back window. Then his eyes open wide, when the realization hits him. "NO..nooo..noooo." Ste screams and gets out of car.

"Steee!" Mitzee shouts, as Ste gets out the car, and runs. Mitzee gets out the car, and runs after him.

"Ste wait! Where you going?" She screams.

Ste runs into the flat, he freezes when he see's Brendan standing above a bloody Joel, who's faced up looking at Brendan in horror and utter fear.

"See ye in hell."

"NOO!" Ste shouts. _Bam, Bam!_

* * *

**Please Review? Thank you all so much! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, really appreciated and makes me more motivated. MUCH LOVE! ^_^**

...

**Chapter 17**

**...**

He pushes him with the tip of his gun against his head, and leads him behind a dark mutilated building, a tall broken down fence encages them. He groans as his face comes to contact with the cold graveled ground, fucking bastard weaker than expected. He smirks mercilessly, and turns him over with his leather booted foot.

"Judgment day has come.." Brendan drawls in a thick tone. Walker chuckles, his tied arms make it difficult for him to keep a straight posture. He scrambles to get comfortable, a rather pathetic attempt. Brendan cocks his head.

"Yea, I think this is funny too." He drawls in a serious, bemused tone.

"Bet everyone loved that gift, especially lover boy, bet he doesn't even wanna touch that disgusting..." Brendan kicks his face. He coughs out blood and laughs.

"Can't..." Coughs, spits. "handle the truth...everyone knows the sick pathetic excuse for a man you are."

Brendan nods, and fuck if it ain't scarier than when he's actually angry.

Brendan wirls his gun in his hand. He falls to knee's, Walker looks at him in total confusion. He walks on his knees, you can hear the sound of his dark jeans scrapping against the gravel. Walker shifts. Brendan grabs his legs, turns them so they are straight, spreads them. Fuck. Walker squirms, and struggles, fear now fully evident in his eyes. Brendan crawls in-between his legs and over his body like a fucking snake, preparing to eat it's meal. He brings his face above Walkers, and stares into his eyes. They mirror his, cold and soulless. Corner of his lips turn into a curl.

"If this is what you wanted Brendan, you should have just called me." Walker drawls. Brendan tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, still staring, he licks his lips, then leans his head down to Walkers ear, his hot breath blowing against it.

"I couldn't wait." Brendan drawls, and licks his tainted silver earing, sniffs his neck and lets his hot breath linger there, he can hear Walkers heart beating underneath his flesh, bastard has a heart after all. He brings his face back up to his, takes one hand and runs in lightly over Walkers long hair. Walker stares back at Brendan with the same intensity, but deep within his dark eyes, there's something there. He leans his head up and catches Brendan's cold lips, surprisingly Brendan doesn't pull away, he darts his tongue into Walkers mouth and licks it once, Walker tries to make it deep, but he pulls away and licks his lips. Walker mimics it.

"Ye taste exactly like I thought ye would...Vile..." Brendan drawls, and then picks himself up, and stares down at Walkers crotch.

"Lets try this." He says deep and low. He open Walkers belt, while keeping his eyes on him, his mouth slightly parted, eyes looking fucking high. _Fuck._ He unzips his pants, and pulls them down. Walkers frozen, his face unreadable, a mix between fear, excitement, and confusion. Brendan's eyes widen as he looks down at his groin.

"Excited are we?" He drawls.

"Isn't that what you want?" Walker says.

"Yea..Yea it is." He drawls and licks his lips. He pulls down his pants just enough, and worms his fingers, like spider legs and grabs his hard cock. He holds it for a while, like he's inspecting.

"Must be painful, like this." Brendan drawls with dark eyes.

"Let me release it for ye, I'll skip the foreplay." Brendan looks at him and smirks, and reaches in his pocket of his jacket.

"What you fucking doing?" He shouts. Walker squirms and tries to move out of his hand, but to no avail. He bends down reaches into Walkers pocket and brings out his phone.

"Call whoever it is that has Steven, and have him released, if ye don't ye not gonna enjoy what I am about to do."

Walker nods, he can see how serious he is.

"Call Joel, he's in the flat with Ste." Walker says. Brendan scrolls down to his name. He stares at it.

"Joellll."He rolls off his tongue.

"He's a clever lad, I wanted to get back at you, didn't think it would be easy, but Joel, he came to me with the perfect plan, didn't think you would fall for it." Walker says. Fucking pathetic really, he's trying to somehow get away. Brendan presses call.

"Tell him to release Steven." Brendan orders. Walker does as told, he puts the phone down. Walker sighs heavily.

"He let him go." Walker says.

"Good." Brendan drawls. Brendan steps back.

Before Walker can do anything, Brendan starks cutting hard into the flesh of his penis, Walker screams, and cries at the top of his lungs, luckily in this neighborhood it's normal. Blood starts squirting out violently out his thick vein, releasing all over Brendan's face. He cuts it off fully, and holds it up to Walkers face, with a grin, while Walker is practically gasping for air, as the unimaginable pain engulfs his body. His eyes lull back to his head. Brendan stands up and holds his detached cock in his hand.

"Told ye I would release it for ye...ye should taste ye self, it's the best part." Brendan drawls, leans down grabs his head and shoves the head of his cock leaking with blood and pre-cum into his mouth, choking him. His gaggles, and struggles. Brendan watches as the light die from his eyes. The blood still squirting but not as violently. He stands up and runs his fingers over his moustache, rolls his shoulder, cracks his neck, and sniffles.

"Good day Walker." He says in a fucking normal tone, puts his blade away, puts his gun in the back of his jeans and walks off into the night.

...

Mitzee eyes had widened as she opened the door to her flat. Brendan stood their tall, and dark, covered in all black, looking so fucking dangerous and unbelievably hot, not at all what she would expect of a man who's secret, that's just be unveiled, but then again, this was not just any fucking man.

"W..what you doing here?" She says in a surprised tone.

"Get ready." He orders

"What?"

"Ye heard me."

"Excuse me...you can't just order me around." Mitzee argues, she can't believe the nerves of him. He cocks his head.

"If ye don't come, ye will never see Steven." He says thickly. Her eyes widen, mouth falls open.

"What?..what have you done to him, where is he!" She cries.

"Not with me, so if ye wanna save him, hurry up, get dressed, dress to impress."

"What?...what the fuck going on?" She so fucking confused.

"Just hurry up and do it, we don't have time." Brendan's getting fucking impatient. Without further questions she gets ready rather quickly, comes out.

"This good?" She asks.

"Perfect." He drawls and pulls her hands.

"Let me lock the door first." She says quickly.

She struggles to keep up with him in her heels.

"I don't get why I have to dress like this." She says as runs, and attempts to adjust her dress. He opens the car door for her, she looks at him confused. So he's a _gentlemen_ after all?

He drives off quickly.

"Where we going?" She asks nervously.

"Are you tricking me, because if you are I swear..." She says, looking at Brendan, who has a fucking serious face, and if she's not mistaken; he looks scared, and worried. She decides to shut up. Takes about an half hour to get to their destination and stops the car on a dark road side, in a neighbor hood. She looks around, and gets fucking scared, she's never been to such a place. He turns his head.

"Ye gonna listen to me carefully, if you screw this up, Steven's a gonner, I would do it my self but it's risky, and I won't take that chance." Brendan says deeply. So he does care for him. She nods not even knowing what he's going to ask her to do.

"Ye gonna go to Ste's old flat, Walker is there, I need ye to pretend ye'r lost and ye car broke down, ask him for help."

"W...what if he doesn't?" She asks.

"Do ye'r woman magic, whatever the thing ye women do to get men to bow down to ye, bring him to me, and I'll deal with the rest." Brendan explains.

"How do you know Ste's there?" She asks.

"I just know, now you ready?"

"Yea.." She says and swallows, straightens her self out. She fucking scared, but she can't let him know, she knows she has to do this. Brendan stops about a two blocks from the apartment, he nods to her when she looks at him, and then she gets out of the car.

...

"Nooooo!"

Ste creams, as he runs to Joel's body, he picks him up by the head, his eyes are wide open, red, filled with tears, looking back at Ste. Ste shakes his head, lips quivering, tears fall down his face. Mitzee runs in, her face painted in horror at sight, she runs towards them. She looks up at Brendan who's stood still staring down at them with dead eyes.

"How could you do this!...He's just a kid!" Mitzee shouts, but Brendan doesn't move or respond, just stares. Joels coughs up blood.

"noo..nooo...Joel..please..." Ste cries, he reaches into his pocket with his shaky hands, he brings out his phone, drops it, picks it back up.

"Nooo..nooo it's dead..Mitzee please..we need the ambulance." Ste cries.

"I forgot it at the flat." She cries back. She turns her head to look at Brendan.

"Call the ambulance!" She shouts. But Brendan doesn't move.

"He's going to die!" She screams, but it still doesn't effect him, he's stood their with blood splatters over his face and black clothing, looking dead, wide eyes unmoving. Ste runs his hand over Joel's face, pleading him to stay awake, his breath becomes shallow, he lets out faint sound.

"...s..o..rry." its barely auditable but Ste knows what he's saying. Mitzee looks on in horror, tears falling from her face too, she knows it's hopeless. Joel's eyes start to close.

"Noo..nooo..don't ya dare..." Ste cries, he tries to shake him, grabs his arms, but they fall back down, lifeless. Mitzee checks his pulse. She shakes her head. Ste's lips quiver, eyes blood shock red.

"D...do...something.. Mitzee, ya a nurse!..Please.." Ste cries out begging Mitzee.

"I am..sorry...Ste..he's gone." She cries, shakes his head violently, holds him close, and rocks him.

"Nooo..nooo..h...he can't...p...please.." Ste cries hard, his tears following down his cheeks, down his neck. Mitzee holds onto him, saying I am sorry over and over again. Brendan stares on, one tear falls down, trailing down through his bloody face. He's never believed he's had a heart before, even though it beats, but at this moment, he feels something there, so painful and aching he wants to squeeze it, seeing Ste hurt like this, is worse than any pain he's felt before, and it scares him, scares him so fucking much.

Ste's hyperventilates; eyes blood shocked, with tears running out, snot streaming, his throat sore from crying. He shivers as he leans his head and kisses Joel's forehead, and whispers with a horsy cracked voice. "I...I am sorry." Mitzee just looks at him, her heart breaks for him.

Ste stops crying, almost freezes. His face turns into unimaginable expression, filled with hatred, and leans Joel's lifeless body down gently and stands up to his feet, almost stumbles. He turns and stares at Brendan with dead, angry eyes, he charges at him, pushes him, causing him to fall to the ground. Ste grabs the collar of his jacket. Brendan lets him, just stares at him.

"Look what ya have done." Ste shouts, his voice horsy and cracked. "He was my only family!" He punches him. "My only family!" Punch, after punch. "..and...and " Punch." Ya took..took him..from me!" Ste cries.

"STE STOP!" Mitzee shouts and grabs him, tries to pull him off of Brendan. She holds on to his waist. "Ste stop it!" She cries.

"No...noo...noo...let go of me!...I..I am..gonna ..kill him.." He cries, and attempts, to release himself from Mitzee's grip, but She doesn't let go.

"No..STE..." She cries pulling him back. Brendan slowly raises up, he groans, it's like the punches brought him back to life. He stands to his feet, cracks his neck, and jaw. He looks at Ste intensely, he lifts his fingers but puts them back down.

" how..how could ya? After everything ye been through, I thought ya would understand what Joel's been through." Ste shouts, and cries.

"Understand what?" Brendan asks in thick deep voice. Ste shakes his head, can't believe what he's seeing in front of him.

"Ya sick...so fucking messed up, in fact so broken, ya beyond repair..I.."

"Ste stop." Mitzee cries, but Ste doesn't hear, he's too fucking angry, beyond angry. "I don't..know how ya can stand looking at ya self in the mirror everyday, with the things ya do..hurting people, wh..what happened to ya.. that was karma." Ste bitterly ends. Brendan swallows hard, his breath becomes shallow, he clenches his fists, knuckles turn white. Mitzee looks at him. God, her hearts breaking for them, she's never witnessed anything like it. She can see in Brendan's eyes the pain, regardless of how cold and unmoving they are. But it turns to rage. She pulls Ste back, and gets in between them.

"Brendan just get out!" She shouts and pushes him towards the door. Ste shakes his head.

"No...noo..he's not going anywhere!" Ste shouts and tries to rush towards him, but Mitzee stops him.

"LEAVE BRENDAN!" She shouts back. Brendan looks at Ste again, both their eyes dangerous and dead, he opens the door, and walks out.

"NO...it's not over, ya hear me!" Ste shouts, and cries. Mitzee holds onto him, grips him tight.

"Ste..stop...just stop it!" She cries.

"Why..why did ya just let him go!" He cries.

"Because...I couldn't let ya do something you would regret!" She shouts. He starts sobbing, she pulls him into her arms and cries along with him.

Brendan slams his hands on the steering wheel over and over, he grips his hair and tugs at it and sobs. Eerie hallowing fills the night.

...

Joel's body was later carried into the ambulance in a body bag. Mitzee had called them, told the police Ste and her had come to the apartment and found him dead. The police questioned them, but they stuck to the story. It was hard for Ste, he wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't. He cried and cried, Mitzee held him in her arms, as he was hauled off. The police ended up dropping them off back in Hollyoaks. The following day Mitzee and Ste went to see Joel at the morgue. They cremated him; Joel had told him long time ago, during a heart felt conversation, that if he ever died he wants to be cremated. His death was dismissed as a cold blooded murder with an unknown motive; in such a neighborhood it was a common thing. Mitzee took him to where they grew up, their old town; released his ashes into the night, and cried for hours. Mitzee holds onto him as they watch his ashes disappear into the cold night.

Days later, news of Walkers body is all over the news, and front papers. Headlines: _Ex-cop Simon Walker found mutilated, Ex-Hollyoaks cop found murdered brutally. Simon Walker, Ex-Copper disturbingly murdered. _His murder was linked to the other two murdered months ago, calling it a copy recognized his face, and as some were saddened many were not surprised, especially those who had seen his disturbing video. Investigation was_ conducted,_ but no concrete evidence was found. His body was cremated, as no one came forward to claim it.

Ste cried again, after seeing the news, he knew it was Brendan, and obviously so did Mitzee, but the both never spoke a word about it, silently they both saw it as justice. But he could never get over it, never get over the fact his brother was gone, at such a young age. He cried hours on end, reliving everything that had happened to them, till now. He wished he could have protected his brother, Mitzee tried her best to lift him, tell him he did the best he could, that nothing was his fault, and that it was all out of his control. But Ste couldn't accept that, he felt it was his duty as Joel's older brother to protect him, but he failed, and he can never forgive himself for that.

The club started to run normally, but Brendan was still nowhere to be seen. Weeks passed and people started to believe Brendan was no longer coming back, Warren ran the club, he kept it a secret that Brendan was transferring money into his account, as a payment for watching it. Warren never asked Brendan where he went, or when or if he was ever coming back. Jackie was heart broken, believe Brendan was never coming back, she didn't blame him, who would after what had happened. She tried calling him over and over for weeks, finally gave up, she started seeing another guy in the village, as hard as it was, she knew she had to move on.

Tom was eventually cleared, his brother used half the profit of from the gym to bail him out, and with a clean record both of them had, it helped with their defense. Ste had texted him and told him he was glad he was cleared. Tom wanted them to continue on dating, but Ste said he wasn't ready and that he can't commit to a relationship at the moment, even though it hurt Tom, he eventually understood, and still wanted to at least remain friends, even though he still had feeling for him.

A month passed, Mitzee was kept busy with her work, but she did her best to keep Ste company; took him out for dinners, clubs, played games, watched movies, but he was still depressed.

"Ya don't understand." Ste had said to her when she told him he needs to move on.

"Yes I do, more than anyone else." She says.

"A year ago, weeks from today, my fiancé...Riley...he was a amazing football player.." She says quietly, Ste looks at him, he can see her eyes watering.

"He was murdered...shot to death by a robber, broke into his flat, two days before our wedding." She says, tears running down her cheeks, he wipes her tears, as his own follow. He holds her in his arms, for the first time he was comforting her. He would've never thought Mitzee, the beautiful woman whom he loved went through such a horrible thing. Even though it didn't make him feel better, it made him feel more close to Mitzee, because she knew what he was going through. His heart broke for her, he had wondered why she was still single. Her love for Riley had not faltered, even till now, she was moving on with her life, helping others, like him. But she's strong unlike him. "I am sorry.." He whispers into her hair as he rocks her, and holds her tight.

Two months pass, the club's making profit, Warren does his best to look after it. One night he's surprised to see Mitzee and Ste, dressed up, looking fresh and _happy_. They sat at the bar and ordered their drinks from the new bartender, a slim, blonde girl named Ashley, with streaks of colored hair. Jackie had quit the job, moved in with her new fella who owned a catering business, she now helped him run it.

"It's on the house." Warren says as he walks up to them. They look up at him. "No..it's fine we got it." Mitzee says.

"Sorry already called it... so where, have you both been, haven't seen you around for ages." He says, leaning against the bar counter.

"Been very busy... and Ste's been searching for jobs...very hard with how the economy's running." Mitzee says, the barmaid comes with their drinks.

"Ta, for this." Ste says and takes a drink of his cocktail.

"Ste, if you still interested we still have an opening at the pub." Warren says. Both their eyes openwide.

"ummm..no thanks..it's fine." Ste says. Warren raises a brow.

"You sure about it, pays well, and honestly we really need somebody, you seem like you would do well, at least do it till you find another job." Warren persuades.

Ste looks down at his drink.

"I dunno...I .."

"Is it about what happened here, I am sure you already must've heard, about Brady...you know.."

"No..noo..it's not." Ste says quietly.

"Then what's the problem?...You worried about Brady? You shouldn't be, I am in charge, it's my club right now." Warren says. Brendan told him to run the club like it's his own, and that if he doesn't return, he will sell it back to him, and let him do whatever he wishes with it.

"Ste, I know it's not easy, but it's a job, and I think it would do you a lot of good." Mitzee encourages.

"Just think about it, and let me know later." Warren says and pats him on the shoulder.

After discussing it with Mitzee, and thinking of the pro's and con's Ste decided what was the harm. Brendan's gone, and he knows he's not coming back, he hasn't seen him for over three months, and getting a job would really be helpful and take the financial guilt away. Warren is ecstatic about his decision and after training him for couple days, he's put on a regular shift. Four days a week. The first week of work he's bit clumsy, but with help of his other co-workers, he gets the handle of things, and soon becomes the favorite barman of the locals. It's a new experience for him, but he's enjoying it, and for once in his he feels he's doing something for himself, without it being dodgy dealings and illegal things. He's earning money with pure hands. It made him happy, even though it wasn't a lot. He was able to help Mitzee with groceries, and other small finances. Mitzee told him to save his money for something he wants to really do with it. But he kept insisting and eventually Mitzee gave up. But he did spend some of the money on himself, bought him self new clothing, mostly consisting of T-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. Spent extra time on himself, taking care of his skin and working out a bit, because as skinny as he was, he felt unhealthy.

...

Ste wakes up late the next morning, had a long night at the bar, it was busy with a college graduation party, and couple of students had a brawl and he got in between, accidently and got punched. He groans, and curses his alarm for failing him. Mitzee is long gone at work, he doesn't know how she does it, working up so early and coming home late, and never complains. Comes home with a smile on her face always eager to do more.

"I love helping people, helping them heal, even if it's just physically." Mitzee had, when Ste asks what motivates her to wake up to go to work everyday. Her job is not like his, it's stressful, and exhausting. He can never image himself as a nurse, or a doctor.

"Ya dead brave Mitzee, I can never do what ya do." Ste had said to her.

"You could, if it's what you want, you can't force your self to like something ya don't like, love." She said to him, and smiled.

Ste serves costumers with drinks, and laughs at his co-worker Ashley who keeps pestering him about some guy.

"Ste he's been practically drooling over you all night." Ashley says as she wipes down the bar with a wash cloth, and gestures her eyes towards the guy. Ste looks at him under his lashes.

"He's cute... bit scrawny for me taste." Ste says and Ashley laughs, and looks Ste up and down.

"Sweet heart, you aint any mary muscle your self." She quips.

"Oi, I know that, but that don't mean I want someone scrawny like me...I am working on it though.." Ste smiles flexes his tiny muscles forming. She laughs.

"Don't try too hard, some like em scrawny." She jokes. Ste lifts his brow.

"Right...oh Ashley can ya do me a favor?" He suddenly asks.

"Depends."

"Well, right, next week it's me best mates birthday, so I was wondering, if ya can cover me shift then?"

"What will you do for me in return?"

"What ya want?" He asks with suspicious look.

"Don't know yet, but I'll let you know later." She smiles, he smiles back.

"So ya gonna do it?" He asks.

"Do I got a choice."

"Thank you!" He says, and quickly hugs her, she pushes him back.

"Ok..okay, get back to work." She says.

Rest of the night is bit more relaxed, Ashley finished her shift hour early, so he's left alone. He stacks the crates, and then heads to the office and lets Warren know he's off. He wears his jacket and walks down the step, but freezes, his eyes bulge out, heart beats.

"Steven." Brendan says.

Ste face contours into pain, and anger. "H..how dare ya come here?" He asks angrily.

"It's my club, I don't need reason to come here." Brendan says, with serious tone. He walks ups the steps slowly hands in pocket. Ste can't stop staring, he's sporting a a dark trimmed beard, and he can't help notice his body, his black shirt, black leather jacket, _the same one_, and grey trousers, hugging his tight muscles that are more defined and toned. His thick and dark hair is spiked to perfection, his skin pale and glowing, lips red and shinny. Fuck, he's never looked more sexy and gorgeous. But Ste can't forget, what he's done, his face scrunches up in anger.

"So ya ran away and hid, now ya think ya can come back here, and .."

"Ste?..What's going on?" Warren calls out as he walks towards the steps, his eyes open wide when he see's Brendan, he smiles.

"Brendan." He calls, he walks down the steps, and pulls Brendan in a tight hug, Ste looks on in frustration.

"You back?...New look?.." Warren asks playfully, pointing to his beard.

"Yea." He says with a smirk. Fuck, god that smirk. Ste shakes his head, he can't let this get to him. He walks passed Brendan, his shoulder hits his, it sends an electric charge down his body. Brendan looks back at him as he runs out the club.

"Something wrong?" Warren asks, confused as to what happened.

"I'll see ye later Foxy, yea." Brendan says and turns and quickly walks out the club.

Brendan see's Ste walking quickly, he runs after him, grabs his arm and turns him.

"Steven..please." Brendan says breathless.

"Let go of me, ya sick bastard." Ste shouts, and pulls his arm away.

"Don't ya ever come near me, ya hear me." Ste shouts.

"..please..Steven.."

"No..don't ya dare, ya have no right...I never wanna see ya face, why did ya come back, huh? Think I was gonna forgive ya, if ya disappeared for couple months." Ste shouts pointing his finger in his face. Brendan walks up closer to him, tries to get him to calm down, but Ste pushes him.

"Don't come near me." Ste says with quivering lips, and angry eyes.

"Steven..look..I don't expect ye to forgive me, I don't want ye too, but please...just hear me out."

"What...hear ya out! Are ya thick or something, there is nothing ya can say, nothing, that will excuse what ya did, ya killed Joel, he was my only family." Ste cries.

"I..am sorry...I..."

"Sorry, ya sorry?! Sorry doesn't fucking change a thing...it won't bring him back..I wish I had killed ya then." Ste shouts. Brendan breathes heavily, he understands why Ste is so angry, doesn't expect him to be all lovey dovey, far from it, but also he didn't expect Ste would still be here, only reason why he came back. Warren had never told him about him working at the club.

"Then do it." Brendan hisses and walks up to Ste, only inches away from him, he looks intensely in Ste's blue eyes, fuck, he looks so beautiful, more so than before, he can tell he's been taking care of himself, looks fuller, skin so soft a dewy. He reaches into his pocket, brings out his blade, and grabs Ste's hand and forces in his hands. Ste swallows, his heart beats, he can't believe what he asking him.

"Ya crazy!" He shouts.

"Come-on Steven, do it! Kill me." Brendan challenges him. Ste shakes his hand, his shaky hands grips the blade tight, his eyes water.

"Do it Steven, come on, do it!" Brendan growls and walks to Ste, their chest almost touching. Ste's lips quiver, he takes step back.

"DO IT!" Brendan screams, Ste pushes him away, and runs fast, dropping the knife. Brendan breathes heavily, freezes, _Ste couldn't, he wouldn't, he didn't._

_..._

Ste slams the door shut, leans against the door, breathing heavily, eyes watering, shaking. Mitzee's comes out of her room, in her night robe, she notices him.

"Ste, love what's wrong?" She asks and walks over to him. He shakes his head and tears fall down.

"What's wrong?" She asks again sound more worried and serious.

"H...how c..can he?" Ste stutters quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Br..Brendan...h...he's back." Ste says. Mitzee's eyes open wide.

"What? Did you seen him?" She asks. He nods, and wipes his eyes.

"Did you speak to him?" She asks.

"I...told to...to leave me alone...I can't..I can't..." Ste cries.

"It's ok...it's gonna be ok." She says running he hands across his tears.

"No..no..it's not..I can't be around him, I am afraid what I might do." He cries. She takes his head in her hands.

"Ste, look at me, your going to have to face it, you can't hide, I know it's hard, but you gotta face him." She says, looking into his eyes, she wipes his tears away.

"Your stronger than you think Ste, if you have gotten through everything else, then you can get through this."

"I..I can't..I can't." He cries.

"Yes..yes you can, I'll be here for you every step of the way, just don't, don't runaway ok? Promise me." Mitzee says firmly. He shakes his head lightly, she pulls him into tight hug, and lets him cry.

He doesn't go to work for three days, Mitzee calls the club tells Warren Ste's really ill. It's half true, he's physically fine, but not mentally. He doesn't get out of bed for the almost two day, nor does he eat. Mitzee's worried about him, but she knows there's not much she can do, Ste's going to have to fight this himself. She kisses him on the forehead.

"I am heading to work now, if you need anything call me. I've made you some soup, it's in the kitchen." She says sweetly runs her fingers through his hair.

"What would I do without ya." He says fondly, she miles at him.

"You would do fine...I'll be back in the morning."" She says and kisses him on the cheek, and stands up, and heads out.

He stays in bed for at least another hour; his stomach rumbles. He slowly gets up, feeling weak, hasn't had anything to eat for almost two days. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looks drained, pale. Looks like what he did months ago. He takes a hot shower, and lets the water cascade down his body, his thoughts go to Brendan, that's all that's been haunting his fucking mind for the past days, doesn't know how to face it. The image of Brendan asking him to kill him, keeps repeating in his head, he keeps wondering if he serious, or did he know Ste was weak, and that he wouldn't be able to do it.

...

Warren showed all the paper to Brendan; all the details of how the company had been running for these past three months, the profits and everything. Warren decided to not mention, or bring up what happened, because he knew that Brendan knew, that he knows. Brendan also ignores it. He showed up at the club the two days after seeing Ste. Everyone's eyes popped open, when they saw him, but many were glad, as much of a mystery man he was, there was something about him everyone admired and respected about him, regardless of what they had seen, but not all were so keen on seeing him. Tom was drinking at the bar when Brendan had walked in, he almost dropped his drink. Brendan gave him the eye, he hated Tom, and seeing him made his cheek tick, he had touched his boy, his Steven.

He sat in his office with his fitted suit, he looked over all the paper work, and workers profile, found out some had been fired and hired, he flipped through the applications, he froze when he saw Ste's picture, his paper work attached underneath. He stared at it for a long time, his picture was beautiful, he looked like an angel, a slight smile on his face. He traces his finger over his face, his thoughts wonder off to the boy, and how he remembered him, the way he felt under his hands, his skin, his kisses, his hot body, and how he keened and moaned when he was inside him, his cock twitches at the memory. A knock on the door alerts him, he slaps the folder closed. Leans against his chair and puts his finger to his mouth.

"Come-in." He says. The door opens, Ashley pops her head in. He raises a brow.

"Ummm..boss..my shift is over, just wanted to let you know." She says with a shy smile.

"Right, don't be late next time, or else I am sacking ye." He says.

"It was a one off, promise." She says.

"Well then, on ye go...wait one second." He calls out, she pops her head back in.

"Yea?" She says.

"..ummm...who's the other person that works with ye?" He asks, he fucking knows but wants to ask, make sure he's not mistaken, Ste could have already moved on.

"Oh.. Ste, he's been sick for couple days now." She says.

"Right." He says. She smiles. "Anything else?" She asks.

"Nope, that's it, now out ye go." He cocks his head.

He looks through more paper works, and then makes couple of call, and sends emails. He stands up from his chair, picks up his phone, calls Warren, asks if he can cover for him for the night. He goes to his flat, it has been cleaned up, when he first went it, felt weird at first, but he got used to it. He takes a shower, trims his beard a bit, cleans it nice and clean. Changes into dark red button up, leave four buttons undone, pairs it with dark jeans, leather belt, and leather shoes. Brushes his hair up nicely, looks at himself in the mirror. He can't deny he looks fucking good.

...

Ste's switches the channels on the TV lazily, doesn't like anything that's on. He groans, and scratches his head, and looks through his phone, no missed call or messages. What he expect when only people he has on his call log i s, Mitzee, co-workers, and Joel's number, which has a pic of him sleeping, Ste remembers when he had taken that picture of him, he never allowed him otherwise, so he had to sneak one. He couldn't get himself to delete it. A knock on the door startles him. He puts the phone down. He gets up, and walks to the door, he opens the door. His eyes widen, fuck. He tries to slam the door shut, but Brendan pushes it back, and walks in.

"Get out!" Ste shouts furiously. Brendan looks at him intensely.

"Steven ye missed three days of work." He drawls. Ste looks at him like he's fucking mental.

"What...ya think I am gonna work there?...With ya there, never, now get the fuck out my flat before I call the police." He threatens, holding the door open. Brendan cocks his head and walks closer to Ste. Ste takes step back, his face is steaming with anger.

"Ya think I am joking." He shouts.

"If ye wanted to do that, ye would have already." Brendan drawls, God the balls of him. Ste quickly rushes over to the living room grabs his phone, Brendan notices and runs to him, grabs his hand tightly. Ste tries to pull his hand away.

"Let go of me ya arse hole, Ya deserve to be locked up!" Ste cries.

"Steven...please, just listen to me." He begs thickly with a hiss.

"I don't wanna hear a thing from ya filthy mouth." He shouts and manages to pull his hand out of Brendan's grip, runs into the kitchen and without thinking grabs a knife, and holds it out. Brendan steps back.

"Just because I didn't do it last time, don't think I won't now." Ste hisses, his hands are shaking.

"Steven..." Brendan drawls and walks to him slowly. Ste shakes his head. "Get out Brendan." He says with a thick cracky voice, he steps back slowly his back hits against the edge of the counter in the kitchen, as Brendan gets closer. Brendan's staring at him with intense eyes, his nerves are shaking all over. He gets about a two feet from him, he reaches out his hand.

"Give me the knife." Brendan drawls lowly. Ste shakes his head.

"NO...don't come any closer..." Ste warns, he grips on the knife tighter and holds it forward, but his hand is shaking. Brendan takes another step, staring at him intensely. He gets close to him, less than a feet away. He feels the tip of the knife against his abb, Ste looks at him, his heart beating crazy, he's not moving. Brendan moves closer, the tip presses harder, he feels the tip, rip through the material of his shirt, he takes another step, and this time can feel the cold mettle poke into his flesh, his face tries to contain the pain, he takes another step, but Ste drops the knife, it falls to tile floor, and Brendan's literally inch away. He brings his hand to Ste's face, and stares into his eyes, trying to read them. Ste's slaps his hand away, and pushes him.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Ste shouts. Brendan grabs his arm and pulls him in and kisses him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth, he can taste his salty tears. He licks into his mouth, tasting him for the first time in three months, he moans, God, he's missed it. The taste of Steven on his tongue, the feel of him. Ste struggles, claws him, tries to get himself out of his arm, but fuck, he hates how it feels, so warm and wet, his tongue against his sends shivers down his body. His body is betraying him. _Betraying._ He pulls away, and attempts to push him away.

"Ya fucking arse hole, don't fu..." He shouts. Brendan grabs his head and pulls it to his chest, Ste struggles, trying to pull away, but Brendan's too strong, stronger than even before.

"I am sorry, I am sorry...I am sorry..." He repeats and kisses his ear and temple over and over, his hot breath against it. Ste claws his arms, he feels his skin being scrapped, but he doesn't care.

"No..nooo..noo." Ste voice is muffled against his warm chest, he can hear Brendan's heart beating fast. It some how soothes him as disturbing as he thinks it is. Brendan holds onto him so tight, he thinks he might crush the boys bones, he's almost lifting him off the floor. The material of his shirt soaks with his tears. He pulls his head back, stares into his eyes. His lashes are wet, dark and long, his blue eyes shine like jaded crystals, hid lips full, soft and swollen, skin so pure and glowing. God how much he's missed this boy. He hadn't realized till he was away, each week had become worse and worse, couldn't get the boy out of his head, no matter how much he tried, but he never expected to see him again, and now here he is in his arms, and staring into those beautiful eyes. He runs his fingers over his cheeks across his jaw.

"Jesus, look at ye...so fucking beautiful." Brendan drawls, not what he should be saying, but he can't fucking help it, months of not seeing him has made him that much more beautiful. He runs his thumb over Ste's lip and drags I down. He leans in and sticks his tongue between his mouth, but Ste pushes him hard, he stumbles back.

"Don't fucking touch me, ya disgust me!" Ste shouts, he barges out of the kitchen Brendan follows him quickly grabs his arm and pulls him again.

"Steven...please...I..I know..I know ye hate me..I don't blame ye...I am sick, I am a monster...I am the devil...I am everything nasty ye could think of, but...I can't.. I can't help it, I need ye...I want ye." Brendan says in a desperate tone. Ste shakes his head.

"NO...ya just want to use me, control me for ya our sick desires, but I don't want ya anywhere near me, ya hear me, ya make me sick, ya touching me makes my skin crawl." Ste hisses. Brendan shakes his head lightly, tightens his lips.

"Get the fuck out, I never wanna see ya face again, find another barman, because I am done." Ste growls and pulls Brendan's hand off him,

"Please...Steven..." Brendan begs and reaches for his arm again.

"Get ya filthy hands off me." He screams, his face fuming, he turns and head towards his room, he knows he can't push Brendan out, so might as well lock himself instead.

"I..I am falling for ye." Brendan says vulnerably, causes Ste to stop dead in his tracks, he turns his head.

"What?" He asks, he heard what he said, but has to repeat it.

"I...I think..I am ..falling in love with ye, Steven." Brendan says thick and low. Ste chuckles, runs his hand over his face.

"Love?! Ya not capable of love...Do ya even know what it means?" Ste asks in horsy tone, eyes getting watery. "Because I don't think ya do...if ya did, ya wouldn't have hurt me the way ya did...ya don't hurt the people ya love, right...and no one has hurt me..." He points to his chest. "..as much as ya have, no one..." He states firmly, tears flow down, spit in between his dry mouth, he points to the door. "So now get out...I don't ever want to see ya face again." He demands and swallows. Brendan just stares at him, eyes dark, filled with pain. He nods, raises his hands in defeat. "Ok...ok Steven..if that's what ye want..." Brendan says and walks towards he door, he opens it, stops for a second, then walks out, slamming the door behind him. Ste's heart literally drops to the floor. He falls down on his knees, he grabs his hair and rocks him self back and fourth and sobs, till no more tears can fall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
